Sarah vs The very big change
by sro482
Summary: Sarah left two and a half years ago. Chuck decided to makes some changes in his life after she left. See what happens when Sarah returns and finds out what changes Chuck has made. Will be plenty of Charah.
1. Chapter 1 The return Sarah's pov

**A/N:**_ I know that this type of story has been done before but hopefully I've added enough of a twist to it, that you'll find it an entertaining story to read. I plan on updating on a regular basis so with that, enjoy the story. I don't own Chuck, because if I did, season 5 wouldn't be the last season. Fanfiction will be the only place to where Chuck continues on._

Sarah sat quietly in her seat on the flight and tried to recall what had brought her to this place and time in her life. Two and half years ago she made a decision that would ultimately break her heart. Sarah had faced death many times in her career, she faced people that would scare even the most hardened agents but she faced and conquered all of them without much thought. Most of the time she had to really sit and think about some of her missions from her past that were considered high risk. They just never affected her to the point that one Charles Irving Bartowski did. Chuck scared the hell out of her.

Loving Chuck was easy. All you had to do was be around him and he just wore down what ever walls you had. He didn't use some new interrogation technique or some Vulcan mind meld ( oh god what has he done to me). He just used love and kindness and never judged you on your past, present or future. If you were around him for any amount of time, he just rubbed off on you. Even Casey had no defense against Chuck, he may of called him a moron all the time but she knew that Casey would protect Chuck with his own life. Sarah had never been in a real relationship in her entire life and that is why Chuck scared her to death. She could never figure out why he loved her. She had done things in her life that she would never let him know and that was part of her problem. How would he react if he ever found out? She loved him with all her heart but wasn't sure if she knew how she could love Chuck forever and not screw it up and break both of their hearts more his then hers. They never taught relationships at the farm, she was pretty sure she would have failed that course.

Bryce Larkin had offered Sarah a chance to leave with him and to go and fight Fulcrum and be the team they were in the past. She had no feelings for Bryce any longer but he did offer her one thing, an escape. Sarah took the easy way out and left the next morning without saying a word to Chuck. She knew that if she met him in person to say goodbye that there was no way in hell that she would ever be able to leave him. It was the first time in Sarah's life that she made a decision based on fear. Fear of one little ole computer nerd known as Chuck.

Sarah sat in her seat and was contemplating how she was going to accomplish this new mission that she was undertaking. This would probably be her most emotionally challenging mission she had ever been on. She was pretty sure that the physical toll would be something that she could overcome but the emotional part really had her worried. One thing Sarah was sure of was that she had never failed a mission before and she had no intentions of failing this one.

She was in deep thought when a voice cut through her concentration and she heard the male voice say that they were fifteen minutes from landing and that the weather was sunny and seventy nine in the greater Los Angeles area. When the plane landed Sarah looked up and read the sign that said "Welcome to LAX". She was now ready to start her mission which was to get her Chuck back and she was determined not to fail. Sarah had been given two weeks of vacation after her last mission and she intended to use every minute of that time to accomplish her task. She wanted this to be her last mission and fully intended on never leaving Burbank again unless it was with Chuck and they were heading to some place that required very little clothing and a whole lot of one on one time between her and Chuck.

Sarah had decided that the first thing she needed to do was find Chuck and watch him from a distance and see what his life was like now. She wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend or not and that would definitely determine how she would approach him. A girlfriend wasn't going to stop her but it would change her approach and these were some of the things she needed to find out by observing Chuck as much as she could without him knowing she was there.

With a ball cap, sunglasses and her hair tucked under the cap, she entered through the sliding doors that she had entered many times in the past but this time seemed to bring back a flood of emotions as she walked through the doors and she had to stop and steady her breathing before she could continue. Instantly fear started to take over her and she had to push the fear down and remind herself that she would not fail this mission and with that resolve she continued into the store.

She could see what appeared to be Chuck standing in one of the aisles with a tall row of merchandise in the Buy More. Sarah was pretty sure it was him but something seemed different. It had been two and a half years since she had left and a lot can change in that time. She could see that he was talking with what must be a customer beside him but she could only make out from the tip of Chucks ears on up.

Sarah was a little thrown off by Chucks apparent change in hair style from what she remembered from two and a half years ago. She noticed that the curls that she used to love so much were no longer there and instead Chuck had the sides cut very short and the top was spiked up about an inch in length and the top of each spike was blond in color.

Sarah would really miss the curls but this new hair style that Chuck had was kind of hot looking on him and she could not take her eyes off of him. She noticed that Chuck had finished talking with the customer and started to walk back to the Nerd Herd desk when she caught a side profile of Chucks face as he went towards the end of the aisle and noticed that along with being very tan Chucks jaw line seemed to appear more muscular and defined and it made Sarah wonder what had happened to make Chuck bring about these changes in his appearance.

Sarah watched as Chuck made it out from the aisles and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight that she took in, "OH MY GOD" Chuck had changed in a very very big way. First she could see his left arm as it came into view and it was massive and ripped and as she took in the rest of him she could see that it wasn't just Chuck's arm that was massive, Chuck was massive everywhere. Chucks shoulders and back were like a pair of wings that were spread out ready to fly and he was very tan everywhere she could see skin. She could also see that Chuck's legs were very large and that he had what could best be described as an unbelievable ass. She always thought that he had a cute butt before but this was in a whole new package and she was very much liking the package that she was seeing.

Sarah noticed that as Chuck approached the Nerd Herd desk, there were several women that seemed to have Chuck in their sights and appeared to be heading to the Nerd Herd counter. Sarah watched as three young women came over to Chuck and just couldn't keep their hands to them selves as they giggled swooned over Chuck. The one thing that Sarah picked up from the females gathering around Chuck was that he appeared to be the polite person he had always been but he did not seem to be flirting with them in anyway and that gave her a confidence boost that she still had a very good chance to get Chuck back. This mission was going to be her toughest one ever and she was determined to not fail. Failure was not an option.

Sarah decided that she needed to get out of the Buy More before she was seen by Chuck and she really needed to take in all the physical changes that she had just witnessed with Chuck. They were not little changes by any means in fact they were very big changes and she just needed time to set up her plan to get her Chuck back. She really didn't know what to expect as far as Chucks personality and whether it changed along with his appearance. She would observe Chuck for a few days to see if it was just physical changes or if Chucks personality had changed also. Sarah never planned to just walk back into Chucks life like nothing ever happened but with these changes she felt that she really needed to take her time and not rush into things. Rushing into to things would only cause mistakes and she wanted to make this as mistake free as possible. This mission was going to determine how Sarah Walker lived the rest of her life. Would she end up alone and unhappy for the rest of her days or would she have the love and fulfillment that she decided she could no longer live without?

Sarah loved Chuck since the first day she met him and she knew that no matter how this little mission of hers turned out, she would always love him. Sarah had come to the conclusion a long time ago that no one would ever have her heart except for a tall lanky nerd with the heart of gold that was probably the most caring person Sarah had ever met. Being away from Chuck all this time is what made her realize that all she was without Chuck, was a spy and that is not how she wanted to live the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2 Chuck's way of coping

**A/N:** _Well here is the next chapter and we get to see how Chuck coped with Sarah leaving. I hope you all enjoy the direction this story is going because I'm really enjoying writing it. Again, I don't own Chuck. _

Chuck's alarm went off at 6:30 am like it did every morning. After turning off the alarm, Chuck laid there for a bit and thought about what he had planned for the day. To be honest every day was pretty much like the last. Chuck had a routine that he pretty much kept to day after day. It had been two and a half years since Sarah had left and Chuck had decided to make a change in his life shortly after she left. He didn't want to fall into the same rut he had been in when the whole thing with Jill and Bryce had happened in college. Chuck decided that he could sit and mope in his own sorrow or he could take a stand and move on.

Chuck was mad as hell when Sarah left. He was really upset that she never even stopped by to at least say goodbye. His anger only intensified when he found out that she had left and was working with Bryce. Casey had slipped up during one of their conversations and had mentioned that Sarah and Bryce had been the source of information on Fulcrum that he and Chuck would need on their next mission. When Casey realized his slip up, he sat Chuck down and explained the best way he could about why Sarah had left and the fact that Sarah didn't leave to be with Bryce romantically. Casey really didn't want to go in depth with the lady feelings but he needed Chuck to be focused. Casey explained to him that agents had to do unsavory things and make sacrifices that the average person would never know about or understand and that Sarah had always been scared to death that Chuck would find out all of her darkest secrets from past missions that were all done for the greater good. She thought that if you knew her past, you would never look at her the same again. "Chuck, Sarah could live with the fact that she left you. It would probably break her heart but she could never live with the thought of you looking at her with the look of disgust if she had stayed and you found out about her past."

Chuck really did understand what Casey had told him that day and he knew that he couldn't stay mad at Sarah. He knew that agents did things to keep america safe and that they may not like the assignment they were on but failure could mean that innocent people could die. He tried to put himself in the same situation that Sarah was in and couldn't decide if he would have made the same decision or not. He hoped that it would never come to that.

Chuck needed something to occupy his time so he made a list of projects that he wanted to start and right at the top of that list was, getting in shape. He new that getting in shape would make him feel better about himself and also it would be a benefit on missions.

The first thing Chuck did was talk to the only expert on the subject of exercising that he knew, Captain Awesome. Devon sat down and told Chuck that the first thing he needed to do was build up his cardio endurance before he attempted anything else. To say Chuck was not happy was an understatement. He hated running, in fact the only times Chuck ran was when someone was threatening his life or when he would first wake up in the morning and run to the bathroom before he pissed his pants. Devon had told him that he would run with him and that way he would have some company and some one to encourage him when the run became difficult.

Chuck found out one thing about himself that he never in a million years would have expected. He really started to enjoy running and he and Devon started to challenge each other everyday to see who could out do the other. Devon had to admit that Chuck had progressed far beyond any expectation that he had at the beginning of the training regimen. Devon could clearly see that Chuck's body was changing after they had been running for a couple of months and told Chuck that he may want to invest some time weight training. He told Chuck that with his height, he could easily add a couple of pounds to his body mass and it would help fill out his tall lanky frame.

Chuck was quite leery about joining a gym. He was a nerd and during most of his life it was people like these here in the gym that picked on people like him, but he was determined to take the next step in the physical fitness project. When he walked into the building he noticed a large counter that had several people talking back and forth to each other. As he approached the counter a small blond woman looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome to our facility, is there anything I can help you with?" Chuck looked around and then back to the small blond woman, " I was really hoping to join the gym." She smiled at him and said "Well I guess you came to the right place, my name is Tina and I can get you signed up and get you working out within the hour." Chuck took a deep breath and told her that his name was Chuck and he was ready to get started.

Tina had asked if Chuck wanted a personal trainer or whether he wanted to go at it on his own. Devon had told Chuck that he would really advise opting for the personal trainer so Chuck told her he would prefer the trainer. As Chuck stood there he noticed a very large man come from a back room and couldn't stop staring at the size of of this human being. While staring, he never noticed that the man had walked right up to Chuck and stood right in front of him. Chuck was startled when the man spoke to him. "You must be Chuck, my name is Brian and I understand you would like someone to show you the ropes in the gym." Chuck was in awe, this guy made Casey look small and all he could think of was I'm going to die. "Hi I'm Chuck, Chuck Bartowski and I'm really starting to rethink my decision about putting myself through all this pain that is sure to come." Brian looked Chuck over and said "We will start off pretty slow and we'll only add more weight when your ready, how's that sound?" Chuck thought for a minute and responded to Brian, "Let the torture begin."

Brian had worked at the gym for many years and had seen hundreds of guys like Chuck who had visions of coming into the gym one day and walking out the next looking like a greek god. Unfortunately, ninety percent of those guys never lasted more then a month or two. Then there was the weekend warrior, who would drink and party every weekend and then be in first thing Monday morning to work off al the calories that they had consumed over the weekend. Usually by Wednesday, they were no where to be found. Brian didn't have high hopes for Chuck. but he would do his job and maybe, just maybe, Chuck would fall in that ten percent and continue to work out.

Chuck woke the next morning after his first day in the gym and the first thought that came to mind was "Holy Mother of God and all that is sacred" what the in the hell is wrong. Pain, lots and lots of pain. There must be something wrong, there is no way I should be hurting this much from what little I did at the gym. Hell, Brian had me using the woman's weights and even some of them were a struggle with. It took ever ounce of willpower Chuck had to swing his legs over the edge and work his way to the bathroom. The hot water started working and after several tries, he was able to raise his arms up enough to wash his hair. He thanked God that he didn't have to use the toilet that morning because one, the inventor of the toilet seat had never done squats and two, he wasn't to sure he would be able to wipe himself if he had to. Devon told that he would need to take a couple of days to let his muscle recuperate and then he would be good to go.

Brian wasn't surprised when he didn't see Chuck in the gym for the next couple of days but was very surprised on the fourth day when Chuck strolled through the doors to start his training. Brian would never doubt Chuck again from that day forward. Chuck would run every morning with Devon and then he would head to the gym either before or after work. Brian kept training with Chuck even after he was quite familiar with all the exercises that he had been shown when he first started. Brian and Chuck worked out for the next year and Brian was amazed at the size gains Chuck was making. Chuck had easily put on twenty to thirty pounds of muscle and combined with the cardio work he was doing with Devon left him with very little body fat which showed definition very well. Brian had suggested that Chuck should start tanning so his muscles would really show the definition and cuts that were displayed on Chuck's physique.

Chuck was really happy with the progress he had made over the past year and figured that there was one more thing he wanted to accomplish. He went over to Casey's and knocked on the door. When Casey answered the door he looked at Chuck and had to admit, he was impressed with the progress Chuck had made in his physique and along with the cardio he figured that Chuck was in the best shape of his life. Chuck looked Casey straight in the eye and said "I want you to train me Casey." Chuck went on and told Casey that he wanted to learn hand to hand combat, shooting, knives and anything else that Casey felt was necessary. Casey agreed and told Chuck that if they were going to do this that he wanted a hundred and ten percent from Chuck and nothing less. Chuck said that he wouldn't have it any other way. Casey told Chuck to meet him at Castle after work and they would start the training.

Casey started Chuck off with basic hand to hand maneuvers and was pleasantly surprised that Chuck never whined or complained no matter how many times he picked his ass off the floor. Chuck surprised Casey with the strength that he now had from working out and had caught Casey by surprise more and more as the training progressed. Casey continued to train Chuck in everything he could think that a full fledged agent would need to know. Chuck began to become more comfortable with the weapons training and really started to enjoy the sparring matches against Casey. As time went on Casey noticed that Chuck was getting even bigger and he found it harder and harder to beat him in their hand to hand combat training. Chuck had even become a very good shot with the weapons training and even excelled with the knives. Casey knew that Chuck would never be totally comfortable with using a weapon on another person but at least he would have the knowledge and ability if needed.

Chuck was pleased with his current physical state and had to admit that it had been a positive aspect when he and Casey went on missions. General Beckman was so pleased with his progress that she had made him a full agent with all the pay and benefits. One benefit Chuck was not prepared for was all the attention that he garnered from woman on a day to day basis. Some woman were quite forward and he would constantly get woman handing him their numbers or actually writing their numbers on what ever body part they could get to. Chuck would never be comfortable with this attention but as far as the Nerd Herders were concerned, he was a God. The one thing Chuck had to admit was he no longer had to stay in the car when him and Casey went on missions. Between the cardio/weight training and the training he received from Casey, Chuck had a lot more confidence in his physical abilities and mental toughness then he had at any previous time in his life. He still hoped that he would never have to kill another human being but knowing that he had the ability to keep himself and his friends and family safe at least gave him piece of mind.


	3. Chapter 3 The watcher part 1

**A/N:**_ Well here is the next chapter. I apologize for splitting this up into two chapters but it just kinda went that way. I promise to have part 2 posted no later then Sunday. I know every one is looking for the Chuck and Sarah reunion and I promise you that it's coming but I wanted the story to follow Sarah's mission and part of that is observing Chuck to see what has changed in his life, other than the physical changes. Anyway, I don't own Chuck because if I did there would be no Shaw in the xmas episode, which by the way is supposed to have someone kissing Sarah and it's not supposed to be Chuck and the same is supposed to happen to Chuck. Not sure I'll watch that episode. Enjoy the story._

Sarah sat on her bed against the headboard and looked down at the small pad of paper in her hand. She was studying it while slowly chewing on the cap of her pen. The words on the paper formed a list that she had written down. Sarah made a promise to herself before she came back to Burbank and that was to get Chuck back and she was treating it as seriously as she did a mission. She didn't want to blow what could end up being her one and only chance to get back together with Chuck. Sarah didn't want Chuck to know she was in town until she knew everything that may have changed in Chuck's life since she had left. She wrote down a list of objectives that she was going to follow to the letter and hopefully when she completed the list, her and Chuck would be together, forever this time.

The first item on the list was making initial contact with Chuck, which she did earlier in the day at the Buy More. Most of the list involved watching Chuck to see who his friends were. Did he still hang out with Morgan, did he still live with Ellie and Devon and most importantly, did Chuck have a girlfriend? These were some of the things she wanted to find out before she ever made contact with Chuck and as hard as some of the answers might be, she was going to follow through with the plan from beginning to end.

Sarah sat behind the wheel of her vehicle and was sipping on her coffee. Beside her was a small white bag containing several chocolate croissants. She was licking off her fingers to get the remains of the first croissant when she looked up and got an answer to another question on her list. Chuck still lived in the same apartment complex because when she looked up she could see Chuck and Devon come through the entrance of the apartments what was strange was they both had shorts and a t-shirt on along with what appeared to be running shoes. She watched as both of them started to stretch their hamstrings and lower back muscles. Sarah made a quick mental note, Devon didn't look near as big as he used to, now that he stood next to a much larger Chuck. She watched them finish their stretching and then starting jogging in the opposite direction that she parked at. As much as she wanted to follow, Sarah new that even Chuck might pick up on being followed and she didn't want to take that chance. It was about thirty to forty minutes later when she noticed Devon and Chuck arrive back at the apartment complex.

Wow, was the first thing that came to Sarah's mind as she could see that both men's t-shirts were completely soaked with sweat which made the shirt cling tightly to their bodies. Chuck's white shirt was pretty much see through at this point and it hugged his skin like,…like a second skin. Sarah checked to see if the heater was on because all of a sudden it became quite warm in the car and she had to open the windows to help let some the heat out that her body had just put out. Sarah wondered what Chuck would look like with out any clothes on and immediately started the car after that thought and decided that a very cold shower was needed. It wasn't on her list, but a cold shower was going to become a common practice for the rest of this mission. She would return tomorrow to gather more information and decided that the air conditioner was going to become her new best friend for the foreseeable future and at the very least, it would stop the windows from fogging up.

Sarah returned the next morning and just like the day before, Devon and Chuck came out and went on their run. When they returned, she waited in her vehicle and about thirty minutes later she observed Chuck come out wearing his nerd herd uniform and get into a blue Mustang and then drive off. Nice vehicle Chuck, she thought. Just minutes after Chuck had left she observed Ellie and Devon walk out of the apartments and as they went to their vehicle she noticed that they were wearing their scrubs from the hospital, so she knew they were heading off to work. Sarah looked over the remaining vehicles that remained and noticed a black older model Ford Crown Vic. Sarah was glad about one thing, even with all the changes Chuck had made, some thing always remained the same and with that she headed to the apartment of none other then John Casey.

As Sarah entered the courtyard, it felt like she had never left. She could see the fountain that provided a lot of memories. Good and bad, depending on the day. She walked up to Casey's door and took a deep breath as she lightly knocked. She looked up as the door opened and was met with John Casey wearing a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here Walker?" Sarah smiled at Casey and replied "Nice to see you too Casey." As Casey motioned her into the apartment, she told him that she was on two weeks of vacation. "So you could've went anywhere in the world and you chose to come to Burbank for you vacation?" Casey new damn well and good why Sarah was here and he was not happy about it. "Walker, do you know what you did to that kid when you just up and left?" Casey took a deep breathe and looked Sarah right in the eye, "I was the one who had to listen to and deal with all the lady feelings and anger that Chuck was going through, not you." Sarah kept eyeing her feet as Casey continued to tell her how devastated Chuck had become after she had left. "You didn't even care about the moron enough to at least stop and say bye to him before you left. It wouldn't have hurt him as bad if you had talked to him and explained why you were leaving. Casey looked at Sarah and said, "He knows you left to go with Bryce." Sarah's face paled at his last statement. "How did he know about Bryce?" Casey went on to tell her that they were getting ready for a mission and he had slipped up and told Chuck that the information that they had received came from her and Bryce. "I didn't leave to be with Bryce, and there was nothing but a working relationship between the two of us. In fact I haven't had a relationship with anyone since leaving Burbank." Casey looked at her again and told her that somehow Chuck was able to move on from the idea of her being with Bryce and decided to make some changes in his life.

Sarah had heard bits and pieces from missions that Chuck and Casey had been on and had heard mention about one of the agents being fairly large. She always assumed that they were referring to Casey and had no reason to believe that Chuck was the one they were actually talking about.

Casey knew Sarah had seen some of the physical changes but he new she had no idea about the training that Casey had put Chuck through.

Sarah admitted that the physical changes that Chuck had made were quite impressive but was curious if there was anything else that she hadn't seen already. Casey went and sat in his recliner and looked at her. "This is not the same Chuck you left two and a half years ago Sarah. You already know Chuck started running and working after you left but what you don't know was, he had requested that I train him. He wanted to be trained in hand to hand, shooting and knives. I trained him just like they train agents at the farm and I'm not going to lie, Chuck learned very quickly and it surprised the hell out of me." Sarah looked over at Casey, "How well did Chuck take to the weapons training?" He told Sarah that Chuck was almost as good as himself with the shooting and may be on par with her with the knives but that he was in a league all his own when it came to hand to hand combat. "What do you mean by that Casey?" Casey took another sip of his coffee, "Lets put it this way, I don't like sparing with him any more. I'm tired of getting my ass kicked by him. Chuck has gotten very strong with all the weight training he has done, and he hits like a freight train and it's next to impossible to get him a hold of him because he uses his speed and strength to get out of it. This isn't the intersect that is doing these moves either, it's all Chuck." To say Sarah was shocked was an understatement. "I'm telling you Sarah, I wouldn't feel overly confident if I had you as backup against Chuck, he is that good." Casey then went on and tell her that even though Chuck was more confident and built like a brick shit house. He had the ability to kick pretty much any ones ass but was still just as mild mannered and even tempered as he had been before she had left. Family and friends were still the most important things in Chuck's life and Casey doubted if that would ever change, no matter how much training Chuck had gone through. Casey and Sarah both knew that Chuck's personality was what made him unique and neither of them wanted that to change. The world needed more people like Chuck.

Casey looked over at Sarah "If you would like to see what Chuck can do, be at Castle tomorrow at 1700 hours. Get there a little early and I'll set you up in one of the spare offices and then you can use the cameras in the dojo to watch Chuck in action on the monitors." Sarah was actually quite excited at the idea of watching Chuck in action. "I'll be there Casey, just don't let Chuck know that I'm back in Burbank. I want to let him know on my own when I feel the time is right. My whole future depends on it." Casey grunted and said "For what it's worth Walker, I hope you and the kid get your happily ever after, God knows you both deserve some happiness in your lives." Sarah thought to herself, Chuck was all that mattered to her and she was prepared to do what ever it took to get him back. She had never failed a mission and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. "Thanks Casey, it really means a lot coming from you." Casey took another sip of his coffee and then peered at Sarah, "I will deny ever saying anything to about the both of you guys and your lady feelings but know this Walker, if you hurt him again your going to have to deal with me." Sarah's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at Casey, " I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving before, I won't make the same mistake again and I will never hurt Chuck again, I give you my word." When Casey stood up, he said to Sarah, "Seeing is believing. I'll see you tomorrow at Castle, don't be late."

On the drive back to Sarah's hotel she was somewhat overwhelmed with all the information Casey had told her. Chuck was an agent and now it made since when she had heard about an agent Charles Carmichael. Chuck wasn't playing an agent, he was was one and not only that, he was a badass. Sarah had to admit, she was proud of Chuck and all he had accomplished since she had left. She was looking forward to watching Chuck and Casey spar the next day. Was Chuck as good as Casey had said? She would have answers to that and hopefully more as she continued with her mission.


	4. Chapter 4 The watcher part 2

**A/N: **_Well, here is part two as promised. I found out that it's not as easy as I thought to write a fight scene, so I apologize before hand if it doesn't seem overly realistic. Also, I tried to do a little research on Muscle beach but I'm not sure if I got everything correctly when describing it in the story. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and you'll be glad to know that each chapter after this one has started to grow in size. I guess that will be good if you are liking the story. Just a reminder, I don't own Chuck. _

Sarah's morning started out just like the past couple of mornings, parked up the road from Chuck's apartment with coffee in hand and chocolate croissants in the seat beside her. Just like the previous mornings she watched as Devon and Chuck came out, did their stretching routine and then took off on their run. Usually after they would return, Chuck would come out around thirty minutes later dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform and head off to work. Today, Chuck came out about fifteen minutes later and he was wearing a grey pull over hoodie along with grey sweat pants and sneakers. He got into his mustang and drove off in the same direction Sarah was parked. She ducked down as he drove by and was positive that he didn't see her. Sarah started the car and followed him at a safe distance. After driving for close to thirty miles, she noticed that they had arrived in Venice Beach.

Sarah parked and watched as Chuck got out of his car and walked towards a fenced in area on the beach. When she looked at the area she noticed several large men in various stages of working out. A couple of the men were quite large but the rest looked to be much smaller but still in decent shape. Sarah had heard of this place when she was at the farm. During workout sessions in the gym, she had overheard some of the male agents talking about Muscle Beach and figured this had to be the place. She could see that there was weightlifting equipment scattered all along the fenced in area and several of the men were working out while the others would stop and flex whatever specific muscle they had just worked out. Most of the men had shorts and a string styled tanks top on or no shirt at all.

Chuck looked out of place wearing his hoodie and sweat pants as he entered the fenced in area. As soon as he walked in, several of the larger men came over and smiled as they shook hands and gave bro hugs to each other. Sarah watched as Chuck again went through some sort of stretching regimen and slowly walked over to what she knew to be a bench press. She watched as he put a single large plate on each side and then laid back and lowered the weight down to his chest, he paused for a second and then pushed the weight back up. He repeated the same motion several times and then got up and added another large plate to each side of the bar and then laid back and repeated the same process as before. This went on until he had four large plates on each side of the bar. Sarah wasn't sure how much weight that was, but she new it was heavy. This time when Chuck laid back, one of the other large men stood up by his head and spotted Chuck as he proceeded to press the weight several times. The large man helped Chuck get the weight back into the holders on the bench and then gave Chuck a high five when he sat up.

Sarah just watched in her car as Chuck went from one exercise to the next. She was not prepared for what happened next. She could see the other two large guys talking to Chuck and she could see Chuck shaking his head as the conversation took place. Then all of a sudden, she watched him laugh and appear to finally agree with the other men as he slowly reached down and started to pull his hoodie off. Sarah's hand went flying to the A/C switch and she turned it on to max. This was definitely a max air conditioning moment. The sight before made Sarah speechless, Chuck was built like a god. The other two guys were big, but Chuck was huge. His skin was soaked with sweat and between that and the dark tan he had, Sarah could see every cut and shape of his muscles. Holy crap, is the air even working, Sarah thought. All she could think about was what it would feel like to run her hands all over Chuck's body. Here was Chuck half naked on the beach and her cold shower was thirty miles away. Life just sucked at this moment she thought. Sarah came to one conclusion, when she finally got her hands on Chuck, she would explore every inch of his body and she felt sorry for anyone that tried to interrupt or stop her.

The next thing that happened answered Sarah's question about whether or not Chuck had changed or not. She watched as a young girl and boy about eight or nine walked up to the fence and was looking directly at Chuck. She could see that Chuck had seen the children and walked over to where they were standing. You could see the children's excitement as Chuck drew closer and they both had huge smiles on their faces as Chuck jumped over the fence and knelt down beside them. They kept touching his arms and chest and the little boy kept flexing his arms in a manner that made Sarah giggle. She was so taken by the scene in front of her that she didn't notice the very pretty petite brunette standing just off the left of the children. When she took in the view of the woman, she was almost certain that the children belonged to her, but that didn't take away from the fact that the woman looked like a tigress ready for her next meal. Chuck continued to talk with the children and did his best not to give the young mother an opportunity to flirt. This was her Chuck, who would go out his way to interact with the children and yet not let himself get into a situation where he would have to turn down the mother and hurt her feelings. Sarah thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that she had always known; Chuck Bartowski was one of a kind.

After leaving the beach and several cold showers later, Sarah was just killing time until she met up with Casey at Castle. She looked over her list and noticed that there wasn't a whole lot left to accomplish before the time came that she would confront Chuck with her return. The thought sent shivers down her spine, just thinking that Chuck could tell her that there was no place in his life for her or that he was glad she was back and he was willing to make a real effort to have a relationship with her. Either way she was not leaving until one or the other happened and to be honest, she was prepared to fight tooth and nail for him.

Sarah pulled up to the Orange Orange before five and noticed Casey getting out of his Crown Vic. As she walked up to him he looked at her and asked "You ready to see the kid in action?" "As ready as I'll ever be." she responded. As they walked through the Orange Orange Casey told her that the store was manned by new agents just out of the farm. They proceeded down to Castle and Casey set her up in a back office that had never really been used. When they entered she noticed several monitors along with a small switchboard that would allow her to switch the monitors to different cameras around Castle. Casey told her to stay in the room until he came for her, that way Chuck would not know she was there.

Just before five Sarah could see Chuck coming down the stairs into Castle. Chuck disappeared into the locker rooms and several minutes later he reappeared in the dojo wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She watched as Casey walked to a rack which held fighting staffs. She watched as he threw one of the staffs to Chuck. Chuck caught the staff and started twirling it around his body faster then Sarah had ever seen before. When he stopped the twirling, the staff was out in front of him, ready to either strike or defend. Casey brought his staff out in front of him and leaped in the direction of Chuck. As he approached Chuck, Casey brought the staff low into a sweeping left to right motion at his lower legs. Chuck jumped avoiding Casey's staff and while in the air he brought his staff down onto the left side of Casey's left neck and shoulder. The force of the blow caught Casey by surprise and he tried to recover as Chuck spun the staff around and caught the back of Casey's left foot. As he swept the foot, Chuck reached out and struck Casey in the chest with his left hand which knocked Casey down onto his back. Chuck spun the staff around his back and as Casey's back hit the floor, he brought the end of the staff to Casey's neck. What the hell just happened, Sarah thought? That was just amazing. She knew that Casey was no push over and yet Chuck had just made him look like an amateur.

Sarah watched the monitor as Chuck and Casey put their staffs away and put on head gear and padded gloves. She had to admit, that even in the monitors, Chuck's size was quite impressive. As large as Casey was, he paled in comparison to the new Chuck. Once they had all their protective gear on, they both bounced around as they sized each other up. She watched as Casey started the attack by sending in a couple of left jabs and a right hook which never made contact with there intended target as Chuck had easily blocked or avoided each punch. She watched as they both circled the mat and carefully eyed each other, looking for an opportunity to strike. Casey again was the aggressor and feigned a left jab and then went in low in the area of Chucks waist. Chuck immediately jumped to his right side and used his left arm to push Casey to the side while bringing his right fist to the side of Casey's head. The strike from Chuck made Casey stumble to the side but he quickly recovered and dropped low and tried to sweep both of Chuck's legs. Chuck had already started to counter the move as Casey was implementing the strike and jumped back out of the reach of Casey's leg. Before Casey could recover, Chuck had moved in close enough to knee Casey in the side of his head and then followed it up with two quick jabs to Casey's chin. Chuck wasn't going to wait for Casey to recover and struck hard and fast with a combination of left and right punches to Casey's midsection and head. Casey was having trouble blocking the punches because Chuck was hitting with such power and speed that Casey was worn down in a matter of seconds. Chuck caught Casey with an upper cut and that was all she wrote. Casey fell back on his ass and laid back to tap the mat three times. He didn't feel the need to keep getting his ass kicked just to show Walker how good Chuck had become. Sarah couldn't even find words to describe what she just saw. Chuck really was trained like an agent, in fact he was better then any agent she had ever seen. She watched as Chuck went over to help Casey and could see that Casey just waved Chuck off and continued to lay on the mat. She watched Chuck turn and head towards the locker room.

After about fifteen minutes , she could see Chuck on the monitor heading up the stairs and was leaving Castle.

A short time later, the door to the office opened and a tired looking and slightly bruised Casey stood in the doorway. "Do you believe me now Walker? I told you that Chuck was quite accomplished at hand to hand combat. In fact if you need any more proof, you can spar with him. I'm getting too old for this shit." Sarah looked at Casey with a look of shock, "How did he get so good Casey? I've seen agents that have years of experience and they don't even come close to what I just saw in that room." Casey sat in a chair across from Sarah, he reached up and rubbed his face. "Walker, all I can tell you is Chuck trained like a mad man and between that and all the weight training he did, well hell, you seen the results of it on that monitor. He never whined or complained once the whole time I trained him. You can take my word for it when I tell you that he is a very good shot with most of the weapons we have here at Castle and is at least as good as you with the throwing knives."

"What about the intersect Casey? I'm assuming he's received updates during the past two and a half years."

"Yes he has, but he refused the updates that would have given him the skills to fight and shoot without actually learning them. He took the updates that would allow him to speak several languages and other abilities like dancing and medical knowledge. He told Beckman that he wanted to learn the rest on his own."

Casey stood up very slowly and looked over to Sarah. "Don't hurt the kid Walker, I really don't want to be the one who has to pick up the pieces again after you've left again."

"I told you Casey, I'm not going anywhere and I will not hurt Chuck ever again! If everything goes the way I want it to, I hope to put in a request to Beckman to be reassigned to Team Bartowski." Casey grunted and stared at her intently, "What about Larkin?"

She looked at Casey with just as must intensity as he looked at her. "Bryce will do just fine without me. My place is with Chuck, it always has been." "Well Walker, I hope everything works out because you were one of the best partners I've ever had and I would be honored to have you back on the team. I pity the the poor Fulcrum assholes that may have to deal with this team if you do return. Unstoppable, that's all I have to say."

Sarah and Casey both walked out of Castle and went to their separate vehicles. "Hey Casey," "Yeah Walker", "Thanks for tonight, I really do appreciate it." Casey opened the door to the Crown Vic and looked over to Sarah, "Don't mention it. No, really don't mention it. I've had enough of your lady feeling in the past two days to last me for awhile." Sarah smiled as she got into her vehicle and headed to her hotel. She had to admit that this had definitely been an eye opening day to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5 Clubbing and Karaoke

**A/N: **_Well here is the next chapter. You'll all be happy that the reunion is coming in the next chapter. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. I don't own Chuck._

Chuck heard a noise and looked up to see Morgan approaching the Nerd Herd counter. Morgan smiled as he walked up to Chuck. "You ready for our big night on the town Chuck?"

"Morgan, where exactly are we going tonight?" Morgan walked to the back side of the counter where Chuck was sitting and explained the itinerary that he had planned for the evening. "First we're going to Fantasia Billiards where we can grab a bite to eat and shoot a little pool, then we'll head over to Boulevard3 for some dancing with some of the fine woman of Burbank and once everyone is quite intoxicated we'll go to Dimples, which should be hilarious since it's a karaoke bar."

Chuck stared at Morgan for a second and asked "Tell me again, why I agreed to go out with you guys." Morgan chuckled as he grabbed Chuck by the shoulders.

"You my friend are the honey."

"Morgan, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Chuck, the way your built now, the woman flock to you like bee's to honey and me and the rest of your not so fortunate coworkers are hoping that maybe, one of those woman will have enough to drink, that one of us can get lucky and…well you can figure out the rest."

"So, basically you guys are just using me to get woman?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess we are but you know that I really do enjoy getting to hang out with my best bud. I may just enjoy a little side benefit from our friendship."

Chuck wasn't really mad or upset at Morgan, he had to agree with him on the subject in regards to all the attention woman gave him, since he had started working out. The thought made him sad, he may of changed his appearance but he was the same person on the inside. The women never gave him the attention they do now, even though he was still the same person. It was hard to trust a woman when you knew that she wouldn't have given you the time of day two and a half years ago, but now she couldn't keep her hands off of you.

"What time is all this supposed to take place Morgan?" "I figured we good get to pool hall around six and that would give the night club a chance to get rocking before we arrive. I also figured that we should be feeling little to no pain, by the time we go to the karaoke bar. That way no one will worry about being nervous or intimidated to get up and sing. The best part is, Skip said he would be the designated driver tonight, so we can drink without worrying about driving drunk."

Morgan walked away and Chuck sat there in deep thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad tonight. Hell, it had been along time since he had gone out and had some fun. He decided that he would still have a good time but would monitor his drinking, someone had to keep their head clear with this bunch and he figured he was the best candidate for the job.

Chuck never noticed Casey standing off to the side of the Nerd Herd counter in one of the dvd isles. After hearing the conversation between Chuck and Morgan, Casey brought out his phone and dialed a familiar number. When the person on the other end answered, Casey said "I just thought you might like to know, Bartowski and a bunch of the Buy More morons are going out clubbing tonight and I just thought you'd want to know." He passed on the time and places that they were going.

"Thanks Casey" and with that Sarah hung up the phone. Great she thought, Chuck out in public with a bunch of drunken women fawning all over him. She would be at these places tonight and she knew that she needed to keep her emotions in check. Her time was getting near to confronting Chuck with her return and she didn't want jealousy to ruin any of her plans. She would be with them tonight but it was time to break out one her dark wigs and brown contacts. Sarah Walker would be at the same places as Chuck tonight and she would make sure that he would never know it was her.

At around six o'clock Skip pulled into the parking lot of Fantasia Billiards. Chuck exited the vehicle with Morgan, Jeff, Lester and the rest of the crew from the Buy More and headed to the front doors. As soon as they got in the door, they noticed several women along with a few guys, checking Chuck out. Jeff looked around at the others, "This is going to be a rocking night, I just have a feeling." Chuck was feeling a little different then Jeff was, he had noticed the woman checking him out when he walked in and knew this whole night was going to be about keeping his clothes on and the women's hands off of him.

Chuck never noticed the brunette woman sitting all the way in the back of the bar but she sure as hell noticed him. Sarah couldn't stop looking in Chuck's direction, he was wearing a white v-neck, short sleeved shirt that showed off his well muscled upper body. With Chuck being so large, the shirt looked like a second skin on him. She let her eyes take in Chuck's lower half and could see that he had on a nice pair of semi faded jeans that just hugged his ass and thighs. This was going to be a lot tougher then she had originally thought. She could swear that the temperature had gone up at least ten degrees in the past minute and a half. It was going to be a long night.

Morgan had found them a table that was near the pool tables so they could play a few games while waiting for their meals. The waitress came over and immediately went to Chuck. She practical drooled on him as she took his order. She wrote down what everyone else wanted while never taking her eyes off of Chuck and then told them that she would be right back with their drinks.

While waiting for their meal, Chuck decided to shoot a round of pool with Morgan. Sarah watched as Chuck bent over the table to make shot after shot. Damn he has a fine ass, she thought to herself. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shapely blonde working her way to the table that Chuck was playing on. She could see that the blonde had one thing on her mind and that was Chuck. In a way, she couldn't blame her, hell that's all Sarah had on her mind. She watched as the blond approached Chuck and attempted to start a conversation with him. She could see that Chuck was trying to be polite and not just blow off the girl but kept having to back up as the girl would get in his personal space. Just when the girl started to reach up and touch Chuck's right bicep and forearm, their meals arrived. Morgan looked at the girl and told her that he would be glad to show her how to play pool when they were done eating. The blonde looked at Morgan like he had a third head and turned back to Chuck, "I'd love it if you could give me lessons in how to play pool. I know there are certain ways to holdthe **stick** and to maneuver the **balls**around the table to get them to go into the **hole**that you want." Chuck turned three shades of red and couldn't think of a single thing to say to the blonde's last statement. She got on her toes and gave Chuck a small kiss on the cheek and handed him her number. Call me sometime and then she turned and walked away.

Sarah had to use every ounce of self control to not grab the blonde skank and beat her to a pulp. Oh, but the satisfaction she would get from it was almost worth the risk of getting caught by Chuck.

After about an hour, Chuck and the whole Buy More crew were finished eating and decided to head over to club Boulevard3.

Sarah had figured they were close to leaving and decided to leave about ten minutes before them. She wanted to get to into the club before they arrived. As Sarah entered the club, she noticed that this had to be a popular club because it was packed. She thought to herself, this was going to be a nightmare once Chuck arrived. He was going to be surrounded by a ton of drunk, horny, college aged women. Take a deep breath she told herself. In with the good air, out with the bad. She repeated this several times and thought, I need a drink.

When Chuck and the rest of the guys arrived, the bouncers at the front door had stopped Morgan and the others. When they saw that Chuck was with them, they shook Chuck's hand like he was their best friend and allowed the whole group in. Chuck new it had to do with his size but he did he didn't care. It got them in the door without any waiting. As they entered the club, the thumping beat of the music reverberated off the walls and Chuck could feel it in his chest as they made their way further into the club. Chuck was really feeling out his element, he new that women who had been drinking were going to be a lot more forward then the women he had been dealing with on a daily basis and he knew, drunk women didn't have any problem letting you know exactly what they wanted.

This was going to be an interesting evening to say the least. They made their way over to an area that had a pair of tall tables that allowed you to place your drinks on, while you stood around.

Sarah new the minute Chuck walked in. She watched as he moved through the club and could tell by his body language, that Chuck was not comfortable at all. It made Sarah smile, she new with out a shadow of a doubt that Chuck hadn't changed one bit from the lovable nerd she had known two and a half years ago. As the night went on, she watched as girl after girl tried to work their magic on Chuck and she smiled, as Chuck turned down everyone of them. She noticed that a group of girls had come to the guys table and Sarah watched as Chuck reluctantly headed towards the dance floor along with all the guys from the Buy More. When they made it to the dance floor, Chuck ended up being surrounded by the group of girls and Sarah watched as other girls made their way over to Chuck's group and watched as they all tried to work their way in closer to Chuck.

What surprised Sarah the most was Chuck's dancing skills had greatly improved since they had gone dancing on their first date. She had to admit, he had some moves and it definitely was having a positive affect on her along with the group of women that were dancing around him. Sarah had her fair share of offers and she had no problem sending the guys on their way with their tails tucked between their legs. Sarah noticed that Chuck's group was working their way towards the door and new that Chuck must of had his fill of dancing. She new where they were heading next so she wasn't worried as they made their way to the exit.

Chuck had been to Dimples before and knew that it would be a more comfortable atmosphere then the last two places they had been. As they entered the front door, they found a few tables that were in the far corner and ordered drinks as they all took a seat.

Sarah arrived and as she walked towards the front door, she could see Chuck's group sitting in the corner on the right side, so she headed to the left side which to her satisfaction was dimly lit.

Morgan asked who wanted to go on stage first when their turn came around? He didn't get any takers from the group, so he said he would go up first. When it came time, Morgan walked on stage. He found the song he was looking for and announced to the crowd that he would be singing Fat Bottom Girls by Queen.

Sarah was surprised by Morgan's singing. he wasn't half bad and she tapped her foot to the beat as Morgan sang the entire song. He ended up receiving a decent applause from the crowd. She watched as Morgan puffed out his chest as he walked off the stage.

Next up was Jeff and Lester, as they made their way to the stage and it was quite obvious as they stumbled several times that they had probably consumed way past their limits of alcohol which for Jeff had to be a lot. They found the song they wanted and announced that they would be singing I'm To Sexy by Right Said Fred. Lester of course, had to try and move in what he thought was sexy moves but ended up looking like he was having a seizure.

Sarah couldn't stop laughing as she watched the display put on by Jeffster and was almost sad when the song came to an end. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Sarah looked over and could see Chuck downing a beer and as soon as he finished it, he started on another one. Is he thinking of getting up there and singing Sarah asked herself? She figured there was no way Chuck would ever do that and found out she was wrong as she watched him walk up onto the stage.

Chuck got up on stage and scanned through the songs until he found the one song he was looking for. He looked to the crowd and said " I'm going to sing Angel Eyes by The Jeff Healy Band.

Sarah sat, looking intently at the stage as the music started to play. What she heard next took her breath away. It was the sound of a beautiful voice and it was coming from none other then Chuck.

Girl, you're looking, fine tonight,

and every guy has got you in his sights.

What you're doing, with a clown like,

is surely one of life's little, mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,

"How did I ever win your love?"

What did I do?

What did I say,

to turn your angel eyes my way?

Sarah was unable to stop the flow of tears that were running over cheeks as Chuck continued on with the song.

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,

never even got one second glance

across a crowded room was close enough,

I could look but I could never touch.

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,

"How did I ever win your love?"

What did I do?

What did I say,

to turn your angel eyes my way?

Sarah's heart was bursting with pride as the sound of Chuck's voice filled the entire bar.

Don't anyone wake me,

if it's just a dream

Cause she's the best thing,

ever happened to me

All you fellows, you can look all you like,

but this girl you see, she's leaving here with me tonight

There's just one more thing that I need to know,

if this is love why does it scare me so?

It must be something only you can see,

cause girl I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,

"How did I ever win your love?"

What did I do?

What did I say,

to turn your angel eyes my way?

hey, hey, hey yeah, awww.

Sarah was floored, she had just experienced the most touching and heart warming performance she had ever seen. She watched as everyone in the bar stood up and gave Chuck a standing ovation including her. He had a beautiful voice and yet she had never heard him sing before. That would be changing in the future. She made a decision at that very moment and slid the wig off and remove the contacts.

Chuck had finished the song and was surprised by the standing ovation he received. As he made his way to the edge of the stage he found a large group of woman that gathered near the edge of the stage. He came down the steps and was swarmed by the the group. He was handed napkins, cards and even a pair of some girls underwear which all had phone numbers on them. As Chuck tried to get through the group of females he felt someone from the right side place another piece of paper into his palm and then give his hand a small squeeze.

Chuck turned and just froze. He was staring straight into the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes he had ever seen and there was only one person he knew that had eyes like that. He looked into the face of an angel and spoke the angels name, "Sarah?"

"Hello Chuck.


	6. Chapter 6 The Reunion

**A/N: **_Well here it is as promised. I felt like I really struggled with this chapter. I wanted a good fluffy Charah reunion and I hope I accomplished that. I have a bunch of fun chapters that are still to come, so I hope you guys stick around and continue to enjoy the story. The reviews have been great, so keep them coming. Again, I don't own Chuck._

Chuck and Sarah just stood facing each other as the bar full of people seemed to disappear into the background. Neither one heard any of the noise or commotion that was taking place around them. Chuck and Sarah were in their own little world as they stood in the middle of the bar.

Sarah was scared to death, Chuck had not said anything more then her name and just stood there with a blank look on his face. Sarah's heart was beating a mile a minute as she waited for some sort of response from Chuck. She had to remind herself to breathe so that she didn't pass out from all the anxiety that she was feeling at this moment. Sarah watched as a number of emotions appeared on Chuck's face. She thought she saw hurt and then anger which was then replaced with questioning and finally resolve. Finally after several minutes, which felt like hours, she watched as Chuck gave her that one smile that belonged to her and her alone. She felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders and she returned his smile that was only meant for Chuck.

Chuck was frozen in place, he didn't dare move just in case this was a dream and she might disappear if he blinked. He had just finished singing about Angel Eyes and here he was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Chuck looked into the face of the one and only Sarah Walker and then he went through a process of trying to get his emotions under control enough to speak. This wasn't a dream, she was standing right in front of him and he knew at that moment that his life hadn't been complete the past two and a half years. He could change everything in his life but the fact was, without Sarah Walker, it would never be complete. Chuck's heart was filled with joy and he let all his emotions spill out into a room brighting smile that he only gave to Sarah. It had been along time since he smiled like that and it was something that he had missed. He watched as Sarah's face lit up and she returned his smile with one of her own that made him weak in the knees. She really was an angel.

Sarah stepped forward and grabbed both of Chuck's hands. She rubbed her thumbs along the back of his hands and looked into his face for something that would tell her what he was thinking. Was he going to turn away and leave her standing there or would he let out the anger that was sure to be held within his soul? Chuck dropped her hands and she started to panic, that is until he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a hug that just felt so right. Sarah did her best to wrap her arms around him but that was no easy task with Chuck being so large. As she placed her head against the top of his chest and shoulder she took in one of the things she had missed the most, Chuck's scent. God, he feels like a chiseled piece of granite. Sarah knew that she could definitely get used to this. She could stand here all night wrapped in Chuck's arms and she just let her body melt into his. Sarah should of known, this was Chuck and he was the most forgiving person she had ever met.

Chuck pulled his head back from Sarah and asked "How are you here?"

Sarah looked straight into Chuck's eyes "I came back for you, I made the biggest mistake of my life two and a half years ago and I'm hoping to fix that mistake, if you'll allow me to. I know I don't deserve the opportunity to explain why I left and I know that you probably hate me but I was hoping that you could find it in your heart to at least allow me to explain."

Chuck knew that he should hate Sarah for leaving and that a normal person would just turn around and leave but he had never stopped loving Sarah and he wasn't about to give her a chance to leave again. "Sarah, I don't hate you, and yes I would really love to have a chance to sit down with you and talk."

Sarah couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face and at that moment, she felt like the Grinch who's heart doubled in size. Chuck was willing to let her explain what happened. She had already made up her mind, she was not going to hold anything back. It was do or die time and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "When and where would you like to have our talk Chuck?"

"How about now and if you don't mind I would like to go to our spot. I haven't been there in two and a half years."

Sarah felt an ache in her heart after hearing Chuck state that he had not been to their spot on the beach since she had left. She knew there was a lot of hurt in Chuck and that she would have to work hard to regain Chuck's trust. She planned to fight tooth and nail to build a future with him and was ready to do whatever it took and that included talking about her past, present and what she wanted for the future. She wasn't the best person when it came to talking about feelings but she would do her best to let Chuck know what was in her heart.

"I don't want to take you away from all your friends Chuck. We could do it another time if you would like." Chuck looked over at the group of guys he'd been with all evening and knew they wouldn't miss him. Hell, other than Skip, the rest of them were feeling no pain at least not until morning.

"Now is a perfect time and I don't think the guys will miss me if we leave right now." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and headed for the door. "Is it alright if we take your car? I rode with them."

Sarah looked down at Chuck's hand in hers and knew at that moment for the first time in her life, she was where she was supposed to be. Their hands together, just felt right and earlier the hug felt like home, a home she was sure she never wanted to be without again.

As they approached Sarah's vehicle she noticed the look of questioning in Chuck's face and realized that he was expecting to see her Porsche. "It's a rental Chuck and I know, the Porsche was always my baby but I recently came to the conclusion that a certain someone is a hell of a lot more important then any car. Sarah looked over at Chuck and when her eyes met his, she tried to relay exactly what she was feeling through her gaze. She was pretty sure he knew, because she could see a sparkle in those deep brown eyes of his that she hadn't seen earlier.

They both remained fairly quiet on the ride over to the beach. Neither wanted to start their conversation until they could give each other their undivided attention. That didn't stop them from stealing glances at each other. Each one of them tried to steal glances at the other while not getting caught. They kinda felt like two third graders in school which in turn made Sarah give a slight giggle and caused Chuck to laugh under his breath.

They arrived at the beach and made their way to their spot that they had sat in several years ago. As they sat quietly side by side, they both knew that the conversation that was about to take place could be a defining moment in both of their lives.

Sarah knew what she wanted to say to Chuck and for the first time in her life, she was going to open her heart to Chuck and hope that he would care for and take care of it for the rest of her life.

Chuck wanted Sarah back in his life in the worst way but he would wait to hear what she had to say before allowing her to have his heart. He knew what he wanted to hear from Sarah and if she opened up like he hoped she would, then maybe they could make it work and have a true relationship, which is all Chuck had ever wanted with Sarah.

Sarah started first, "Chuck I know that I've hurt you and I know that your probably still pretty angry with me. You should be, I know that I would probably never be able to forgive someone that had done the same thing to me."

"Sarah, I don't..."

"Please let me finish Chuck." He looked into her eyes and gave her a slight nod, basically telling her that he would remain quiet and let her finish. "Chuck, the day I left was the worst day of my life. First, I knew that I was going to to hurt a person that meant everything to me and second, I didn't have the strength or willpower to come to you and tell you in person. Hell, I didn't trust myself with even calling you on the phone."

"There isn't a day that has gone by where I haven't thought about you and to be honest I've dialed your cellphone a hundred times but just never could hit the send button. I wanted to hear your voice so bad but I knew that I didn't have the right to do that any longer." She kept her gaze centered on Chuck because she wanted to see any reactions, Good or bad, while she explained her reasons for leaving and also for returning.

"Chuck, I've done a lot of things in the past, some of the things I'm proud of and some things I would rather forget. I did all of those things to complete my mission. If I had failed any of them, then someone like you or Ellie or Morgan could've of died, so failure wasn't an option." She could see different emotions on Chuck's face as she spoke but was unsure what it was he was feeling. "Until I met you, I never gave much thought to what needed to be done to accomplish the mission. I just did it and did it well. After I met you, you started to change me. You showed me what it was like to have friends and a family and that there were actually people out there that cared about me." There was no defense against the Bartowski charm and you never knew it was working until it was too late. She was trying her best to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She had never openly expressed her feelings to anyone in her entire life and it scared her to death but it also felt really good to open up to Chuck finally.

"Chuck, I was scared to death that someday, something would trigger a flash and you would see my past." The tears were flowing freely from her eyes and she never made an attempt to stop them. "I was afraid that once you had seen my past, you would never look at me the same and that was not something I could live with. That's why I left, I figured I could live knowing that I would never have to look into your eyes and see pity or disgust but I couldn't live with seeing you every day knowing you might feel that way."

Chuck just sat there and let Sarah talk. He wanted to let her know what he was feeling but he would let her finish before he told her how he felt.

"I know that you found out that I left with Bryce and I wouldn't blame you for hating me but I want you to know that nothing ever happened with Bryce. It was wasn't for lack of trying on Bryce's part but I promise you, nothing happened." She could see a slight smile on Chuck's face and knew that she had eased some of the fears that Chuck was sure to have when it came to Bryce. "The fact is, I used Bryce, he was my way out and when he offered me the chance to go and work together, I took it. There isn't a lot that I'm afraid of but having you think less of me scared me to death and I know now that I made a huge mistake in not trusting you to look beyond my past and be a part of my future."

"Please accept my apology Chuck and I know that it will take some time to regain your trust in me but I will do what ever it takes and know this, I am here to stay either while employed with the CIA or not. I will never leave you again, I don't think I could survive being away from you again."

Sarah took in a breath and tried to steady her pulse because she was about to tell Chuck something that she had never told anyone since she was a child. She had said it to marks to accomplish a mission but had never said to someone who she truly cared for. "Chuck Bartowski, I love you. I've loved you since the first day we met and I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Sarah watched as Chuck looked her directly into her eyes and gave her that one smile that made her weak in the knees. God, I really love this man she thought.

To say that Chuck was happy was an understatement. He was having a hard time keeping himself from grabbing Sarah and kissing her until the sun came up but he kept himself in check until he could have his say.

"Sarah, I'll admit, when you left I was hurt and then that changed to anger when I found out that you were off with Bryce. If it wasn't for Casey talking with me and explaining why you decided to leave, I might have stayed angry a lot longer. I can't say that I would've done the same thing as you but I do realize that you thought you were making the right choice at the time. He watched Sarah's face to see if he could see any kind of reaction and found that she was looking down at the sand. He reached over and lifted her chin while turning her face towards him. He knew that she was feeling guilty about what he had just said but he was hoping that her guilt would be lessened by the time he finished.

"I've been through a lot since you left and as you can see, I've made a lot of changes. I decided that I needed to take control of my life and not be so dependent on others. I probably went a little overboard with the lifting but once I got into it, I became addicted to it. So you see, you leaving may of been the one kick in the ass that I needed to take control of my life."

"Believe me when I tell you, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I would always wonder if you were safe or what country you might be in or if you ever thought about me." Chuck looked up at the stars and then looked over in her direction. "Sarah, since the day you walked into my life, my heart has belonged to you and you only. My life was incomplete while you were gone now that you've returned I'm starting to feel whole again."

"Sarah Walker, I love you. I always have and I always will. I understand it will take sometime for us to work through some of our issues but I have faith that we will work through them and be stronger for it in the end."

Chuck and Sarah both had tears flowing from their eyes as they both reached for each other and enjoyed the embrace that just felt so right. Sarah couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to kiss him since the first day she had returned and she wasn't about to wait another second. She reached up with her hands and placed them on the side of his face and then very lightly touched her lips to Chuck's own lips and could feel the electricity flowing between the two of them. It was a kiss that held a promise of a future that both of them wanted and by all rights deserved. The kiss remained like that for several seconds and then Sarah turned up the heat when she ran her tongue along the bottom of Chuck's lip and silently requested entrance into his mouth. Chuck was more then happy to allow her tongue to push into his mouth and returned the favor as he pushed his own tongue deep into Sarah's mouth. As their tongues dueled with each other the heat was beginning to rise within the both of them and as the the need for air became a sudden urgency, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Chuck, would you like to come back to my hotel room and we could finish talking there?" Chuck shifted his position in the sand and looked into Sarah's eyes. "As great as that sounds, I don't think that would be the best idea for either one of us this soon."

"Don't get me wrong Chuck, I want to make love with you in the worst way but I agree that now is not the ideal time. I'm sure when the time comes for us to make love we will both be ready for it to happen and when it does, it will be the most intense experience of my life but for now, I just want to go back to my room and have us hold each other."

"That sounds very nice Sarah and yes I would love to go back to your room and the thought of holding you for the rest of the night sounds like heaven to me."

They both stood and entwined their hands together as they walked back to Sarah's vehicle. They held hands all the way back to Sarah's hotel and the conversation was mainly about generic topics that had no bearing on the events that had just taken place.

Chuck was amazed that Sarah was staying in the same hotel that she had lived in before she left and even more surprised when he found themselves entering the same room that he had been too many times before. Once in the room, Sarah removed her shoes and asked Chuck if he wanted anything to drink. "I'll take a coke if you have any."

She went to the small fridge and grabbed a coke for Chuck and herself. Sarah got on the bed and propped herself up on an elbow. Chuck stood in the middle of the room and looked like he wasn't sure what he should do next. Sarah was amazed, Chuck was more handsome then any man that she had ever met and was built like a greek god and yet he still wasn't very confident when it came to women. She would definitely work with Chuck on that because an aggressive Chuck was really really hot.

"You can get on the bed Chuck, I promise not to bite, at least not hard." He looked up and watched as Sarah gave him one of her brightest smiles and it seemed to relieve some of the self imposed anxiety that he had been feeling. Chuck climbed onto the bed and laid on his back. Sarah couldn't resist and cuddled up to Chuck's left side and placed her head on his chest and her leg slightly over his. She molded to him as he wrapped his arm around her. As she slid her hand up Chuck's stomach and chest she could feel the definition of his abs and chest muscles. Think Jeffster, think Jeffster she said to herself as she slowly regained a calm breathing pattern. Wow, she thought to herself, I'm going to need every bit of my self control not to jump Chuck's bones.

Chuck was about as nervous as he had ever been. Sarah had told him that she loved him earlier and here he was in her room. He tried his best not to look like he was nervous but was failing miserably. He could be as big as a house but when it came to Sarah Walker confidence went right out the window. When she asked him to get on the bed, he was sure that his pulse rate doubled and he started to feel light headed. He removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed. When he laid on his back Sarah moved to up to him and laid her head on his chest. She started running her hand up the front of his shirt, working from his stomach up to his chest. Think Jeffster, think Jeffster he said to himself as he slowly regained a slower breathing pattern.

Sarah decided she would show Chuck just how different things were going to be by answering any question he wanted to ask. No subject would be off limits. "Chuck, you can ask me any question you want about any subject and I promise to answer the question truthfully and honestly." She continued to lay on his chest and tried to prepare herself for whatever Chuck would ask her. She figured that he would ask about something from her past and knowing Chuck, it would be a whopper. Sarah could tell Chuck was in deep thought and when she felt a long breath escape from his mouth, she knew he was ready to ask. She listened as Chuck presented her with his question "Sarah, I'm really curious as to what your shoe size is.?"

Sarah held her breath as the words came out of his mouth and felt a tightness in her chest until she realized what he had asked. What in the hell, I give him permission to ask me anything about my past and he wants to know my shoe size.

"Chuck, I don't understand, you've wanted to know about my past since we first met and when I give you the opportunity to find something out, you ask what my shoe size is."

Chuck took a deep breath and lifted Sarah's chin so she was looking up into his eyes. "Sarah, I love you and nothing about your past is ever going to change that. Yes, I would love to know some things about what your life was like growing up but it doesn't mean as much to me as it used to. Your past is your past, and whatever happened in your past is just that. I care about you now and I care about what kind of future we could have together. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

Sarah was shocked, just when she thought she couldn't possibly love Chuck any more then she already did, he goes and proves her wrong, again. Chuck just melted her heart and she knew that there was only one Chuck in the world and he was hers. Life was definitely looking up from a week ago, she was home.

They laid there holding each other tightly with the biggest smiles on their faces. Shortly after they both fell into a peaceful sleep. This would end up being one of the best nights sleep either had had in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7 Confronting Beckman and Ellie

**A/N: **_**Well here you go with the next installment**_**_. I'm really just trying to write a Chuck and Sarah feel good story. If I wanted angst or anxiety, I would just need to watch the current Chuck episodes. There's no chemistry between Chuck and Sarah anymore. At least not like there was in season 1 and 2, so that's why all the characters may not be exactly like they are on the show. Like always, I don't own Chuck. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please leave me a review._**

Chuck awoke slowly but kept his eyes closed. Was last night a dream and once he opened his eyes would he find himself alone? The answer came quickly with the slight pressure he felt on his chest and the sweet smell of vanilla that filled the air. He continued to keep his eyes closed as a big smile spread across his face. Sarah Walker and vanilla went together like chocolate and peanut butter, when separate they were great but put the two together and they were something special and Sarah Walker was definitely something special.

He slowly opened his eyes and as he looked down, a small beam of sunlight had made its way through the curtains and was shining on the back of Sarah's head which gave her blonde hair the appearance of a halo around her head. Chuck thought, even if it was an optical illusion because his eyes hadn't become fully focused from sleeping, she was still his angel.

Chuck remained as still as possible in hopes of not waking Sarah up and for the fact that he wanted to stay in bed with her, cuddled against him for the rest of the day. He just had one of the best night's sleep he'd had in ages and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Sarah was the reason.

Sarah had been awake for about fifteen minutes before she felt the change in Chuck's breathing, which told her he was awake. Prior to him waking up, Sarah just laid in Chuck's arms and recalled what took place between her and Chuck the night before. She was more than relieved that Chuck had forgiven her for leaving. She would never make that mistake again. She recalled their conversation from last night and when she remembered Chuck telling her that he loved her, a huge smile came across her face. Sarah had no doubt in her mind that she just had the best night sleep that she had ever had, not one single nightmare and she felt more rested then she'd had in along time. It just felt so right holding him and she knew one thing for sure, Chuck felt like home, her home.

As Sarah continued to lie on Chuck's chest, the sun was beginning to brighten the room and with that, she was able to get a really good look at his chest through his shirt. She thought, damn Chuck, if your chest grows anymore, we'll have to look into getting you a bra, a very big bra, she giggled to herself as she pictured it in her mind.

They both lay there for sometime before either spoke. In all reality neither one wanted to move from their current positions. Chuck spoke first, "Good morning my angel, how'd you sleep?"

Sarah moved her head and looked up at Chuck,"Mmm, just like a newborn baby." and she pulled her arms tighter around him. "How did you sleep Chuck?"

"Great" he responded, "Best night of sleep that I've had in a very long time and it was all because of you."

Sarah smiled back at Chuck and said, "Just so you know, that was the best night sleep I've ever had. Nightmares are pretty common occurrence with being an agent and last night was the first time in a very long time that I didn't have one and that was because of you. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm home, you're my home Chuck and always have been. Sorry that it took me this long to figure that out."

Chuck hugged her tightly after she had finished and reached down and kissed the top of her head. "No more apologizing, it's a fresh start for both of us." Sarah hugged him even tighter then she had been already. Finally, nature had made it impossible for Chuck to stay in bed and he reluctantly removed himself from Sarah's embrace and the pouting look on her face.

When Chuck emerged form the bathroom, he just wanted to get back in bed with Sarah but knew they should probably get going and get a start to the day. "What are your plans for the day?" he asked as he looked over to Sarah. "As long as I'm with you, I really don't care, unless you have some place you need to be."

Chuck gave her an uneasy look that instantly made her worry. "I forgot, Ellie invited me over for supper tonight with her and Devon but I can cancel. I'd rather spend the time with you."

"No Chuck, you need to go to Ellie's, she's family and you don't want to hurt family. Trust me on this one."

"I'll go as long as you go with me. If we're going to be together, you're going to have to talk to Ellie sooner or later. It might as well be now. Oh, before I forget, Ellie and Devon both know about me being a spy which also means they know about you being one too. They've both been read in by Casey so everything is out in the open."

Sarah was shocked but slightly relieved, not having to lie to Ellie any longer was such a relief. She never liked lying to Ellie and she hated the fact that Chuck had to lie to his own sister, so the revelation that she just received from Chuck was a huge relief and seemed to lift a burden from her shoulders. She was a little nervous about the prospect of confronting Ellie today but she figured that if she wanted a life with Chuck, she needed to set things straight right from the start.

"Chuck, I think your right, Ellie needs to hear the truth from me and today is as good day as any." The thought of possibly having to face the fury of a pissed off Ellie made her stomach tighten but she would take what ever Ellie dished out because in the end, Chuck was worth that and a whole lot more.

"Sarah, why don't you go take your shower and I'll go and pick us up some coffee and donuts and I should be back by the time you're finished." Sarah walked over to where Chuck was standing and placed her hands on his chest. She then stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Don't be to long." And with that she turned and added a little extra sway to her hips as she walked to the bathroom and he could swear that he heard her giggle as she closed the door. Chuck looked down at the bulge in his pants; "Damn" I can't go out in public like this. He thought to himself, think Jeffster, think Jeffster and it worked just like before and low and behold he was ready to go out in public now.

As Sarah was getting ready in the bathroom, she had to admit that she had made the right decision to come back to Chuck. He was her whole world and she didn't know how she had made it two and a half years without him. There were many times when it was hell and she just wanted to hop on the next flight to Burbank but she didn't want to give up on the mission that she had been on. Well, there would be no more of that, Chuck would come first and everything else would come after him and that included missions. Speaking of missions she thought, I need to talk to Beckman and get her to reassign me to Chuck's team. If Beckman refuses, then I'll resign and live here anyways, Sarah would not leave Chuck again.

Chuck returned to Sarah's room with a couple of hot coffees and some donuts. As he closed the door Sarah walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue button down blouse and a pair of form fitting black jeans that showed every curve of her hips and derriere. She left her hair down and it fell loosely around her face. When Sarah looked over at Chuck, she found him standing there with coffee in one hand, a bag in the other and his mouth just standing open. God, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Sarah gave a small laugh as she walked over to Chuck, "You need a hand with any of that?"

Chuck's face turned a deep cherry red as he tried to form a response" I…I…I think I can handle it." as he walked over and put the coffee and donuts on the table.

Sarah grabbed the coffee marked with an "S" and then went to the bag with the donuts. When she opened the bag she felt a small pang in her chest. There were two muffins sitting just inside the bag. She was surprised that Chuck had forgotten what her favorite pastry was. Chuck had seen the look in Sarah's face when she opened the bag and new what she was thinking. "Those are whole grain muffins in case you're wondering. I try to eat a little healthier then I used to with all the weight training that I do. Your welcome to try one but I figured you'd want something else, so yours are underneath the muffins. When Sarah removed the muffins, she saw two chocolate croissants sitting at the bottom of the bag. She should of known that Chuck would never forget her likes and dislikes. A small tear fell from her eye as she turned to see Chuck with a huge grin on his face. She ran to him and launched herself onto his large frame, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Chuck held her around her waist and literally held her a foot off the floor. Being bigger and stronger did have it's advantages. Chuck kissed her with the same amount of passion and it was several minutes before they released each other.

"Chuck, I need to get in touch with general Beckman. I have a talk to her about getting assigned back to the team with you and Casey. Is there anyway we can swing by Castle today so I can talk with her and get it out of the way?"

"Sure, we can do it as soon as we leave here. I have a change of clothes there, so I'll be able to change and also get my shower done."

Sarah took a drink from her coffee and looked across the table at Chuck, "I think it would be a good idea to have Casey there since he is part of the team."

Chuck made the call to Casey, after he hung up, he looked to Sarah and said "He will meet us in thirty minutes."

On the ride over Sarah reached for Chuck's hand and held it until they had arrived at the Orange Orange. After they exited the vehicle she grabbed his hand again and entwined her fingers with his as they walked across the parking lot to the entrance of the Orange Orange. As they walked down the stairs they both noticed Casey sitting at the large table in front of the video monitor.

He looked at both of them, "Good to see you again Walker, care to explain why you need to talk to the general?"

Chuck took that moment to speak up, "Sarah, why don't you explain to Casey what your plan is and I'll go take a quick shower. I'll be done quickly and be back by your side when it's time to talk to Beckman." Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him close enough that she could reach up and lightly kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Chuck." and she released his hand and watched as he left the room. Damn, he does have the cutest ass she thought and was pulled back to reality by the sound of a grunt. Casey looked to Sarah, "You wanna tell me what's going on or am I supposed to read your mind."

"I want to be assigned back to team intersect Casey and I'd really like to have your support when I present my case to the general. You were the best partner I'd ever had and that includes Bryce. I know you and Chuck have had great success on missions but I think all three of us together could be unstoppable. Fulcrum would never know what hit them."

"I agree with you Walker, the three of us would be unstoppable and it would definitely be a huge advantage in the fight against Fulcrum. I just don't want to see you get your panties in a bunch and run off with Larkin again and then I'm left with picking up the pieces when Chuck falls apart."

Sarah took a deep breath and with a look intensity that Casey hadn't seen in a long time she stared directly into his eyes. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left last time and I don't plan on leaving Chuck ever again. As for Larkin, he's a big boy and he can survive on his own. Anything personal we had was done years ago and we will never be anything more than friends and that will depend on his behavior towards myself and Chuck."

"I'll support your return when we talk to Beckman but make sure I don't regret this decision down the road." Sarah came around the table and bent down enough to give Casey a hug."You have my word Casey." Casey surprised her when she felt him place his arms around her back and return the hug. This brought a smile to her face and also to Chuck's, who was entering the room.

"Wow, Casey did you receive a heart from the wizard?" Chuck laughed as he made his way to the table. "Keep it up Bartowski and you'll be needing a surgeon to remove my foot from your ass." Chuck looked to Sarah, "He just gives you that warm fuzzy feeling, doesn't he?"

Chuck sat down beside Sarah while Casey sent the general a request for a video conference. A minute later all three were looking at the face of General Beckman as she stared back at the group.

"Colonel Casey, can you explain to me why Agent Walker is sitting in Castle?"

"General, I asked Colonel Casey to contact you so I could talk to you."

"Against my better judgement, go ahead, I'm listening."

"General, I'm requesting to be assigned to team intersect again. I truly believe that the three of us could be a formidable force that would be a thorn in Fulcrum's side."

"Agent Walker, I agree with your statement but you mean to tell me that you left two and a half years ago and now you return because you feel that the three of you could be formidable force. I'm not buying it."

Sarah knew the general would expect nothing but the truth and anything other then the truth would give the general a reason to deny her request to be assigned back on to Chuck's team. "General, I have feelings for Chuck, in fact I love him with all my heart. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left and have regretted it everyday I was apart from Chuck. My feelings for Chuck will not be a weakness, they will be a strength. Trust me when I tell you, I will protect Chuck with every fiber of my being and rest assured that if someone does harm him, there is no place on this earth that they could run and hide where I won't find them an make them pay."

Chuck looked to the general, "Just so you know, I love Sarah and I feel that our success rate would only grow with her as a member of the team.

"Colonel Casey, would you like to give your assessment on agent Walker's request for assignment to your team." Casey looked at both Sarah and Chuck and then back to the General."Yes ma'am, I would. I can't say that I have the same level of affection that Chuck and Sarah have for each other but to be honest, I do care for the two of them and I feel that the three of us would have the upper hand when dealing with Fulcrum."

Beckman leaned back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She thought to herself, this could end up either blowing up in her face or could end up being a feather in her cap if they became her elite team with all the potential they had. Chuck with his size and training was a force to be reckoned with and Casey was getting older but was still better then over half the agents out there and finally there was Sarah, who was probably one of the best agents in the CIA. She made her decision.

"Agent Walker, I have decided to grant your request and reassign you to team intersect. Please don't make me regret my decision."

Sarah had the biggest smile on her face as she responded to the general. "General Beckman, I just want to thank you and I promise you'll never regret making this decision."

"Welcome back to team intersect agent Walker. I will complete your transfer paperwork by days end. There are no missions to speak of at this time so enjoy the peace while it lasts." The general reached up and disconnected the video feed and the screen went black.

To say Chuck and Sarah were happy was an understatement, they were ecstatic. They reached for each other and held the other tightly until they heard Casey gagging like he he was going to heave. "Get a room you two, you really need to keep your lady feelings to yourself." and with that, Casey bound up the stairs to Castle.

After the embrace, Sarah looked to Chuck, "One down and the one that scares me the most to go." Chuck laughed loudly, "Sarah, it won't be nearly as bad as you think. Ellie was pretty upset with you when you first left but after finding out you were an agent she eased up when I told her that the life of an agent is something that the average person would never understand. She was still a little upset but mostly because she felt like she lost her sister."

Damn, Sarah thought, here come the tears again, this was becoming a daily occurrence. Chuck wiped away the tears from her cheeks and told her that everything would be fine with Ellie. "Just tell her the truth Sarah and it'll all work out. We have some time to kill before we need to be at Ellie's, is there anything you need to get done?" Sarah gave him an intense look and said "I hear your a pretty good shot and also not too shabby with the throwing knives. Care to give me a little demonstration?"

Sarah was amazed, she just stood there with her mouth wide open as Chuck put shot after shot in the bullseye. When it came to the throwing knives he was making throws that she knew she would struggle to make and he was making it look easy. She had to agree with Casey, Chuck was probably one of the best trained agents she had ever seen. She smiled to herself and thought, Chuck was a badass and he was all hers.

After Chuck finished, Sarah walked up to him and placed her hands on his forearms, she looked up into his eyes, "Chuck, I'm speechless. That was amazing. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, I have the kindest, most caring guy I've every met who just happens to be built like a god and to top it off, he is kick ass in hand to hand and weapons. Oh, and he has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"How do you know about the hand to hand combat?" Sarah blushed as she told him that Casey had set her up in the back office and she watched him spar against Casey. "Chuck, I'm so proud of you and through it all you still remained to be the same Chuck that you've always been. Knowing you can take care of yourself is just an added plus. I'll still do my best to always protect you Chuck."

"No Sarah, lets just promise to protect each other and keep each other safe. I'll be there for you whenever you need me and you do the same for me."

"I think you have yourself a deal Chuck," and with that they both crashed their lips together in a very heated kiss. As they pulled apart from each other they both thought to themselves that it was getting harder and harder to quell the passion that would ignite when they got near to each other. Chuck looked at his watch and then to Sarah.

"Looks like it's time to head to Ellie's, you ready to go?" Sarah to a deep breath and turned towards the steps in Castle. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and they headed out to Sarah's vehicle.

When they arrived at the apartments, Chuck noticed that Sarah's knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tight. He reached up and placed his hand on her upper back and began to massage the muscles around her neck and shoulders. He watched as the color slowly returned to Sarah's knuckles and she loosened her grip on the steering wheel.

Knowing she was minutes away from confronting Ellie wasn't helping her stress level. Then she felt Chuck's hand on her back and his touch was so soothing. She knew that there would never be another man in her life as long as she had Chuck and if by some chance something happened to him, she would remain alone because no one could ever take his place. Sarah looked to Chuck and there he was with that heart melting smile of his. God, I would do anything in the world for this man and now I just have to show Ellie that.

They stood hand and hand at the door to Devon and Ellie's apartment and just before Chuck knocked he gave a reassuring squeeze to Sarah's hand and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Just that little gesture from Chuck helped lower her stress level.

Seconds after the knock, the door swung open and there stood Ellie Woodcomb. She had a big smile on her face as she saw Chuck and then Sarah watched the smile fade as she looked towards her. "Sarah?"

"Hello Ellie, before you say anything I'd really like a chance to talk to you alone and explain what I'm doing here. Ellie looked to Chuck and then back to Sarah. "Alright Sarah, I'd really like to hear what you have to say. Chuck can you and Devon go pick us up a couple bottles of wine for dinner. I have one already but I don't think one is going to be enough." Ellie never took her eyes away from Sarah as she spoke.

Once Chuck and Devon left, Ellie and Sarah had a seat on the couch. Sarah was determined to show Ellie that she was worthy of someone like Chuck and wasn't leaving until she had Ellie's approval.

"Ellie first off, you need to know that I love your brother more then life itself and leaving him was the biggest mistake of my life. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I didn't regret leaving him." Sarah wanted to get through this without crying but she wasn't making any promises. "Ellie, you know I'm a spy but what you don't know is all the things I've had to do in order to keep people like you and Devon safe. I don't regret any of it and would do it again in a second. That being said, I'm not proud of some of what I've had to do and if you knew all that I've done, you would probably never allow me in your home again." Sarah couldn't help it and the dam opened up and her tears were flowing freely. "I left Chuck, because of my past, I was so scared that he would find out what I've done and I couldn't go on knowing that Chuck couldn't look at me without being disgusted. I'm sure he told you that I left with Bryce Larkin and that is true but I used Bryce as a way out and nothing ever happened between us. I swear." Sarah wiped away the steady flow of tears falling from her red puffy eyes. "I returned to Burbank for Chuck. I couldn't go another day without him. He is my whole life Ellie, he is my home."

Sarah looked to Ellie and found that Ellie's eyes were overflowing with tears and she had a reassuring look on her face as she looked at Sarah. "Ellie, I had to come back to see if Chuck would forgive me and give me another chance. I should have known that Chuck would never judge me on my past. He is the most kind hearted, generous and caring man I have ever met and I don't ever want to be without him ever again."

Finally, Ellie spoke up,"Sarah I'll admit that when you first left, I was pretty mad at you. Chuck was hurting and you know how protective of my brother I am. Then Chuck started working out and Devon and I found out about Chuck and the whole CIA spy thing and that's when Chuck came to me and told me about being a spy." Ellie gave Sarah a reassuring smile and continued on. "He told us about being a spy and explained that female agents had an even tougher time because they were expected to do seduction missions. I can only imagine what you've had to do in your line of work and I'm glad that there were people like you who put there life on the line for people like me. Sarah, I'm not upset with you, I'm just glad to have my sister back."

Sarah and Ellie both reached for each other and the tears flowed freely from both of their eyes. They held the embrace for several minutes until they both were able to compose themselves and finally gave each other a smile.

"Sarah, I've always believed that you were the best thing in Chuck's life. You two are perfect together. It just took you a little longer to see that but you did and that's what matters."

"Ellie, you have my word that I will never hurt Chuck again. My heart couldn't handle the pain I'd feel if I ever hurt such a gentle man like Chuck again."

Suddenly the door to the the apartment swung open and as Ellie and Sarah looked to the door, in walked Chuck and Devon carrying several bags. They both had a look of apprehension on their faces until they had seen both women with smiles on their faces.

Devon went over to Sarah and gave her a big awesome hug, which she was more than happy to return. Ellie walked over to Chuck and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "You make sure you take care of Sarah. she's one of a kind and you two are perfect for each other." Chuck gave Ellie a huge smile and replied, "I will always take care of Sarah."

The four of them sat down and ate Ellie's delicious meal while drinking wine and talking about everything from the weather to how Ellie had to conduct her first operation on Chuck to remove and erasure that he had stuck up his nose when he was nine. Everyone had laughed about the story, even Chuck. When dinner was over and the dishes were picked up and washed. They all sat in the living room and Ellie filled Sarah in about what had happened in her and Devon's life while she had been gone. This went on for a while when Ellie got an excited look on her face.

"Chuck why don't you and Sarah join me and Devon tomorrow. We were planning on a picnic at the beach. We can make a day of it. What do you say?"

Sarah looked at Chuck and nodded her head in approval. Chuck looked at Ellie, I guess we'll be there." Sarah was smiling inside, she had a new bikini and she was dying for Chuck to see her in it.

It was late and Sarah decided it was time for her to head home. "Ellie, that was a wonderful meal and I want to thank you for allowing me back in to your family but I probably should be going." Sarah could see a scowl on Ellie's face and wondered what she had done wrong.

"Sarah, Chuck has his own apartment with Morgan, so there is no reason for you to drive home this late at night. I'm sure Chuck would love to have you stay the night." Sarah looked back to Ellie and found she had a sly grin on her face.

Chuck agreed with Ellie and told Sarah that he would love to have her stay with him unless she preferred to go to her hotel. Sarah responded more quickly then she had planned and told Chuck that she would love to stay at his place. He smiled at her and they both said their good nights to Devon and Ellie and headed to Chuck's place.

Once in Chuck's room, Sarah asked if she could wear one of his shirts. Chuck told her that he didn't mind and to wear any shirt she wanted to. Sarah looked for a short time until she found one of Chuck's Stanford t-shirts. She brought the shirt to her nose and took in a deep breath which caused her to get a shiver down her spine. The scent was pure Chuck and to her that was home. She changed in the room while Chuck changed in the bathroom. She was already in bed when he came into the room and when he walked in she could see that he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Damn, she wanted to jump Chuck right here and now but she didn't want to rush things between them. Hell, they had only been back together a day and a half. Sarah wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself but she'd take it one day at a time.

Chuck climbed in bed and pulled in her in close and reached down and kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"Good night Sarah, I love you."

"Good night Chuck and I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8 A day at the beach

**A/N:_ Well here is the next chapter. This one is more of a feel good, fun chapter. I'm still trying to keep the story light and with minimal angst. I hope you guys enjoy it and keep leaving reviews. I do appreciate every review. Also, I don't own Chuck._**

Chuck and Sarah both woke up within minutes of each other and just like the day before Sarah was molded into Chuck's side and she had her head on his chest. Chuck loved sleeping with Sarah and he couldn't get enough of the vanilla fragrance from her shampoo. This is what he wanted every morning, to wake up to Sarah beside him. He couldn't think of a better way to start his day then to wake up to Sarah's gorgeous face. This was also the second night in a row that he slept really sound and there was no question why, it was because of Sarah.

Sarah was awake but she had no plans on moving away from Chuck's side. She mentally scolded herself for leaving Chuck before. I could've been here cuddled to the man of my dreams but no, I was off running around the globe with Bryce. What the hell was I afraid of? I should have known that Chuck would never hold my past against me and now I've wasted two and a half years that could of been spent laying right here with Chuck. Well now I have a Chuck quota that needs to be met and I need to make sure it gets filled daily and the only way to fill it is being with Chuck.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to move but finally Chuck reached down and lifted Sarah's chin so that he was looking into those deep blue eyes of hers. He gave her a light kiss and as he went to pull away, she reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a very passionate kiss that started to heat up very quickly. As the heat mounted chuck pulled her over so that she was lying completely on top of him. Sarah could feel exactly how excited Chuck was getting and to be honest, if she had the same equipment as Chuck had, he'd know just how excited she was. The passion was getting to the point that neither of them would have the ability, nor the will to stop it if they didn't stop right now. Sarah used every ounce of willpower she had and slowly pushed herself off of Chuck and the bed.

She looked over at Chuck who's breathing was just starting to slow and said with as much feeing as she could muster, "We need to get things ironed out between us Chuck and soon, because I don't have enough self-control to stop the next time we kiss like we just did. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even try to stop."

Chuck took a deep breath and slid over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Sarah and grabbed her hand. "I really don't know how much self control I have left but your right, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to stop either. I think I need to burn off some built up sexual tension so I think I'm gonna go on my run with Devon and while I do that, you can either shower here or you can go take one at your hotel. Either way, I'll see you as soon as I get back and take my shower."

"I think I'll go back to the hotel and get ready that way I can grab my bikini and meet you back here. Ellie did mention something about us going to the beach with her and Devon this afternoon, didn't she? I have a new bikini that I think you'll like."

She could see the far off look in Chuck's eyes and knew he was trying to get a mental picture in his head of her in the bikini. Sarah bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek which snapped Chuck out of his stupor. "By the way, I was wondering if I could start running with you guys in the morning?"

Chuck reached for the night stand and grabbed his car keys. He tossed them to Sarah, "Take my Mustang, it's not your Porsche but I'll think you'll enjoy it a lot more then that rental you're driving and I'd love for you to run with us. I'll double check with Devon but I don't see him having a problem with it." Sarah smiled and turned towards the door, she couldn't wait for Chuck to see her in her new bikini. She was pretty sure he'd also love her running outfit that she would wear when they went on their runs.

Chuck met Devon out in the courtyard and they headed out for their morning run. "Devon, Sarah asked me if she could run with us in the morning and I told her I didn't have a problem with it but I wanted to check with you."

Devon looked to Chuck, "That would be awesome and you don't need my permission to have Sarah run with us. She is more then welcome to run with us whenever she wants."

"Thanks Devon, you're the one who got me into the shape that I'm in today and I feel like I owe you….well like I owe you my life. After Sarah left, running was the first real thing I did to break out of my depression and it was all with your help. That's why I felt the need to ask you first."

"Your family Chuck, and you would have done the same thing for me if our lives had been reversed." Devon started to pick up the pace and Chuck was not about to be left behind. Devon laughed as they were sprinting neck and neck. "We need to burn off the extra body fat Chuck, we need to look awesome for the beach today because you know our woman will." They were both laughing as they ran into the courtyard and stopped at the fountain.

Chuck looked over to Devon, "Thank you for being there for me and Ellie all these year. You're like the big brother I never had."

Devon smiled back at Chuck, "That's what families are for, they take care of each other." They gave each other a light fist bump and walked to the doors of their apartments.

Sarah had to agree with Chuck, his Mustang was no Porsche but it did have plenty of power and handled fairly well. She was rather impressed by the time she pulled up to her hotel. When she entered her room she went to her suitcases and pulled out the clothes she planned to wear for the day. She also pulled out an aqua blue bikini that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Sarah wanted to make sure that Chuck's eyes would be on her and her alone and she was pretty certain that the bikini she would be wearing would have that effect on him. She had a huge smile on her face as she headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

An hour later and Sarah was driving back over to Chuck's apartment. When she arrived, she walked into the courtyard and found Casey leaving his apartment. "Hey Casey, how are you doing this morning?"

Casey grunted and said "I'm going to Castle and to hit the shooting range. What are you and the kid up to today?"

"Ellie asked me and Chuck to go to the beach today with her and Devon, so that's what we're planning to do."

Casey had a huge grin on his face, "Walker, want some advice?" Sarah gave him a questioning look.

"What advice would that be Casey?"

"Leave your weapons at home and that's all I'm going to say about it." Casey turned and walked out of the courtyard. She thought for sure she heard him laughing as he got to his car. What the hell did Casey mean by that?

Sarah got to Chuck's apartment and after knocking on the door, she heard him yell out to come on in. As she entered the apartment she saw Chuck over by the fridge and he was dumping ice into a cooler. She noticed that he had on a yellow t-shirt and a pair of surfer style shorts. Chuck was so large that his t-shirt was hugging his upper body and it was causing Sarah to feel like someone had lit a small fire in the pit of her stomach. His legs were something else. They were like two tree trunks sticking out from his shorts. Sarah turned and tried to keep her sight and mind off of Chuck's body before she ripped his clothes off and took him where he stood.

Chuck was getting a cooler filled with ice when Sarah arrived and when she walked through the door, Chuck thought that she had to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She had on a green button up shirt and and pair of Khaki shorts that were short and form fitting. She had her hair in a pony tail and when she smiled at him, he could feel the blush rise up his face, He turned and stuck both hands down into the cooler and buried as much of his arms under the ice as he could. Much better he thought. It wouldn't take the place of a cold shower but it was the next best thing.

Once they had both recovered enough to face each other. Sarah came over to Chuck and stood on her toes and gave him a kiss that relayed just enough of what she was feeling without going to far and heating things up beyond their control.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Chuck opened it to find Ellie and Devon standing there with huge smiles on their face. Devon looked at the both of them, "You guys ready to go?" Chuck grabbed the cooler and said "Let's go."

Ellie looked at Sarah, "Aren't you wearing a bathing suit Sarah?"

"I've got it on under my my clothes, I want to surprise Chuck when we get to the beach."

As they headed out the door Sarah overheard Devon whisper into Ellie's ear, "That won't be the only surprise at the beach." Sarah thought to herself, I wonder what Devon meant by that. I guess I'll find out when we get there and with that, they loaded up the vehicles and headed to the beach.

When they arrived they pulled in and parked beside Devon and Ellie. Sarah got out of the vehicle and scanned the beach. She was glad that it wasn't packed. There was a moderate crowd there but it wasn't so crowded that you couldn't have a little space and privacy for yourself.

Sarah and Ellie grabbed the blankets and a couple of bags that had sunscreen and towels in them and walked onto the beach. They ended up finding a perfect spot about midway to the water. The spot would allow room for both blankets and not be right on top of the people next to them. Chuck and Devon made several trips to the cars with coolers, and baskets of food that Ellie had made up for the day. Devon also grabbed a bag containing a football and a couple of frisbees.

Once the blankets were spread out, Sarah decided that it was time to reveal her bikini. She made sure that she was standing in front of Chuck while he sat and leaned back on his hands.

Sarah made sure she was standing right in front of Chuck . She turned so her back was to Chuck and started slowly unbuttoning her blouse. When the last button was done, she let the shirt fall to the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see if she had Chuck's full attention, which she did. She undid her shorts and slowly slid them down over her hips. As she slid them to her knees, she bent over at the waist and made sure that her rear end was about two feet away from his face as she removed the shorts. While still bent over she turned to the side and could see that Chuck's eyes were glazed over and his mouth was wide open. Sarah had spent a lot of money on the bikini but seeing the look on Chuck's face made it worth every penny she spent on it. Sarah turned and asked Chuck how he liked her bikini and she watched as he mumbled some incoherent words and just nodded his head up and down. After a few minutes Chuck told her how beautiful she was. It brought a smile to Sarah's face, she definitely got the response she was looking for with the new bikini.

Chuck was watching the people walk by and was just relaxing on the blanket. He noticed Sarah get up and stand in front of him. Then he watched as she slowly removed her blouse and could see the smooth skin of her shoulders and back. When she started to remove her shorts, he was glad that he was sitting down, because it would of been quite embarrassing if he had been standing up. As Sarah bent over, he watched as she removed the shorts the rest of the way off. He watched as Sarah stood up and turned to face him. She asked him what he thought of her bikini but his mind had turned to mush and responding to Sarah at this point was totally beyond his comprehension. He finally was able to get two brain cells working and told Sarah how beautiful she was.

Devon got up and grabbed one of the frisbees, "Hey Chuck, you want to go throw the frisbee for a bit and maybe we could work up a sweat before we hit the water?"

Chuck looked to Sarah and she told him that she would just lay there with Ellie and get some sun. "Sounds good to me Devon."

After the guys left, Ellie looked over at Sarah, "I think you killed some of Chuck's brain cells with that bikini."

Sarah smiled back, "That was the plan. I wanted to look good for Chuck and I think I past that test."

"Yeah, you definitely did. I'm really glad that you guys came out with us today. I hope we can do more things as couples now that your back." Sarah's smile got even wider at Ellie's last comment. She really wanted to be a part of Chuck's life and Ellie's statement made her feel like she was becoming part of the family.

Sarah watched as Chuck and Devon threw the frisbee to each other and noticed that Devon had removed his shirt and was just playing in his shorts. She noticed that Chuck hadn't removed his shirt and she really hadn't really noticed that Chuck's shirt was very large and did a good job of hiding a lot of Chuck's size and definition. She wondered why he would wear a shirt that big to the beach.

Soon the guys came back to the blankets and took a break. They both grabbed a bottle of water and drank until they quenched their thirst. Chuck looked down at Sarah who was laying on her back enjoying the sun, "Hey I'm going for a swim, do you want to go?"

Sarah smiled up at Chuck, "I'm really enjoying the sun sweetie but you go ahead and I'll go in with you later. Before you go, could you rub some lotion on my back?"

Chuck gave Sarah a small smirk, "I think I could handle that." Chuck grabbed the lotion and Sarah rolled onto her stomach. After making sure he applied it to every inch of Sarah's back and legs, he let her know that he was going for a swim.

Devon looked to Ellie, "Now the fun begins." he said.

Sarah was in heaven, she had just had Chuck's hands all over her back and legs and was really enjoying relaxing on the beach. Due to Sarah laying on her stomach, she never saw Chuck remove his shirt and sprint down the beach and into the water.

Sarah had been laying down for about ten minutes when a noise caught her attention. The sound came from her left side which happened to be the direction she was facing. As she opened her eyes she noticed several women that were either sitting straight up or leaning back on their hands. They all seemed to be looking towards the ocean. When she lifted her head she noticed that even a couple of guys were looking in the same direction. Just then she heard sounds coming from her right side and when she looked over to her right could see women and men looking towards the beach. All the women seemed to have a dazed look on their face and Sarah could've sworn that a couple had drool coming out of their mouths. She sat up and turned towards the water, she wanted to see what was making these women act this way.

When Sarah turned around, she had a movie moment, because what she was seeing only happened in the movies. Her eyes glazed over and she wasn't too sure that she didn't have drool coming from the corner of her mouth. She was so entranced by what she was seeing that she she never heard Ellie and Devon laughing beside her. Her eyes along with everyone else in the general vicinity were locked on Chuck.

Chuck was still in the water about waist deep but was heading back to shore. Sarah watched as he brought both arms up and ran his hands through his hair. His biceps flexed to the size of grapefruit and as Sarah looked on, she could feel the heat build from her core and envelop her whole body. She could see that his pecs, shoulders and traps were large and defined but his abs were what really got her going. Nice abs had always been one of Sarah's weakness's along with butts and Chuck's abs were making her extremely hot. It was hard for Sarah to even describe them, other then perfection. Chuck had a six pack and each ab was separated by a deep cut between each muscle. Sarah made a mental picture of Chuck because she wanted to be able to bring up this picture many times in the future.

Sarah was shocked at what happened next. Before she could move Chuck had been surrounded by a several women. That's when Sarah went from relaxing girlfriend on the beach, to extremely jealous girlfriend, who was ready to tear apart the each of the women that had their hands all over her man.

Sarah stood up and headed towards Chuck. When she got to him she noticed that he was doing his best to be polite and get through the large group of women. Sarah on the other hand, said the hell with being polite and started pushing her way through the group of women. When she reached Chuck, she never said a word. She was all about actions speaking louder then words and with that, she grabbed Chucks face and gave him a kiss that he would not soon forget. Sarah could hear all the other woman moaning and groaning as they walked away. Some of the women didn't give up quite so easy and Sarah got in their faces and threatened to end them on the spot.

When Chuck and Sarah made it back to their blanket, Sarah grabbed Chucks face and looked him dead in the eye. "Chuck, you are not leaving this blanket without me by your side. In fact anytime we come to the beach and you remove your shirt, I'm going where you go. Is that understood?"

Chuck smiled and look over at Sarah. "That's fine by me because I kind of get tired of the women looking at me like a piece of meat." Sarah laughed to herself because when she saw Chuck coming out of the ocean, she kept thinking Prime Rib.

Sarah realized that for the first time in her life, she wasn't the one who had to put up with men looking at her like she was a piece of meat, it was Chuck who was getting all the attention. She never had anyone make a comment or make a pass at her the whole day. Granted, Chuck was quite intimidating and she was sure that the other guys on the beach wanted no part of him. She had to admit, it was kind of nice but a small piece of her was jealous of Chuck. She had never been with anyone who got more attention then her and it was definitely an adjustment to her ego. She loved Chuck with all her heart and in the end, that's all that mattered.

The rest of the day was perfect as they all sat around and laughed and joked with each other. Sarah came to realize why Casey had told her not to bring her weapons and why Devon had whispered those things to Ellie earlier. If she had brought her knives, she may have been tempted to use them on a couple of the persistent women that didn't seem to care that Chuck had a girlfriend.

They all enjoyed the lunch that Ellie had made for the picnic and decided that they were all beached out and started to pack up. Sarah looked over at Chuck, "Could you please put your shirt on Chuck? I don't really want to have to beat the crap out of any of these women for putting their hands on you again." Chuck just laughed and put the shirt back on.

On the drive home Chuck asked Sarah, "Did you have a good time today Sarah?"

She smiled back at him, "As long as I'm with you Chuck, I'll always have a good time." Chuck gave her that one smile that he saved just for her and that was the one that broke the camels back. Sarah couldn't take it any longer, it had been years since she had had sex and after that smile of Chuck's, that drought was coming to an end tonight.

Chuck noticed the change in Sarah and wasn't sure what had happened. "Is everything alright Sarah?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "Chuck, it's been years since I've had sex and after what you displayed on the beach today and the smile you gave me a minute ago. I just can't go any longer, so unless your dead set against it, then we're going back to my hotel room and no one will see us until tomorrow." Chuck had an even bigger smile on his face.

"Sarah, there is nothing in this world that I would rather do then make love to you."

Sarah was the one with huge smile on her face now and with that she punched the accelerator of the Mustang and headed for her hotel.

Once they both entered Sarah's room, Chuck picked Sarah up and carried her to the bed. He placed her down with such tenderness that it made her heart just burst with love. She had never met a man like Chuck before and she was sure of one thing. He was hers now and she never planned to let him go again.

Chuck climbed in bed bedside her and they just gazed into each others eyes as their hands began to roam over each others bodies. It didn't take long before they came to the conclusion that they were wearing entirely too many clothes and both went to remove their clothing.

Sarah stopped Chuck from removing his clothes, "Please Chuck, let me." Sarah wanted to take her time and remove each piece of clothing while studying every inch of Chuck's well defined body. Sarah had Chuck right where she wanted him and she wasn't going to waste a single moment of this experience. Sarah had sex before but she had never in her life had someone who truly loved her and would make love to her. As she removed each piece of clothing from Chuck she would slide her hands over every inch of exposed skin and would try to memorize every curve and indentation of Chuck's body. When she had removed the last piece of clothing from Chuck, she stood back and took in the whole view of his body. He really was built like a Greek God and his transformation from two and a half years ago was truly amazing. Sarah removed her clothing and climbed onto the bed. She slid her body up next to chuck and he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

When Sarah had asked to remove his clothing, he really didn't think much about it until he watched how she used her hands to memorize his body as each piece of clothing was removed. It was the most sensual thing he had ever been part of and he knew that there would never be anyone that could take the place of Sarah in his heart. It was hers and hers alone for as long as she wanted it.

Chuck and Sarah both looked into each other eyes and knew that they had a love like no other. Even after being apart from each there was no regrets or grudges held between the two of them.

Chuck had always thought that the love he had for Jill was his one true love but he found that it didn't even compare to the love he felt for Sarah. That was the reason he never was able to date after Sarah left because he would have just compared all of them to Sarah and that wouldn't have been fair to any of them. In his mind Sarah was his soulmate. She had only been back a few days but in that short time, they had repaired their relationship and were getting closer by the day.

Sarah looked deep into Chuck's brown eyes. She had met other men with brown eyes but none of them had ability to make her weak in the knees like Chuck's did. Hell, between his brown eyes and that one smile that was only for her, she always felt like a love struck school girl. She had held in her feelings for Chuck for so long that she felt like the weight of the world was removed when she allowed herself to finally express her feelings for Chuck.

Chuck started kissing the top of Sarah's head and made his way down to her ear. He breathed deeply as he kissed the edge of her ear which sent shivers down Sarah's back and then slowly kissed and nibbled his way down her neck and finally to her mouth. When he pressed his lips to Sarah's, it started out lightly but built in intensity as the passion increased between the two. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she responded by opening her mouth and accepting his tongue while she pushed her tongue into his mouth and they just enjoyed the taste of each other as the kiss went on.

Sarah couldn't believe how turned on she was. It was like her whole body was a bundle of nerves and every touch from Chuck threatened to send her over the edge. She was ready for what was about to happen. In Sarah's case, this was the first time in her life that she was going to have someone make love to her. Sure, she had had sex before but she never had someone make love to her. She also never loved someone and had them love her back. So, in her eyes Chuck was going to be her first and if Sarah had any say in it, he would be her last.

Chuck looked directly into Sarah's eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this Sarah? Because I have no problem stopping right here and waiting until you're ready."

Sarah grabbed each side of Chuck's face and looked deep into his eyes with as much intensity as she could muster. "Chuck, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. It's not a matter of want, I need you. I need to feel you inside me. I have to feel the love that we share as we are joined together. I need you to make love to me for the first time in my life. I have never made love before Chuck and I want you to be my first and last. I don't ever want it to just become sex between us. What we have is special and no one will ever be able to take that from us."

As their bodies entwined, they made love for the first time. Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and could see tears running down her cheeks. He immediately stopped there love making. "Sarah, am I hurting you? I'm so sorry, I didn't me to."

Sarah put a hand on the side of Chuck's face and caressed his cheek. "Chuck your not hurting me. I'm just crying because this is probably the most intimate moment I've ever had in my life and plus, you're the most tender and caring lover I've ever been with."

Knowing that he wasn't hurting Sarah any longer, he continued to make love to the girl of his dreams and they were both so in sync with each other that they both had their releases at the same time.

Throughout the night, Sarah had screamed out Chuck's name many times while they made love and Chuck had done the same with Sarah's name. It was early morning when their love making came to an end and both were totally exhausted.

They both knew in their hearts, that their lives would never be the same from this moment on and neither of them would change a thing. Sarah melted into Chuck's side and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him tightly. Chuck knew that his life was finally complete, with Sarah by his side. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had made the right discussion in allowing Sarah back into his life. He had to admit, it just felt right. It was only minutes before they both fell into a very deep and contented sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Seduction, M&M's and jealousy

**A/N:_ Well here we go with the next update for this story. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it too. This has a little angst in it but nothing to harsh. I want to thank all the people who take the time and leave me a review with each chapter. It really does make our day when we write these stories and we see the reviews. Anyways, I don't own Chuck._**

Chuck and Sarah were spending every waking minute with each other. Sarah had even joined Chuck's gym. She really enjoyed working out with Chuck and he really enjoyed having her spot him on certain exercises, like the bench press or the shoulder press. The view was wonderful and it was not something he would grow tired of. He really did enjoy working out with Sarah and they grew closer by the day.

Sarah had to admit that when she first started running with Chuck and Devon, she was not used to the fast pace that they ran at and she really struggled to keep up the first week. By week two she was having no problems keeping up with them and even tried on occasion to out pace them. They all had a good time and the competition kept it interesting.

When Sarah started at the gym, she found out that there was a whole lot of muscles that she had not used in a long time and if it weren't for those wonderful hands of Chuck's, massaging away some of her soreness, she would have struggled to get out of bed those first few mornings.

Chuck and Sarah had just returned from the gym and they had stopped and grabbed some sandwiches on the way home. They were about halfway through eating when both their cellphones had gone off, alerting them that they had a text message. They checked their phones and saw a text from Casey. Meeting with Beckman at Castle in thirty minutes, don't be late.

They both finished their sandwiches and headed out the door to Castle. Sarah grabbed the keys out of Chuck's hand and went for the driver's door. She would never admit it but she really enjoyed driving Chuck's Mustang and lately, she was grabbing the keys quite often which didn't seem to bother Chuck at all.

When they arrived at Castle they found that Casey was already there. They all had took a seat at the table and waited for General Beckman. After several minutes, the video screen lit up and the face of the general was staring back at them.

"Glad you're all here, I'm sending the three of you on a mission tonight that will deal a huge blow to Fulcrum. We need to obtain the information that is on a laptop owned by the mark." Beckman held up a picture of a man in his mid thirties with brown hair and a weathered looking face.

Chuck's eyes started to flutter everyone knew he was having a flash.

_Drug cartel, DEA_

_Weapons and Afghanistan_

_Multiple deaths of agents_

_Fulcrum elders_

As Chuck came out of the flash he looked to the others with shock written on his face. "His name is Thomas Blackwood and he is a very bad man. He is believed to be in with the Columbian drug cartel, the Russian mafia as well as being a major player for Fulcrum and a weapons supplier to anyone with the right amount of money. He has contacts throughout Europe and South America." Chuck took a deep breathe and looked at Beckman," he is also believed to be responsible for the deaths of several agents from the DEA, CIA and the NSA."

Beckman looked at them and stated "We have received Intel that he has all his business dealings and contacts on that laptop and we need to get that information. He'll be attending the party of a few local business men here in LA tonight and I need you to get in and plant a bug on his laptop. That way we won't spook him but we'll still be able to see everything on his computer and then take him down along with everyone else at the same time once we've gathered all the Intel."

Sarah looked directly at Beckman when she asked, "I'm assuming that this is going to be a seduction mission?" Beckman looked directly at Chuck and stated, "Yes it is." Chuck suddenly felt a slight pang in his stomach after hearing Beckman confirm what Sarah had asked.

"What part do Casey and I have in the mission General?"

"Casey will behind the bar and Sarah will be one of the wait staff." Chuck gave Beckman a questioning look, "I thought you said this was a seduction mission General."

"It is Agent Bartowski, you'll be conducting the seduction mission, you'll be seducing Monica Blackwood, the wife of Thomas Blackwood." Chuck's jaw hit the floor, he had never done a seduction mission and wasn't so sure he would be able to pull it off. Sarah's jaw also hit the floor as she looked to Chuck and then back to Beckman. "Your cover will be as Charles Carmichael and you'll just be an eligible bachelor that was invited to the party. We didn't want to draw attention to you as a rich businessman because Thomas Blackwood may have been interested in you for your money. He shouldn't give you a second look but the reason we're going for the wife instead of him is because other agencies have had female agents try to seduce him in the past and those agents were never seen again. We figured that Agent Bartowski would have a very good chance of getting Mrs. Blackwood up to her hotel room where the laptop is and plant the bug."

Beckman looked at the three of them, "Mrs. Blackwood is famous for latching on to younger man at these parties and her husband has learned to look the other way because it keeps her out of the way and happy. She should be like a kid in a candy store when she sees you Bartowski. There will be a team on stand by just incase something goes wrong."

The general wished them good luck and disconnected the feed.

Casey smiled as he took in the shocked faces of Chuck and Sarah. "I guess you better have your tux ready for tonight and don't forget to throw a couple extra condoms in your wallet. You wouldn't want to get caught unprepared."

The anger in Sarah's face from Casey's comment was quite apparent, "Go to hell Casey. Chuck doesn't need to sleep with this skank tonight to get to the computer. I'm sure Chuck can accomplish the mission without having sex with her." Sarah looked directly at Chuck, "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Chuck swallowed the huge lump in throat. Great, I have to seduce a strange woman tonight while my very beautiful and extremely jealous and dangerous girlfriend watches. Chuck responded to Sarah's question with his own question. "Exactly how far will I have to go to accomplish this mission? Because I know one thing for sure, there will be no sex happening tonight." Chuck suddenly blushed when he looked at Sarah, "At least not with Monica Blackwood." Sarah had to smile at Chuck's last comment.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the upcoming mission. Sarah had talked with Chuck and tried to explain to him what he would need to do as part of the seduction. She told him that at the very least, he would have to kiss the mark and there was a good chance that touching would also be going on. She explained that he might even have to remove some articles of clothing and that the mark would probably have no problems with taking any of her clothes off.

"Just try to remain calm Chuck, if she senses that you're hesitant or nervous, then she might get suspicious and the mission could fail." Chuck looked deep into Sarah's eyes. "I will accomplish the mission, but know this. I will never and I repeat never, sleep with a woman on any mission. You mean everything to me Sarah and I would never be able to look you in the eyes if I had. No mission is worth that and I just won't do it."

Several tears fell from Sarah's eyes as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "I already knew you wouldn't Chuck but just hearing you say the words means the world to me. I can honestly say that at this very moment, I'm happier then I've ever been in my life and it's all because of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." She planted a very passion filled kiss on chuck's lips and they held the embrace for several minutes until neither one could go any longer without oxygen. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together as they looked into each others eyes.

Sarah told Chuck that she needed to go to her hotel room and get ready for the mission but she would meet him back at his apartment and they could ride to Castle together.

On her way back to Chuck's, Sarah started going over the mission for tonight in her head. She knew that Chuck was more than capable of handling himself and knew that there wouldn't be anyone at this party that the three of them together couldn't handle. The problem she had was the thought of having another woman with her hands all over Chuck. She knew with his new hairstyle and his well developed body, that he wouldn't have any problems getting the mark to notice him. She just hoped that he could remain calm long enough to get the mark to the hotel room and then tranq her when the opportunity arose.

Sarah arrived at Chuck's place and was not prepared for what she was about to see. After she got in the apartment she noticed that Chuck was probably still getting ready, so she went and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Just as she was taking a drink, Chuck walked out of his bedroom.

"OH MY GOD," Sarah thought as she spit the water out of her mouth. There was Chuck wearing a tailored tux that really brought out his broad shoulders, wide back and tapered waist. Sarah looked directly at Chuck and stated, "We need to leave right now." She knew that not even the thought of Jeffster would work this time.

Chuck looked back at her with a worried look. "Why, what's going on Sarah? Is there a problem with the mission?" Sarah's face broke out in a smile and there was a slight blush to her face as she answered him. "No, there's no problem Chuck. I just don't think I have enough willpower to stop myself from ripping your clothes off right where you're standing and having my way with you."

Chuck's face lit up when he heard Sarah's confession. "So are you telling me you like what you see?" He slowly turned in a circle so Sarah could see him from all angles.

"Oh trust me Chuck, I like it very much but you need to head out that door now, before I lose my train of thought and end up violating you in every way I can possibly think of." Chuck smiled as he opened the apartment door. He stopped and held the door for Sarah. Sarah also stopped, "Chuck, just go to the car, I'll be right behind you."

Chuck smiled at her and walked by the fountain and headed to the car. Sarah followed from a distance behind Chuck. Sarah came to one conclusion as Chuck walked in front of her. She used to think his ass was cute but now it was in a league of its own. In fact she was sure that if you looked up "hot ass" in the dictionary, it would show a picture of Chuck. She laughed to herself and followed Chuck to the vehicle.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck were at Castle and were checking all their equipment for the mission. Casey checked his weapon while Sarah did the same. Chuck knew that with the mission he had to do tonight that he would not carry a weapon. He would have a couple twilight darts that he fully planned on using when the time was right. Casey handed out an ear wig to each of them and checked to make sure that they were working. Casey and Sarah were going to be leaving thirty minutes before Chuck. They were working as support staff for the party so they had to arrive before the guests arrived. It would give Casey and Sarah an opportunity to scope out the place before Chuck got there.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and laid both of her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes and then whispered in his ear. "I just wanted you to know that everyday I spend with you, you show me that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and returning was my only option if I ever wanted to be truly happy again. So thank you and just know, you are my life Chuck, without you I'd have no desire to go on. I love you now and forever."

Chuck grabbed Sarah by the waist a pulled her to him so that every bit of her body, was pressed tightly against his. He reached down and whispered in her ear. "Sarah, my life was frozen in time while you were gone. I did what I had to do on a day to day basis to survive but my life was black and white and my heart was used for nothing more then to keep me alive. When you returned, the color returned to my life and my heart felt like it was over flowing with the love I feel for you. Everyday that I get to have you in my life is another day where the world just seems to be a little brighter and more bearable and for that, I love you."

Where did this man come from she thought, as she fought the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes and ruin her makeup? Casey informed her that it was time to go. She gave Chuck a kiss with just enough emotion to let him know how much she loved him. She wanted more but the thought of getting Chuck all worked up right before a seduction mission didn't seem like a very good idea. As she pushed away from him, she said, "Be careful Chuck and don't do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. It's not worth losing a piece of yourself for the sake of accomplishing the mission. Trust me, I know. You can do this and remember, you'll have me and Casey there to watch your back."

Sarah and Casey were busy by the time Chuck arrived but you could tell the minute Chuck walked through doors. Sarah noticed several women stop what they were doing and watch Chuck as he walked in. One of those women was none other then Monica Blackwood. As Chuck arrived at the bar, Casey noticed a couple of women seated at the end of the bar that appeared to choke on their drinks as they looked up and saw Chuck.

Chuck hadn't even received his drink from Casey yet, when two women, a blonde and a brunette made there way over to Chuck. Sarah watched as the women had there hands all over Chucks arms and chest. Sarah took a deep breath, it was hard enough to keep brunettes away from Chuck before but this was going to be pretty damn near impossible now.

The blonde woman had convinced Chuck to dance with her and he reluctantly led the way to the dance floor. Casey looked over and could see that Monica Blackwood's eyes were locked onto Chuck. She was a very beautiful woman with reddish blonde hair that was about shoulder length and she had a thin athletic build that had the curves in all the right spots. Casey spoke into his microphone, "Good move kid, your mark has not taken her eyes off you since you arrived and this is going to force her to make a move on you before any other women can get to you once the dance is over." Chuck felt a sense of pride after hearing the praise from Casey.

Sarah had to agree with Casey, the mark was watching Chuck like a Hawk and knew that as soon as he came off the dance floor she would be swooping in to grab him. Sarah found it hard to concentrate on the mission with Chuck just feet away looking like he just stepped out of a GQ photo shoot. Sarah had made up her mind earlier when she first saw Chuck in his tux, there was going to be post mission stress relief between her and Chuck once they got back or as the average person called it, hot steamy sex. Morgan better have ear plugs because Sarah Walker was letting loose and it was going to get wild tonight and it wasn't going to end until they were both satisfied, multiple times.

"Walker, Walker." Casey called into his mike.

Sarah snapped out her day dream. "What is it Casey?" She turned towards Casey and could see the scowl on his face.

He pointed to the left side of the room, "Chuck's done with his dance and the mark is moving in." Sarah looked over and Casey was right. The mark was making a bee line straight for Chuck.

Chuck finished his dance and was just glad to get off the dance floor. It wasn't that he hated dancing, he just wasn't very good at it. He had forgotten that dancing was in the intersect and he figured that it might be useful later in the evening. Chuck had heard Casey tell Sarah that the mark was heading for him, so he was calm and ready for her when she walked up to him.

Chuck looked down at the very beautiful face of Monica Blackwood as she stood in front of him. "Well, well, well, where in the world did you come from? I've been around the world and I can't say with complete honesty that I've never come across another male specimen that would rival you." She looked him up and down and made no attempts to hide what she was doing. "My name is Monica Blackwood and you are?"

"Charles Carmichael, and might I add that you are a very gorgeous woman and from what I can see," Chuck's eyes looked over her form from head to toe, "I'm not the only fine specimen here tonight."

Monica Blackwood did not embarrass easily but she had trouble hiding the blush that was quite apparent on her face. She had plans for Chuck tonight and anyone within ten feet of her would be able to see the lust in her eyes when she was near him.

Chuck was doing his best to remain calm and not show any of the nerves that he was keeping suppressed inside him. Sarah was truly impressed with Chuck's performance so far and was very proud that he truly was performing like an agent. Even though she knew that Chuck was just playing the mark, she had felt just a twinge of jealousy when she heard him say those things to her. She hoped that in the future, seduction missions would be few and far between or even non existent. The more time she spent with Chuck, the less she felt the need to do what ever it took to accomplish the mission. She was determined in the future to keep her self-respect and not let pieces of herself be tainted just for the greater good.

Monica Blackwood wanted Chuck and she was not trying to hide that fact from anyone. She licked her lips as she looked up at Chuck. "Would you care to join me at the bar? My drink needs refreshing and I'm sure you must be thirsty after your last dance."

Chuck smiled back at her, "How could I refuse a request from such a beautiful woman? I would be honored to join you for a drink." He turned towards the bar and extended his arm to her, which she gladly accepted and slipped her arm through his.

Damn, Sarah thought. Chuck was performing very well and she was becoming quite proud of him. If he kept going like he was, Monica Blackwood would be putty in his hands. Hell, Sarah was pretty sure that she would have turned to goo by now, especially with the self-confidence that Chuck was displaying tonight. He was very smooth when talking to the mark and Sarah had to admit that, she was getting turned on more and more as she listened to him.

Casey watched as Chuck escorted the mark to the bar. He had to admit that Chuck had impressed him so far tonight. He had been on missions where he witnessed Chuck's fighting ability but this was the first mission they had been on where seduction had to be used. Once they arrived at the bar, Casey asked "What can I get for the two of you?"

Monica looked at Casey and then back to Chuck, "I think I'll have sex on the beach."

Chuck really struggled to mask any reaction he was having over the drink that she had just ordered. He steadied himself and thought, two can play that game. He looked directly into Monica's eyes and said "I'll have a slow comfortable screw." He looked at Casey and noticed that he had a slight grin on his face.

Sarah was stunned into silence and couldn't have formed a coherent word if she wanted to. After hearing Chuck and the mark order their drinks, Sarah was even more impressed with how Chuck was responding to the Monica Blackwood's advances.

Monica put her hand on Chuck's forearm, "Well this night is really looking promising but I do have a question that I need answered."

"I'd be glad to answer any question you have", Chuck responded.

Monica paused for a second and then slid up next to Chuck. She moved so that she was inches away from his ear. "I was wondering if you were like M&M's?"

Chuck looked at her with questioning look on his face. "I'm sorry but I don't understand the question."

She moved close to his ear again and he could feel her hot breath. "I want to see if you'll melt in my mouth and not in my hands."

Chuck had done a great job all night with not letting his emotions show but her last statement did him in and he couldn't control the blush that spread across his face."I guess that's something you'll have to find out later."

"You can trust me when I tell you, we'll both enjoy finding that out." Monica gave him a wink and grabbed her drink.

Sarah was starting to get a little upset now. She did not just say what I think she said, Sarah thought to herself. Sarah couldn't believe what she just heard. She was praying to all that was holy that she would get one chance to get her hands on Monica Blackwood. She wouldn't be able to chew solid food when she got done with her and that included M&M's.

Chuck and Monica sat at the bar and while they finished their drinks the band started to play the Tango. Monica looked to Chuck, "Do you know how to Tango Charles?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Chuck extended his hand to her and then escorted her to the dance floor.

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better Sarah thought as she watched Chuck lead Monica to the dance floor.

Chuck flashed on the Tango just before they reached to dance floor and felt relieved when the intersect gave him the knowledge and ability to perform the dance.

Monica, Casey and Sarah were all impressed with Chuck's dancing ability, in fact, a large crowd had formed to watch them dance.

That bitch is going to know what pain is when I get a hold of her, Sarah thought as she stood off to the side of the dance floor and watched as Chuck performed the dance. Sarah was almost certain that steam was coming from the top of her head. As she watched the dance continue, she could feel the heat rise from within her as she watched Chuck move across the floor. The Tango, when done right was very sensual and Chuck was performing it perfect. From what Sarah could see, Monica Blackwood was wrapped around Chuck's little finger. He would be able to manipulate her into doing what ever he wanted. Chuck had performed the seduction of his mark with perfection and Sarah knew that he would be heading to her hotel room very soon.

When the dance finished Chuck could see that Monica's eyes were filled with lust and he knew that she would probably be ready to exit the party soon.

They had just made their way back to the bar when Monica turned to face Chuck. She moved until her body was pressed firmly against his and with her left hand she reached around Chuck and firmly grabbed his ass.

Sarah was on the edge. Note to self, break that bitches left hand for placing it on Chuck's ass. That was her ass and no one was supposed to be touching it, mission or no mission.

Monica didn't want to waste another second at the party. Getting Chuck up to her room and naked was all she cared about. "Charles, I'm thinking a little privacy would be nice and fortunately I have a room here at the hotel if you would like to come up."

"I thought you'd never ask," as Chuck gave her a big smile.

They stood up from the bar and headed to the elevator. Once they had entered the elevator Monica told Chuck to press the top floor and once he did she was on him in a flash. He was surprised at how aggressive she was and for her size she was pretty strong as she pushed him against the wall and was forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Sarah heard Monica tell Chuck to press the top floor and then she heard heavy breathing and what sounded like a woman moaning. Thank god this night was almost over because Sarah wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. This was torture and she wanted to make sure that Chuck never had to endure a night like this. She had made up her mind in that instant. No more seduction missions for her and hopefully Chuck would feel the same.

Sarah and Casey both made their way to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. They planned to wait on the floor below Chuck and that would allow them to stay out of sight but still be close enough in case he needed help.

Chuck was finally able to catch his breath when the elevator reached the top floor and the doors to the elevator opened. He felt a moment of relief when Monica finally pulled away from him and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall towards her room. As they came to her room Chuck looked at the room number.

"Room 1212," he said aloud, "I guess that's my lucky number tonight."

"Good job on the heads up Chuck," Casey said. "Just remember to remove your ear wig when you get the chance, so she doesn't see it by mistake."

As they entered the room Monica walked past Chuck and announced over her shoulder for Chuck to get comfortable. She told him that she was going to change and that she would be out shortly and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chuck looked around the room and found exactly what he was looking for. There was a small table over in the corner of the room with a briefcase placed on the top of it. The briefcase was open and Chuck could see the laptop sitting inside. He removed his jacket and ear wig and placed the jacket on the back of a chair. Just then the bathroom door opened and out walked Monica.

Chuck looked up and instantly had a large lump in his throat. Monica had emerged from the bathroom and had on a black thong with a black lace push up bra that pretty much left nothing to the imagination and finally she had on a black see through negligee. Chuck's eyes were as big as saucers, she was a very beautiful woman and here she was standing in front of him wearing what amounted to two strings and a band aid.

"I was hoping for this kind of reaction," as she sauntered up to him. She didn't waist any time and started to pull his shirt out from his pants and then started to work on his tie and buttons. Within seconds, Chuck's shirt was completely open and now it was his turn to watch Monica's eyes grow to the size of saucers as she took in the view of his defined chest and abs.

Chuck knew that he needed to remain calm and hope that he got the opportunity to use the darts and get to the laptop.

Sarah didn't like the idea that they couldn't hear what was happening in the hotel room and had to admit that it was really starting to bother her that Chuck was probably half naked with another woman probably all over him. She knew that he was just trying to accomplish the mission but her love for him was far beyond anything she had ever imagined. They had been making love almost daily since the day on the beach and Sarah would swear that she grew just a little bit more in love with Chuck each time they did. So, this was grating on her nerves. She was the only one that was supposed to touch Chuck, not some bitch like the one he was with now.

Monica pushed Chuck so that he fell back onto the bed and climbed up onto him as she brought her face to meet his. She hovered above him and he could feel her breasts as they pushed against his chest. She attacked him and drove her tongue into his mouth. After she had violated his mouth, she sat up while straddling him and removed her see through blouse and her bra. Chuck was struggling to keep little Chuck from coming to life but Monica was not making things very easy. She was a very beautiful woman and as hard as he tried, little Chuck made his presence known and he watched as a large smile formed on Monica's face.

She reached for his belt and was working on the button of his pants when Chuck reached up and pulled her down into a heated kiss. While kissing her, he reached to the inside of his belt and retrieved one of his twilight darts. While the kiss continued, he stuck her in the back of her neck and was relieved to feel her body go limp on top of his. He slid her to the side and gently moved from underneath her.

Chuck was relieved that the mission was just about over. He walked over and put the ear wig back in his ear and let Sarah and Casey know that it was clear for them to come to the room. After several minutes he heard Casey mention that they were just outside the door. Chuck opened the door to see a smiling Casey and not so happy Sarah.

When Sarah saw the state of undress he was in and the mostly naked Monica Blackwood on the bed, the scowl seemed to turn to anger. While Chuck and Casey went to work on the laptop, Sarah walked over the passed out body of Monica. Sarah was furious. Not with Chuck but with this woman who had her hands on her Chuck.

Chuck and Casey had just finished planting the bug in the laptop when they looked over just as Sarah reached back and punched Monica Blackwood in the face.

"Sarah! What in the world are you doing? She is going to have a bruise on her face in the morning."

"Don't worry Chuck, I didn't hit her that hard, plus she won't remember anything once she wakes up in the morning." Sarah walked over and gave Chuck a hug. "Hey, I had to do something, I had to stand by and watch her with her hands all over you including your ass all night. She's lucky that's all I did because if I had my way, she would be eating through a feeding tube."

"Sarah, this was the hardest and most uncomfortable mission I've ever done and I really don't want to do another one if at all possible." Chuck hugged Sarah tightly and was glad that the mission was over. He knew that the mission had bothered Sarah as much as it had bothered him when she was the one on a seduction mission. He was considered an agent but he would never sleep with a mark to accomplish a mission. That was never going to happen. He would always feel like he had betrayed Sarah if he ever had. Sarah had basically already told him that she was done with going to the extreme to accomplish the mission and knew that she would never allow the government to put her in that position again.

They all left the room and went out the back door and drove back to Castle. Once there, they informed the general that the mission was a complete success.

"Excellent job team and I'm glad to see you stepped up your game Agent Bartowski." The general reached for the switch and the video screen went black.

On the drive home, Sarah looked over at Chuck and he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Chuck?"

"I feel like I cheated on you tonight and it's hard to think that I hurt your feelings in anyway."

"Don't get me wrong Chuck, I was getting jealous but I knew you were only playing the part and it meant nothing to you. I just hated seeing that bitch put her hands all over you. Oh, and when you two were doing the Tango, that will never happen again. I know how much you love me Chuck and you know I love you more than anything is this world and no mission will ever change that for us."

Chuck reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand which she was glad to have contact with him.

Sarah had a huge smile on her face when Chuck looked over. "What are you smiling about?"

"After what I had to watch tonight, you better speed up and get us back to the apartment now because I have plans for you tonight. I want it to start with you putting the tux back on and I'll take it from there. I just hope Morgan has ear protection."

Chuck was smiling now, "Yes ma'am."

Sarah looked over at Chuck and smiled brightly. "I guess I'll have to try that M & M test out, since Monica Blackwood is out of commission."

Chuck had an evil look on his face.

"What are you thinking Chuck?"

Chuck laughed as he answered Sarah, "I'm hoping for the melting in the mouth part."

Sarah started laughing as she responded, "Me too Chuck, me too."


	10. Chapter 10 Bryce Larkin's Return

**A:N _Well here we go with another chapter. I know everyones been waiting for this particular one and I hope you all enjoy it. I also hope I did ok on the fight scene but if not then I apologize. I'm still trying to master any sort of writing skills I may think I have. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer and please leave me a review. I'd really like to know if everyone is enjoying this story or not. By the way, I don't own Chuck._**

Sarah slowly began to wake. She knew that something was different this morning. She noticed that her head was laying on a regular pillow and not on her Chuck pillow. She reached out to the other side of the bed and felt the cool sheets. Sarah opened her eyes and scanned the room and didn't see Chuck anywhere. He would never just up and leave, without telling her where he was going.

Just when Sarah decided to get out of bed and check the rest of the house, the bedroom door opened and in walked Chuck carrying a tray. She could tell from the aroma that Chuck had at least brought her coffee. She wasn't sure what else was on the tray but it smelled delicious. Sarah couldn't help but smile when Chuck had entered the room. He had on just his boxers and nothing else and it made her feel like a queen who was being served by a male servant. Sarah gave Chuck an evil look and said, "Wow, breakfast and dessert in bed. You know you could of brought me breakfast wearing just that wonderful smile of yours and that would of been one of the best starts to a morning that I could ever think of."

Chuck woke before Sarah for the first time in a week. He had planned to make her breakfast in bed for quite some time but she would always wake up before him. He finally got his chance on this particular morning and had quietly slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Chuck was no cook but he could make a decent omelet with toast and coffee. He prepared two omelets and the toast and coffee and headed back to the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he noticed that Sarah was awake and almost out of the bed. He walked towards the bed and smiled at the comment Sarah had made about him serving her breakfast without his boxers on. He laughed to himself when he got a mental picture in his head. "I guess you wanted sausage with your eggs this morning." He returned her smile, with an evil smile of his own.

Sarah couldn't help but blush from Chuck's unexpected response. He laid the tray on the bed and climbed in beside her. This was the first time in Sarah's life that someone had made her a complete breakfast in bed and of course it would be Chuck who did it. Every time I think I know him, he goes and surprises me with either some simple gesture or just a word that makes my heart skip a beat. Sarah wondered how she survived for years just being a cold hearted spy, not caring about how she completed the mission, just as long as it was completed. I guess you never miss something you never had, she thought. Well now she had Chuck, family and friends and she would never allow herself to go back to the way she used to be.

There wasn't anything in the world that Chuck wouldn't do for Sarah and now that he had her back, he would make sure that each and every day he did something to show her how much she meant to him. Sometimes, it was just placing his hand on her lower back as they walked and sometimes it was whispering into her ear that he loved her when she wasn't expecting it. Then there were mornings like this one, where he fixed her breakfast and knew from her reaction that he had brightened her day. Sarah deserved happiness in her life and he was just the man to make sure that she had it.

They had finished breakfast and Chuck got out of bed and grabbed the tray. "Why don't you get your shower done, while I clean up the mess I made in the kitchen?"

Sarah spent most nights at Chuck's and even though she had clothes there, she still had to go to her hotel on occasion to get more clothes and today was one of those days. "I have to run to my hotel and grab another set of clothes, so I figured I'd just shower there and then meet you back here as soon as I finish."

"That's fine Sarah, I really don't have anything planned for today, so you don't need to rush."

Sarah stepped up to Chuck and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Your worth rushing for." and with that, she turned around and put on her clothes and then headed out of the apartment.

Sarah smiled as she drove to her hotel. She was happier then she had ever been in her life and she knew that it was all because of Chuck. Sarah thought, how did I get so lucky to find a man like Chuck? He truly was one of a kind and somehow he showed her everyday how much she was loved. She would do her best to show him, that he was loved just as much and that she would never hurt him again. All this relationship stuff was new to her but with Chuck's help, she was finding it easier and easier to express her feelings.

Sarah arrived at her hotel and planned to get her shower, change her clothes and be back to Chuck's in a little over an hour. As soon as she opened the door, she could smell a familiar odor. It was cologne and she knew the one person that used it. When Sarah entered the room, she looked over to her bed and there was her intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here Bryce and why are you in my hotel room?"

Bryce smiled brightly back at her, "Nice to see you too Sarah. That's not a very nice greeting for your partner."

"I'm not your partner anymore Bryce and you know that."

"Your right, I knew you had requested to be assigned to Chuck's team again. Thanks for the phone call to let me know by the way."

Sarah closed the door and had a seat in one of the chairs. "Well, if you knew I had requested to be reassigned, what are you doing here?

Bryce got up from the bed and walked over to where Sarah was sitting. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm here to get my partner back."

Sarah looked up at Bryce and then to the hand on her shoulder. "First off, you can remove your hand from my shoulder or I can remove it for you and second, I am no longer your partner."

Bryce recognized the tone of Sarah's voice and knew he better remove his hand before she got a hold of it. "Sarah, I can't believe you came back here to babysit Chuck again. We were an unstoppable team and you just gave that up to babysit Chuck?"

"Bryce, I didn't come back her to babysit Chuck. He is a full fledged agent by the way and he doesn't need me to watch over him. I'm not his handler anymore, I'm his partner, along with Casey."

Bryce laughed as he sat in a chair across from Sarah, "Wow, a whine ass and a burnout. Sounds like a great career move. I'm sure that Beckman gave Chuck the position of agent, just to stop his constant whining."

This time it was Sarah who started laughing. "You have no idea what your talking about Bryce, Chuck earned agent status and Casey is still one of the best agents out there. I've seen Chuck on missions and I'd have to say that he is one of the best agents I've ever seen, even better then you Bryce."

Now Bryce was laughing uncontrollably, "I'm sorry Sarah but it sounded like you said that Chuck was a better agent then me."

"I did Bryce, Chuck has changed a lot since you've seen him last."

"What kind of changes could Chuck have made that would make him a better agent then me?"

"For one, he doesn't have your overblown ego and second, he's been weight training and he also had Casey train him in hand to hand combat and weapons training."

"That's funny, you never had a problem with me before and now all of a sudden I have an overblown ego."

"When I originally started working with you, I was young and naive and I just thought all male agents had egos like yours. That is, until I met Chuck and found out that he could be an agent and still care about people, not just himself. He doesn't sacrifice others just to complete the mission and I admire him for that."

"That sounds like a weakness to me and a good way to get yourself killed. I don't care what kind of training Chuck has been through, there is no way that he could be a better agent then me. I have years of experience and all the training in the world can't replace that. It doesn't sound like admiration is your only reason you requested to be back on Chuck's team, is it?"

Sarah wasn't going to lie to Bryce. She had a plan and this would just be more fuel for the fire that she had already started. She knew that Bryce's ego was going to be his downfall and she knew her next statement would really put a dent in it. "Your right Bryce, as much as I admire Chuck, that isn't the only reason I asked to be assigned back to his team. To be perfectly honest, I love him and I don't plan on leaving him ever again. The last time I left him was the biggest mistake I've ever made and it won't happen again."

"Well, that explains why you refused all my advances the past two and a half years. I still can't believe you would chose a nerd like Chuck over me." This whole situation was really starting to piss Bryce off. It was hard for him to fathom the idea that Sarah would choose to be with a whine ass nerd like Chuck over him.

Sarah could see that her last statement had really been another blow to Bryce's ego and figured that her next statement was going to put him over the edge. "Yes Bryce, I wouldn't allow anything between us because I was in love with Chuck and to be perfectly honest, I used you. I used you as a way to leave Chuck. I was so scared that he would find out about my past and hate me for it. So I used your offer as a way to leave Burbank and Chuck."

"So you didn't have any feeling for me and just used me to get away from Chuck?"

"I did have feelings for you at one time Bryce but they were never anything even remotely close to what I feel for Chuck." She could see that Bryce was getting pretty pissed and knew that her plan was just about ready.

"Well, you really have changed Sarah and I must say, it's not for the better. For one thing, spies don't fall in love and you've completely ignored that and compromised yourself to be with Chuck. Emotions will get you killed and you used to be the best at not letting your emotions control you. As far as Chuck being a better agent then me, well I think your emotions for him have clouded your judgement."

Sarah smiled, Gotcha! she thought to herself. "Well Bryce, you seem so sure of yourself, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? If you feel that you are so much better then Chuck, I guess you wouldn't mind a sparring match with him."

Bryce had a huge smile on his face at Sarah's last statement. "Nothing would make me happier then getting a chance to kick Chuck's ass and show you who the better agent is."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Bryce. By the end of the day I think Chuck will have bruised more then just your ego."

"Well, I think we should make this interesting or maybe you don't feel as confident in Chuck's abilities as you thought."

"I trust Chuck's abilities as much as I do my own. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll spar with Chuck and when I win, you ask for a transfer back with me."

Sarah knew that this is exactly where she wanted him. "That's fine Bryce and when you lose, you have to admit to Chuck that he is a better agent then you and then leave Burbank and stay out of mine and Chuck's lives forever."

Bryce had a smirk on his face as he looked to Sarah. He was going to teach Chuck a lesson that he would never forget and also take Sarah away from him. "You have yourself a deal."

"I'll go talk to Chuck and then I'll text you with a time to be at Castle."

Bryce stood up and headed for the door. "That's fine, I'm really looking forward to this reunion with Chuck. You may want to get your bags packed now, that way we can leave tonight," and with that he left Sarah's room.

Well, now I have to talk to Chuck and explain the deal I just made with Bryce, Sarah thought. She had to admit, a small part of her was a little nervous. She knew that Chuck was better then Bryce but Bryce could always land a lucky punch and Chuck could lose. She felt a slight ache in her heart at the thought of leaving Chuck again. She would tell Chuck about the deal and maybe that would give him an extra incentive to wipe the mat with Bryce.

When Sarah arrived back at Chuck's, She walked in to find Chuck playing Xbox with Morgan. Morgan didn't seem to notice Sarah's presence and was moving the controller like it was a steering wheel and shouting at the screen. She smiled as she walked over behind Chuck and bent over and draped her arms over the front of his chest and then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She gave him a light kiss by his ear and then whispered in his ear, "We need to have a talk."

Chuck turned his head slightly to look at Sarah, "Just give me a second and we can talk in the bedroom, or do I need to end the game right now?"

"No Chuck, go ahead and finish your game and then we can talk."

There was no way Chuck could concentrate on the game now. Sarah wanted to talk with him and she usually didn't mention anything when Morgan was around, so he figured that it must be something important.

"Morgan buddy, there's something that I forgot I needed to get done today and Sarah just reminded me of it. So, I need to cut our game short. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Chuck, I'm going to meet a bunch of the guys from the Buy More for a card game in a little while, so it's not a big deal."

"Well, I'll still make it up to you Morgan, I'm just not sure when."

Chuck got up from the couch and grabbed Sarah's hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. Once in the room he and Sarah took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Chuck looked to Sarah and could see that she seemed fidgety and to be quite honest, she seemed nervous. "Are you alright Sarah? You seem to be nervous about something. Is there something bothering you?"

Sarah turned and stared right into Chuck's deep brown eyes. "When I got to my hotel room this morning, Bryce was there waiting in my room." She could see Chuck visibly tense at the mention of Bryce's name.

"What did he want Sarah? Did he ask you to leave with him again?" A million thoughts went through Chuck's mind when he heard that Bryce was back. He never felt like he could compete against super spy Bryce Larkin. He just hoped that Sarah wasn't planning to leave with him again.

Sarah could see the questioning look that crossed Chuck's face. She reached over and grabbed Chuck's hands. "Yes, he did ask me to go with him again and I told him that I was staying with you. He kept asking me why I left working with him to come and babysit you. I told him that you were an agent now and that you had been going through training."

Chuck had a smirk on his face now. "How did he react to the whole training, agent thing?"

"Well, I think I made it worse when I told him that I thought you were a better agent then him."

"You didn't tell him that, did you? And what did he say, when you told him that?"

"Bryce's ego was bruised when I told him that and he went on to say that know matter how much training you had, you would never be a better agent then him."

"Sarah, do you really think that I'm a better agent then Bryce?"

"I don't think Chuck, I know. I've seen you in action and I've seen Bryce in action and you really are a better agent then him. You care about people and not just about the mission. Bryce thinks that caring for people like that is a weakness and to be honest, until I had met you, I used to feel the same way." Sarah's head was hanging down after her last comment.

Chuck reached over and lifted Sarah's chin. "You used to be that way but you're not anymore, so you have nothing to be down about."

Sarah gave Chuck a sweet kiss that relayed just enough emotion to let him know what she was feeling, which was love for the one man in the world who could make her smile no matter what kind of day she was having. Once the kiss was done, Sarah took a deep breath and thought to herself, I hope I didn't make a huge mistake with setting Chuck up to spar with Bryce.

Sarah smiled again at Chuck and started to fidget with her hands. Chuck knew that she hadn't told him everything and was a little nervous about what else there could be.

"Chuck I was tired of listening to Bryce go on about how you could never be a better agent them him and I...I made a bet with him."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a surprised look on his face. "What kind of bet Sarah?"

"Please don't get mad at me Chuck but I told Bryce that you could beat him in hand to hand combat."

"So what is the bet that you made with him?"

Sarah took another big breath and as she exhaled she responded, "I told him that if he beat you, I would put in a transfer to go with him."

"What happens if I beat him?"

"He has to admit to you that you are a better agent then him and also leave Burbank and never bother us again." To Sarah's relief, Chuck had a huge grin on his face. She knew that Bryce had always been a thorn in Chuck's side and that maybe if he beat Bryce one on one, he could move on and never have Bryce get under his skin again.

Chuck had to admit that he was a little nervous. Bryce was a welled trained agent and this wouldn't be a cake walk but on the other hand, he was going to have the opportunity to show Bryce that he really was an agent and that he had earned that title. There was also the matter of all the times that Bryce had screwed him over. From Stanford and Jill, to all the times with Sarah. This was his chance to give Bryce a little payback. In fact, this was his chance to kick Bryce's ass and show him that not only was he a better agent but also a better man. He planned to make Sarah proud.

Sarah could see that Chuck had many thoughts going through his head and just waited patiently for his response. Sarah watched as Chuck got a huge smile on his face and again looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"I'll spar with Bryce and I'll show him that I've earned agent status and I'll also show him that loving and caring for people doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger because you try harder to protect the ones you love." Chuck had extra incentive to beat Bryce today. There was no way in hell that he would lose Sarah to Bryce again. Chuck laughed just loud enough for Sarah to hear.

Sarah gave Chuck a questioning look. "What was so funny Chuck?"

"Nothing much Sarah, I was just thinking that Bryce is about to have a bad day."

That statement brought a smile to Sarah's face. "I think Casey should be there also Chuck. He was the one to trained you and I think he would really like to see you kick Bryce's ass. What time should I tell him to meet us at Castle?"

"I think five o'clock would be good. That way, we can go get something to eat afterwards."

Sarah got up and grabbed her phone. "That's a great idea Chuck, I'll call Casey and Bryce and let them know what time to meet at Castle."

The rest of the day went by with Chuck and Sarah going out for lunch and then coming back to the apartment and just relaxing. Chuck had decided from the very beginning that he was going to remain calm the rest of the day and not let Bryce get under his skin like he had in the past. Chuck had mentioned to Sarah that he wanted to get to Castle a little early to prepare himself before Bryce arrived. Sarah had also told him that she had told Bryce about his weight training but never mentioned anything about the size he had gained. Chuck knew that any surprises he had would be an advantage when the match started.

Later that afternoon Chuck, Sarah and Casey had arrived at Castle. Chuck went back to the locker room to change and get loosened up. Sarah and Casey sat in the conference room and waited for Bryce to arrive.

Casey spoke to Sarah, "Thanks for calling me, I wouldn't want to miss this for nothing. Bryce getting his ass kicked is just below me putting another round through the middle of his chest again and maybe one through his head just to make sure he doesn't come back again."

"I have all the faith in the world with Chuck and I think this will help him put all his insecurities he's had with Bryce in the past and away for good." She had just finished her statement to Casey, when her cell phone went off, alerting her that she had a text. She looked up at Casey with a smile on her face, "Bryce is here."

Sarah opened the door and could see that Bryce was already in his gear for the fight. She led him down into Castle and stopped him in the conference room. Casey had gone back to see if Chuck was ready when she went to let Bryce in. "Remember our bet Bryce, I expect you to honor it when you lose."

"Don't worry Sarah, I'll honor the bet but I have no intentions of losing to Chuck."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief as she led Bryce to the dojo. His ego was going to be his downfall today, she thought.

They entered the dojo and Sarah went and stood in the corner. Bryce walked to one side of the mat and started to stretch as he waited for Chuck to arrive.

Chuck talked to Casey when he came back to let him know that Bryce had arrived. Casey put his hand on Chuck's shoulder and looked him square in the eyes, "Just remember your training Chuck and you'll do fine."

"Thanks Casey, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You've been a true friend for for me when things in my life weren't going so good. You did a hell of a job training me Casey and I'm going to make you proud today. Bryce is about to get more than he bargained for and I plan to inflict some pain."

Casey had a huge grin from Chuck's last statement. He was proud of what Chuck had become. He had turned adversity into a positive thing when he put all his efforts into training.

Bryce was glad that Sarah was there to watch. He wanted her to see the look on her face when he beat Chuck down and the look she would have as she packed her things to leave with him.

Bryce had just finished stretching when he looked up and saw a man step into the dojo. He could see that the guy was wearing an over large hooded sweatshirt and had the hood pulled over his head far enough to hide the persons face. Bryce could see that the man was built fairly large and had a set of broad shoulders. He looked over to Sarah, "What's this Sarah? Sending Casey out first to try and wear me out so that I'll be too tired for Chuck."

He was surprised when Sarah smiled and pointed back to where the person with hoodie was standing. When Bryce turned, he watched Casey walk out from behind the hooded guy. So the hooded guy must be Chuck.

When Chuck came out of the locker room, he kept his hooded shirt on. He wanted to keep Bryce guessing and it seemed to be working.

Bryce watched as the person reached up and removed the hood from his head. He was a bit surprised when it turned out to be Chuck. Chuck smiled at Bryce and then reached and pulled the hoodie over his head. He had on a white Under Armor shirt that hugged every muscle of Chuck's upper body.

Sarah had a huge smile on her face and she also felt her pulse quicken as she looked at Chuck. It didn't matter how many times she had seen him with or without a shirt on. He was just so damn hot in her eyes.

Bryce eyed Chuck's rather large build and then finally spoke to him. "I guess Sarah was right. Your training has paid off. Bryce smirked at Chuck. I hope you don't think I'm intimidated by your size Chuck. I've fought large men before and they all went down, just like you will when this is over with."

Chuck gave Bryce a sly smile and responded to Bryce's remarks. "I'm looking forward to this Bryce but the thing I'm really looking forward to is having you tell me that I'm a better agent then you."

"I doubt you'll be hearing those words from me. You want to know what I'm looking forward to Chuck?' Chuck gave him questioning look. "I'm looking forward to seeing the look on your face when Sarah has to pack and leave with me."

"Well Bryce, are you going to stand here all night and have a verbal battle with me or are you ready to fight?"

"Let's get this show on the road Chuck." Bryce started to bounce on his toes like a boxer and worked his way to where Chuck was standing. He planned to test Chuck and see what his abilities were.

Casey had trained Chuck very well, so Chuck knew what Bryce would try first. He was going to play possum and let Bryce get a few shots in and let Bryce's confidence build up and then he would attack.

Sure enough, Bryce came in and sent a couple left jabs towards Chuck's face. Chuck blocked one and let the other one make contact. He could see the slight smirk on Bryce's face, so he knew his plan was working. This went on a couple more time with the same results. Block one, let one through. Chuck even sent a couple wild swings towards Bryce's head and sent a jab or two towards him. This had the desired effect that Chuck was looking for. Bryce was dropping his hands and was winking over at Sarah like this was a piece of cake. Sarah just smiled back because she knew what was coming.

Bryce was getting more confident with every punch he made with Chuck's face. He couldn't believe that Sarah had actually thought that Chuck was a better agent then him. He was going to enjoy beating Chuck to a pulp, all while having Sarah watch it.

Casey was pleased with the way Chuck was handling himself. He knew that Chuck was allowing Bryce to get over confident and then he would strike and take him out. It was going to be a thing of beauty.

Sarah hated watching Chuck receive those blows to the face but she also knew what Chuck was planning and was waiting patiently for him to strike.

Chuck figured Bryce's confidence was at is highest when he didn't even attempt to keep his hands up in a defensive manner most of the time and kept looking over to Sarah and giving her smiles and winks like he had nothing better to do.

Bryce never expected the blow that came from Chuck because it happened with so much speed that Bryce had no chance to block it. Chuck had used the heal of his hand and struck Bryce directly in the chest. It knocked Bryce back about three feet and stunned him for a good five seconds before he even tried to recover. Chuck could have finished him off right then and there but he wanted Bryce to endure some more pain. Chuck had a lot of built up anger at Bryce that needed to be dealt with and he didn't want to end it before he was able to release at least some of it on Bryce.

The confident look that Bryce had a minute ago was replaced by a serious look with a touch of fear. He had to admit that Chuck was a lot faster then he had originally thought and he did hit pretty damn hard but Bryce knew that it would take more then one punch to bring him down.

Chuck figured it was time to go on the offensive and started to close in an Bryce's position. As he approached him, Bryce sent a couple of left jabs followed by a right. Chuck didn't allow any of them through this time and blocked or deflected every punch. On Bryce's last swing Chuck struck hard and fast. He sent a left jab at Bryce's face and when he went to block the strike, Chuck brought his right leg around and connected with Bryce's left leg. The force of the kick caught Bryce by surprise and he ended up off balance and fell to the ground. Again, Chuck could have put Bryce away while he was down but Chuck was not ready to end this yet.

Bryce got up and rubbed his left thigh to try and relieve the knot that had formed in the muscle. Again he was surprised by Chuck's speed. Bryce's confidence was slowly evaporating but he was not even close to admitting defeat. He charged at Chuck and sent a left and right jab and ended it with a round house kick that grazed the side of Chuck's face. Just as he landed from the kick, Chuck came in close and sent a left jab that made contact with Bryce's cheek and then immediately followed with a right upper cut that caught Bryce directly on the chin. That blow knocked Bryce straight on his ass, where he remained for about a minute to get his eyes to focus again.

Sarah was starting to feel a little sorry for Bryce but not enough to ever stop the match. Bryce had let his ego get the best of him and now it was time to pay the price for his actions.

Bryce was stunned while he laid on his back. That upper cut from Chuck had really rung his bell. He still wasn't ready to throw in the towel and he still felt that he could beat Chuck even if his belief in that outcome was waning. Bryce had finally stopped the stars from circling his head and got up and into a fighting stance.

Chuck was close to ending this but still wanted to inflict just a little more pain on Bryce. He came in close to Bryce and started to send left and right jabs to the mid section of Bryce's body. Even when Bryce was able to block one of the strikes, it still struck either his forearms or hands and was still painful. Chuck was relentless in his next attack. He came at Bryce with a full flurry of punches. He made contact with almost all of them but made sure to hold back some of the force of each punch so that he didn't end up knocking Bryce out.

Bryce was determined to beat Chuck and was not going to give up until he accomplished that. He was still a little stunned by Chuck's last flurry of punches and was also a bit surprised that Chuck's punches didn't pack as much of a impact as he would have thought, considering Chuck's size. Once he was somewhat recovered, he formed a plan to attack Chuck and end this fight. He moved in close to Chuck and gave him a couple of left jabs, a right hook and another left jab. He made contact with several of punches and noticed blood coming from Chuck's lip. What worried him next, was when Chuck smiled at him, after seeing the blood from the cut on his lip.

Chuck was rather enjoying the match against Bryce. It gave him the opportunity to gauge his skills against someone else besides Casey and he had to admit that he was getting some enjoyment at inflicting pain on the one person in his life that had always found ways to make Chuck feel like shit. Chuck had to smile as Bryce came at him with a flurry of punches and had connected with a few of them. Chuck could feel the blood running from the cut on his lip. To Chuck, this meant that Bryce was still able to put up a good fight and the match could continue.

Chuck and Bryce had gone back and forth for a little bit, when Casey spoke up. "Finish him off Chuck and stop playing around."

This infuriated Bryce, he couldn't believe that Casey had the gall to think that Chuck could just end him just like that. He decided that it was time to take Chuck down and get this over with. He immediately charged at Chuck and started with several flying back kicks and then followed that with several punches clearly aimed at taking Chuck's head off his shoulders.

Chuck had blocked some of the punches from Bryce but some had found their mark and now Chuck was ready to finish this fight with Bryce. After Bryce was done with his attack, Chuck started his. He closed in on Bryce and struck him in the left leg again with a side kick. This made Bryce wince in pain as the area was tender from the last time Chuck had hit the same spot. Chuck was in close to Bryce when he sent a couple of left and right punches towards Bryce's face. As Bryce tried to block the punches, Chuck sent a right punch to his stomach, which made Bryce double over as all the wind was pushed from his lungs. Chuck took full advantage of Bryce's bent over form and struck him in the face with a left and then with all his strength he hit him in the chin with an upper cut that sent Bryce flying back several feet where he landed flat on his back.

Chuck stepped back from Bryce and started to walk away and while removing his padded sparring gloves.

Bryce watched as Chuck turned and starting walking away from him. "Where are you going Chuck? You haven't beaten me, I can still fight."

Chuck turned and looked at Bryce with a scowl on his face. "I'm not like you Bryce, I don't feel the need to keep attacking someone who is down and defenseless."

Bryce laughed at Chuck's statement. "That's what makes you weak Chuck."

Sarah had enough and spoke up. "Bryce, showing compassion for family friends and even assholes from his past doesn't make Chuck weak, it makes him strong. In fact, he is stronger then all of us because if it had been me fighting you, I would have continued to beat you into a bloody spot on the floor. Chuck on the other hand can still find it in his heart to let you walk out of here in one piece, even after all the shit you've given him over the years."

Chuck was grinning ear to ear as he listened to Sarah talk.

Sarah wasn't done yet. "Bryce, you'll never be a better agent then Chuck because your ego will always be your downfall. When we talked about who was a better agent I didn't even realize, that what made Chuck better then all of us was his ability to see the good in people, even people like us who have done some pretty horrible things. He's able to look beyond those things and show love and respect to us and to people he doesn't even know." Sarah was staring directly at Chuck while the tears were pouring from her eyes. Chuck, had shown her, that he would never let her past dictate the way he felt for her now and that's why she loved him more then anything in this world.

Casey was damn proud of Chuck. He, on the other hand would have beat on Bryce until he was either to tired or bored to continue. He had been trained to not show compassion and it was just part of his make up but he had to agree with Sarah, Chuck was a better agent then all of them because he did try to see the good in all people. Good and bad.

Bryce had finally made it to his feet and was wiping the blood that was running from his lip and noise. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. He knew that he had been beat by Chuck but his ego was having trouble accepting the fact that his former college roommate and Buy More nerd herd supervisor had just beat him in front of a fellow agent and a former partner/girlfriend.

Sarah looked over to Bryce with a slight smirk on her face. "I expect you to hold up your end of the bet and be on the next available flight out of LA tonight. Also, I think you've got something that you need to say to Chuck."

Bryce looked over to Chuck who was standing next to Sarah. "Your right Sarah, I do have something to say to Chuck." He walked over and stood right in front of him. "Chuck, I want to apologize for everything that's happened in the past and that includes Stanford, Jill and even Sarah. I also want to tell you that you are a better agent then me and I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday because you are and always have been my only true friend." Bryce turned to Sarah, "I hope you and Chuck get your happily ever after, you two really do deserve it." He turned to look at Casey, "I must say, you did a hell of a job training Chuck. Not bad for an old man."

Casey responded with an angry growl. "Your lucky that Chuck held back Bryce or else this would have been over within the first couple of minutes."

Bryce looked over at Chuck and saw Chuck shrug his shoulders and smile back at him. Bryce just shook his head as he headed for the door. "You're just full of surprises Chuck, aren't you?"

"It keeps people guessing Bryce."

After Bryce had left the room, Casey came over and gave Chuck a pat on the back. "Quite the show Chuck, quite the show." He turned and headed to the door. "Wait till I'm out of ear shot before you start with the lady feelings Walker."

Sarah giggled as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "I'm so proud of you Chuck. You could have beat Bryce severely but instead you showed compassion to someone that deserved every bit of punishment you could dish out. I don't think either Casey or I could have done that but that's what makes you Chuck, my Chuck." Sarah placed her lips against Chuck's and gave him just a taste of what awaited him once they got home.

Chuck gave her the famous Bartowski eyebrow dance and headed to the locker room to get changed. He planned to take Sarah out to eat and then home for dessert. That last thought plastered a huge smile on his face as he entered the locker room. Today had turned out to be a pretty good day and he was looking forward to his night with Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11 SarahEllie vs ChuckDevon

**A/N: _Well here we go with the next chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter is just something I thought would be fun to do and writing it ended up being a lot of fun. Hopefully this will make a few people smile especially with Friday coming up so fast. It just hasn't sunk in that after Friday, there won't be any more Friday with a new episode of Chuck to watch. Anyways, if you like the story, leave a review. I do enjoy reading them. I don't own Chuck._**

Chuck walked to the back of the Buy More and found Morgan hanging out in the cage with Jeff and Lester. "Hey little buddy, what's going on?"

"Not much Chuck, I was just discussing with Jeff and Lester about what plans everyone has for tonight. Speaking of plans, what do you and Sarah have planned?"

Jeff spoke up at the mention of Sarah's name, "Strip poker in our van after work and Sarah can even bring you if she wants to Chuck."

Chuck gave Jeff a disgusted look, "I think we'll pass on the strip poker Jeff, that is unless you want me to mention it to Sarah and let her make the final decision."

Lester spoke up quickly and with fear in his voice, "No need to tell your girlfriend anything Bartowski. I'm sure you guys have way more important things to do then to play a dumb card game with us."

Jeff looked at Lester with bewildered look. "I don't see the problem with having..."

Jeff never finished as Lester grabbed his arm and led him out of the cage and back into the store. Chuck and Morgan caught part of Lester's conversation as he guided Jeff to the store and the words seemed to be bodily functions and limbs and use of motor skills.

Morgan just looked at Chuck and asked, "What the hell was all that about?"

"I don't even want to know Morgan and it would just give me a headache if I did know."

Morgan agreed, "So do you and Sarah have any plans for tonight?"

"Ellie had mentioned something at the beginning of the week about getting together and going out with her and Devon. I haven't seen either one all week so I'm not sure what she had planned or whether she still wants to go out or not."

Morgan smiled at Chuck, "I guess the days of single life are over for you my friend. I mean you've found the hottest woman on the planet and somehow she has fallen madly in love with you, so I can't really blame you for that. Most guys would give up a body part just to find a woman with half the beauty of Sarah. Don't ever let that go Chuck, don't ever let it go."

Chuck laid his arm across Morgan's shoulder as they made their way out of the cage and back into the store. "Don't worry Morgan, I'm never letting Sarah go."

"What's this about not letting go of someone?"

Chuck and Morgan looked up to see Sarah standing in front of them wearing her Orange Orange outfit. Chuck loved her in that outfit but knew that she wasn't too happy to be wearing it again. There just wasn't another cover job for her that would keep her in the area other then her old job at the Orange Orange.

"Hi Sarah, Morgan was reminding me how lucky I am to have a woman as beautiful as you to fall in love with me and I told him that now that I have you, I'm never letting go of you."

That brought a smile to her face. She walked and caressed the side of Chuck's face and gave him a small kiss. She looked directly at Morgan and said "I'm the one that's lucky enough to have Chuck. He could have any woman he wanted and he chose me, so I think that it's me that'll never let him go."

Morgan looked at the both of them and told them, "You guys do make a pretty hot couple." With that Morgan turned and headed in the direction of Jeff and Lester.

Chuck looked down at Sarah, "Hey did you ever threaten Lester?"

Sarah tried to hide a small smile as she responded to Chuck, "I may have. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing important, Jeff had mention something stupid about inviting you to play strip poker tonight and then Lester started freaking out when he had mentioned your name."

Now Sarah was laughing, "Well I did say something to Lester once when he was attempting to hit on me. Can't really recall everything that I said to him but I guess it must of worked."

"I'd say it worked quite well, he was nervous as hell when he grabbed Jeff and left the cage with him."

"Sarah, do you remember Ellie asking us earlier in the week about doing something with her and Devon tonight?"

"I remember her mentioning something about it but I don't recall what she wanted to do."

Chuck frowned as he tried to recall what his sister had wanted to do tonight. "I guess we can talk to her when we get home and find out what her plans are."

"That's fine with me sweetie, just as long as we're together, I could care less what we do." Sarah turned and headed for the exit. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

"I'll be done in less then ten and then we can go."

Morgan walked up as Sarah was leaving. "Your a very lucky man Chuck," as they both stood there watching Sarah walk away.

"Oh, believe me I know, I thank the lord everyday for the chance to spend another day with Sarah."

When Chuck finished, he said bye to Morgan and headed out to his waiting girlfriend.

Chuck and Sarah hadn't been home for more then fifteen minutes when there was a knock at the door.

Sarah opened the door and saw that it was Ellie, "Hey Sarah, I just wanted to stop by to see if you and Chuck were still on for tonight?"

Sarah turned to Chuck, "Well to be honest, we can't recall what it is that you said you wanted us to do tonight."

Ellie smiled at the both of them and stepped into the apartment. "You know, now that I think of it. I don't think I mentioned exactly what it was that I wanted you guys to do with me and Devon. We were wondering if you guys would like go to Fantasia Billiards for dinner and some pool and then we thought about going over to Pickwick Bowling lanes for a few drinks and some bowling."

Sarah looked to Chuck who walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I can't answer for Sarah but I think that sounds like a lot of fun and I'd love to go."

Sarah looked up at Chuck and then back to Ellie, "I would love to go out with you and Devon tonight and I agree with Chuck, it does sound really fun. What time do you plan of leaving?"

"Devon thought we could leave about six." Ellie said.

They all agreed on the time and Ellie left to get ready.

Sarah grabbed Chuck around the waist and pulled him to her. "Chuck, you know that I love doing anything with you and I could care less what it is, just as long as were together."

"I know Sarah, I just didn't want to speak for you and not allow you to make your own choices."

"Like I said Chuck, as long as were together, I'll be happy no matter what. I've never been able to shoot pool or bowl when it wasn't for a mission so, I'm really excited to go. Plus, I watched you that night at the pool hall and was so jealous when those skanks were all over you. At the very least, tonight they will stay away if they know what's good for them."

"Well, lets go get ready and you can pick out our clothes for the night. I trust your judgement over mine when it comes to clothing choices."

Sarah went in the room and picked out her outfit, which consisted of a green sleeveless blouse that was somewhat low cut in the front. She wanted to be able to keep Chuck's attention when they were shooting pool and she was bent over the tables. She then grabbed a pair of light blue faded jeans that were one of the tightest pair she owned. She wanted to make sure to give Chuck a nice view when it was her turn to bowl. For Chuck, she got out one of Chuck's medium blue v-neck shirts that showed off his well developed upper body. She then grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans that she knew showed off Chuck's ass and also showed off his well developed thighs.

Just before six o'clock, Chuck and Sarah exited the apartment just in time to see Ellie and Devon exit theirs.

Devon walked up to the both of them. "Looking awesome Chuck and Sarah."

They both looked at Ellie and Devon, "Thanks, you guys look great too."

Ellie spoke up, "If you guys don't mind, Devon suggested that we take his suv. That way we could all drive together."

Chuck and Sarah both responded at once, "That's fine with us."

Once they had arrived at Fantasia Billiards, they found a table in the back which was in the same area Sarah had been in the night she followed Chuck. Once they had ordered their meal they just sat and talked about how all of their days had gone.

While they were waiting for their meal, Sarah had decided to go over and put some music on the juke box. As she walked over to the juke box, she went by a table that had four guys that appeared to be from a local biker gang. As Sarah walked by one of the bikers spoke up.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you should come over to our table. I'm sure we could show you a real good time."

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the biker who had spoke to her. "I've got a man, why in the hell would I want to come over to sit with a bunch of little boys." Sarah continued onto the juke box without giving the bikers another glance.

Ellie was having a nervous break down, "Chuck aren't you going to help her?"

Chuck looked directly at Ellie, "Trust me Ellie, there isn't a person in this whole place that Sarah couldn't tear apart. She is fully capable of taking care of herself. If the time comes and she needs my help, you can bet I'll be there for her. Until then, just watch Ellie."

The four bikers were highly pissed at Sarah's comment about them being little boys and the longer they sat there the more pissed they got. Finally the biker who had spoken to Sarah said, "There is no way I'm going to let that bitch get away with talking to us like that. I'll go grab her and then we can take her outside and each take turns showing her that she screwed with the wrong men tonight."

As Sarah browsed through the songs on the juke box she was aware that one of the bikers were coming up behind her. She had picked three out of the five songs that her dollar had bought when she felt a hand grab her ass.

The biker spoke as he continued to grab Sarah's rear, "You need to show me and my friends some respect. In fact, I think your going to come out to the parking lot where you can apologize to each one of us personally. When we're done with you, you'll know that you were with men, not boys."

Sarah continued to look over the songs as she spoke, "You have less then two seconds to remove your hand from my ass or you'll need someone to help you wipe your own ass for the next month or two."

The biker laughed and was just about to respond when Sarah spun around and in one motion, she had the guys wrist and as she twisted it, she moved behind him and push the wrist upwards until she heard a snap.

The biker screamed in pain and was yelling at Sarah. "You bitch, you broke my damn arm and..."

Sarah grabbed the back of the bikers head and drove his face into the back wall. She let go of his arm and watched as he crumpled to the floor. Sarah looked up as another one of the bikers had gotten up and was running towards her. Just as he slowed up when he got to Sarah, she was already spinning in the air and made contact with the left side of his face, which stunned him as he fell back. The third biker got up and ran full force at Sarah. Just as he reached out to grab her, she ducked and stuck her leg out in front of his legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the wall. The second biker was recovering and was getting in a fighting stance as he approached Sarah with a little bit of apprehension.

Chuck noticed the fourth biker get up and head towards Sarah. He noticed that she was getting ready to engage the second biker again and probably the third biker once he recovered in a minute or two. Chuck was confident that Sarah could still handle all four of the bikers but felt that he really just wanted to give her a hand. He ran up behind the fourth biker just as he got to Sarah. Chuck reached up with his left hand and grabbed the guys right shoukder and put as much pressure as he could on the muscle group. The guy winced in pain and as he dropped his right shoulder and turned to see who had grabbed him, he was met by Chuck's right fist which made contact with his nose. There was the familiar sound of breaking bones as the guy was knocked out cold while blood poured from his nose. Chuck looked over just in time to see the third biker go down with a punch to his temple by Sarah.

Sarah looked over and gave Chuck a huge smile, she knew he came over to help her and she was so proud of him. She knew that she could of handled the fourth biker but it was nice knowing Chuck had her back. Things had really changed from years ago when it was her who protected Chuck. She came over to Chuck and just wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for a passionate kiss. They kissed for several minutes until they heard Ellie and Devon come running up to them.

"That was so awesome, you guys really are bad ass." Devon was beside himself at what he just witnessed.

Ellie didn't know what to think. She just watched Sarah kick the shit out of three bikers and then watched her little brother knock a guy out with one punch. "Wow Sarah, you really need to show me some of those moves and little brother, you have grown up into a man that I'm proud to call my brother."

The manager came over and apologized for what the bikers had done to them and told them that dinner and any pool they wanted to play was on the house. Chuck told him that wasn't necessary but the manager told them that they had done him a favor because the bikers were always in there causing problems.

The four returned to their table and ate their meal while talking about the incident that just took place. They all agreed that the meal was pretty good and being free may have made it taste just a little bit better.

All four of them made there way over to a couple of pool tables and found pool cues that they were comfortable with. The guys had mentioned that they had played before while in college but had not really played much since then. Sarah came up with an idea for a competition between the guys and the girls. Ellie was surprised at Sarah's proposal.

"Sarah, I'm not very good at pool, so I hope your pretty good because if not were in trouble."

Sarah pulled Ellie off to the side and spoke quietly to her. "I'm not very good at pool either, but we have something the guys don't."

"And what might that be Sarah?"

Sarah turned and spun around in place. "We have our bodies to use as a distraction."

Ellie's face lit up and a huge smile spread across her face as she thought about what Sarah had just said. "I think your right Sarah and to be honest, I think this could end up being really fun."

Chuck and Devon discussed what they wanted if they won. Sarah and Ellie did the same. They had all agreed that they would use the results from playing pool and from bowling to decide who the winners were.

The girls wanted to know what the guys wanted if they won. Devon spoke up first, "Well, if we win I want you Ellie to go and pick up that little white nurses outfit and wear it every night for a week in our apartment." Ellie blushed at his request but to be honest, she almost hoped she lost. She knew how turned on Devon would be if she wore that outfit and also knew that she would receive the benefits of his aroused state.

Chuck spoke next, "If we win, I want Sarah to wear an outfit of my choosing for an entire week. An example would be the Weinerlicious outfit, the Princess Leia costume and the costume that Laura Croft wore. You also have to wear them from the time we get home until we go to bed." Sarah didn't blush like Ellie had but that didn't stop a huge smile from spreading across her face as she thought about how turned on she could make Chuck with all the different outfits she would wear. She also realized that she would reap the rewards from a turned on Chuck.

Sarah and Ellie discussed what they wanted if they won. Sarah spoke first, "If we win, I want Chuck to go and buy a black thong and a black bow tie. That will be the only clothing that he is allowed to wear for the whole week at the apartment. He will also give me full body and foot massages whenever I ask. I can also request that he give me one lap dance at least three times during the week." She gave Chuck a very devious look which made Chuck blush even more then he was already. Chuck knew this was coming. Sarah had been giving him subtle hints ever since she had returned back about him dressing up like a Chip and Dale for her.

Ellie couldn't stop the huge grin on her face especially after hearing Sarah's request. She looked at Devon, then Chuck and then to Sarah and finally back to Devon. "To be totally honest, I want the same thing as Sarah except I want Devon to wear his stethoscope instead of the bow tie. Devon was blushing as he listened to Ellie's request. She had always been quite reserved but now he was seeing another side to her and to be honest, he liked it.

They all agreed to the terms of the bet. They'd have one couple play at a time and after both couples had played, they would have all four of them play a final game together. They agreed to play eight ball since it was a game they were all familiar with.

Chuck and Sarah decided to let Devon and Ellie play the first game. To be honest they wanted to see how well their teammates were at playing pool and how far each would go to distract the other.

Ellie won the coin toss and decided that she would have the break. Devon set the balls and stood back to watch. Ellie did a pretty good job of breaking up the balls and ended up getting one of the low balls to fall. She was able to knock in another one on her next shot but missed the shot after that.

Devon surveyed the table and took his first shot which he banked off the side rubber and into the pocket he had called. This went on for a couple more shots until he missed his next shot. Sarah pulled Ellie over to the side and whispered in her ear.

"Devon is shooting pretty good, so you need to distract him so he misses his shots."

"Distract him with what?" Ellie asked.

Sarah giggled in her ear, "Use what your mother gave you." and looked Ellie up and down.

"Oh, I think I can do that, in fact. I think I will enjoy this very much."

Ellie made a couple of shots and then missed her third shot. Devon was lining up his shot when he noticed Ellie bending over just past the edge of the table. Her jeans were spread tightly over her rear end and while still bent over, she turned and gave Devon a bright smile. He smiled back at her and attempted his shot, which he missed as the pool cue hit the wrong spot on the cue ball.

Chuck stood up after Devon's shot. "Oh, so that's how were going to play." He looked over at Devon, "I guess two can play at that game. You know what to do Devon."

Ellie was lining up her shot when she noticed Devon just standing at the edge of the table. Just as she was about to hit the ball, Devon pulled up his shirt and showed of his very well developed abs. Ellie ended up hitting the cue ball at the very top which caused it to roll about five inches and stop. This went back and forth until Ellie was able to sink the eight ball and win the game.

Chuck and Sarah grabbed their pool sticks and walked to the table, Chuck told Sarah that she could break if she wanted to. Sarah thanked Chuck and walked over and had a very good break of the balls. As they scattered around the table, two high balls and a low ball fell into pockets.

Chuck looked to Sarah, "You have your choice of either one Sarah. Which one will it be?"

Sarah looked over the table to see where she would have her best chance of completing more shots and decided to go with the high balls. She lined up her next shot and missed the pocket by just a hair.

Chuck had surveyed the table and decided on his first shot. Sarah had also decided to stand back and see how well Chuck was at playing pool before she attempted to distract him. Sarah was a bit surprised that Chuck was a decent pool player. He had mentioned that he had played quite often on a table they had inside their frat house. She watched as he sunk three balls before he missed a shot. She definitely needed to distract him if her and Ellie planned on winning.

Sarah walked around the table and found the shot she wanted. She was about to hit her ball when Chuck came over and placed a light kiss on her neck just below her ear. She let out a small moan and couldn't control the shriver that ran down her spine. Unfortunately, when she was shivering from Chuck's kiss, she inadvertently hit the cue ball which sent it slowly into the corner pocket without hitting her ball.

Sarah stood up and had a very perturbed look on her face. She had to give Chuck credit, he did distract her but now it was her turn.

Chuck knew he had let the proverbial tiger out of the cage now. A part of him was a little nervous because he knew that Sarah hated to lose and that she would do just about anything to make sure that didn't happen. He was able to get a shot off before Sarah had time to distract him but when he looked up he could see that she was walking around the table like a tiger circling her prey. He found his next shot and as he was lining it up, he noticed Sarah leaning over the edge of the table right where his shot was going. She had leaned over far enough so that her breasts were just about falling out of her shirt and it didn't help that she was using her arm to push her breast from underneath. Chuck was trying to ignore Sarah but just before he shot he looked up and watched as Sarah started use her tongue to lick her lips. That messed up his concentration and he missed his shot. Sarah was quite pleased with herself as she stood up and adjusted her shirt back into place.

The game went back and forth between the two of them until they were both down to the eight ball. It was Sarah's shot, so Chuck knew he had to pull out all the stops if he was going to win the game. Sarah studied the table and finally knew what shot she wanted to do. When she bent over to line up the shot, Chuck moved in with his distraction. He came up behind Sarah and pressed himself up against Sarah's rear end. He reached down and grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against his crotch. He then bent over her back and put his mouth right by her ear and whispered to her, "You look so damn hot Sarah, I want you right here, right now."

Sarah's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Chuck press himself against her and then let out a loud moan as he breathed his hot breath into her ear and then told her what he wanted. Ellie hung her head, she knew that Sarah was toast and would never make the shot. As hard as she tried, Sarah could not shake the wonderful feeling she had when Chuck was pressed up against her and never got her concentration back as she totally blew her shot.

Chuck walked over to the table after Sarah walked away. He could see a glazed look in her eyes and knew that he would be able to make the shot without Sarah trying to distract him. Chuck sunk the eight ball and gave Devon a high five as he walked around the table. The third game was going to be the tie breaker and it was going to be a game where all four of them would be shooting.

The guys won the coin toss and Devon ended up with the break. He ended up getting a low ball to fall but missed his next shot. Ellie was up next and Chuck noticed that Devon seemed a little hesitant to try and distract her.

Chuck walked up to Devon and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Not real comfortable with trying to distract Ellie, are you?"

Devon shook his head, "No, I'm all about winning, I just don't dare to go too far in trying to distract Ellie."

"That's fine Devon, I have an idea to distract Sarah and hopefully you can do your best to ignore Ellie when she distracts you."

Ellie made two shots but ended up sinking the cue ball with her ball. Chuck pulled her ball out and placed it back on the table. Chuck grabbed the cue ball and looked for what would be his best shot. When he found the shot he wanted, he bent over and lined up his shot. He looked around and saw that Sarah was slowly walking around the table with as innocent a look as she could have. He knew she was going to do something but wasn't sure what. He tried to hurry up and get his shot off but just as he pulled the stick back to make the shot, Sarah came up behind him and slid her hand into his back pocket and squeezed the cheek of his ass. He was totally unprepared for her little distraction and he completely missed his ball.

They all took their turns and it had come down to the girls having just the eight ball left and the guys had one ball left plus the eight ball.

Ellie was next up and somehow missed the shot leaving Devon a chance to win the game. He made their last ball and then, he also missed putting the eight ball in.

This left Sarah with a chance to win the game and Chuck knew he had to act fast. Sarah was walking over to the table when Chuck decided what he needed to do. He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He stood there with all his upper body muscles on display for everyone in the pool hall.

Sarah looked over and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. God, he looked hot, she thought and he is all mine. Sarah continued to smile as she bent over to line up her shot. All of a sudden she was aware of a blonde petite waitress that had come up to Chuck. Just as she pulled back her stick, she heard the blonde ask Chuck if there is anything she could do or get for him and looked up just in time to see her place a hand on Chuck's bicep. Well, when she saw that, her stick struck the bottom of the ball so hard that the ball flew off the table and struck the blonde in her shoulder with enough force that the area started to turn red. Chuck knew that he needed to get the blonde away from him quickly before Sarah came over and ended her. He told the waitress that he was fine and that if they needed anything, they would let her know. She smiled and walked away while rubbing the shoulder that had been struck by the ball.

Sarah walked towards Chuck and handed him his shirt, "Put this back on before I have to beat the crap out of all the women in this place." She moved in close too and whispered in his ear, "Very nicely played Chuck but don't ever take your shirt off for anyone but me again. Your body is mine and mine alone."

Chuck gave her a small smirk and looked her right in the eye. "Yes ma'am."

Chuck was next up and sunk the eight ball. That gave the guys a two game to one advantage over the women. Bowling was next and would be the deciding factor.

The four of them arrived at Pickwick lanes and after walking in, they noticed that at least half the lanes were not being used. They picked up their shoes and were giving the choice of what lane they wanted. They picked the last lane. This way they would have a little privacy until someone took the lane beside them.

They went and each found a ball that fit their hand the best. Chuck was happy when he found his ball and noticed that it was a sixteen pound ball. He had never been able to handle a ball that heavy before in his life, so he was pretty excited.

All four of them hadn't bowled in years, so they were pretty rusty for the first couple of frames. They all threw more then one gutter ball but they were having fun. They figured the first game wouldn't count and could be used to shake off the rust.

When the second game started, Chuck was first up and everyone watched as he threw a strike. Chuck came back to where Devon was standing and received a high five for the strike. Chuck watched as Sarah was up next. He watched her get set on the lane and had to admit, Sarah really did look pretty damn hot in her jeans and Chuck was really enjoying the view. Sarah bowled and ended up with a spare. She came back and sat directly on Chuck's lap.

Chuck put his arm around Sarah's waist and asked, "Are you flirting with the enemy Ms. Walker?"

Sarah looked Chuck dead in the eye, "You bet your ass I am." And with that said, she reached down and gave him a very heated kiss while giving him slight taste of her tongue.

Devon was up next and while he was adjusting his stance, Ellie came up beside him and gave him a little kiss and then stepped back away from him just as Devon was starting his approach he caught a glimpse of Ellie off to the side and what he saw completely disrupted his concentration. Just as he was going by Ellie, she had reached up and released another button on the front of her blouse which made more of her breast and black bra visible to Devon. His ball ended up riding the edge of the lane and finally took out one lonely pin. Devon turned to find Chuck, Sarah and Ellie all cracking up at the flustered look on his face. Devon was able to knock down seven more pins to give him eight total for the frame.

Ellie was next and she hurried down the lane before Devon could recover and try to distract her. She got a spare just like Sarah and smiled as she returned to her seat.

Devon and Chuck went to the bar and got beers for all of them along with chips and salsa. They all drank from their beers and enjoyed the salsa and chips in between frames.

Chuck was next up and as he stood up he looked at Sarah and watched as she took the end of the beer bottle and teased the end of it with her tongue. He stood there in a daze as she slowly worked her tongue all around the tip and then slowly pushed the end of the bottle into her mouth and worked it in and out of her mouth while slowly twisting the bottle. Chuck was speechless as he watched the show Sarah was putting on, hell Devon and even Ellie were transfixed by what they were seeing. Finally she tilted the bottle and took a drink.

Chuck just stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. Sarah just proved that she could make drinking beer one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Chuck turned and walked up to the lane and got in his stance. He started down the lane and just as he was about to release the ball heard a low sensual moan come from behind him. He became so flustered that he hung onto the ball to long and ended up sending it two lanes over. Luckily there was no one on that lane. Chuck took his second shot and ended up getting nine pins.

Chuck walked back to a smiling Sarah. He sat beside her and leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Very nicely played Sarah." He kissed her cheek and smiled as he sat back. He knew one thing about Sarah Walker, she did not like to lose at anything and would do whatever it took to win. Within reason of course.

The first game was won by the women and it was just about even on the second game. Ellie was up on the lane when they all noticed six college age woman take the two lanes right beside them. That brought a frown to the faces of Sarah and Ellie and a worried look for Chuck. He knew how jealous Sarah could get and six college girls in the next lane was just asking for trouble.

The four of them had all bowled by the time the girls in the next lane were ready to bowl and it had come around to Devon's turn. As he stepped up on the lane, a very cute and small brunette was up in the lane next to him. As he bowled the brunette just stood there and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring directly at Devon's ass and as he walked back she looked him directly in the eyes.

"You have very nice form and if you ever get the chance, I could really use some one on one lessons if you'd be willing to teach me."

Sarah had to hold Ellie back as she tried to get up and get a hold of the little brunette. "I'll give her a damn lesson she'll never forget, damn little tramp."

Chuck was not looking forward to his turn. He was worried that one of the girls would say something stupid and he wouldn't be able to stop Sarah from taking a bowling pin and beating them all into pile of broken body parts.

Sure enough, when Chuck got up on the lane, he could hear the woman talking about his physique and what a hot ass he had. That's when he heard Sarah speak.

Sarah stood up and faced the group of girls. "I've sat here long enough and listened to you girls and I'll just call you girls because I don't see anyone who could be considered a woman, at least not enough woman to take either one of our men." Sarah turned to Chuck, "Sweetie, could you come here for a minute?" Chuck walked over towards Sarah and was very apprehensive the closer he got to her.

When he stood beside Sarah, she looked back over at the girls. "In case you didn't know, this is a man. In fact this is more man then any of you could ever think of handling. Get your cameras ready because I'm going to show you what you'll never have." And with that, Sarah reached down and pulled Chuck's shirt over his head. All you could hear were six breathes being sucked in at the same time. All the girls had just froze with their mouths wide open. There were even women several lanes away that had stopped and were standing with their mouths wide open. Sarah was about as happy as she could be, as she stood next to her hotter then hell boyfriend. She knew that every other woman was jealous of her, especially the six girls right in front of her. Sarah decided that it was time to add the icing to the cake. She reached up and attacked Chuck's lips with her own and poured every bit of feeling into the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that Chuck could swear that it made his toes curl.

When Sarah finished the kiss, she looked over and the six girls along with several women in the vicinity had a glazed over look in their eyes. Sarah handed Chuck his shirt and sat back down.

After what Devon and Chuck had just seen, neither of them were that crazy about winning anymore and had pretty much thrown the rest of the game, so they could get out of there before their girlfriends hurt someone.

On the way home all agreed, that everyone had a great night. The bikers and the college girls just added an unexpected element to the whole night but didn't ruin it.

Just before they arrived back at the apartment, Sarah turned to Chuck. "I know it's late but you're not going to sleep for a while. I've got plans for you. Oh, and plan to be up early tomorrow."

Chuck gave a curious look, "What reason do we have for getting up early?"

Sarah smiled at Ellie and then turned back to Chuck, "We're going shopping for your black thong and bow tie."

"Damn, I didn't think you'd actually make me wear that outfit, if you even want to call it that."

"I can't say exactly how long you'll have it on but you'll definitely start out with it and then we'll see what comes up." Sarah and Ellie were both laughing loudly now.

Chuck and Devon weren't upset in the least. They both knew that they would be benefitting from wearing those outfits for their girlfriends.

Sarah even mentioned to Chuck that if he was good she might even wear her Weinerlicious and Princess Leia outfit. Chuck and Sarah both agreed that this week was going to be a a lot of fun.


	12. Chapter 12 The cost of saving Sarah

**A/N: _Well here is the next chapter. Sorry that I'm behind on my updates but I've been really busy lately and I finally got the chance to get this chapter out. I guess I also lost some of my drive after watching the last episode of Chuck. They had the chance to give everyone a happy ending and I just feel cheated the way it ended. I know this has been discussed by many and I won't go into it any further. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I'll try to keep my updates on track. No promises but I'll try. I do enjoy the the reviews so keep them coming. I don't own Chuck. _**

Chuck and Sarah lay in bed holding each other. Last night was the end of Chuck wearing his little outfit. It had been quite the night. Chuck started it off with a foot massage and then moved onto a full body massage. He used his strong hands to help remove all the stress and tension from Sarah's muscles. She was surprised at how good he was with his hands. Maybe all those hours of tinkering with computers and using the controllers for his games, strengthened his fingers and hands. All Sarah knew, was that his hands were like magic and she was completely at his mercy when his hands worked over her body.

Sarah was pretty happy over the past week. Chuck wore his outfit every night, per the bet and she had even thrown on the Weinerlicious outfit one night and then the princess Leia outfit last night. Between the two of them, they had quite the week of love making. Every night had been an intense session but last night was off the charts. Chuck was by far the best lover Sarah had ever been with. When they made love, there were times when it was hot and intense and then there were times when they took their time and enjoyed the mutual feelings that past between the two lovers. There were times when Chuck was so sweet and tender, it brought tears to Sarah's eyes. He always made sure that her needs were taking care of before he ever had his own release. Sarah never had to worry about blowing up Chuck's ego in the bedroom because he never brought his ego into their love making. Chuck always looked Sarah in the eyes as they made love and she could always see the love that Chuck felt for her within those deep brown eyes. Sarah came to one conclusion, Chuck had spoiled her. She would never be able to be with anyone other then Chuck for the rest of her life. No other man could ever make her feel as loved and cared for as Chuck had done. She had no plans of ever leaving him again but if something did happen to Chuck. She would never be able to be with another man again. No one would ever be able to make her feel the way Chuck did.

Chuck kissed her forehead and snapped her out of her daze, "Morning beautiful."

Sarah snuggled closer to Chuck and looked up into his brown eyes, "Good morning my little sexy Chip and Dale."

Chuck had to grin at Sarah's statement. "Well that's quite a compliment coming from a princess."

Sarah laughed out loud and slapped Chuck in the chest. "I'll only ever be your princess Chuck."

"Trust me, no will ever see me wearing that little outfit out in public although, I was kind of getting used to the thong."

Sarah got up on her elbow and gave Chuck a shocked look. She watched as he broke out in a fit of laughter. "Trust me Sarah, I was only joking. Having a piece of cloth wedged between the cheeks of my ass is not my idea of comfort. Hell, you should of seen the night I put them on backwards. It was not a pretty sight."

Sarah could barely catch her breath as she was laughing uncontrollably. The laughter was contagious as Chuck was laughing along with Sarah.

They both got out of bed and dressed for their morning run. When they met Devon out in the courtyard, they noticed that he didn't seem to have the same amount of energy that they were accustomed to seeing. He yawned and looked up at the both of them. "You guys ready for our run?"

They both looked at each other and then back to Devon. Chuck spoke up, "Are you alright Devon? You don't look too ambitious this morning. In fact, you look like your exhausted."

Devon gave the both of them a weak smile, "Well to be perfectly honest, I'm pretty damn tired. Ellie has been like a possessed woman this past week and she has worn my ass out. I'm ready to retire the thong and stethoscope for good but Ellie won't let me. Don't get me wrong Chuckster, I love your sister to death but she has been insatiable this past week and lets just say that there were nights when the sun was coming up and we were just going to sleep."

Chuck and Sarah couldn't hide the grins on their faces. Sarah was the first one to speak after Devon's little confession. "Devon, why don't you skip the run this morning and go back to bed. It sounds like, you've had plenty of cardio this week, so I don't think one morning will hurt you."

"I think Sarah is right, I just need a couple more hours of sleep and then I should be good to go." Devon gave them a quick wave and headed for his apartment.

Chuck turned back to Sarah, "Well I guess my outfit wasn't the only one that was a hit."

Sarah had to giggle from that last remark. "I guess Ellie likes playing doctor."

"Ewww Sarah, I really don't need that mental picture in my head."

They laughed together as they headed out on their run. After their run was completed, they both had their showers and got dressed. Chuck grabbed Sarah from behind and pulled her close to him. He left several kisses down the side of her neck and whispered in her ear. "How about I take you out for breakfast this morning?"

"I'd love that Chuck. Do you have any place in particular picked out?"

"If you don't have a problem with it, I was thinking of going to IHOP."

"You know I love it there, now I'll have to add a couple extra miles to our run for the next couple of days to work off all the calories I take in from eating there."

Chuck grabbed her hand and headed for the door, "I know, but it is definitely worth it."

Sarah almost hated going out in public with Chuck anymore. Everywhere they went, women were constantly flirting and trying to touch him. Sarah couldn't even begin to count how many small pieces of paper and business cards she had thrown away that had women's phone numbers on them. The waitress they had today, took their orders without ever looking at Sarah. Hell, there were several times when Chuck had received phone numbers from the male waiters. Even the ones that were straight never gave Sarah more then a second glance. She was pretty sure that Chuck's size had pretty much deterred any of them from a kind of flirting that she was accustomed to. For years, Sarah had always received plenty of attention from men everywhere she went but now that she was with Chuck, he was the one who drew all the attention. Sarah was proud of Chuck and all that he had gone through to change his body into what it was today but just a small bit of her, was jealous of all the attention he got and the fact that she wasn't getting the same attention as she used to.

It came as no surprise to Sarah when she watched the waitress hand Chuck two bills. The waitress smiled and asked Chuck if there was anything else she could do for him and then walked away when he told her that he was all set. Chuck handed the one bill to the outstretched hand of his girlfriend. Sarah looked down and was shocked at what she saw. There were six different names and numbers on the small sheet of paper. Sure enough, one of the names was from a guy who had been working in another part of the restaurant.

"I don't think we're coming back to this IHOP Chuck." She gave him a small smirk as she tore up the numbers and left all the pieces of paper in the middle of the table.

Chuck informed Sarah that he had to run to the mens room before they left. Sarah told him that she would leave the tip for their waitress.

Sarah watched as their waitress never took her eyes off Chuck's ass as he walked to the mens room. She got up and walked over to the waitress. When she was standing directly in front of her Sarah spoke. "I see the way you look at my boyfriend and I don't blame you. He is pretty damn hot and honestly, clothes don't do him any justice." The waitress just stood there with here mouth wide open and her eyes locked on Sarah.

"Here's the thing though, I'm usually not a very jealous person. Well, that is until I met my boyfriend. Now I'm extremely jealous and pretty protective of him. In fact, the last two girls that hit on him should just about be done with their therapy and I'm pretty sure, they've been cleared to eat solid foods again." Sarah stepped up to the girl and put her nose to the girl's nose. "If I were you, I wouldn't ever look at my boyfriend again unless you like the idea of eating all your meals through a straw." Sarah stepped back and gave her a smile and walked over to the door just as Chuck came out of the mens room.

"Did you give our waitress her tip?"

Sarah smiled to herself, "Yes I did sweetie, in fact, I gave her a little bit extra."

Just as they had pulled away from the restaurant, Sarah's phone rang. When she answered it she heard Casey speak. "Walker are you with Chuck?

"Yeah Casey, we just finished breakfast and we're driving back to the apartment. Why?"

"The general wants to meet with us as soon as we can all get to Castle."

Sarah turned to Chuck as she spoke to Casey. "We'll head that way now and we'll just meet you there." Sarah hung up the phone, "I guess we've got a mission."

They arrived at the Orange Orange at the same time as Casey and they all walked down to Castle together. They all grabbed a chair and Casey sent Beckman a request for the video conference. Within seconds the face of general Beckman was up on the display.

"Good morning team, I've called you all to Castle because we've received information about a building in downtown LA. The intel we received is telling us that the building in question is being used by Fulcrum. It is supposed to hold a large computer server that Fulcrum uses for the whole northwest."

Chuck was the first to speak, "Are we supposed to sneak in and plant a bug in the server?"

"No agent Bartowski. Information that we have recently gathered, has told us that Fulcrum has been conducting more security checks on their computer systems lately. Apparently they have been running a program on all their computers that checks for any abnormalities in the system."

Casey let out one of his grunts and Sarah asked the general, "So what is the plan general?"

The general eyed all three of them, "You three will infiltrate the office building and secure the computer server. You will have a team of NSA agents with you but they will stand by until you have secured the the server. You must get in and secure that server before they realize your there and destroy it. Any questions?"

Casey spoke next, "Do we know what floor the server is located on?"

"From the information we've received, we believe the server is located on the fourth floor. If there are no more questions, then I will talk to you after the mission. Good luck team."

Casey looked to Chuck and Sarah, "We'll wait until late tonight and hopefully there will only be a few Fulcrum agents left behind as security."

They all agreed to meet back at Castle at 2100 hrs. That would give them time to prep for the mission and get to the Fulcrum building around 2330 hrs. Chuck and Sarah went back to the apartment and changed into workout clothes. They figured it would help relax them before the mission if they went and burned off some energy working out.

When they arrived at the gym, Chuck had to go through the usual gauntlet of guys that came over and either gave fist bumps or bro hugs. Most of the guys would at least say hello to Sarah and she knew that they would sneak glimpses of her while her and Chuck worked out. At least she knew that guys still found her attractive even if they never had a chance in hell of getting with her.

Chuck loved working out with Sarah. He was able to get in a good workout and with Sarah there, the scenery was always spectacular. No matter how many times he had seen her in spandex shorts, he would never grow tired of watching her exercise. Watching Sarah do squats and stiff legged dead lifts was a thing of beauty that he never grew tired of. They always pushed each other and found that they were able to go past their limits with encouragement from each other.

Sarah always had to control herself when she worked out with Chuck. Whenever he worked out a certain muscle like, biceps or chest. The muscle would get larger as he got pumped up. He would be pumped and covered in sweat and Sarah always had to control herself from ripping his clothes off and taking him right in the gym. She never would but that never stopped her from having one of her many fantasies about Chuck.

They finished their workout and drove back to Chuck's apartment where they just relaxed for the remainder of the day. They wanted to be refreshed and rested for the mission tonight.

At 2100 hrs, Casey, Chuck and Sarah were in Castle getting their mission gear on. They all wore black clothing along with their bullet proof vests. Casey past out the communications equipment and they all went to the armory to pick up their weapons. Chuck slid his knives into his vest and grabbed his tranq pistol. He had also started to carry a back up weapon that Casey had recommended and he placed it in an ankle holster. Once they had all their gear on, they loaded up in a van and headed for the Fulcrum building.

They parked down the street from the building and pulled out the blueprints to look over the floor plan. The fourth floor showed that there was a hallway to the left and right when coming out of the stairwell. There was also a hallway that ran down the center of the floor. It had been decided that Casey would take the left hallway, Sarah would take the center hallway and Chuck would have the right hallway.

They watched the building for about fifteen minutes and didn't see any movement going in or out. They made there way to the back of a building where Chuck was able to disable the alarm and Sarah picked the lock to the door. They were unable to locate any wires that would allow Chuck to loop the cameras, so it made their progress a little slower. They kept themselves well hidden and out of camera view as they made their way to the stairwell that would lead them to the fourth floor. There were cameras covering every door that led to each floor so they had to be careful as they passed each one. Once they got to the fourth floor, Casey had to disable the camera and hoped that whoever was monitoring would just pass it off as a glitch and not bother with it till morning. Unknown to them, as soon as Casey cut the camera feed, a Fulcrum agent that was monitoring the cameras, alerted all the other Fulcrum in the building that a camera had gone out and needed to be checked out.

Before entering the fourth floor, they agreed that once the room with the server was found, they would all secure the room and call in the waiting NSA team. Once they entered the floor, Casey and Sarah headed for their halls and Chuck started towards his hall.

The fulcrum agents that had been alerted, had found that the camera wires had been cut and knew that someone had breached the building. They were ordered to search the entire building and find the intruders.

Chuck had searched several offices and didn't have any luck with finding the server. Sarah and Casey had the same luck. Casey informed them to keep looking. Chuck came out of an office just as two Fulcrum agents had turned and were coming down the hall. He had his tranq gun aimed and had fired two rounds at the agents as they were returning fire. Luckily their shots had been off target but his struck each agent in the chest. He was going to move the bodies out of the hallway when he heard shots being fired. Casey immediately came over the radio and said that he was pinned down by heavy gun fire. He was sure of at least four agents but thought there might be more.

Sarah had just announced that she had found the server room but was trapped in there as she had seen several Fulcrum agents heading towards her. Chuck was working his way back the same way he came and had only encountered one agent by the time he got back to the stairwell door.

Chuck came over the radio, "Casey, what's your status?"

"I'm alright Bartowski, I'll keep these guys busy and you try to get to Sarah."

Chuck had just acknowledged Casey when he could hear Sarah talking to someone other then him and Casey. His stomach tightened as he listened to the conversation.

"Where is the rest of your team? We know about the one on the east side of the building and he will be taken care of shortly. I want to know if there are anymore agents that came in with you?"

Chuck listened to Sarah as he made his way over to the hallway she had gone down. "There's only the two of us." she said.

Chuck could her the sound of a hand making contact with skin and new that Sarah had just been struck in the face. He was trying like hell to keep himself calm and not get himself caught. He would be useless to Sarah if that happened. He slowly crept along the doorway and could see two Fulcrum agents standing outside an office door.

Chuck heard the mans voice again. "We know that there is another agent that came with you, just tell us where they are and maybe we won't kill you. Well, I take that back. We'll still kill you but maybe we won't pass you around before we do. You are a very beautiful woman so I'd hurry up before I pull that offer off the table."

"I already told you, there was only two of us. I can't make an agent pop out of the...Ahhhhh."

Chuck's heart skipped a beat as he heard Sarah scream. Someone was going to pay for hurting Sarah. Chuck watched as another agent came out of an office across from where he was standing. The agent pulled his weapon and was in the process of bringing it up towards Chuck when he sprang into action. Chuck grabbed the end of the gun and pushed it towards the chest of the agent. The agents were still in the trigger guard and Chuck could hear the bone break as he kept twisting the gun. The agent let out a scream and Chuck used that split second to use his elbow to strike the side of the agents head which knocked him out. The confrontation with the agent had brought the other two agents up the hall and Chuck was pinned down in a side office.

Chuck whispered over the radio. "Sarah, hang in there, I'm coming for you."

Sarah knew that Chuck was on his way but was scared to death that he would get careless trying to get to her and end up getting himself killed. The Fulcrum agent was beginning to lose his patience and she wasn't sure how much longer before he just shot her and went looking for Chuck.

Casey was almost out of ammo and knew that he had two or maybe three Fulcrum agents left. By their sporadic gun fire he was sure that they were running low on ammo too. He was just trying to keep them busy, so Chuck could get to Sarah.

Chuck had hit one of the agents with a tranq dart and when the other agent saw that Chuck wasn't shooting real bullets, he was a little more daring and came out of his cover just a little more then he had been. It was just enough for Chuck to catch the agent in the neck and knock him out. Chuck checked the rest of the hallway and found that it was clear. He knew the door that Sarah was being held behind and he ran to the door.

Sarah's radio had either been found or wasn't working, so Chuck put his ear up to the door and tried to listen to what was going on in the room. He could hear a muffled voice and then heard another scream which had to be Sarah. He grabbed the door handle and took a deep breathe. Time to save the woman I love, Chuck thought as he pushed the door open.

As Chuck made it into the room, he could see a guy standing over next to Sarah, who was tied to a chair. The agent appeared to be pushing a knife into one of her shoulders, which was causing Sarah considerable pain. Chuck was seeing red as he aimed the tranq gun at the agent. Chuck looked over at Sarah and could see the pain in her face and it was almost to much for him to bear as he brought his attention back to the agent. The agent stood before Chuck and had a smirk on his face.

"I guess I'll just give up for now. My buddies will never let you out of this building and I can guarantee that blondie here, will be passed around many times before she dies."

"Casey, do you copy me?"

"Loud and clear Bartowski."

"Call in the team Casey, we have the server room and it will be secure in just a second."

"Roger that."

Chuck smiled at the Fulcrum agent. "Well I guess it's not going to go exactly as you planned now is it? In fact, I think you should take a nap until were all done here." Chuck pulled the trigger and nothing happened. He had run out of ammo.

The Fulcrum agent had seen that Chuck's gun was empty and reached for his own weapon. Chuck started to run towards the agent as the agent drew his weapon and was turning the gun towards Sarah.

Chuck's training took over and he reached down and grabbed one of his knives. While still in stride he launched the knife at the Fulcrum agent. The agent never saw the knife that struck him in the neck and took his life. He fell back against the wall with a surprised look on his face as he looked directly at Chuck.

Chuck looked away from the dying agent and ran to Sarah. He cut her loose and then cupped her face and gave her a light kiss on her bruised and cut lips. They both just held each other as they listened to the NSA team take down the remainder of the Fulcrum agents and secure the building.

Once the all clear was giving, Chuck reached down and picked Sarah up and walked out of the office and down the hall with her cradled against his chest.

"Chuck, I can walk. It's only a shoulder wound."

"I want to carry you, so just lay here and enjoy the ride."

Sarah looked up to see Chuck smiling at her. She knew once the adrenaline wore off, Chuck was going to come to the realization that he had just killed someone. Sarah was damn glad he did. If he hadn't acted as fast as he did, she would have been dead. She knew that Chuck was going to need her and shoulder wound or not, she was going to be there for him and help him deal with the grief and guilt that he was sure to have.

Casey was waiting for them down in the lobby and walked with them to the med unit so Sarah could have her shoulder looked at. While Sarah was in the med unit arguing about whether or not she needed to go to the hospital for stitches, Casey walked over to Chuck.

"I'm proud of you kid, you did what needed to be done and no one can fault you for that. Do me a favor will you. Sarah will help you deal with this, just listen to her, she's been there before."

"I'll make sure I talk with Sarah and I want to thank you for all the training you gave me. It was your training that allowed me to save Sarah."

"You two just be there for each other. I'll take care of briefing the general tonight."

"Thanks Casey, I'm going to try and get Sarah to get some stitches in that shoulder of hers. I'll just get Ellie or Devon to give us a ride back to my vehicle from the hospital."

Chuck hopped into the med unit and persuaded Sarah to go to the hospital and get her shoulder looked at. He knew that she was concerned for his state of mind but was determined to get her looked at before they dealt with his issues.

Sarah was concerned for Chuck and figured she could throw a bandage on her shoulder at the apartment and then have a sit down with Chuck. She should have known that Chuck wanted to make sure she was fine before he dealt with his own issues.

They rode together to the hospital and Sarah had ten stitches put in her shoulder. They checked her for any other injuries and upon finding none, she was released. Devon gave them a ride to Chuck's vehicle. They didn't talk much on the way home but they never let go of each others hands.

Once they arrived back at Chuck's apartment, they both changed into more comfy clothes and then went and sat on the bed.

Sarah sat beside Chuck and held his hand. She would be by his side until he was ready to talk.

Chuck cleared his throat, "I know everyone thinks that I'm going to fall apart because I took the life of another human being. Don't get me wrong, it's not something that I will ever forget. I'll never be able to get the image out of my head, of the look in his eyes as I watched him die. I knew by being an agent, I was probably going to have to kill someone one day. It just so happens that I was able to save the love of my live by doing it." Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand just a little tighter and then continued on. "To be perfectly honest Sarah, I can live with all that for the rest of my life because I was able to save you. I would never have been able to go on if I had failed and you died."

Sarah had a few tears running down her face after listening to Chuck. That was just her Chuck being Chuck. Always caring more about someone else, over himself. "Chuck, I want to thank you for saving my life tonight. When I was sitting in that room, I wasn't afraid to die. I was afraid that I'd never see you again or be able to look into your beautiful brown eyes or just have you hold me. That's what scared me."

"Sarah, I would do it a again in a heart beat, to save your life. I have you with me and you will help me deal with any demons that may arise. I will always save you Sarah, at any cost."

Sarah climbed up on the bed and held her arms out to Chuck. She wanted to hold him for a change and let him feel that she was always going to be there for him. He laid back and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Sarah knew as she held him, that she had found her soul mate and there wasn't anything in this world that was going to separate them. She also knew that someday Chuck would need someone to help him deal with what happened tonight and she planned to be there for him when the time came. Sarah had one last thought before she drifted off to sleep. She would always save Chuck at any cost, just as he had would for her.


	13. Chapter 13 Dinner, dancing and moving in

**A/N: _ Well here's the next chapter. This was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. IF you like charah and fluff then you should like this chapter. If you enjoy it then leave a review. I do enjoy geting them. I do not own Chuck. _**

Chuck was in his usual spot, sitting behind the Nerd Herd counter. He was deep in thought and he never noticed Morgan walk up to the counter.

Morgan waved his hands in front of Chuck, "Earth to Chuck, anyone home in there."

"Oh hey Morgan, sorry I just zoned out. I was just thinking about something that had to do with Sarah."

Morgan had a far away look in his eyes when he responded with almost a whisper, "Yeah, I've done that too when thinking about Sarah."

"What was that Morgan? I thought you said something about Sarah."

Morgan snapped out of it and had realized what he had just said, "I...I...I just said that I would probably zone out, if I was thinking about Sarah too."

Chuck gave Morgan a strange look and then shook his head. "Anyways, I actually need to talk to you about Sarah. Especially since were roommates and all."

Morgan leaned over the counter "Ok Chuck, lay it on me."

Chuck took a deep breath and let it out, "You know how I feel about Sarah, right?"

Morgan had a huge smile on his face. "Of course I know how you feel about Sarah, I am your best friend."

"Well since Sarah had returned, I'm sure you have noticed that she stays at our apartment most of the time."

Morgan had an even bigger smile on his face when he responded, "Yeah, there have been many nights when I could hear the two of you doing what ever it is, that you do in your room." Morgan gave him a knowing wink and a fist bump.

Chuck couldn't stop the blush from over taking his face. "Sorry about that Morgan, I didn't realize we were that loud."

"You don't need to apologize Chuck. I'd be damned disappointed if you didn't take full advantage of Sarah spending the night. Hell, your an inspiration to all the nerds and geeks around the world. Your proof that there is hope, that one day one of us may have the chance to hook up with a smoking hot babe like Sarah."

"Just be yourself Morgan and someday I'm sure you'll meet the girl of your dreams. I really wanted to talk to you about Sarah."

"Sure Chuck, go ahead I'm all ears."

"Morgan, I wanted to tell you that I was planning on asking Sarah to move into the apartment and I wanted to make sure you were alright with it."

"Chuck, to be honest, I can't believe you've waited this long to ask her. If it had been me, I would have asked her as soon as she had came back. And to answer your question, No I don't have a problem with Sarah moving in with us. Do you think she'll want to?"

Chuck smiled at the thought of living with Sarah and looked back at Morgan. "I really hope she does. I love her more than anything in this world and I just feel that moving in together is the next step in our relationship."

Morgan put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "If I know Sarah, she won't pass up the chance to move in with you. I think this will be good for the both of you. Who knows, exchanging vows may be next."

Chuck's head spun around to look at Morgan, "I think vows are way down the road Morgan but I'm glad that your ok with me asking Sarah to move in."

Morgan slapped him on the back and turned to leave, "That's what best friends are for Chuck."

Chuck was relieved that Morgan was ok with the possibility of Sarah moving in. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to bring the subject up to Sarah. He knew that Sarah had been dying to go dancing with him, ever since she watched him dance with Monica Blackwood on their mission. Chuck knew how he would do it. He would take Sarah out for a nice dinner and then he would take her to a club that only specialized in ballroom dancing. Even if she refused his offer to move in, this is something he really wanted to do for Sarah.

Chuck got his cellphone out and started dialing numbers. Once he got the reservations made, he'd surprise Sarah with it.

Chuck was surprised that he was able to get a reservation. Sunday was the only night that he could get it and it was at Maxwell Demille's Cicada club. They served dinner and had a ballroom for the dancing. Chuck was sure that Sarah would love the night he had planned and hopefully when the night was over, Sarah would agree to move in together.

Chuck had clocked out and headed over to the Orange Orange to see Sarah before he went home.

As he walked into the Orange Orange, Sarah had just looked up and gave him the biggest smile. "Hey sweetie, are you done for the day?"

Chuck walked up to the counter and placed a small kiss on Sarah's lips. "I just clocked out and wanted to check with you before I went home. I wanted to see if you're coming over after you get off or not?"

Sarah gave Chuck her own kiss and then stepped back. "I just need to run by my hotel room and grab some clean clothes and then I'll be over." Sarah reached up and grabbed Chuck's tie. She pulled him to her and gave him another kiss. This time she poured on just a tad more passion then she had planned and when the kiss ended she was still standing on her toes and was completely out of breath.

Chuck stood there with a dopey smile on his face and finally after a few seconds came to his senses and turned towards the door. He looked over his shoulder on the way out and said "I have a surprise for you, when you get there." He continued out the door and smiled to himself as he walked to his vehicle. He knew that saying that to Sarah and then walking away without telling her, would drive her nuts.

Sarah watched Chuck as he walked out the door and headed towards his car. She knew he was teasing her by not telling her what the surprise was and to be honest she was like a little kid. She hated not knowing and she hated waiting until later even more. Smiling to herself, God I'm so in love with that man, even though he can sometimes drive me crazy. Sarah couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't returned to Chuck. Probably still off with Bryce in some foreign country or maybe even dead.

Sarah had finished work and drove to her hotel to get some clean clothes. She hadn't been back to her hotel room in about a week and a half and it felt cold and lonely as she gathered up the clothes. Staying at Chuck's was just the opposite of this room. His place was warm and inviting and she always felt relaxed when she was there. She wasn't even sure, that she would be able to sleep here without Chuck. They had slept in the same bed since Sarah had returned. Whether it was here or at Chuck's. Maybe in the not too distant future, she could bring up the subject of her and Chuck moving in together. She didn't think he would have a problem with it, she just didn't want to rush him into it.

Sarah had made it over to Chuck's in record time. She was dying to know what the surprise was and came busting through the door looking like a mad woman as she scanned the kitchen and living room for Chuck. When she didn't see him in either room, she went down the hall and found him in his room working on his computer. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to pepper his neck with feather light kisses.

Chuck closed his eyes and enjoyed the kissing he was receiving from his sexy girlfriend. He knew she was probably ready to explode if he didn't tell her what the surprise was.

Sarah spun Chuck's chair around so that he was facing her. She put one leg on each side of his and sat in his lap. She grabbed his face with both her hands and looked him square in the eyes. "You know I'm like a little kid when it comes to surprises, so unless you want to see a very upset girlfriend, which would be bad for you. I suggest you tell me what this surprise is, right now!"

Chuck loved it when he knew Sarah was excited about something. He really hoped that she would be happy with his surprise. "You may want to go and buy yourself a new dress for Sunday because I am taking you out for dinner and dancing. Not the regular night clubs either. This one is for ballroom dancing, like the Tango and Salsa. The look on Sarah's face, had made it all worth while. She had the biggest smile on her face and just leaned into him and gave him a hug so tight that he was having trouble breathing.

She leaned back and looked in his face. "You knew that I've been dying to dance with you ever since I watched you dance with Monica Blackwood and now I'll get my turn. You have to be the most caring boyfriend in the world and sometimes I don't feel like I deserve someone as sweet and caring as you are."

Chuck reached up and grabbed Sarah's face. "You deserve to be treated like a queen and I'm sorry that I can't do more things for you. There's so much..." He never got to finish his last statement because Sarah had smashed her lips against his and drove her tongue deep into his mouth.

After they had kissed for several minutes Sarah pulled back and got off of Chuck. "What's the name of this place Chuck?"

"It's called Maxwell Demille's Cicada and I've heard that they have great food and the dancing is first class. You know I'm not a huge fan of dancing but I'm ready to cut a rug that night for you."

Sarah's heart felt like it would burst with the love she felt for Chuck. "You truly are one of a kind Chuck and I am so thankful that I have you. I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. Before you, all I ever had to look forward to was the next mission. With you, I have friends and family, that love and care about me and it's not the mission that I look forward to any longer. It's you Chuck, it's going to bed at night wrapped in your arms and then waking in the morning still wrapped in those same, strong, protective arms. Since I've met you Chuck, I feel like a human being, not just a spy any longer."

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her in tightly. "Sarah, loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done. You may have been, just a spy but when you came back to me, that told me that you wanted more in your life then just being a spy and just know, that I'll always be here for you Sarah, through the good and the bad. I promise that not a day will go by when you don't feel loved because I will show you and tell you every day for the rest of my life."

Sarah went shopping with Ellie and ended up buying what she considered to be the perfect dress. It was aqua blue in color and she knew that it would bring out her eye color. It was full length and had thin blue straps that crossed in the back. The front was cut just low enough to show off her assets but not so low that it would show more then what would be acceptable for her night with Chuck. She had been excited all week and felt like a school girl going to a prom. She was going to get her chance to dance with Chuck and it wasn't for a mission, it was for her. Chuck never ceased to amaze her and she was going to make sure that she amazed him on their date. She hoped to blow him away with her new dress and then she was going to put all the passion she could into the dancing that night. They better have air conditioning there, Sarah thought because she was planning on burning up the dance floor with the love of her life.

Chuck had gone out and bought a whole new suit. He went with a Jack Victor select grey stripe suit and then picked out a light blue shirt and a light purple tie. He wanted to look the best he could for Sarah, so he had them tailor the suit. It was her night and he didn't want to do anything to screw it up. He had decided, that he wasn't going to ask Sarah about moving in during the date. Somehow it just seemed like it would take away from the night and he didn't want that. Chuck figured that he could talk to Sarah about it the next day. This was going to be her night and he just wanted to make it special and all about her.

Sunday had arrived and they were both excited about their night out. Chuck kept his new suit over at Devon and Ellie's because he wanted to surprise Sarah. Morgan allowed Sarah to keep her dress in his closet for the same reason as Chuck. Chuck had gone over to Ellie's to get ready and Sarah used the apartment for herself.

Chuck's palms were sweaty and his pulse was picking up. What had started out as an idea to ask Sarah about moving in, had turned into a night that both were looking forward to. This was going to be there first real date. There was no cover, no objective and no mission going on. It was just two people that were madly in love with each other being able to go out and be themselves. Tonight it was just about them and Chuck planned to make sure Sarah had the time of her life.

Sarah had just finished touching up her makeup and stood back to look at herself in the mirror. She looked and felt like a princess and couldn't wait to see her prince charming. She knew Chuck had bought a new suit for tonight but he wouldn't give her any details on the color or who made it. She was just happy to be going out with Chuck. That really was all that mattered to her. They could dine and dance all night but when the night was over it would be just her and Chuck and that's what truly made her happy.

Chuck had called her and she told him that she was all ready to go. When he entered the apartment they both just stood frozen in time as they looked to each other.

Chuck was at a loss for words. He knew Sarah was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but tonight she truly looked like an angel. The color of her dress made her eyes sparkle and she had kept her hair down so that it flowed freely around her face and shoulders. The dress, hugged her in all the right spots and accentuated her curves while still looking elegant.

Chuck walked over to Sarah and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Sarah, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but tonight you have taking it to a whole new level. You are my princess, my angel and my everything. I promise to make sure you never regret coming back to me."

Sarah was standing in the living room when Chuck walked into the apartment. He looked so handsome in his new suit. He had it tailored and it fit him well. The grey pinstripe suit, along with the blue shirt and purple tie really made Chuck look suave and debonair. He truly was a very handsome man and she felt so lucky to have him in her life. When he walked up to her and kissed her hand, her knees became weak as she stood before him. "Chuck, you look very handsome in your new suit and I feel honored to be your date tonight. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I really am the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

Chuck held out his arm for Sarah and after she slid her arm through his, they made their way out of the apartment and through the courtyard. When they got to the parking lot, Sarah was shocked to see a long black limo parked behind their vehicles.

Sarah tightened her grip on Chuck's arm and then looked up at him while trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. "Chuck, you really are the perfect boyfriend. All I can say is, you are truly an amazing person and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Now and forever."

Chuck gave her a light kiss and then gave her that patented Bartowski smile that just made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The limo driver came around and opened the door and stood to the side for them. "Your chariot awaits my princess."

Sarah had to admit that Chuck was really making her feel like a real princess. The difference being, there would be no glass slipper or pumpkins for her tonight. She smiled as she stepped into the limo. Chuck was her prince and he was definitely getting lucky tonight. In fact if she had any say in it, he would be getting lucky many times tonight.

The ride over was great and they just sat holding each other as they watched the Los Angeles skyline go by. When they arrived, the valet opened the door and held a hand out to assist Sarah out of the limo. Chuck got out and the limo and the valet immediately let go of Sarah's hand when he saw the size of Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah entwined their arms together and made their way into the club. They were in awe at what they saw. The club was started in 1928 and had been designed by french and artisans designers. There was an art deco mezzanine bar and lounge. Chuck and Sarah were thoroughly impressed with the place. They were seated near the dance floor and watched as the band was getting set up.

Sarah smiled across at Chuck. "This place is unbelievable Chuck and there isn't another place on this earth that I rather be, then here with you."

"This is your night Sarah and I want to make sure you have the time of your life. I want this to be something that you'll remember years down the road, as the night that Chuck Bartowski swept you off your feet."

Sarah reached across the table and grabbed Chuck's hand. "You swept me off my feet a long time ago, it just took me longer then most to realize it and accept it."

They looked over the menu and ordered their meals. Chuck ordered the chicken kiev and Sarah ordered the smoked salmon. When they received their meals, they each raved about how good the meal was. Sarah gave Chuck several bites of her salmon and he gave her the same with his chicken kiev. The rest of the time was spent enjoying their meal and listening to the band as they started to warm up.

The club was starting to fill up as they were coming to the end of their meal. After they finished their meal, they ordered a couple of drinks and watched as a few couples wandered onto the dance floor while the band played a waltz. They both agreed to sit for a few minutes and let their food settle before they danced.

Chuck could see the excitement in Sarah's face as she watched the other couples dance. He stood and walked around the table and held out his hand to Sarah. "May I have this dance?"

Sarah grabbed is hand and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, when the Tango comes up, I'm going to make Monica Blackwood look like she was a beginner."

Chuck smiled at her and walked her to the dance floor where they danced the waltz through several songs. After the fourth waltz they sat back down and cooled off while sipping their drinks.

Suddenly the band announced that they would be playing the Salsa. Sarah stood up and looked directly at Chuck. "May I have this dance?"

Chuck had to laugh as he stood. He would need the intersect with this one. He flashed and knew every step for the Salsa. They danced in perfect sync as they performed a flawless Salsa. As they exited the floor, they had received a few applauses.

Sarah was having the time of her life and told Chuck that they would be making reservations here again in the future. Maybe Ellie and Devon would like to come also. Sarah was still waiting for the Tango to be played and had ordered another drink for her and Chuck while he went to the mens room. She never saw him stop by the band on the way back to the table.

As Chuck approached the table he walked over to Sarah and held out his hand. Sarah was about to ask him what was on when the music started and it was the Tango that she had waited all night for.

Chuck made sure he had flashed and then he and Sarah began what most people that were watching would consider them to be the most passionate couple on the floor. They moved in perfect harmony and the heat was building between them at an incredible rate. They moved around the floor that was empty. All the others dancers had cleared the floor and just watched Chuck and Sarah. Anyone watching could tell without a shadow of a doubt, that this couple were completely and madly in love with each other. Chuck and Sarah never broke eye contact with each other during the entire dance and that made there emotional connection even stronger.

When the song ended, they stayed on the dance floor and held each other in an embrace while they received applause from everyone in attendance at the club. They were several older ladies that had to fan themselves from watching such a heated performance by Chuck and Sarah.

As they walked to the table, Sarah turned around and faced Chuck. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. "Please take me home right now."

Chuck was suddenly panicking and didn't know what went wrong. "Why do you want to leave Sarah, did I do something wrong?"

Sarah had a blush across her face as she leaned back into Chuck's ear. "Chuck, this has been one of the best nights of my life and after dancing that Tango, I am so turned on right now, that if you don't take me home right now, I will push you into a booth and have you right here and now."

Chuck couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. "Your wish, is my command."

They had a very heated make out session in the limo ride back to Chuck's and used all their self-control to refrain from tearing each others clothes off. Once they entered Chuck's room everything became a heated blur as they made love into the early morning hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning they both woke with smiles on their faces. Sarah looked up at Chuck and said, "Chuck, I want to thank you for last night, I had the best time and the night was absolutely perfect from start to finish."

"Sarah, you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure and last night really was perfect."

They laid in bed and each of them reminisced about what they enjoyed from the dinner, dancing and what took place when they arrived at home. When it was time to get up Chuck suggested that Sarah take her shower first. He had a plan to ask her about moving in and it involved the shower.

Sarah had got the water temperature just right and stepped into the shower. She closed the door and stepped under the water and just stood there as the water ran down over her head and body. She had just grabbed her soap and body scrubber when she felt cool air behind her and then felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. It gave her shivers as he placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Let me get this for you." Chuck reached over and grabbed her soap and scrubber and started to wash her back. When he finished with her back he turned her around and slowly washed her front. He took his time and made sure he washed several areas more then once. He finished and grabbed Sarah's shampoo and proceeded to wash her hair.

Sarah was pleasantly surprised when she felt the cool breeze and then Chuck's strong arms when they wrapped around her. When he started to wash her back, Sarah was in heaven, that is until he started to wash her front and had washed a couple parts particularly well. It wasn't until he started washing her hair that she found out that this was probably the most erotic non sex thing that she had ever felt. She was in heaven as he slowly massaged her scalp with his strong fingers. He put her conditioner on next and repeated the same process. Sarah thought to herself, could he possibly do anything more to make me fall even more in love with him then I already do. Once he was done, Sarah figured that it was only fair to do the same for him and so she washed his body and hair like he had just done for her. They ended the shower by making love and found that they both really, really liked making love in the shower.

Sarah and Chuck both dried each other off and then went to Chuck's room. Sarah turned around when they got in the room, "We are definitely doing that more often. I'd say at least once or twice a week."

Chuck was smiling at her and reached over and grabbed her around her waist. "I agree with you one hundred percent. There is something that I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now and I can't think of a better time than now. You know that I love you more then anything, right?"

Sarah was a little nervous about what it was that Chuck wanted to ask her. "I know how you feel Chuck and you know that I love you just as much."

Chuck looked into her eyes and tightened his grip around her waist. "Sarah, I would really like you to move in. I know you may think that this is too soon but we're together all the time and honestly, I can't remember the last time you stayed at your hotel. I love you and I want you to have a place that you can call a home and a hotel room will never be a home."

Chuck was worried as Sarah just stood there for a minute and never said a word. Suddenly Sarah smiled up at Chuck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I haven't had a home since I was a little girl and the thought of sharing a home with you, just...well it just feels right. You have always been my home Chuck and I'm sorry that it took me leaving to figure all this out." She grabbed his face and said, "Yes I would love to move in here with you."

"Don't apologize for leaving, you came back and that's what matters now."

"How does Morgan feel about me moving in here?"

"I already talked to him and he doesn't have a problem with it. He was actually pretty happy for me."

Sarah was not the least bit nervous about moving in with Chuck. In fact, she was ready to go and pack her stuff today and get moved. Little did she know, Chuck was thinking the same thing. After they went on their run, they came back and headed over to Sarah's hotel and packed up what little was still there and hauled it over to their apartment.

This was a huge step in their relationship and they were both more then ready for it. Sarah came back for Chuck and even though she had hurt him he had accepted her back into his life. She smiled as she brought in the last box from from the car. This man gave her a home, family and friends. Chuck really was one of a kind and she would never let him go again. He was the home she had always wanted but never had, until now.


	14. Chapter 14 Carina comes to visit

**A/N:_ Well here's the next chapter. The beginning of this chapter was easy to write but I struggled at the end. I hope I didn't mess it up too bad. I hope everyone enjoys the update. The next two chapters will have another returning guest but you'll have to wait and see who it is. Little more angst in those next two chapters also. Anyways I hope you are all still enjoying the story and if you are then please a review. I really do enjoy getting them. Good or bad. I don't own Chuck._**

Sarah had just gotten home from work and was getting changed. She wasn't able to go to the gym with Chuck today because she had an early shift and she was a little bummed out about it. She truly enjoyed working out with her boyfriend. She was in the best shape of her life and she had Chuck to thank for that. She had always worked out but now her workouts were so much more intense since she pushed herself trying to keep up with Chuck. She had to admit, he was a damn machine in the gym. He just seemed to get stronger by the week. She knew that genetics played a part in how people were able to gain strength and size. Apparently, Chuck had the genetics for both and never knew it until he started working out.

What amazed her the most, was Chuck's personality. It never changed, not one bit. He actually seemed to be more kind and caring then he was before. He always looked out for his family and friends and would go out of his way to help someone that needed it. Most men she had met that were half the size of Chuck had an ego just as big as they were. Her Chuck was not that way and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

Chuck was going to be home shortly, so she started to put a salad together for lunch. She was no cook but a salad she could do. She had everything all set and was going to text Chuck to see when he would be home when she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door she was surprised to see a tall red head with bright green eyes standing there. "Carina?"

Carina gave her a smile and tilted her head to the side. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Carina, what do mean, what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, I just didn't think this is where I'd find you."

Now Sarah tilted her head and replied, "Where exactly did you expect to find me then?"

"Well, I figured, you'd have a room at the hotel you had stayed at last time you were here."

Sarah smiled at Carina, she had a lot to tell her and standing in the doorway was not the place for that. "Why don't you come in and I can explain everything to you."

Carina walked in and and sat down on the couch. Sarah grabbed a couple of bottled waters and came in and sat down in a chair across from Carina.

"Alright Sarah, what is going on? What's this I hear about you requesting to be placed back with Casey and Chuck? What the hell happened between you and Bryce? Did he go fishing in someone else's pond?"

"Slow down Carina, I can explain everything. First off, yes I did request a transfer back on to Chuck's team and second, there was never anything between me and Bryce. That was done years ago. We were just partners this time around."

Carina shook her head, "Why in the world would you give up traveling around the world to come back to boring ass Burbank? There's nothing here for you."

Sarah had a huge smile on her face as she looked over at Carina. "I came back to be with Chuck and I don't plan on leaving him again."

"Your kidding me right? I know he has this cute thing going on, but not anywhere near enough to want to move back here and give up being partners with Bryce. I mean come on Sarah, this doesn't make sense. Why would you give up globetrotting with Bryce, to come back to Burbank and babysit again?"

Sarah smiled at Carina again, "I'm not here to babysit Chuck. He is a full fledged agent now and I'm his partner, not his babysitter."

Carina looked at Sarah with through narrowed eyes. "So why did Beckman give Chuck agent status? Is this some paper title to appease Chuck and keep him happy?"

Sarah looked at Carina with a scowl on her face. "He is a full fledged agent Carina and he earned it. Chuck has made some changes since the last time you were here."

"Oh what, did he move his pocket protector to the right side instead of the left?"

"No Carina, he started working out and he also had Casey train him to be an agent."

"So, you mean to tell me, that Chuck gained a few pounds of muscle and had Casey train him on how to properly fire a tranq gun and that makes him an agent.? I mean come on Sarah, I think Chuck is a nice guy but not nice enough to give up everything you've worked for. Where is the Sarah I knew, who would live on the edge and would never let a guy control her life?"

"Chuck doesn't control my life Carina, he just enhances it to a level that I never thought was possible. He showed me that I can have love, family and friends and still be an agent." Sarah took a deep breath and continued on. "This really is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and it's all because of Chuck. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left him and instead of hating me and never having anything to do with me again, Chuck forgave me and welcomed me back into his life"

"Holy shit, where is the real Sarah Walker and who the hell are you. This is not the Sarah Walker that I've known for years."

"Your right Carina, I'm not the same person you knew before. I've changed and to be honest, I'm glad I changed. Until I met Chuck, I was just a spy. I did the job, just like you do now and I was fine with that. After meeting Chuck, I realized that I wanted more in my life then just being a spy and with Chuck, I had that. That's why I came back to be with Chuck. I love him Carina, more then you'll ever know."

"Spies don't fall in love Sarah, that's the cardinal rule of spying."

Sarah looked Carina directly in the eyes. "I've, decided to change the rules. Our feelings for each other have not hindered our performance, it's actually made us better because we both have something to lose. Sarah's eyes changed to ones that held such intensity that Carina had never seen Sarah like this before. "I can tell you this Carina, if someone harms, kidnaps or comes between me and Chuck, they will know what pain is by the time I get done with them."

Carina was shocked. This was not the Sarah Walker she knew for so many years. "So, I can see you saving Chuck or protecting him but how in the world is he going to keep you safe or rescue you?"

Sarah's eyes softened as she spoke. "He's already saved my life Carina...he killed a Fulcrum agent before the agent was able to kill me. You know that Chuck never wanted to take another human beings life but he didn't hesitate when it came to saving my life."

"How did he kill this so called agent?"

"He killed the Fulcrum agent with a throwing knife from across the room. He caught him in the neck."

Carina had a surprised look on her face. "You mean to tell me that Chuck killed a man with your preferred weapon of choice. This is the same tall, lanky and nerdy Chuck, we're talking about here?"

Now Sarah had a sly smile on her face. "Well, I did tell you that he changed since the last time you saw him and I told you he has been going through training with Casey."

"How much of a change could he have Sarah?

Now Sarah had a huge grin on her face. "He beat the hell out of Bryce when he came back and tried to get me to leave with him again." Sarah noticed the look of skepticism Carina's face. "Trust me Carina, he is that good. We might be able to take him but it wouldn't be easy."

"Sarah, your going to sit there and tell me that Bryce, a trained agent with years of experience, got his ass kicked by a nerd? Then, you want me to believe that you and I might not be able to take Chuck down in a fight? Am I in the twilight zone?"

Sarah laughed and replied, "Chuck should be here any minute from the gym and then I guess you'll see for yourself."

The two women were talking about old times when the front door opened. Chuck walked in and could see Sarah sitting in the living room talking with someone with red hair. Sarah looked over at Chuck and had a devious look on her face. "Hey Chuck, guess who stopped by today?" Chuck walked into the living and walked over to Sarah's chair and bent over and gave her a quick kiss. Chuck stood up and faced Carina. He had on his workout gear which consisted of shorts and a string tank top that was still wet from his workout and was stuck to his skin.

Sarah looked over at Carina and had to giggle. She could see that Carina's eyes were glazed over and Sarah was almost sure she could see drool come out from the corner of Carina's mouth. This had to be the first time that Sarah had ever seen Carina speechless. "Carina, you remember Chuck? And Chuck, I'm sure you remember Carina?"

Chuck turned and walked towards Carina. "Nice to see you again Carina."

Carina knew for a fact that she was in the twilight zone. There is no way in hell that the Chuck she had met before was the same perfect male specimen standing before her. She looked at Chuck from head to toe and repeated this process numerous times before she finally spoke. "Holy shit Sarah, you told me Chuckle's here was working out but you never said that he looked like a Greek god."

"If I told you, you wouldn't have believed me, so I figured the best thing to do was let you see for yourself. Now that you've seen, what do you think?"

Carina's gaze never left Chuck's body as she responded. "I must admit Chuckle's, you've really changed a lot since my last visit and I must say, I'm definitely liking the changes." Carina licked her lips as she continued to scan her eyes over Chuck's body.

Sarah had seen the look on Carina's face before. In fact she had seen it on the faces of many woman since she returned. They all looked at him like he was a piece of meat. None of them cared about what kind of person he was, they just looked at how he was built and that was exactly how Carina was looking at Chuck now.

Carina finally looked at Sarah. "How in the world do you get out of bed everyday, because there is now way in hell that you could pry me away from that body."

Sarah frowned as she looked at Carina. "Just so you know Carina, I love Chuck. Not for his body or his looks. I'm in love with the inner Chuck, the gentle, caring man that makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world that matters. Don't get me wrong, I love the way Chuck looks but I was in love with him before, when he was just the tall lanky nerd herd supervisor. When I came back to Chuck, I never knew about his changes and to be perfectly honest, it doesn't make any difference to me how Chuck looks."

Carina got up from the couch and walked over to Chuck. She looked down at Sarah as she ran a hand over Chuck's arm and then his chest. "Well, you know me Sarah, I'm not much into the inner feelings. I'm pretty much a shallow person and go purely on looks. I don't want to wake up in the morning and look over at the other person and get all warm and fuzzy inside. I want to look over and feel aroused and horny."

Sarah stood up and stood right in front of Carina. "I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off of my boyfriend. I'll share a lot of things with you Carina but Chuck is not one of them."

"Oh come on Walker, from what I can see, there's enough of him for two people." Carina looked Chuck up and down why slowly licking her lips. "Hell, there's probably enough for three. Carina gave Sarah a sly look as she went on. "He reminds me of my favorite ride at the amusement park."

Sarah looked puzzled at Carina's comment. "Why would that be Carina?"

"Because, I'll ride it as many times as I can and after I _**get off**_, I take a break and get right back on, again and again." She looked up at Chuck and smiled as she backed away from him and sat back down. "You have to realize Sarah, I'm not looking to settle down, I live for the adrenaline rush and excitement and from what I can see, Chuckle's is all that and probably more. I wouldn't get out of bed for a week if I got my hands on him."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and kissed him and then while still looking into Chuck's eyes, she responded to Carina. "Well, just so you know, I'm the only one with a season pass to this Chuck ride and I have no intentions of sharing."

Carina winked at Chuck, "Hey you can't blame a girl for trying. I must say Chuck, you've really made a huge transformation from the last time we met. You're quite easy on the eyes and if Sarah ever decides to leave again, you give me a call. Who knows, you could be the one to make an honest woman out of me."

A low growl could be heard coming from Sarah as she turned to face Carina. "I never make the same mistake twice Carina. I'll be with Chuck for as long as he'll have me."

Chuck grabbed Sarah around the waist and pulled her back to him. "I don't ever want to be without you again Sarah." Chuck pulled away from Sarah and spun her around, so that she was facing him. "I'm going to go and change my clothes and then I'll be right back." He gave Sarah a wink as he stepped back from her. "My shirt is really soaked and I need to change." As Chuck turned he reached down and pulled his tank top over his head and walked right by Carina to the bedroom.

Sarah broke out in laughter as she watched the reaction on Carina's face. Sarah couldn't remember ever seeing Carina blush until now. That was two firsts in one day, Sarah thought to herself. Chuck had made Carina blush and speechless in the same day.

Carina could feel the blush spread across her face and she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. She just watched as Chuck pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a perfect six pack of abs and a chiseled chest. Being very tan helped show the definition of his muscles, which he had plenty of. Carina would never tell Sarah but Chuck had just turned her on without ever putting a hand on her. Sarah Walker was a very lucky woman, she thought to herself. Carina came out her daze and noticed Sarah smiling at her. "He did that to tease me and get back at me for teasing him before, didn't he."

"So how'd he do? Don't even try to lie to me, because your face gave you away."

Carina lowered her head while shaking side to side. "I won't lie Sarah, you are a very lucky woman. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Chuck is quite impressive and that is putting it mildly. To top it off, he is a full fledged agent to boot. There is no way I could have him as a partner though."

"Why is that?" Sarah asked.

"Because I would be constantly trying to jump his bones instead of accomplishing the mission."

"You should see him in a tuxedo and a swim suit. We went on a mission where he had to seduce a female mark and she had no defense against Chuck in his tuxedo. I won't even tell you what happened when we went to the beach."

Carina could picture Chuck on the beach, wearing his swimsuit and needing her to apply suntan lotion all over his body.

"Carina, you may want to wipe that little drool off the corner of your mouth."

Carina snapped out of her day dream and looked at Sarah. "Well, I hope your day at the beach was as good as what I was imagining."

"All I can say, is it ended very well."

"Well you know what they say about body builders, there not always big where it counts the most."

Sarah had a huge grin as she looked over at Carina. "Trust me, Chuck's not lacking in that department. I would dare say, that he's the biggest I've ever had." Sarah knew, she was adding fuel to the fire with Carina but she was couldn't help herself.

"Damn Sarah, it sounds like you've hit the guy jackpot. If Chuck hadn't turned me down last time I was here, I might of been the one to end up with him."

Sarah hadn't expected that response from Carina. "Trust me, I know how lucky I am to have found a guy as great as Chuck. I've been around the world and I can tell you one thing. There is no one else like Chuck."

" That brings up my next question. I know how much Chuck means to you so, why did you leave him and go off with Bryce?"

Sarah's face held an array of emotions as she spoke, "I left because I was scared that Chuck would find out about my past and then he would never be able look at me the same way again. Bryce just ended up giving me a way out of Burbank."

"What past are you talking about Sarah?"

"My past as an agent. You and I both know that as female agents, we are expected to accomplish the mission by any means necessary. I'm not ashamed of the missions that I had to use seduction on but I really don't want Chuck to know about all of them. I've killed a lot of people and yes, I know they were all bad people but it's still not something that I want Chuck to know about."

"So, you think if Chuck knew all this stuff about your past, he wouldn't want to be with you any longer?"

"I used to think that but I don't any longer. Chuck told me that the past is just that and he would never judge me about something that happened before I met him."

"Yeah, I can see Chuck being that way. He seems like he would be quite the forgiving type of guy."

"Well, I learned that the hard way. I wasted two and a half years away from Chuck because I didn't have the nerve to talk to Chuck about my past. It will never happen again. I even gave him the opportunity to ask me anything he wanted to know about my past."

Carina sat on the edge of the couch as she spoke to Sarah. "Are going to tell me what question he asked you or are you going to make me guess?"

Sarah couldn't stop the the slight grin that made it's way to her mouth. "I gave him the chance to ask me anything about my past and he asked me what my shoe size was."

"You've got to be kidding me. You allowed him to ask you anything and he asked you what your shoe size was?"

"Yep, that's my Chuck. When I asked him why he chose to ask me my shoe size instead of a question about my past, he said that he didn't care about my past and he only cared about the present and our future. I never thought I could love him more then I already did but I was wrong."

"God knows, I'm no expert on relationships but I do know this. You've found a good man Sarah and you better never let him go because if you do, I'll make sure I'm here to pick up the pieces after you're gone."

"I told you before, I will never leave Chuck again and I'll be with him as long as he'll have me. I still love my job but if it comes down to the job or Chuck, he'll win every time."

"I'm really happy for you Sarah. I never knew you wanted a life like this but from what I can see, I've never seen you happier."

"I never knew I wanted to have a life like this until I met Chuck. He showed me that I could have love, family, friends and still do my job. Now that I've experienced my life with Chuck, I can't ever go back to the way my life used to be."

"It still seems weird to hear the great Sarah Walker talk like a domesticated housewife."

"Trust me Carina, I can still kick ass when I need to, it's just my priorities have changed. I found that I enjoy having someone to come home to after the mission is completed. I don't know about you but I was tired of coming back to a empty hotel room everyday."

"Well, it does get old but that's the life of a spy. You know me, if I need company, I usually don't have trouble finding any."

Sarah stood up and walked towards the kitchen just as Chuck walked out of their bedroom.

Carina looked over, "Well you clean up real nice Chuck."

Chuck walked up to Sarah and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He turned to see Carina walking into the kitchen. "It's amazing what a little soap and water and a change of clothes can do."

"Well if you ever need someone to get those hard to reach spots while you're in the shower, just give me a call."

Sarah turned and gave Carina a warning look. "I've got the shower covered Carina and believe me, you've never had a shower until you've had one where Chuck washes your hair. It's the most unbelievable feeling you could imagine." Sarah winked at Chuck when she turned to face him. She was having a good time teasing Carina.

"Thanks Sarah, now I need to go to my hotel and take a cold shower. Speaking of my hotel, they have a great restaurant and there's supposed to be a live band tonight. I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet me there for dinner and a little dancing. It'll be my treat."

"That sounds like fun Carina, I'm all for it as long as Chuck is."

Chuck looked at both sets of pleading eyes and knew he was going whether he wanted to or not. "Sounds like fun, what time you want us to meet you?"

Carina walked over and gave Sarah a hug and then turned to Chuck. She turned back to Sarah and asked, "Is it alright to give your man a hug?"

"That's fine Carina but keep your hands above the waist."

Carina walked over to Chuck and slid her hands up his chest and then around his back. She slid in close and pressed her body against him as tight as she could and then in a flash, she placed both her hands on Chuck's ass.

Chuck jumped when he felt Carina grab his ass and attempted to step back but Carina was latched on like a leach.

"Carina! If you want to be able to use those hands again you better remove them from my boyfriends rear end now."

Carina released her hold on Chuck and stepped back. "Damn Sarah, that is a fine ass. You are one lucky woman. You may just want to put him under lock and key because with a body like that and an ass to match, the women will never leave him alone."

"Trust me Carina, I know all too well. I will agree with you, he does have the cutest butt I've ever seen."

Chuck looked at both women with a shocked look. "Hello, I'm standing right here."

Sarah laughed and walked up to Chuck and put her arm around his back. As she began to speak, her hand slid down and grab Chuck's rear end. "Sorry Chuck but your butt is like Charmin, you just can't stop squeezing it."

Carina and Sarah both started laughing as Chuck started blushing. Carina was still laughing as she turned and headed for the door. "Why don't we meet for dinner at seven."

"We'll see you at seven then," replied Sarah.

Chuck looked down at Sarah. "Lets just hope the night goes off without some major mishap. Every time Carina visits, nothing ever goes as expected."

Sarah grabbed Chuck and pulled him to her and stated, "Lets just go and have a good time and maybe we can both try to keep Carina in check for the night."

Chuck spun Sarah around and kissed her deeply. "As long as I'm with you tonight, there's nothing Carina can do that will spoil that."

They had a little before they had to get ready, so they both took a shower together. Sarah loved her showers with Chuck. There was nothing better then having Chuck massage her scalp while washing her hair. It always led to some very intense love making and you would never hear Sarah complain about that.

They finished their shower and continued getting ready for their night out with Carina. Sarah made sure that Chuck looked good but not good enough to attract anymore attention then he already did. Especially if Carina was going to be drinking. Once they were ready they headed over to Carina's hotel.

They arrived at Carina's room and both were shocked to see that Carina was dressed fairly conservative for her. She had on a pair of gray slacks and a blue silk blouse. Chuck had to admit that he expected Carina to be wearing a mini skirt and some form fitting shirt that hugged her upper body.

Carina looked at both of them, "So are two ready for dinner and a little dancing?"

Chuck rubbed his stomach, "I'm starving, so I'm definitely ready to eat."

Sarah shook her head at Chuck and then turned to Carina, "I can't say I'm as hungry as Chuck but I am ready to eat. I'm actually looking forward to getting Chuck on the dance floor."

Carina looked at Chuck and then at Sarah. "You mean to tell me, Chuck can actually shake some of that fine booty on the dance floor."

Sarah smiled and responded, "He's actually a pretty good dancer Carina and if we ever get the chance, you really need to hear Chuck sing."

"Your kidding me, Chuckle's can actually carry a tune?"

Sarah looked deep into Chuck's eyes as she spoke. "When I heard Chuck sing for the first time it made me weak in the knees. He has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I knew when he finished that I was his for as long as he would have me."

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a song he sang. I can't believe it made you weak in the knees."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and squeezed it as she pulled him to her, "You have no idea Carina. Anyways lets get going, I'm sure Chuck is ready to eat."

Chuck looked at both women, "I'm definitely ready to eat, so lets get going."

They arrived at the restaurant and were glad to be seated without any waiting. They only had to wait a few minutes before the waitress came over and took their order.

Chuck and Sarah were both impressed with the service and atmosphere in the restaurant. The decor was actually pretty nice for being in a hotel. Sarah looked over and could see several couples dancing on the dance floor. She looked over to Chuck and he smiled at her.

"I know your dying to get out there and I promise I'll dance as much as you want after we eat."

Sarah reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand, "Thank you sweetie, I know dancing isn't something you love to do, so I appreciate you doing it for me."

Chuck looked over at Carina and then back to Sarah. "I don't really hate dancing. I'm just not very good at it. It's kind of embarrassing when people look at you like your having a seizure on the dance floor."

Sarah and Carina both had to laugh. Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand and gave him a little wink. "Chuck, I'll admit when we first met, you weren't the best dancer but at least you tried but now you really are a pretty good dancer and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

As they sat waiting for their meals to come, they heard some loud comments coming from a table across the restaurant. They looked over and watched four guys laughing and joking with each other. They were being loud and didn't seem to care who they were bothering.

Sarah looked at both Chuck and Carina, "Let's just try to ignore them and have a good time. I want to enjoy the evening out with my boyfriend and my best friend."

Chuck watched as the waitress brought their meals to the table. "I have to say, I'm really glad to see you."

The waitress giggled and looked around the table. "I get that a lot."

She placed their meals in front of each of them and turned to leave. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I thing were good for now," Carina said.

"Well, if you do need anything just ask for me, my name is Wendy and I'll be glad to get whatever is you need."

They had started in on their meals when they were interrupted by a noise coming from across the restaurant. All three looked over to see what was going on. They noticed that their waitress Wendy was standing at the table of the four drunk guys. They watched as one of the guys reached up and grabbed Wendy's ass. Wendy turned around and slapped the one guys hand away and walked off. All the guys were laughing and giving each other high fives.

Sarah looked over at Chuck and tell he was upset over what they had just witnessed. She knew that Chuck didn't like to see anyone get mistreated and those four idiots were pushing their luck. She even wanted to go over and knock the shit out of them but she really wanted to have a quiet evening with Chuck and Carina.

Carina looked over at the guys that were continuing to make an ass out of themselves and then back to Chuck and Sarah. "You know, it just never ceases to amaze me. No matter where you go in the world, there always has to be someone that acts like an asshole. The only difference this time, is there's four assholes instead of just one."

Chuck laughed at Carina's comment. "I guess assholes are starting to travel in packs. You put the four of them together and they can give people more _**shit**_."

Sarah and Carina looked at each other and burst out laughing. Chuck joined in and it took them several minutes to stop. Their stomachs were aching from all the laughing. Once they had gathered their composure, they all started back on their meals.

Their waitress stopped by the table. "How was everyone's meal?"

Chuck responded first, "I can't speak for everyone else but mine was very good."

Sarah and Carina agreed with Chuck. They both really enjoyed their meals.

Wendy smiled at the group. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Carina looked up at Wendy. "I think were all good Wendy and thank you for being such a pleasant host. It can't be easy to stay upbeat when you have to deal with those douche bags over there all night."

After Wendy left, Chuck and Sarah both gave Carina a smirk.

"What?" Carina said as she looked into their faces.

"I just don't ever remember you being so nice to anyone that didn't have a penis." Sarah responded.

Carina had a shocked look on her face and then she smiled. "Ok, maybe that's what I'm normally like but I guess hanging around you two is rubbing off on me and it kind of felt good."

Chuck couldn't help but smile when he heard Carina speak.

Sarah smiled as she leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. "That's what Chuck does to you when you're around him for any amount of time. He just makes people feel better about themselves, which makes them treat other people 've seen it Carina, I'm a totally different person from the person you knew before and it's all happened since I've met Chuck." Sarah couldn't stop the huge smile that graced her face when she looked at Chuck. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met Chuck. Honestly, I'd probably be dead or sitting alone in some hotel room in another country. That's not the life I want anymore."

Sarah turned back to see Carina who appeared to be deep in thought. "Is there something wrong Carina?"

Carina snapped out of her daze and had a frown on her face. "I honestly feel a little jealous Sarah. I've never wanted to settle down before but after seeing what you have, I think someday I would like to find someone that makes me as happy as you are with Chuck. I'm just not quite to that point yet but I'm a lot closer since coming and visiting with you guys."

They continued to talk to each other and when their attention turned to the table with the loud idiots. They watched as a couple of the guys had their hands all over Wendy their waitress. She yelled at them and told them to stop several times, which only seemed to make them more aggressive. Chuck was just about to stand up when they noticed a man walk from the kitchen area and walk over to the table were the guys were harassing Wendy. He appeared to be the manager of the restaurant and you could tell that he wasn't happy with his position at the moment.

They watched as he approached to table of the guys that were harassing his employee. As he approached the table, the guys didn't stop what they were doing to Wendy and he knew that he was going to have kick them out. He spoke up once he came to the table.

"Gentlemen it appears you've had too much to drink and I don't think your waitress should have to put up with the four of you grabbing her. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

"Fuck you, we'll leave when we're ready to leave and not until then."

"Gentlemen, you can either leave on your own or I can call the police and have you arrested for sexual battery and that would be for grabbing parts of Wendy's body without her permission."

One of the guys spoke up. "How do you know we didn't have her permission to touch her?"

The manager turned to Wendy and asked her, "Did you give any of the gentlemen the permission to touch you?"

Wendy looked at each of the guys faces and then turned to the manager. "No I never gave any of them permission to touch me."

The manager looked at all four of the guys. "You heard her gentlemen and with that I think it's time to leave."

The guys stood up and one of them looked directly at Wendy, "Your time is coming bitch and the next time, you won't have your boss around to save your ass."

Chuck, Sarah and Carina watched as the four guys made their way out of the restaurant and then watched a worried looking Wendy put her head down and walk back to the kitchen area.

The DJ had watched the whole thing and figured now would be a good time to continue the music and get people's minds on something else. He started with a popular dance song and watched as couple after couple made their way to the dance floor.

Chuck figured he would make Sarah happy by asking her to dance before she asked him. He stood and turned to her and extended his hand. "I was wondering if my beautiful girlfriend would like to dance?"

Sarah reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand and stood up. "I would love nothing more then to dance with my very sexy boyfriend." Sarah was very happy that it was Chuck who asked her to dance instead of her asking him. She knew he did it to make her happy and it just reinforced what she already knew. Chuck was one of a kind and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have him.

They held hands and as they walked to the dance floor. They both had a good time as they danced to several songs. A slow song came on and Sarah was happy when Chuck reached out and pulled her in tight against him.

She looked up at Chuck and when he met her look, they kissed. After the kiss Sarah put her mouth next to Chuck's ear. "Why don't you ask Carina to dance when we get back to the table? I think it would make her night if you did."

Chuck agreed and after the song was done they walked back to the table. Sarah sat down and Chuck walked around the table and held out his hand to Carina. "Would you like to dance Carina?"

Carina looked over to Sarah and after receiving a nod from her, she reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand.

As they walked away from the table Carina turned back towards Sarah, "I promise I'll keep my hands off Chuck's ass and I do appreciate you lending me your boyfriend."

Chuck had to admit, he was having a good time tonight. He was really surprised that Carina really was behaving herself and she seemed to be having a good time too. A slow song came on and Carina moved in close and placed her head on Chuck's shoulder. She kept her word and kept her hands wrapped around Chuck's waist. The song ended and both were surprised to see that Sarah had made her way to the dance floor.

Carina turned to leave and Sarah grabbed her arm. "You can stay Carina, I'm sure that Chuck could handle dancing with the two of us."

Chuck had a shit eating grin as he responded, "Even though I'm not the biggest fan of dancing, I think I can handle dancing with the two most beautiful women here tonight."

Sarah stepped up to Chuck's right side and Carina stepped up to his left side. They both leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They all danced throughout the night and all three of them had a great time.

They were sitting at their table when they watched Wendy come from the kitchen area and head towards the exit. Just before she walked out the door, she turned and gave them a slight smile and waved to them.

After Wendy walked out the door, they all turned their attention back to each other and decided that it was time to call it a night.

Carina stood up and shook her head back and forth. "I can't believe I'm going back to my hotel room alone. I can't remember the last time that's happened."

Sarah started laughing, "Carina, I don't think that's ever happened."

"Yeah well, I guess this mojo of Chuck's is pretty strong after all. How about I walk you guys out and then I'm off to bed."

"You don't need to walk us out Carina, I'm sure you would rather get up to your room,"

stated Sarah.

"Hey, I've actually had a great time tonight and it was all because of you guys. So I want to walk you guys out."

Chuck stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand, "I don't think she is going to take no for an answer so I guess I'm up for an escort."

They made their way to the door and just as they exited the restaurant, they could hear screaming coming from the parking lot. They looked over and could see that Wendy was being attacked by the four drunk guys that had been kicked out of the restaurant earlier. They could see that Wendy's shirt was ripped open and they and she had blood coming from her mouth. The guys were all making comments about who was going to have her first.

Chuck had seen and heard enough. He took off towards the group of guys.

Carina started to take off too, when she felt Sarah grab her arm and stop her. She turned and faced Sarah with a look of question on her face.

Sarah held on tightly to Carina's arm as she spoke. "Carina, just hold on a minute and watch."

"Watch what Sarah? You want me to stand by and watch Chuck get his ass kicked while we just stand here and watch."

"Carina, just watch and you'll see."

Chuck made it over to where the guys had pinned Wendy up against a truck. "You know, it's idiots like you that give the rest of us guys a bad name."

Two of the guys turned and walked towards Chuck, while the other two continued to hold Wendy against the truck.

One of the guys spoke up. "Well, this is none of your business, so why don't you run along."

Chuck took a couple steps towards the two guys. "I'm not going anywhere without my friend."

"Well, I guess your about to have a bad day then. You may be a big guy and all but I think the four of us can handle you."

"Look, just let Wendy go and we can all walk away without anyone getting hurt."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." The two guys got on each side of Chuck and ran at him. Chuck moved just as they got to him, which caused the guys to run into each other. They both fell to the ground and seemed a bit dazed. Chuck took the opportunity to head towards the other two guys that were holding Wendy. As Chuck drew closer, the two guys released Wendy and turned towards Chuck.

Chuck gave Wendy a wink as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so, just a little shook up."

"Good, you need to go over to my friends that are waiting over there and they'll take care of you."

"Thank you, but I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be just fine. Now go and get out of here."

As Wendy ran towards Sarah and Carina, she watched as the four guys surrounded Chuck.

One of the guys spoke up. "I guess the bigger they are, the dumber they are. When we get done beating your ass, were gonna go over and have some fun with that bitch who got us kicked out of the restaurant and then maybe we'll have some fun with your blonde and redheaded girlfriends.

The guy had no sooner got the last word out of his mouth when Chuck drove his fist into the guys face. The guy crumpled to the ground and was out cold.

Chuck stood over the guy on the ground and looked at the other guys. "If any of you lay so much as a finger on anyone of my friends, then I'll make sure you'll need someone to help you wipe you own ass for a long time and that's a promise."

Sarah had a huge smile on her face. She knew that when the guy made the threat towards her and Carina, Chuck wouldn't let that go. The old Chuck may have wanted to do something but didn't have the ability. This new Chuck definitely had the ability and was probably going to inflict some pain on these idiots. They deserve it she thought.

As all three guys circled Chuck, he watched and found the one guy he would go for first. Chuck waited until the guy was in front of him and then winked at him as he went by. The guy stopped dead in his tracks and balled up his fist.

"It's time to get your ass beat and I'm the one that's going to start it."

The guy stepped in just as Chuck brought his palm up and struck the guy in chest. It drove the guy back into a car and then down to the ground. The other two watched as their buddy fell to the ground. They decided to attack all at once.

Chuck looked over his shoulder and timed his next move so he could take out the two guys at the same time. As the guys came in on Chuck, he drew his arm back and made contact with the face of the guy coming from behind him. At the same time chuck raised his leg and did a front kick on the guy coming from the front. Both of the of the guys fell back from the impact.

Chuck looked down at the four guys laying on the ground. "You guys can either get back up and continue to get the crap beat out of you or you can get up and leave here with at least a little dignity. The choice is yours but understand this, I've held back but if you choose to continue, then I won't hold anything back I can guarantee that you won't walk away from here on your own power. So, what's it gonna be?"

The four guys looked at each other and decided that leaving would be their best option.

Chuck stopped them before they walked away. "One other thing guys, if I ever hear that you bothered my friend Wendy again then I will personally find each one of you and make sure you feel pain like you've never felt before."

All four guys nodded and walked away.

Sarah looked over and had to smile when she saw Carina's face. "What's the matter Carina, cat got your tongue."

Carina turned and looked Sarah straight in the eye. "After watching Chuck easily take four guys out, I have to admit that I'm quite turned on. I'm serious Sarah, that was just hot watching him move like that. You better never let him go again because if you do, he's mine."

"Well, for one, I did tell you that Chuck had gone through training and second, I'm never letting go of Chuck again, so you can get that thought out of your head."

"Well Sarah, you've definitely found yourself a good man and I really am glad for the both of you. Maybe next time I'm in town, it'll be for a wedding." Carina was just a little surprised when the smile on Sarah's face grew even bigger after she made that last comment.

Chuck came over to where they were standing and Sarah ran up and jumped into his arms. She smashed her lips into his. After the kiss she pulled away and gazed into Chuck's brown eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Chuck, you could of put each one of them in the hospital and instead you did just enough to send them a message. That took a lot of restraint and I really am very proud of you."

Carina walked up and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. I'm proud of you too Chuck but I also have to say that your little display was quite arousing and now I'm going to be taking a cold shower thanks to you."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at Carina's confession.

The last person to walk up to Chuck was Wendy, she leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how to thank you for what you did. You probably saved my life and I will always be thankful that you stepped in and put your own life on the line for someone you don't even know."

Chuck looked at Sarah and then back to Wendy. "You don't need to thank me Wendy, I'm just glad you weren't hurt and I don't think of you as a stranger. I consider you a friend and friends always help each other."

Sarah couldn't believe it but after listening to Chuck, she felt even more love for him then ever before. He really was the kindest most caring man she had ever met.

They all said goodnight to Wendy and watched as she drove off.

Carina gave Sarah and Chuck one last hug and managed to grab Chuck's ass one last time before she walked back into her hotel. She turned to Chuck just before she went through the door. "You make sure you take good care of Sarah because I don't want to have to come back here and kick your ass."

Chuck pulled Sarah to him and turned to Carina, "Yes ma am, I will always take care of her."

Carina smiled and walked into her hotel. Chuck and Sarah walked to their vehicle and drove home. It had been a long night and they were both a little tired. Once they got home, Chuck went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and was surprised when he walked into the bedroom. There laying on top of the bed was a very beautiful and very naked Sarah.

Chuck took off his clothes and climbed up beside Sarah. "I thought you were tired tonight?"

Sarah slid her hand up Chuck's inner thigh and grabbed his rapid growing erection. "I am a little tired but I have to agree with Carina. Watching you put those guys down like you did was quite the turn on and I think I need me some lovin' from my boyfriend.

Chuck reached over and pulled Sarah on top of him. "I did promise Carina that I would take good care of you and I wouldn't want to break that promise."

Sarah reached down and started kissing Chuck's neck and then whispered in his ear. "I glad to see you keep that promise."

Sleep didn't come until hours later in the Bartowski/Walker household.


	15. Chapter 15 Chuck's Disappearance

**A/N: _Well heres the next chapter. This chapter and the next one have a little angst in them. It's nothing really bad but it is more then any other chapter I've written. I'm not the best angst writer out there so you guys may laugh at the end of the chapter and think that it wasn't too bad. Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I'm thrilled with all the reviews that I've gotten so far. I never thought I'd ever even come close to one hundred and here I am going beyond it. Well, I won't keep you guys any longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, by the way, this chapter and the next are actually one huge chapter that I split up. Enjoy. I don't own Chuck._**

Sarah was not a happy person today. This was the second day in a row that she had to miss a workout with Chuck because of her work schedule. She also knew that when she didn't go to the gym with Chuck, the other women saw that as an open invitation to make their move on him. She knew it wasn't Chuck's fault but these women would get quite aggressive and she knew Chuck didn't like to be rude or hurtful towards them. That's one of the many reasons she loved him. Chuck had built his body and confidence up but still treated everyone with the same respect as he had before he started working out and training. She just couldn't believe these women though. It didn't matter where they were, there was always some women hitting on him. Hell, they were at the mall and while she went to the bathroom, several women were giving him phone numbers as I walked back up. Sarah thought about the days when she used to garner all the attention. She still got plenty of attention but no one every dared to approach her with Chuck by her side. Sarah laughed when she remembered what happened when they went to the movies.

_They had been enjoying the movie when Chuck decided that he needed more popcorn and a drink. She was enjoying the movie when she noticed a young man come over and sit in Chuck's seat. The guy was trying his best to remain calm as he kept looking over at Sarah._

"_Hi my name is Tony and you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

_Sarah looked over at the guy, "Thank you for the complement Tony but your sitting in my boyfriend's seat."_

"_I don't see a problem, I'm just keeping the seat warm until he gets back. Maybe by that time, you'll decide your ready for an upgrade and tell him to take a hike."_

"_Tony, you seem like a decent guy but listen closely, there is not another person in this world that would make me give up my boyfriend."_

_Tony smiled at her. "You never know until you give someone else a chance. I could be the one guy you never knew you were waiting for until now."_

_Sarah took a deep breathe as she thought to herself. This guy is not getting it. "Tony, my boyfriend is a really nice guy but he is not one that I think you'll want to mess with."_

_Tony puffed out his chest as he began to speak. "I may not look it but I'm pretty capable of handling myself and I'm sure that if I need to, I can demonstrate that to your ex-boyfriend."_

_Sarah turned to respond to him and noticed Chuck standing on the other side Tony. "Tony, I like you to meet my boyfriend Chuck."_

_Tony spoke as he started to turn his head, "Well Chuck, I believe it's time for a….a…holy shit. I…I…I'm really sorry Ch..Chuck." He turned to Sarah, "You didn't tell me that your boyfriend was Conan the Barbarian."_

_Sarah smiled as she responded, "You never asked and you seemed pretty sure of yourself, so I figured I'd give you a chance to prove it."_

_Tony tripped several times as he tried to go over several seats that he figured were out of Chuck's reach. "Look Sarah, you're very pretty but not pretty enough to die over, you guys have a nice life." And with that, Tony was gone._

_Chuck looked over at Sarah. "He was wrong."_

"_What do you mean he was wrong?"_

_Chuck had a huge grin on his face as he looked deep into Sarah's eyes. "You are worth dying for, many times over."_

_Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as she dared out in public. "You are amazing, you always know how to make me feel like the most important woman in the world."_

_Chuck looked back into her eyes and said, "Sarah, you are the most important woman in the world to me and that will never change."_

_They both had smiles on their faces and started to watch the movie again when Chuck handed her a piece of paper. She opened the paper and noticed a phone number on it._

"_Who gave you this Chuck?"_

_Chuck started to turn red as he responded, "The person behind the concession counter."_

_Sarah had a puzzled look as she thought for a minute. "Hey, wasn't there a guy working behind the counter?"_

_Chuck never removed his eyes from the screen as he responded, "Yes, as a matter of fact it was."_

_Sarah giggled as she looped her arm around Chuck's. "I guess I have to start watching you around men now."_

_Chuck had no response as he just stared at the screen with a slight smirk on his face._

Sarah got up and headed to the kitchen to get a drink when her phone went off. She picked it up and smiled when she saw Chuck's face on the screen. "Hey sweetie, are you all done with your workout?"

"As a matter of fact I am and I'm heading to the car so I can come home to my very beautiful and sexy girlfriend and….what in the world are you doing here? Sarah, we may have a problem, I… why…..ahhh…..Ji...ill."

"Chuck! Chuck! Please answer me Chuck. Chuck!" Sarah's heart rate had gone from normal to off the charts in a matter of seconds. She quickly dialed Casey's number.

Casey answered on the third ring. "What's up Walker?"

"Casey, I think something happened toChuck."

"What makes you think that?"

Sarah took a deep breathe to calm herself as she continued on. "I was talking to him on the phone just a minute ago and during the conversation, he suddenly told me that we may have a problem and then he tried to speak and his last words were kind of garbled."

"Were you able to make anything out of his last words?"

A shiver ran down Sarah's back as she recalled his last words. "I hope I'm wrong Casey but I think Chuck tried to say the name Jill, before his phone went dead."

"Head over to the gym and I'll meet you there. We can check the gyms surveillance video and see if we can find out what happened to him."

"I'm heading out the door now Casey." On the drive over to the gym, Sarah dialed Chuck's phone several times and each time it went to voice mail. She did her best to remain calm but the name Chuck had tried to say at the end of the phone call sounded a lot like Jill.

When she arrived at the gym, she noticed Chuck's Mustang was still in the parking lot. Sarah turned to see Casey walking out of the gym with a cd in his hands and a scowl on his face.

Casey spoke as he approached Sarah. "We need to take this to Castle and inform the general that Chuck has indeed been taken."

Sarah looked Casey dead in the eye and then asked. "Was it that bitch Jill?"

Casey looked at the cd and then back to Sarah. "I'm afraid so Sarah. It looks as though, she hit him with a couple tranq darts and had some help loading him into a white panel van. Let's get this cd back to Castle so we can view it a bit closer and see if we can get any leads on where she might of taken Chuck."

"Mark my words Casey, when we find that bitch, she is gonna know what pain is. The only reason I won't kill her, is because of Chuck. Somehow, he always see's the good in people and if I killed her, I would be reverting back to the old Sarah Walker and I won't let that happen."

Once Sarah and Casey got back to Castle, Sarah was able to view the video for the first time. She watched as Chuck walked out of the building, while taking on his phone. He walked out into the parking lot and just before he got to his car, a white van pulled up in front of him. She watched as Jill and two unknown men got out of the van. Sarah watched as Jill smiled at Chuck and then pulled out a tranq gun and shot Chuck twice. The two men grabbed Chuck as he fell to the ground and loaded him into the back of the van. What irked Sarah the most was the large smile on Jill's face as she turned and got back in the van and drove off.

As they were both going over the video, general Beckman came up on the large display. She looked at both Casey and Sarah with a serious look across her face. "What do we know so far?"

Casey looked at the general, "We know that it was Jill Roberts who abducted Chuck. She had two unknown males helping her and she was driving a white panel van." We ran the plate on the van and it came back stolen out of San Diego. We haven't been able to identify the two men helping her but we're running their faces through the recognition program."

The general leaned her head back and took a deep breath, "It seems that Ms. Roberts may have had Chuck under surveillance."

Sarah looked at Casey and then back to Beckman. "Why would you think that general?"

"She got him at his gym, so she had to follow him to know where he worked out. Then she had the two men with her to help get Chuck in the van. I assume he isn't as easy to toss around as before and she knew she'd need help. Also, she used the tranq gun on him right off the bat without giving him a chance to defend himself."

"General, do you think Jill knows that Chuck is a trained agent now?"

"I don't think so Agent Walker, I think she thought that Chuck might be a handful just from his size alone."

Sarah looked over at the video again and noticed something that she didn't the first time. "General, I just noticed something strange in the video." Sarah looked up to see the general with a questioning look on her face. "General, I noticed that Jill picked up Chuck's phone while the two guys loaded him into the van. You can plainly see her put it in her pocket and then drive off with Chuck."

Casey spoke up, "She may have an ulterior motive that we don't know about. Hell, we don't know if she did this for her own personal reasons, or whether she plans to turn him over to Fulcrum."

"I'll bet my years salary that she did it for her own personal reasons and when I get my hands on her, I'm going to make it personal."

"Agent Walker, you need to act as a professional and not let your feelings for Chuck get in the way of doing your job."

"Wrong general, I don't want the job to get in the way of my feelings. Trust me when I say, I will not stop until I have Chuck back and I will do what ever it takes to accomplish that. Just so you know general, I'm not planning on killing Jill Roberts but I can't guarantee that she'll be in the best shape when I get done with her."

General Beckman knew that having a pissed off Sarah Walker on your side, meant pain and suffering for the other side. "If there are no more questions then good luck team and make sure you get Agent Bar…Chuck back as soon as possible. There's no telling what Jill Roberts is up to." The screen went dark as the general disconnected the transmission.

Casey walked up to Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Walker, we'll get him back."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I just wonder what Jill is planning to do with Chuck. I mean, now that Chuck is trained as an agent, he wouldn't have too much of a problem escaping. So it makes me wonder how she expects to keep him without that happening."

"I can tell you this, she'll be in for a rude awakening when she finds out that Chuck is not just a Nerd Herd supervisor anymore. With Chuck's size and training, he'll be able to get away from her. That is, unless she keeps him drugged up."

Sarah reached up and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. The thought of losing Chuck now, after she just got him back was driving her insane. That and the fact that it was Jill who took Chuck from her. She was fed up with Jill always coming into their lives and causing hate and discontent. Sarah smiled as she thought to herself, Jill is going to have a really bad day when she gets a hold of her.

Chuck was starting to wake from the tranq dart. He had that awful taste in his mouth that was the telltale signs of being tranqed. He slowly opened and shut his eyes several times, trying to get them to focus. When he was able to see clearly, he moved his head to the side and noticed that the room had no windows and the only light in the room came from a small recessed light above the door. He tried to move his arms and legs and found that they were bound to the bed. Chuck closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got here. Then it came to him 'Jill' was the last thing he remembered seeing. He remembered seeing her get out of a van and point a gun at him and then everything went dark. Oh crap he thought, Sarah is going to be one pissed off girlfriend/agent. He knew that Sarah would not stop looking for him until he was found and that meant Sarah and Jill in the same place. The two of them going at each other was not going to be pretty and he was sure that when Sarah got done with Jill, pretty would be the last thing that came to mind when looking at Jill.

Chuck could hear footsteps approaching the door and decided to close his eyes as he heard the door being unlocked and opened. He didn't want Jill or whoever it was to know he was awake yet. That might allow him to gather a little more insight into what his predicament was.

As the door was pushed open, a rush of air filled the room and along with it was a very familiar perfume. Jill had always worn the same perfume since college. He remembered it was called Hypnotic Poison by Dior. He thought for a moment, I guess that should have sent up some red flares just by the name alone. He could sense her presence close to him and he just kept his eyes closed and his breathing in check, so as to not give away that he was awake.

Chuck could feel the side of the mattress give way as Jill sat beside him. He felt her run her hand over his forehead and down his cheek. He then felt as she ran her hand down his arm and then over his chest. Then out of nowhere she just started talking.

"Well Chuck, I must say I'm very impressed with the magnificent changes you've made from the last time we met. When I came back for you, it was quite the shock when I saw you running with Devon. Who would have known that all those muscles were just waiting to get out?"

Chuck wasn't sure if Jill knew he was awake or whether she was just talking to herself. He did is best to not flinch when she ran her hands over his head and body. It wasn't easy as Jill ran her hand up his leg and across his lower abdomen and just about touched him in the one area of the body that he wouldn't be able to control if she stayed in that area to long. It wasn't like he had feelings for Jill any longer but he also knew that little Chuck could do what he wanted no matter how hard he fought it. He felt like he would betray Sarah if that happened. Luckily, Jill moved on to other parts of his body and continued to talk as she did.

"Oh Chuck, we are going to have the best life together. I made the biggest mistake of my life back in college. I should have never let you go and I've regret making that decision everyday since. I'll make it up to you and show you that we were made for each other."

Chuck could feel Jill's hot breath as she leaned over his face. He did his best not to move as Jill pressed her lips against his. He felt her move off the bed and heard her walk towards the door and then he heard her stop.

"I can't wait for you to wake up Chuck. We have so much to talk about and so much that needs to get done before we can have our life together."

He heard the door open and close and listened as the foot steps grew faint as Jill walked away from the room. He had to admit, he was a little worried now. What in the hell does Jill have planned and what did she mean about so much to get done before they can be together? The next time she came in, he would be awake. He wanted to get some answers to some of the questions he was having.

Sarah was pacing back in forth as Casey was checking all the cameras in the area to see if he could see which way Jill drove off. After what seemed like hours to Sarah, Casey spoke up.

"I've managed to pick up Jill's van leaving the parking lot and then heading towards LA. With the help of the D.O.T. cameras I've been able to track her movements into LA but then she just vanished."

Sarah looked down at Casey with scowl on her face. "What do you mean, she just vanished?"

"Well, it was easy to follow her when she left the gym and as she drove into LA. It was like she wasn't even trying to avoid the cameras. Then all of a sudden, the van turned down a street that didn't have any cameras on it and I wasn't able to pick her up again. I checked all the surrounding streets that had surveillance cameras and nothing. It was like she knew what streets to drive down to avoid being detected."

Sarah took a deep breath and sat down beside Casey. "Well, it seems that Jill did some homework before she took Chuck."

Casey turned to look at Sarah. "The way she knew where all the cameras were at, makes me think that she wanted us to know that she was in LA but not her exact location."

"I agree Casey. I definitely think she has something planned. I'm not sure what but I'm sure she will let us know when she is ready and that's why we need to find Chuck as soon as possible. I don't want her to have the element of surprise on us." Sarah leaned her head back and rubbed the back of her neck. Why would Jill allow them to track her into LA and then just disappear? All Sarah knew, was she wanted to get Chuck back and soon. Every minute he was with Jill was a minute he was away from her. She had already wasted two and a half years that could have been spent with Chuck and she wasn't about to give up anymore.

Chuck had dozed off several times over the past couple of hours. He wasn't sure whether it was day or night. He had lost all sense of time being locked in a room with no windows. Also, being strapped to a bed limited his movement, which led to extreme boredom. He'd make sure he was wide awake next time Jill, or anyone for that matter, came in the room.

It had seemed like hours since Jill had been in to see him and he was starting to doze off again, when he heard footsteps outside his door. He was relieved when he heard the door being unlocked. As his eyes adjusted to the light coming in from the open door, he was able to smell that familiar perfume again and knew it was Jill. He watched as Jill's face lit up when she noticed that he was awake. She turned on the light above the door and came and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jill looked down at the face of Chuck, "It's good to see you're finally awake Chuck. You've been out for awhile now. I guess I should have only shot you with one tranq dart instead of two but with your size, I didn't want to take any chances."

Chuck's eyes had fully adjusted as he looked up at Jill. She was still a very beautiful woman. He could see that she had dressed nicely and had her hair in a pony tail. She had her glasses on, which he had always liked. He thought it made her look like a sexy librarian. Still, she would never even come close to Sarah's beauty and he knew that his heart and soul belonged to her and her alone.

"I guess my first question is, why am I here Jill? And where the hell are we?"

Jill smiled down at Chuck. "You're here because, this is where you belong."

Chuck's brow furrowed, "Wait, what do you mean, this is where I belong?"

Jill ran her hand down the side of Chuck's face and then rested it on his arm. "You're here because you belong with me and not with that bitch, Sarah Walker."

Chuck looked into Jill's face and could see that she had determination written all over it. He knew he better step lightly with her or at least until he was in a better position to react. "Don't I have any say in this Jill?"

"Of course you do Chuck, what kind of relationship would we have if it was just me that made all the decisions. I don't want to be like Walker and control your life the way she does."

"Jill, how does Sarah control my life?" Chuck could see that talking about Sarah was getting Jill riled up.

"Chuck, she left you for over two years to run off with Bryce Larkin and you take her back the minute she shows back up. I'd say, she has damn good control over you. Why else would you take back a cheating tramp like that?"

"You do recall that you left me in college for the same Bryce Larkin? As for me taking Sarah back, there's a lot you don't know."

Jill took a deep breath and exhaled. "I was young and stupid and never had the sense to realize, that you were the man of my dreams. It took letting you go to realize that and I have regretted that decision every day since."

Chuck was shaking his head back and forth. "Jill, doesn't it take two people to make a relationship work? Also, being tied down to a bed is not the best way to start off this so called relationship."

"Let's just say, I trust you but not enough to let you roam free, at least not yet. I know that Sarah Walker still has a hold on you and that needs to be broken. I'll be working on breaking that hold, real soon."

Chuck had a worried look on his face as Jill looked into eyes. He wasn't quite sure what Jill was referring to, when she mentioned breaking the hold that Sarah had on him. He had to play along somewhat, to find out what Jill had planned. "Can you at least tell me what I need to do to get out of this bed?"

"I guess you'll have to show me that you can be trusted." And with that she bent done and pressed her lips to Chuck's. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue around Chuck's lips.

Chuck knew that he was going to have to do some things he'd rather not but he knew that this would be his only way to build up enough trust for Jill to release him from his bed. Once he was able to get out of the bed and maybe roam around a little, he might be able to escape or at the very least, let Sarah and Casey know where he was at. Chuck knew what Jill was waiting for and he opened his mouth and accepted her tongue. Jill kissed him and let her hands roam all over his body. She let her hand come to rest on his pants just over his manhood. She took her fingers and outlined his erection and then slowly rubbed the palm of her hand over the entire length. Chuck couldn't stop the feeling that he was betraying Sarah but knew he had to play along or he would never get out of here.

Jill sat back up and smiled down at Chuck. "It seems that someone is happy to see me," as she looked over and continued to caress his erection through his pants.

Then without warning, Jill got up and climbed on top of Chuck and straddled him. She bent down and started to kiss him deeply. She placed both her hands under his shirt and slid her hands over his chest and abs. He could feel her grinding her core into him and his natural reaction was to press back against her. He had to remind himself several times, that he needed to do what ever he could to get out of here but he was not sure he could go as far as what Jill would require. Sure, he had had sex with Jill before but now he was with Sarah and she was the only person he ever wanted to be intimate with again.

Luckily, just as Jill was getting very heated up and was trying to undue Chuck's pants, someone knocked on the door. Jill gathered her composure and got up off the bed. She turned to Chuck as she was leaving, "I'll make sure we don't have any interruptions next time." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Chuck took in and exhaled a deep breath. That was a little closer than he wanted. He wondered how far he was going have to go to gain her trust. Deep inside, he knew just how far he would have to go. Would Sarah ever forgive him, if it came to that? He would try his best to not let it happen. I would almost rather remain captive then betray Sarah, he thought.

Sarah and Casey hadn't left Castle since Jill had taken Chuck, which had been the day before. This whole situation made her realize one thing. Having Chuck in her life was not a want, it was a need. She needed Chuck to be the person she was now. Without Chuck, she was just a shell of a person with no direction. He made her a better person, he changed how she felt about everyday life. It was because of him she had family and friends that actually cared about her and most of all, she had someone that loved her unconditionally. He didn't care or judge her on her past. She had met many men in her lifetime but there really was only one Chuck Bartowski and he loved her and she loved him. He made her life complete and she was not willing to ever let that go. Jill was going to pay for taking away the love of her life and Sarah was going to make her pay dearly.

Casey looked over and could tell that Sarah was deep in thought. He knew damn well who she was thinking of and he was just as worried as she was. Casey knew he had trained Chuck well. He also knew that Chuck was more then capable of getting out of some tight spots. He just didn't know how tight a spot Chuck was in now. Casey wondered what Jill had up her sleeve. She was very smart and he knew that they would have to be careful when they found out where she was holding Chuck. It still bothered him that she allowed them to follow her movements and then just disappear. That told him that she had been in the area long enough to map out the cameras throughout the city and she probably knew all three of their routines before she made her attempt to get Chuck.

Casey looked over at Sarah again and walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back you know."

Sarah gave him a little smile. "I know Casey, I just miss him already and he's barely been gone a day."

"Walker, if you want to go back and take a nap, I'll continue to monitor the computers to see if something comes up and don't worry, I'll get you up if I find or hear anything."

"Thanks Casey, I just might for a little while. One thing bothers me though."

"What would that be?"

"It seems like Jill let us follow her into LA and then just disappeared. It was like she wanted us to know that she hasn't gone far. If it were me, I would have taking Chuck as far away from here as possible. It really makes me wonder what she is up to and whether or not Chuck is alright."

"I really don't think you have to worry about Chuck. I'm not positive but I don't think Jill would ever harm him. I just don't think she has any intentions of ever letting him go and she will kill to keep him, so we need to be very careful when we do find him."

Sarah got up and walked to the holding cells in the back of Castle. Once she got in a room she climbed on the bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she would even be able to fall asleep but at least she could rest.

She lay there several minutes before she pulled out her phone and scrolled through several menus until she came to the photo menu. She opened it and scrolled through several pictures until she came to the pictures of her and Chuck. She ran her finger over the screen like she was outlining Chuck's face. She loved him with all her heart and she knew that he loved her just as much. In the short time Sarah had been back she knew that she would never love another man, like she loved Chuck Bartowski. He was one of a kind and she was going to get him back, one way or another.

Chuck had totally lost track of time. He had been dozing off and waking up for awhile now and wasn't sure if it was day or night. Chuck closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that always brought a smile to his face, Sarah Walker. He missed seeing her angelic face and the wonderful aroma of vanilla that he always woke to in the morning. He knew that accepting Sarah back into his life was the only decision he could make if he ever wanted to truly be happy again. She made him happy, in fact she made him happier then he had ever been in his life. They were free to express their feelings for each other and didn't need to hide anything anymore. His life was complete with Sarah and there would never be anyone that could take her place. He looked over at the closed door, "Sorry Jill but Sarah will always have my heart." He turned back towards the ceiling and smiled. He would be back with Sarah, it was just a matter of time.

Chuck thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway. They were different this time, they were heavier and it sounded like there was more then one set coming towards the door. He turned his head when he heard the door unlock and watched as three large men entered the room. They walked over to him and two of the men started to undue his restraints. The third guy had what appeared to be a tranq gun and had it aimed directly at Chuck's chest. None of the three men said a word as they removed all the restraints. The two men grabbed Chuck by the arms and stood him up. Chuck was having trouble standing after being in the bed for so long. He thought about trying to take the three of them out but decided that he needed to know more about where he was and how many more bad guys were around. Plus, he wasn't exactly nimble on the ole feet after being bed ridden for an extended time.

There was one guy on each arm and the third following close behind, they led Chuck out of the room and down a long hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway they went through a door that led to a stairwell. They took the stairs up two floors and then went through another door. They entered a room that looked like a gymnasium. Chuck noticed a strange looking contraption in the middle of the gym. The two guys walked him over to where he was able to see a padded looking board that had straps on top and on the bottom. Chuck watched as the one guy pulled a pin from what appeared to be some sort of swivel underneath the padded board. This allowed the board to be stood up. They placed Chuck back against the board and restrained his hands and feet. Once he was restrained, they pushed the top of the board and he was moved into a lying position. The one guy put the pin back in the swivel and then all three walked out of the gym.

Chuck thought to himself. Great, now I'm lying down again. At least there were a few windows along the top of the walls and Chuck was able to see whether it was day or night. Chuck hadn't even been in this new room for a few minutes when he heard a door to his right open up. He turned his head and watched as Jill came walking towards him.

Jill walked up and placed her hand on Chuck's arm, "Well, what do you think of your new room?"

Chuck looked left then right, "It seems to be a bit drafty but who knows, if you put the right furniture in here, it could be quite homey."

Jill shook her head and laughed. "That's one of the many things I love about you Chuck, you always have the best since of humor. You've always been able to make me smile or laugh. I've really missed those days and I'm really looking forward to having them again."

"Jill, do you really think that Casey and Sarah are going to stop looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact Chuck, I'm counting on them to come and get you." Jill could see the look of question on Chuck's face and figured now was as good a time as any to let him in on just a touch of her plan. "Chuck, I want Colonel Casey and that bitch Walker to come and rescue you or should I say try to rescue you."

"I don't understand Jill, why would you want them to come and rescue me? I would think, that was the last thing you'd want."

"Because Chuck, I want us to be together and the only way that is going to happen is for me to eliminate the both of them. Especially, that bitch Walker. My men can have their fun with Colonel Casey but Walker is mine. In fact, that's why you're strapped into this special bed. I'll be able to stand you up, so you'll be able to watch as I end agent Walker's life."

Chuck had a smile on his face as Jill looked on. "You really think it'll be that easy to kill both Casey and Sarah?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can come up with a way to distract her when she gets here. I've got a perfect idea on how to defeat your precious Sarah."

"And what would that be Jill?"

"Jealousy Chuck, I'm going to make her jealous when she gets here. I'm pretty certain that her feelings of jealousy will be a distraction to her and an advantage for me."

Chuck shook his head side to side. "You have no idea what your about to unleash. I can tell you right now, that a jealous Sarah is not someone you want to screw with. Your chances of victory will be none existent, hell your chance of survival will be slim at best. Another thing, if you think Casey will just walk in here and simply let your men just overtake him, well you're in for another surprise there."

Jill had a huge smile on her face as she ran her hands over Chuck's chest and arms. "I'm glad to see you have such confidence in your handlers but trust me, I will not allow them to take you away from me. We are destined to be together forever and when they have been eliminated, we can start our lives together."

Holy shit, Chuck thought, Jill had really gone off the deep end. He knew that when he heard her mention handlers, she had no idea that he was an agent now and he knew if he got the opportunity, he would give her a demonstration she wouldn't forget. What really made him nervous though, was not knowing what Jill was planning to do to make Sarah jealous. He had a pretty good idea and just thinking about it made is heart ache at the thought of betraying Sarah. He knew he was helpless to stop anything from happening but it still didn't make him feel any better.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing Jill?"

Jill looked down at Chuck and caressed the side of his face. "What would that be?"

"Sarah and Casey have no idea where I am."

Jill chuckled as she stepped away from Chuck. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Walking back to Chuck's side, she brought the phone up so he could see it. "Using your phone, I'm going to send them a message shortly and I will be giving them our exact location."

Chuck just closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; this day was not going to end well. He just wasn't to sure about whose day would end up the worst.

Casey had his head back and was rubbing his eyes when his phone beeped. He grabbed the phone and just about fell out of his chair when he read the message. According to his phone, the message was sent from Chuck and it had a set of coordinates in it. He put the coordinates in the computer and it gave an address to a set of buildings on the outskirts of LA. He got up and ran to the back where Sarah was laying down. He knew she must have been exhausted, because she was out cold. He stepped in the room and stayed away from the bed as he called out Sarah's name. He had learned years ago, to wake up an agent from a distance if you wanted to live to see the next day. After calling her name again, he watched as her eyes popped open and she stared directly at him.

"What's going on Casey?"

"I just received a text from Chuck's phone and it gave a set of coordinates to some buildings in LA. I think someone is ready for us to find Chuck."

Sarah checked her phone and noticed she had the same message. "Well, let's notify Beckman and gear up. That bitch has had my Chuck long enough, it's time for him to come back to me and for Jill to get what's coming to her."

TO BE CONTINUED:


	16. Chapter 16 Chapter 16 Chuck's rescue

**A/N: _Well here we go with the next chapter. I really don't write action very well so just bare with me and hopefully it won't be to bad. I really appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten. Well, again I won't keep you so enjoy the update. I don't own Chuck. _**

Sarah hopped of the bed and looked at Casey, "You know this message was probably sent by either Jill or one of her men. This would mean that this is probably going to end up being a trap."

"I was thinking the same thing, it didn't seem like a message Chuck would send. Knowing Chuck like we do, he would have put something else in the text to let us know that he was alright or what his situation was." Casey looked down at the floor; he just hoped that Chuck was ok. He'd never admit it but Chuck had wormed his way into his heart and he would do whatever it took to get him back safe.

Sarah walked by Casey as she went out the door. "I'm thinking it was Jill and I'm sure she has something planned for the both of us." Sarah stopped and turned back towards Casey, "I think it's time for us to go kick some ass and trap or no trap, Jill is going to pay dearly for taking Chuck from me." She turned and continued down the hall.

Casey had a huge smile on his face as he watched Sarah walk off. Gun play always made him happy and he was sure that he would get plenty of that today.

Sarah and Casey both sat in front of the monitor and waited for general Beckman to come on. Less then a minute later, the general appeared on the monitor.

"I see from the message Colonel Casey sent me, we now have a possible location where Chuck is being held."

Sarah spoke up, "Yes we do general and were pretty sure that it's a trap. They sent it knowing that we would come and rescue Chuck."

"Well if you think it's a trap, how do intend to rescue Chuck without being killed yourself?"

Casey spoke this time, "General, we brought up a satellite image of the buildings where Chuck is supposedly being held. It looks like a there's a large building in the center and it's surrounded by several smaller buildings. It appears to be a tactical nightmare. There's sure to be several ways in and out of the outer buildings and they all appear to tie into the larger building in the middle."

The general stared back at the both of them. "From what you're telling me, it sounds like Jill Roberts did her home work and breaching that building and getting Chuck back is not going to be easy."

Sarah looked over at Casey and he gave her a slight nod. She looked back at the general. "Casey and I know the risk but we will not give up until we have Chuck back. We'll need a sizable back up squad to make entry into all the buildings at the same time."

"You'll have all the agents you need to conduct this rescue mission. They'll be at your disposal when you get there. What time are you planning on making entry?"

Casey responded, "1700 hours general. That should give everyone time to get their gear ready and meet up near our objective."

"I'll make sure your back up is there and ready to go. You guys just make sure to bring Chuck back home, safe and sound."

Sarah smiled at Beckman, "Trust me general, this is one mission I have no intentions of failing. Jill Roberts is going to find out that when you screw with team Bartowski, there's going to be hell to pay and I damn well plan on collecting"

"Good luck team." and with that the general disconnected the video feed. She knew that Sarah was not going to stop until she got Chuck back and she also knew that Jill Roberts had no idea about the hornet's nest she stirred up by taking Chuck. The general smiled to herself and thought, if Jill Roberts was smart, she would be getting the hell out of dodge because a jealous and pissed off Sarah Walker was not a combination you wanted to screw with and the outcome would definitely not be in Jill's favor.

Sarah looked to Casey, "I've got to run home and grab a few things for the mission and I'll be right back." Sarah didn't really need to run home, she just wanted some time to clear her head before they went to get Chuck. She wanted to make sure she was absolutely focused when they got there. Chuck's life was on the line and she wanted to make sure that she didn't screw something up and cost the both of them their lives. She even thought about telling Ellie and Devon but thought that it would be better if they found out once Chuck was back home safe.

Casey knew Sarah had all her gear at Castle but figured she just wanted to calm her nerves before the mission. He had to admit, he was a bit edgy. This mission was about a friend and someone he had grown to care about. That made it personal, which meant failure would be devastating to him and Sarah. He like Sarah planned on dishing out as much pain and suffering as possible. John Casey had very few, what he would call close friends and Chuck and Sarah were probably the closest. Casey's theory was, when you screw with my friends, you've basically screwed with me which meant someone was going to pay.

After Jill had sent the text, she told Chuck she had to get a few things done but she promised him that she would be back shortly. Chuck had a million thoughts running through head. What was Jill's plan for the rescue that was coming and how did she plan to make Sarah jealous? For the first time since Jill had kidnapped him, he was getting nervous. The thought that Jill could possibly kill Sarah was starting to sink in and he knew that Sarah would be coming, even if she thought she might die. He knew she would give up her life to save him and he would do the same for her.

The one thing that was flawed in Jill's plan was the jealousy angle. Chuck smiled to himself. Jill's thinking was, if she made Sarah jealous enough then maybe she would slip up and Jill would be able to capitalize on any mistake Sarah made. The problem with that theory was, a jealous Sarah was like a wolverine, which has a reputation for ferocity and strength and unfortunately for Jill, Sarah would be channeling all that rage and jealousy towards her.

The other thing that made him nervous was the thought of what Jill might have planned to make Sarah jealous. He knew that Jill would be using him for that but he wasn't sure exactly what she would do to him and that made a shiver run down his back. The last thing he wanted was to betray Sarah or to have Sarah think that he betrayed her. It just pissed him off that he had no control over that one particular body part. It seemed to react to stimulation on its own and try as he might, he could never stop from getting hard and that's were he felt like he would be betraying Sarah.

Jill sat in her office and sat back with her eyes closed. She was going over the plan in her head and wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything. She smiled to herself, by the end of the day, her and Chuck should be on their way to France. She knew Chuck had always wanted to go there, so she had bought a house out in the country for them to live in. She would finally have Chuck and the life she wanted ever since college. If it wasn't for Fulcrum, she never would have let Chuck go back then but today was going to be the day where that mistake was corrected. She would eliminate Sarah Walker and John Casey and by the time either agency was able to regroup, her and Chuck would be long gone. Jill opened her eyes and leaned forward, she reached over and pulled open one of the desk drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. She stood up and headed towards the office door. She got another smile on her face as she grabbed the handle. She looked down at the scissors and opened the door, it was time for the next step in her plan and then walked out of the office.

Sarah had returned to Castle and Casey could see she had her game face on. She came down the Castle steps and without a word she went back to the locker rooms to change. Several minutes later Sarah emerged from changing and walked into the armory. She grabbed her Smith and Wesson model 5906 and several magazines and then grabbed her set of throwing knives. She placed the knives and magazines throughout her mission vest and then exited the armory.

Sarah walked over to where Casey was seated and pulled up a chair beside him. They had a few minutes before they were due to leave and they both just sat in silence and each prepared themselves for what was ahead of them.

Casey breathed evenly as he prepared for the mission. He had been on many missions in his long career and he was well aware that on any giving day, your number could be up. He knew the risk when he became an NSA agent and that is the life he chose. Today was a little different, he had a friend that was depending on him and he was determined to not let Chuck down. The world needed more people like Chuck and if he failed and something happened to him. The world would lose one of the most caring and generous souls that Casey had ever met.

Sarah had closed her eyes and sat without making a sound. She wanted to make sure she was as focused as she had ever been for a mission. She, like Casey had been on hundreds of missions in her career but not one of them came anywhere close to the importance of the mission she was about to embark on. Chuck had become the single most important thing in Sarah's life and she had to get him back. Actually, she _**needed**_ him back. As far as she was concerned, her life had little to no direction without Chuck. He gave her a life to look forward to, other then the job. He showed her that agents can fall in love and be together and now that she had that, she couldn't imagine her life without it. Everyday with Chuck was like a breath of fresh air and since he'd been gone, Sarah felt like she had to fight to breath, like someone was restricting her lungs. Jill was about to have a bad day and if she hurt Chuck in any way, then there wouldn't be anyone that would be able to stop Sarah from ending her.

Casey looked down at his watch and then over to Sarah. "It's time to head out. You ready to go get your boyfriend back?"

Sarah looked Casey straight in the eye, "Your damn right I'm ready." Sarah stood and headed for the steps out of Castle.

Casey stood up behind her and shook his head. I'm just damn glad she's on my side because that is one scary woman right now. He reached down and grabbed the mission bag that had the rest of the gear they would need on the mission.

When Sarah and Casey arrived at the staging area, Sarah was shocked to see four vans full of agents. The general really did come through for them. They were all wearing tactical gear and looked ready for a battle. Casey and Sarah met with all the team leaders and they explained how they wanted to have each building breached at the same time. They had no idea what kind of resistance they would encounter but they told them to be ready for anything. They told everyone to be in place and ready to make entry in twenty minutes. Sarah and Casey along with several agents Casey had picked out were going to make entry to building in the front. The rest of the agents would divide up and cover the remaining buildings.

Chuck looked out the windows and watched as the clouds floated by. He knew that Sarah and Casey would come, he just didn't know when. He was lost in thought when he heard someone open the door and walk in. He looked over to see Jill walking towards him. She had a sly smile on her face as she approached him and it made him feel uncomfortable. He watched as she moved in beside him and then bent over to give him a light kiss.

Chuck watched as she produced a pair of scissors in her hand. He figured he would try to lighten the situation by joking with her. "It's not that I don't trust you Jill but I kinda like my hair the way it is."

"Oh Chuck, I love what you've done with your hair, I would never even dream of giving you a haircut."

Chuck felt a lump in his throat as he responded, "If you don't mind me asking, what are the scissors for?"

Jill looked down at Chuck's face and ran her hand along his cheek. "Unfortunately, for my plan to work against agent Walker….I need to have you naked. I also don't completely trust you quite yet Chuck so, I need to cut your clothes off while your still restrained."

"Wait, wait, hold up a minute. Why do you need to cut all my clothes off again?"

"I told you Chuck, I want to make agent Walker so jealous that she'll slip up and make a mistake, which will give me the opportunity to eliminate her."

"Jill, your plan is going to back fire because making Sarah jealous is going to be a huge mistake and it will not end well for you. You need to listen to me, by making Sarah jealous, you're going to see her more focused and determined, not unfocused like you're thinking."

"I've giving it a lot of thought Chuck and I'm pretty sure that my plan is going to work, so we'll just stick with that and see who's right in the end."

Chuck watched as Jill brought the scissors up and started to cut through his shirt. "Jill, please stop, this is not going to work."

Jill just smiled and continued to cut his shirt until she was able to remove the shirt completely. She had to admit, Chuck's body was magnificent. She laid the scissors down and then took her hands and rubbed all over Chuck's chest and abs. "Looking at you now Chuck, it's amazing how much you've changed your body from college." She licked her lips and then continued. "I'm looking forward to spending many hours going over your wonderful body and I'll make sure you get as much enjoyment out of it as I do."

Chuck was really starting to get nervous. He had no idea how far Jill was willing to go to make Sarah jealous and he really didn't want to find out. The problem was, he had no way of stopping her and that was the part that really made him nervous.

Jill picked up the scissors and then carefully started to cut Chuck's pants. She started at the bottom of Chuck's left pant leg and cut all the way up to the belt loops. She did the same thing on the right leg and when she made it to the belt loop she cut through the very top of the pants. She grabbed the loose fabric and pulled it away from Chuck's body until she had to cut near Chuck's manhood to remove the top part of the pants. Once the top of the pants were cut, she was able to slide the remaining part of his pants from underneath him which left him in his boxers.

"Jill please stop, don't do this. If you want us to be together, this is not the way to do it."

Chuck looked into Jill's eyes and what he saw gave him a shiver down his spine. Jill was looking at him with pure lust in her eyes and he knew right then what Jill was planning. He watched as she used the scissors and cut through his boxers. He felt helpless as laid there totally naked.

Jill looked over Chuck's body. To her, his body was a thing of perfection and she was becoming aroused as she put the scissors down and started running her hands over Chuck's body.

Chuck closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that would get his mind off of what was happening to him. He thought he was doing a decent job until he felt Jill grab his manhood and started to stroke him up and down. Try as he might, he was unable to stop himself form getting hard and kept thinking that he hoped Sarah would forgive him when this was all done.

Jill new Chuck was built but she was not prepared for how well his body would look without clothes on and it had aroused her a lot more then she had planned. She knew she didn't have a whole lot of time but she knew that it was long enough for what she was about to do. She reached down and started removing her own pants and panties. Once her pants were removed she climbed up on top of Chuck.

"Jill, please don't do this, I'm begging you. Please stop." He looked into her eyes and knew that she was not going to stop, no matter how much he pleaded with her.

Jill was so aroused that she had one thing on her mind and that was having Chuck inside her. She reached down and stroked Chuck's erection until she felt that he was fully hard. She lifted up and positioned herself so that the tip was at her entrance. She started to lower herself down and felt the tip of Chuck's erection just make contact with her entrance and just when she was about to slide him in, she heard gun fire off in the distance.

"Damn it," she yelled and climbed off of Chuck. She looked Chuck dead in the eye, "I'm going to have you before the day is done and nothing is going to interrupt me next time."

Chuck watched as Jill put her pants back on and headed towards the door. He took a deep breath and let it out. Wow, that was as close to having sex, with out actually having it, that he had ever been. He never thought he would be so relieved to hear gunfire. He couldn't stop the small smile that graced his mouth. Gunfire meant Sarah was here and he knew it wouldn't be long before they found him. He looked down and then at the door. This isn't exactly the way he wanted to be found but at this point he wasn't going to have any say in the matter.

Sarah and Casey looked at each other as they stood on each side of the door. Casey radioed to all the units and gave them a count down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 now" and with that all the agents moved in to breach their respected buildings. Casey and Sarah stepped back as one of the agents with them took a shotgun and blew the door handle and lock off the door.

They made entry and immediately came under gunfire. Casey took the right side and Sarah took the left. They were able to take out two enemies and move further into the main entrance. Casey watched as one of their agents was hit in the leg and had to be pulled off to the side by the remaining agents. He looked up the hallway and could see two more gunmen that were shooting from an office down the hall. Casey looked over at Sarah and grabbed a flash grenade. She nodded and he pulled the pin and threw it down the hall. Seconds later they both heard the explosion and could see the flash of light as they shielded their eyes. They both jumped out from behind their cover and ran towards the office where the two men had been shooting from. Just as they approached the door they heard moaning coming from the doorway and watched as both men came out and attempted to bring their weapons up towards Sarah and Casey.

Sarah ducked to the side and shot the first guy out of the office. Casey shot the other guy before he could get a shot off at either of them. They both stood in the office and Casey radioed the other teams to get a status report. All the teams reported in that they had made entry into their buildings but were encountering heavy resistance and progress was slow.

Sarah looked out the hall and back to Casey. "I'm going bet that their holding Chuck in the center building."

"I agree Walker but we still don't know what kind of trap Roberts has in store for us, so we need to proceed carefully and try not to get ourselves killed or captured before we find Chuck."

Jill sat in a control room and watched the monitors. She knew as soon as she had seen the blond hair in one of the monitors that Sarah Walker was here. She gave specific orders to all the men that were in the same building as Sarah. "I do not want agent Walker harmed. She needs to be allowed to make it through to our central building. I will deal with her when she gets there. As for Colonel Casey, you can do what ever you want with him. Is everyone clear on agent Walker?"

Jill heard numerous acknowledgements from her men and knew that she would soon have her chance to get rid of Walker, once and for all. Her and Chuck were so close to having the life together that she had dreamed of and Walker was the last obstacle in their way. Jill chuckled to her self as she walked out of the control room and headed back to where Chuck was. "Boy, do I have a surprise waiting for you Walker."

Sarah and Casey were slowly making their way down the hall and had encountered little resistance. They came to a T in the hallway and checked both directions for any enemy agents. Once they felt they could proceed they split into two teams. Casey took several agents with him and went left and Sarah took her agents and went right.

Sarah's team made their way down the hallway, making sure to clear every office they came to. The hallway turned to the left at the end and that was the section they were on when they heard Casey call over the radio.

"Walker, do read me?"

"I read you Casey."

"Walker, we've encountered heavy resistance on our side and I've got several agents down or wounded. What's your status?"

"Casey, we haven't encountered a single bad guy on our side. I'm sending a couple agents your way to help and I'm going to continue on to see where this hallway leads."

"10-4 Walker, just watch your back. I still think Roberts has something planned."

"I will Casey and you be careful too. I'd really like to have both of my partners back when this is over."

Casey was returning fire at several enemy agents that were continuing to hammer his position. He looked back and saw that there were more enemy agents coming from the way they just came and he knew that things were about to get a whole lot stickier. He gave orders to the remaining agents that they needed to hold there positions and not let the bad guys overrun them. Hopefully, those agents that Sarah had sent over would surprise the bad guys that had come up behind Casey's group and maybe that would turn things in their favor.

Sarah made her way down the hallway until she came to a door that didn't look like any of the other office doors. She turned to signal to the other agents that she was going to open the door and to be ready. Just as she opened the door, more enemy agents came from the end of the hallway and she was forced to jump through the door way. The other agents told her to check it out and they would do their best to hold off the enemy agents. Sarah reluctantly closed the door and noticed there was a set of stairs that only went up one flight and at the top of the stairs was another door. She slowly made her way up the stairs and was hoping that this next door would lead to Chuck.

Chuck had been listening to the gunfire for some time. He knew that there would be agents dying while trying to rescue him and he felt a pang in his chest from thinking about it. No one should have to lose their life just to save his. He heard a noise and turned to see Jill walk through the door. He could tell by her walk and the smirk on her face that she was about to do something that he wasn't going to like.

Jill walked up beside Chuck and leaned down and gave him a kiss. She stood back up and pulled the pin from under the board he was lying on. She pushed down on the end of it which caused the board to swivel and put Chuck in an upright position. Once he was fully upright, she put the pin back to make sure he wouldn't fall back.

Jill walked up to Chuck, reached down and wrapped her fingers around Chuck's manhood. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "It's just about time for my little plan to be put in motion. I just need to make sure you're at full attention when Walker gets here." Jill slowly kissed and licked the side of Chuck's neck and ear. She kept stroking him, as his erection started to grow. She could feel that Chuck was at full erection and whispered back in his ear. "That's my Chuck. It wouldn't have mattered if you were hard or soft, I'd still be able to accomplish my mission but with you being hard, it gives me so much more to work with."

Chuck looked Jill in the eyes and spoke. "Jill, please don't do this. If you really care about me, you wouldn't do this."

"Chuck sweetheart, I'm doing this because I care about you and once this is over with, we can start our lives together." With that, Jill continued to kiss Chuck's neck and then started to kiss her way to his chest. She made sure to kiss and suck every bit of his chest area and then stopped. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke, "I've waited along time for this and I hope you enjoy it because I know I will."

"Just please don't do this Jill, just please don't." Jill pretended not to hear him and pressed her body up against him. Then he felt her start to slide down his body. After a few seconds he could feel her hot breath on his erection. She kept stroking him faster and faster and then stopped. He looked down and watched as Jill ran her tongue along the length of his erection. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch what she was about to do next. Just as he felt her lips wrap around the end of his erection, there was a loud bang as the door to the room was flung open.

Chuck opened his eyes and looked towards the door. His heart swelled at the sight before him. His angel and the love of his life, Sarah Walker was standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and Chuck could see love and affection in her eyes. He then watched as Sarah's gaze moved down his body and took in the sight of Jill bent down in front of him and then he watched her eyes turn to pure rage, not jealousy like Jill had thought. Chuck had never seen what he saw in Sarah's eyes before and knew that Jill was about to feel the full rage and fury of a pissed of Sarah and he knew that things would not end well for Jill.

Jill had just placed the tip of Chuck's erection in her mouth when she heard the door open up. She knew exactly who it was and even though she didn't get to do everything she wanted to do to Chuck, she knew the position agent Walker found her in was going to work like a charm. She also knew that Walker would never take a shot at her as long as she was in front of Chuck and that gave her an added advantage or so she thought.

Sarah made it to the top of the steps and stopped to listen for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. As she stood there with her ear next to the door she heard a male and female talking. She wasn't able to make out what was being said so she reached down and grabbed the handle on the door. There's only one way to find out she thought and pulled the door open.

When Sarah entered the room, she looked across and her eyes met a set of the warmest brown eyes she had ever known. Her pulse rate quickened and she felt a moment of relief as she looked into those eyes. She had finally found her Chuck. Her sight then dropped and what she saw made her blood boil. Jill was kneeling down in front of Chuck and it appeared that she was doing something to Chuck that no other women other then her, was supposed to be doing. The rage she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. Jill had violated the most loving and caring man Sarah had known and she was going to pay for that.

"Get your damn hands off of my boyfriend and step away from him." She had her gun trained on the back of Jill's head as she moved closer. She knew she couldn't get a shot off at Jill with out possibly hitting Chuck but she was not going to let Jill know that.

Jill was still kneeling in front of Chuck as she listened to Sarah's commands. She reached down and pulled her weapon out of her waist but kept it out of sight. She moved to the side slightly, which would give Sarah a good view of what she was about to do. She raised both her hands over her head and then leaned forward and kissed the head of Chuck's now limp manhood.

Sarah's vision seemed to turn red as she watched what Jill had just done to Chuck. "I told you once already, get your hands off of Chuck and step away from him, NOW!"

Jill smiled as she looked in Sarah's direction. "Technically, I did remove my hands from Chuck when you asked. I just used my lips instead and you never said anything about that." Jill stood to the side of Chuck and brought her gun up and pointed it at Chuck's temple, which made Sarah stop in her tracks.

"Jill put down the gun, we both know that you'll never shoot Chuck."

"Normally I would agree with you but I've really given it a lot of thought and I've decided that if I can't have Chuck, then no one is going to. So I suggest you put down your weapon or I will shoot him."

Sarah looked at Chuck and then to Jill and then back to Chuck. She was really surprised at what she saw when she looked into Chuck's brown eyes. She could see there was no fear in them. It was like he had all the confidence in the world that she would take out Jill and rescue him. She gave Chuck a wink and a little smile. It was her way of letting him know that she wouldn't let him down. She was going to walk out here with her boyfriend by her side and there was nothing that Jill was going to do about it.

Sarah bent down and put her weapon on the ground.

"Now kick it over here, Jill demanded.

Sarah complied and watched as Jill bent down and retrieved her weapon. Sarah fully intended to wipe the smile off of Jill's face. She just need the opportunity to in close enough to Jill and get her away from Chuck.

Jill removed the gun from Chuck's head and moved in to kiss his cheek. Instead of pleasure, all she felt was pain. As she had moved in for the kiss, Chuck used the opportunity to head bunt her and caught her just above the left eye, which was quite painful for Jill.

Sarah used Chuck's distraction to her full advantage. She ran towards Jill and with all her force she lowered her shoulder and drove into Jill's chest. The blow caused both women to fall several feet away from where Chuck was and it also caused Jill to drop both weapons which skidded across the floor and came to rest along the far wall.

Both women recovered and stood up. They were both in fighting stances as they circled each other.

Jill decided to add a little fuel to the fire when she spoke to Sarah. "I have to admit, Chuck does taste as good as he looks." Jill slowly licked her lips and eyed Chuck up and down. "When we're finished here, I'm going to give Chuck the opportunity to taste me and I'm sure he'll want more once he gets his first taste."

Sarah was ready to explode but then decided that two could play the game. Sarah looked at Jill and had a devilish look on her face. "Your definitely right Jill, Chuck does taste very good but you know what's better then that? The feeling of having Chuck deep inside me as he makes love to me for hours on end. Oh, and before I forget, Chuck has told me many times that I taste as sweet as honey and nothing could ever top that."

Sarah's plan had worked because Jill's face had turned a bright red and her eyes displayed pure hate as she looked at Sarah.

Chuck watched as both women sent out their verbal jabs at each other, each trying to get the other one going. He had to admit that Sarah was clearly winning in that department. There was a part of him that felt sorry for Jill. He knew Jill loved him in her own psychotic way and he truly hated to hurt people but he couldn't let Jill hurt Sarah and that's why he rammed his head into Jill's head.

"Well, you'll never get the chance to feel Chuck again because I'm going to make sure you and that pain in the ass Casey never get the chance to bother us again." And with that Jill charged at Sarah.

Jill found that Sarah was ready for her as she leaped into the air and tried to catch Sarah in the face with a right elbow. Sarah stepped to the side and deflected the blow from Jill. She used Jill's momentum to drive her knee into her thigh and watched as Jill fell to the floor clutching her leg.

Sarah moved in and was caught by surprise as Jill rolled onto her back and drove the foot of her good leg in to Sarah's stomach. It had the desired affect Jill was looking for as it drove all the breath from Sarah's lungs and dropped her to her knees. Jill got to her feet as quickly as her aching leg would allow and she hobbled over to where Sarah was kneeling down trying to get air back into her lungs.

Sarah was not able to stop Jill's fist as it caught her in the left cheek. The impact knocked Sarah back on her ass and she was still defenseless as she tried to get the oxygen back in her lungs. Unfortunately, Jill wasn't going to give her the opportunity to recover and Sarah felt another blow make contact with her left cheek again. Sarah rolled to her side and tried to stay low and away from anymore of Jill's strikes until she got her breath back. Sarah looked up and saw that Jill was coming towards her and then felt the impact of Jill's foot on her lower back.

Jill was just preparing for another kick when Chuck spoke up. "Jill, leave Sarah alone."

Jill stopped and faced Chuck. "I told you Chuck, the only way we can be together and happy, is if we don't have to worry about this bitch and Casey coming after us ever again. I told you earlier, I'm going to make sure that neither one will ever be able to bother us again."

Chuck's little diversion worked because when Jill turned back around, she came face to face with a very pissed off Sarah. Chuck had given Sarah the precious few seconds she needed to recover and she wasn't about to waist the opportunity.

Sarah spun around and caught Jill in the side of the head with spinning heal kick. It knocked Jill back a few steps and Sarah was right back on her. She sent left and right punches that were finding there target more then they were missing and it was starting to take a toll on Jill.

Jill knew she had to do something and she needed to do it quickly or she was going to be done. She looked over and spotted one of the weapons lying on the floor across the room. She decided that her best bet was to get Sarah off balance and then make a run for one of the guns. She blocked Sarah's next punch and lowered her shoulder and drove into Sarah like she had down to her earlier. The basically did a shoulder block like in football and it caused Sarah to get knocked back several feet. This gave Jill the opportunity to run towards the guns.

Sarah tried to recover as she watched Jill run by her. She turned and could see exactly what Jill was heading for and started after her.

Jill made it to one of the guns and picked it up. She turned and brought the gun up towards Sarah. Sarah came to a stop when she seen that Jill had the gun pointed directly at her.

Jill smiled at Sarah. "I guess I'm going to get my happy ending after all." and with that she pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Sarah's chest.

The impact knocked Sarah back several feet as she fell to the floor.

Chuck looked on in horror as Sarah lay on the floor. "What the hell have you done Jill?"

"I did what I told you I was going to do. I got rid of agent Walker. Hopefully my men have taking care of Colonel Casey and that would be the last obstacle in our way to be together."

Chuck closed his eyes and lowered his head. Tears were streaming down his face. "You might as well kill me because there will never be an us. You just killed the one person that I loved more then life itself and I have no need to go on without her, so please, just kill me."

"No Chuck, I'm not going to kill you and I believe you'll grow to love me someday. Once we get to France, we'll have all the time in the world to become closer and I'll be as patient as need be and wait for you to return my love."

Just then a groan could be heard coming from the area were Sarah had gone down. Chuck's eyes shot open and he looked over to where Sarah was laying.

Jill was shocked that Sarah could still be alive after taking a bullet to the chest. She looked at Chuck and then back to Sarah. "Don't worry Chuck, I won't let her suffer. A shot to the head should take care of her."

Chuck looked on in terror as Jill approached Sarah. "Jill, if you kill her, I can promise you that I will never ever love you."

Jill stopped and looked over at Chuck. "I know it might take some time but I have faith that after enough time goes by, you'll forget about agent Walker and then your feelings for me will begin to grow."

The distraction Chuck had just caused, gave Sarah the opportunity to get one of her throwing knives out of the vest. She held it in her hand and waited until Jill got closer.

Jill walked over to where Sarah lay on the floor. "I won Walker and you lost, how does it feel to know that Chuck will be spending the rest of his life with me instead of you?"

Just as Jill brought the gun up towards Sarah's head, Sarah brought out her throwing knife and sent it towards Jill's shoulder. The knife found its mark and buried deep into Jill's shoulder which caused her to drop the weapon and drop to her knees. She clutched her shoulder in pain as she looked up at Sarah.

Sarah quickly grabbed the gun and stood over Jill. "I'm not losing Chuck, I made the mistake of leaving him once and I won't make that mistake again. I'll be with Chuck for as long as he let's me and I'm hoping it'll be for a lifetime."

Jill dropped her head and just stared at the floor." Just go ahead and kill me, I'd rather die here then have to go back to prison."

Sarah pulled back the hammer and brought the gun to Jill's head. "Normally you'd be dead already but since I've been with Chuck, he's shown me that it takes a bigger person to not pull the trigger and until this very moment, I wasn't sure I could be that person." Sarah looked over and her heart warmed as she seen Chuck with that one smile that always made her day. "I must admit, killing you would have been the easy thing to do but then I wouldn't be any better than you and that's not something I wanted to live with."

Sarah slowly released the hammer back down and put the safety on. She stepped back and put the gun in her waist and in one swift move she spun around and caught Jill in the side of the head with her foot. The impact knocked Jill out and she crumpled to the floor.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, I never said anything about beating your ass. The knife was from me, that kick was for Chuck and all the things you may have done to him."

Sarah turned and ran towards Chuck. She needed to touch him, to feel him and to reassure herself that he was real and that she had him back.

When Sarah reached Chuck, she reached up and cradled each side of his face. She moved in and gave him a kiss that she hoped relayed just how much she missed him and what he truly meant to her. She ended the kiss and stepped back. She looked down and smiled when she saw Chuck's erection. She looked back up and laughed when she saw how red Chuck's face was.

"Sarah you have no idea how happy I am to see you I'm really happy to see that your not dead after being shot but do you think you could undue these straps for me? I've been strap down to the whole time I've been here and get out of this and please find me something to wear."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Chuck, I was just so relieved to finally get you back that I just need to touch you so I would know that I wasn't dreaming." Sarah removed Chuck's restraints and then caught Chuck as he had trouble standing after being strapped to the bed for so long.

Chuck looked Sarah over and then ran a finger along her bruised cheek. "I thought you died when Jill shot you."

Sarah pulled apart her vest and lifted up her shirt. "I'm really glad I put on this vest before we left Castle."

"So am I sweetheart, so am I." and with that Chuck reached out and pulled Sarah in for a very tender hug. "I would have been lost if you had died Sarah, my life would have been nothing more then an empty shell and I would've just prayed for death to take me away and release my pain."

Sarah couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell from her eyes as she looked up into Chuck's face. "I couldn't go on without you either Chuck. You have become my life, my home and my everything. You have no idea how relieved I am to have you back." Sarah returned Chuck's hug and never wanted to let him go.

Just then the door flung open and both of them looked over to see Casey coming through the door. When Casey looked over and saw that Chuck was completely naked, he got on the radio and gave an order for someone to bring him a blanket or sheet. He also advised that he would be bringing a female prisoner out and that no one else needs to come into the room.

Casey walked over to Chuck and Sarah. He looked over at Jill's unconscious body and then back to the both of them. "I don't think I even want to know what happened in here, I'm just glad to see you both are alright."

Casey couldn't stop the smirk on face as he walked over and placed Jill in restraints. She was just coming to as he brought her to her feet. He started to escort her towards the door when she stopped just as they came to Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm not given up on us Chuck, we will be together someday. That bitch won't stop me next time."

Casey yanked up on the restraints and bent down so his mouth was just inches away from Jill's ear.

"Listen to me and listen close, if you screw with either of my partners again, then you won't need restraints the next time. I'll make sure your wearing a toe tag and you can believe that." Casey nudged Jill forward and handed her off to agents that were waiting on the other side of the door.

Casey came back through the door and walked over to Chuck and Sarah again. He threw a blanket at Chuck. "For god sake, wrap that blanket around yourself before Walker has to kill some of the female agents that are on the other side of that door." Casey turned and looked at Sarah. "I can see why you were fighting so hard to get Chuck back." He couldn't stop the laughing as he watched Sarah's face turn beet red.

"Go to hell Casey." She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face after hearing Casey's comment. "Yeah, that's one muscle I don't really want Chuck showing off and just so you know Casey, it's not just about the size. Chuck really knows what he's doing with it and to be honest I can't wait to get him home."

"Oh shit Walker, now I have to go scrub my eyes and use brain bleach for a week to get that mental picture out of my head." Casey turned and walked towards the door. "I'll be down stairs waiting for you two love birds to get all the lady feelings out of the way." Casey stopped just before the he got to the door. He turned around and looked at Chuck. "I'm glad to see you're ok kid, it'll be good to have you back."

"Thanks Casey, I can't thank you and Sarah enough for putting your lives on the line to come and rescue me. I won't ever forget it."

Casey turned back towards the door. "That's what partners do for each other." and he walked out the door.

Chuck and Sarah took a few minutes to just stand there and hold each other.

Casey met with his team leaders and it was decided that Casey, Sarah and Chuck would leave and the remaining agents would finish securing the area and get things cleaned up.

Once all three of them gotten to Castle, Chuck was able to get a set of clothes from his locker and get dressed. He had told Casey to set up the debriefing with Beckman as soon as possible. He wanted to get it out of the way so he could have some time with Sarah without any disruptions.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were all sitting in the conference room when the monitor came on and they looked up to see general Beckman looking back at them.

"Well I must say, it's nice to see you back safe and sound Chuck."

Chuck knew that when ever the general used his first name, it usually meant she was showing just a touch of emotion and it really did make Chuck realize that under that gruff exterior was a woman that was becoming more comfortable with letting people see that she had feelings too. She could still make most men cower in fear with just a look but now Chuck knew there was also a softer side that showed itself every so often.

"I don't expect it now but sometime in the near future I'll need a full report from you Chuck. The same goes for the two of you also."

"I'll make sure to get it done in the next day or two general. I want to be done with all of this as soon as possible."

Sarah spoke up, "I'll do the same general."

"Once we get Jill into a high security facility, I'll let you know and then I want all three of you to take a couple weeks off and go take a vacation. I don't want to see any of your faces for the entire two weeks, is that understood?"

"Yes ma am," they replied and just like that, the general disconnected the transmission.

Sarah noticed that Chuck seemed awfully quite on the ride home and she kept seeing what she thought was a troubled look on his face. She figured that she would wait until they were home before she asked him if something was wrong.

They had made it to the apartment and Chuck went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Sarah went into their bedroom and waited for Chuck to get done. She was concerned about him. Maybe this whole kidnapping ordeal was just getting to him. Whatever it was she would make sure that she was there for him and to let him know that they would deal with whatever it was together.

Sarah was sitting against the headboard when Chuck came in the room. She looked up and she could still see that he had that troubled look across his face. She padded the bed beside her and asked Chuck to come sit by her. She watched as he lowered his head and climbed up on the bed and sat beside her.

"Chuck I know this whole ordeal has been really tough on you and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I know something is bothering you and it won't get any better if you don't talk about it."

Chuck gave her a quick smile that faded as fast as it came. "I remember the days when I had to do everything under the sun to get you to open up and now here we are just the opposite."

Sarah reached over and grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled it onto her lap. She caressed the palm of his hand and then slid her fingers through his until they were entwined together. Sarah looked down at their hands, they were a perfect fit, just like they were as a couple.

Chuck took a deep breath and then exhaled. He squeezed Sarah's hand and just stared at the foot of the bed.

"Please talk to me Chuck, I want to help you and I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

"I…I feel like I've betrayed you Sarah and I'm afraid you'll hate me once you know what happened."

Sarah looked over at Chuck and could see several tears run down his cheek. What had Jill done him she thought to herself? "Why do you feel like you betrayed me?"

"I couldn't control my own body."

"I don't get what you mean Chuck."

"Jill was able to make me hard anytime she pleased and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it. You should be the only one that is able to do that Sarah and I feel like I betrayed you by not controlling it with Jill."

"Oh sweetheart, is that what this is about? You didn't betray me Chuck."

"How do you figure Sarah? As much as I love you, I should have been able to stop that from happening."

"Chuck, some things can't be controlled. I'm not trying to be weird but when I get cold, I can't stop my nipples from getting hard, can I? I also can't stop goose bumps from happening either. There's just some body functions that when stimulated, bring about wanted or unwanted results and it can't always be controlled."

"But I love you more then anything in this world Sarah, I should have tried harder."

Sarah felt her heart swell with love after hearing Chuck's last statement. "Look at me Chuck." Chuck turned and faced Sarah. "You have nothing to feel bad about sweetheart. You were violated by Jill against your will. I know you love me Chuck and I hope you know how much I love you and there is nothing that could have happened with Jill that would ever change that."

"Believe it or not, every time Jill tried to have sex with me, something happened and she would get interrupted. The closest she ever got was when you got there and she ended up kneeling in front of me. I'm sorry you had to see that Sarah. I just wish..."

"Shhh Chuck, you have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong. Even if Jill had succeeded in her plan and was able to have sex with you, I would never blame you or hold it against you." Sarah reached over a caressed the side of Chuck's face. "I'm just so glad I have you back and I don't ever want to loose you again."

Chuck reached over and pulled Sarah to him. "I don't plan on going anywhere ever again and if I do, I want you to be right by my side. Together for ever Sarah, together forever."

They both laid down and Chuck pulled Sarah to him, he was just happy to be back with his angel.

Sarah cuddled up to Chuck and laid her head in it's very familiar spot on Chuck's chest. She was finally able to relax for the first time in the past couple days and she knew that the man lying beneath her was the cause of that. It felt great to have some one to love and also love you back. Chuck's love had really changed her life and she was so thankful for that.

They both fell asleep in each others arms while each thought about what had transpired the last couple of days.

Tomorrow was the start of another day and it was it was also time to plan a vacation that Beckman had given them.


	17. Chapter 17 Ch 17 Island Vacation

**A/N: ****_Well here we go with the next chapter. I had to split up the vacation chapter into two chapters. I was approaching 20,000 words so I made two chapters out of it. Unfortunately, these will be my last two chapters. I have an epilogue planned out so the story should have closure. I really didn't want to leave the story without finishing it. I've got little ones starting little league and between that and working, I wouldn't have the time to make any updates and I didn't want to do that to you guys. These last two chapters were a lot of fun to write and it is all fluffy Chara. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I really, really do appreciate all the reviews I've received, You guys are great. I don't own Chuck._**

Chuck started to come out of his sleep. He didn't open his eyes but he knew it was morning because he could see light coming through his eye lids. He was content to just lie there forever. He loved the feeling of having Sarah lying up against him and on this morning it was more lying on him instead of next to him.

He finally opened his eyes and he was met with Sarah's beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. "Well, I can't think of a better way to start off the morning, then waking up to the face of the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sarah slid up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I can beat that, I'm lying on top of the sexiest, most handsome and most caring man in the world and in just a minute I'm going to show him just much I've missed him over the past couple of day's."

"Oh really Ms. Walker, you think you can use your feminine wiles on me. I'm a trained agent and it'll take a lot more then a pretty face to seduce me."

Sarah sat up and straddled Chuck's waist. "I was hoping you'd say that." She reached up and pulled her shirt over her head and then stood up on the bed and pulled her shorts down. Once all her clothing was removed, she sat back on top of Chuck. She made sure to grind her core against Chuck's growing erection and then watched as Chuck's eyes rolled back into his head.

Chuck knew he was beaten the minute Sarah took her shirt off. Hell, all she had to do was whisper in his ear and he would be eating out of her hand. He figured he could try to last a bit longer but he wasn't making any promises. "So…so you think I'll break just from you removing your clothes?"

"Oh I don't think, I know." and with that Sarah leaned in and started to kiss the side of Chuck's neck. She slowly kissed and sucked from his ear down to his collar bone. She made sure she rubbed her breast against Chuck's chest as she attacked his neck. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and she had no plans of stopping till she accomplished her goal.

Chuck was having trouble keeping his thoughts straight as Sarah worked her magic on him. When Chuck spoke he had a slightly higher pitch in his voice. "You may be one of the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever seen but it will not be that easy to sway me."

Sarah licked her way down Chuck's stomach and stop short of her destination. She looked up at Chuck and reached down between his legs at the same time. She made sure to get a tight grip around Chuck's erection. "I figured you'd be a _**hard**_ one to crack, so I've planned something special for you." Sarah had seen what Jill had almost done to Chuck and she wanted to erase it from his mind. She wanted him to know and feel how much she loved him. Sarah looked up at Chuck's face and found his gorgeous brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled at him and then slid down to her final destination.

Sarah spent several minutes working Chuck into a frenzy and when she knew he wouldn't last much longer, she climbed up on him and lowered herself down and thrust his entire erection into her. Sarah wanted to make love to Chuck and that's exactly what she did on this morning.

It was over an hour and several intense orgasms later before their lovemaking came to an end. They were lying beside each other with huge grins on their sweaty faces.

"Wow Sarah, that was amazing. You did some things that I didn't know were even possible and I would never have guessed that you were so flexible."

"Wow is right Chuck that was the most intense sexual experience I've ever had. I guess I'll have to make love to you more often in the near future."

Chuck was grinning ear to ear. "You won't ever hear me complain and to be quite honest, you can do it again later if you're up for it."

Sarah rolled over on top of Chuck and gave him a quick kiss and then rolled off the bed. She threw on a t-shirt and grabbed the door handle and then stopped and turned to Chuck. "I will always be up for it when it comes to us making love. Trust me Chuck, you make me feel things that I've never felt before and I don't plan on ever letting that go."

"I feel the same way Sarah and I really believe that what we have is very special and I don't ever want to lose that."

Sarah let go of the door handle and walked back over to Chuck. She never thought she could love him any more then she already did but she was wrong. He just had a way of making her feel like she was the most important person in the world and he continued to make her feel that way every single day. She bent down and gave him another kiss. This one had a little more passion then she had intended and she had to physically push herself away from Chuck before she was unable to.

"I'm going to get my shower done and once yours is done, we'll need to come up with some ideas for a vacation and just so you know Chuck, I love you and I really don't care where we go, just as long as we're together."

"You get your shower going and while you're doing that I'm going to get on the computer and do a couple of searches. I have a couple places in mind but I need to see if we can get reservations first."

Sarah turned and headed to the bathroom. She trusted Chuck and knew he would pick out some place great for their vacation. She just wasn't sure where they'd be going but she hoped for some place warm. She wanted to see Chuck wear as little clothing as possible for the entire vacation. That's if he picked some where warm, then she'd get her wish.

Chuck sat at the computer and had typed in several searches. He wasn't satisfied with the results, so he tried several more searches. Finally he found what he was looking for. He checked and found that there were several open reservations. He looked over the rooms and picked the one he like the best and booked the room. He then checked and found that there was a flight leaving later in the day and it would still give him and Sarah plenty of time to pack and make arrangements to go. He booked the flight and then printed off the reservations for the place they would be staying at and for the flight. He pulled out a suitcase and put the reservation for their room in it. He wanted that part to be a surprise for Sarah. Everything else he would tell her.

Sarah had finished her shower and then walked back to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was surprised to find Chuck sprawled out on the bed. "I'm surprised Chuck, I thought you'd be typing away on the computer and coming up with a hundred different places for us to go."

Chuck gave her a sly devious smile that made Sarah wonder. "I'm already done looking" he said.

Sarah had a surprised look on her face as she responded. "Well, how many places did you come up with?"

"All totaled, just one."

Sarah looked at Chuck with a surprised expression. "I'm sure I'll love what you picked out but I'd feel a lot better if you'd let me know what kind of clothes I need to pack."

Chuck got up and walked over to where Sarah was standing, he reached out and removed her towel. He eyed her up and down and then looked into her eyes. "Honestly, I'd love nothing more then to have you wear exactly what you have on right now but I think, the idea of having to chase off the horde of guys that would be following you around would ruin the vacation."

Sarah blushed at Chuck's comment as she moved in close to him. "I would guess that our destination will have a warm climate then."

"Sarah, I know you've been all over the world and you've seen some exotic places but I found a place I hope you'll like. Hopefully, it'll be a little different then what you've done in the past. I'll tell you where we're going but I want to keep where we're staying a surprise."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and gave him a kiss. "I love you Chuck but if you don't hurry up and tell me, I'm going to hurt you."

"How do you feel about going to Hawaii?"

Sarah was actually pretty happy with Chuck's choice for their vacation. "I would love to go to Hawaii Chuck and just so you know, I've never been there before."

"Well, I'm quite relieved and a bit shocked. I didn't think there were too many places that you haven't been to."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hand and pulled him over to the bed. They both sat down and she turned to him. "Chuck, it doesn't matter where we go or if I've been there before. The only thing that matters is being together and it doesn't matter where that is."

"You know I feel the same way. I just wanted us to be able to get away and have some us time, with out any distractions. This will be our first real vacation and I want it to be something that we'll remember forever."

"I'm sure we're going to have many, many memories from our life together because I don't plan on ever leaving you again Chuck. I learned my lesson the first time."

"That's good Sarah because I don't plan on ever letting you go again. I too learned my lesson the first time."

They both laughed as they both pulled each other into a hug.

Chuck stood up and walked towards the door. "I think it's time for my shower now. Oh and before I forget, our flight leaves today at 5:30, so you may want to get packing." Chuck turned back towards the door and headed for the bathroom.

Sarah sat on the bed and was mentally making a list of things she needed to get done before they left. She was still amazed that Chuck was able to get reservations and a flight out in the time it took her to get her shower done. He really was amazing.

After Chuck finished his shower, he and Sarah went over to Ellie and Devon's apartment.

Once in the apartment they filled Ellie in on what had happened the past couple of days with Jill.

"I never would have thought that your ex-girlfriend from college would turn out to be a psycho kidnapper. I never really thought you two were right for each other Chuck and now, I know I was right."

"I'm not trying to defend Jill but she's not the same person I dated back in college. Fulcrum has really turned her into what she is today and I'm pretty sure that she's too far gone to realize it."

"Well, I'm just glad to have my baby brother back and Sarah, I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are the best thing to ever happen to my brother and I just want to thank you for bringing my brother back safely."

"Ellie, you don't have to thank me. I will always protect and care for Chuck. Even though he doesn't require very much protection anymore, I will always be here for him. I love him and I can't imagine my life with out him in it."

Ellie couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I've always tried to take care of Chuck and now that he has you, I don't need to worry as much anymore."

"You don't have to worry sis, Sarah will always be there for me and I will always be there for her."

Ellie couldn't contain herself any longer and ran to each one of them and gave them one of her famous Ellie hugs. The ones where you got all the air squeezed out of your lungs.

"There's one other thing we forgot to tell you. We're going on a vacation for two weeks."

"That's great you guys, where are you going on vacation?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and then they both turned and looked at Ellie. "Hawaii. they both said at the same time.

They both had to cover their ears as Ellie let out glass shattering screech of joy over their vacation destination. "Oh my god, you guys should have a great time over there. Devon and I have talked about going there for vacation but we just haven't made the commitment yet to take our vacation and go. Where are you guys going to be staying?"

"I don't know yet because Chuck wants to keep it a surprise."

"I'll send you all the information sis, once we get there and get settled in."

"Well, I don't want to keep you because I know you have a lot to do before your flight but just promise me that you guys will just relax and enjoy yourselves. Don't think about anything back here. Just make this vacation all about you two. You guys definitely deserve it."

Sarah reached out her arm and pulled Chuck to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked over at Ellie. "If I have my way, the first couple of days will be spent in our room with Chuck wearing nothing more then a smile."

"Ewww, I love you to death Sarah but I really don't need that mental picture in my head. You guys can tell me about all the sights you were able to see once you leave your room. If it happens in the room, I really don't need to know."

"I don't know Ellie, I'm betting there'll be some awesome sights in the room."

"Ewww, will you guys cut it out and just get out of here. I really don't need a mental picture of my little brother and his girlfriend doing the nasty. Now get going before you miss your flight."

Ellie smiled to herself after Chuck and Sarah left. They really were the perfect couple and she was so happy that Sarah realized that and came back to Chuck. She was sure that now they were together there was nothing in this world that could ever pull them apart again.

Chuck and Sarah spent the rest of the day getting everything ready to go. They let Beckman and Casey know where they were going for vacation and found out that Casey was going hunting up in Alaska and would be gone while they were gone. Chuck gave Beckman and Casey all the contact information about where they'd be staying and made sure that Sarah was out of ear shot when he did.

"You two enjoy your vacation and be ready to get back to work when you return." The general cut the transmission after that.

"Well, I'm off to kill something, you two stay safe and don't get in any trouble. I don't want to have to cut my vacation short to come rescue your asses."

"You just have a good time Casey and don't worry about us. I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves."

Casey grunted and turned around and left.

Chuck turned to Sarah and then back to the retreating figure of Casey. "You know he loves usright?"

"Yeah, I pretty sure he does but you'd have to torture him to get him to admit it."

They both had to laugh at the thought of Casey ever telling them that he loved them.

"It probably would take torture before he'd ever admit that and even then he might take that to his grave," said Chuck.

Sarah had to smile at Chuck's comment and then realized what time it was." Let's get home and double check everything and then I think we better head to the airport. Better to be early then late."

Chuck held out his arm and Sarah looped hers through it. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Look out Hawaii because here we come." They both couldn't stop the smiles that spread across their faces as they headed out the door.

They arrived at the airport and had plenty of time before their flight took off. They both grabbed a seat near their boarding terminal and watched numerous planes take off and land.

Sarah laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and they both just sat in silence until Sarah spoke up. "So, are going to tell me where we're staying or am I going to have to wait until we get there?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"What happens when we get there and I end up hating it?"

Chuck had a smile on his face that Sarah didn't see. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and just say that you'll probably love it and never want to leave once we get there."

Sarah was trying hard but she knew Chuck wouldn't tell her. She was enjoying the back and forth banter they were having while waiting for their flight. "You never know Chuck, I might have different taste then what you think and I might not like it."

"Sarah, I know your taste better then my own and I am very confident that you will not only like this place, you'll love it and never want to leave."

Sarah knew she would love it and Chuck was probably right. She wouldn't want to leave once she got there, especially after being able to spend two weeks alone with Chuck and no missions. They could stay in a cave and she would still be happy.

They both were thinking about the vacation, when they heard an announcement over the intercom. "All passengers for flight 3045 to Oahu, Hawaii, we will start boarding, starting with first class.

Chuck stood up and extended his hand to Sarah. "Wow Chuck, you booked us first class seats?"

"Sarah, you deserve the best and I will always try to make sure you get the best."

Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a quick kiss. "As long as I have you, then I already have the best."

"Remember, that works both ways beautiful and honestly, I just want the best for the person that I love more then anything in this world."

Sarah turned to Chuck and moved in close to his ear. "Just love me forever and I'll never ask for anything more."

They held hands and happily boarded the airplane. It would be a five hour flight but neither one cared because they were finally starting their vacation.

The flight was about midway through and Sarah had covered up with a blanket and was trying to catch a nap before they landed. Chuck was bored out of his mind. He couldn't sleep because he really wasn't all that comfortable flying and he handled it much better if he had something to keep himself occupied.

It just so happened that Chuck found something to occupy his time and Sarah just happened to be that something.

He slid his hand under the blanket and slowly ran his hand down Sarah's leg. When he slid his back up her leg, he moved his hand to her inner thigh and slowly brushed his fingers against Sarah's core. He watched as her lips pushed together tightly and a small moan could be heard. He smiled to himself and slid his hand down her leg again and when he brought it back up he stopped when he got to her core and slowly rubbed his fingers up and down until he felt Sarah move her hips and push against his hand. He smiled again as he heard her try to hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked Chuck dead in the eye. "Chuck, I love you more then anything in this world but if you don't remove your hand from under this blanket then I will be forced to climb onto you and take you right there in that seat and I won't give a damn who sees us." Sarah was trying to get her breathing under control as she watched Chuck processing what she just said. "And another thing, you have me so worked up right now that if I were a guy, I'd have blue balls."

Chuck smiled back at Sarah and then responded. "Well, we can't have that and I think I have just the remedy for it." Chuck reached under the blanket and in just seconds, he had the button and zipper to Sarah's pants undone. He slid his hand under her panties and ran his fingers down to Sarah's core which he found to be extremely wet.

Sarah couldn't help it, Chuck's fingers felt soooo good and so she moved her hips to allow him to slide her pants down just enough so he had room to work his fingers in and out of her.

Chuck had never done anything like this before but he was enjoying the hell out of it. The fact that he was giving pleasure to Sarah with so many people around just made him excited and he couldn't stop until he gave Sarah an orgasm. He worked his fingers in and out of Sarah's core and made sure that he rubbed her one spot with the sensitive nerve endings. He could tell by her breathing that she was very close to cumin.

Sarah knew that she was about to explode and she reached out and grabbed Chuck's arm and drove her face into his shoulder. When the orgasm hit, she did her best to hold back from screaming but couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips. She also struggled to control the convulsions that came over her body as wave after wave hit her from the orgasm. When the waves finally subsided she looked up and couldn't help but love the face that met her. Chuck looked back at her and seemed to have a look of pride on his face. She knew that Chuck loved giving her pleasure and for him to do it on a plane full of people was a big thing for him. Sarah had to admit that she liked this new side of Chuck and wondered what else he had in store for her in the future.

Sarah leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "That was fantastic Chuck and when we get to where ever it is we're staying at, you won't be able to walk when I get done with you." She leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss and reached down and grabbed his crotch. "You might want to get some rest because you're going to have a busy night. With that Sarah removed her hand, smiled and sat back in her seat.

Chucked smiled as he watched Sarah sit back and close her eyes. He noticed that she had a small grin on her face that he knew was because of him. He had never done anything like that before in his life and he was pretty proud of himself. They could have been caught at anytime and would have probably gotten into a lot of trouble. In the end no one knew and he was happy with himself.

Chuck looked over and was surprised when he noticed an elderly woman sitting across from him. She was looking directly at him and winked when she noticed him looking her way. She gave him a thumbs up and then turned back to look else where in the plane. Chuck's face turned a beet red from the thought that he'd been caught.

He looked back at the elderly woman and was surprised when she leaned across the isle. "Don't worry stud, your secret is safe with me. If you ever get the urge again, I've got a blanket over here too."

Chuck just about died. He turned to Sarah and was shocked when he watched as she tried to control the laughter that was trying to escape her lips.

"If you want to give her a _hand_ Chuck, I promise I won't get upset." She couldn't stop the laughter as she watched the look of shock on Chuck's face. "I'm only teasing sweetie but it is kind of cute that she made the offer to you."

"You are in so much trouble when we get to our room Ms. Walker. We'll see who'll be able to walk and who won't."

They both had to laugh at the whole situation and were surprised when the captain announced that they would be landing in the next fifteen minutes.

"Well, time just flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

Sarah agreed, this was the best flight she'd ever had and she wasn't surprised that it was all because of Chuck. He was definitely one of a kind she thought.

The plane landed and as they walked out of the terminal, they were greeted by several very pretty women wearing grass skirts. Several of the women approached Chuck and Sarah and placed a lei around their necks and gave them a light kiss on the cheek. Sarah didn't miss the fact that Chuck had received several lei's from a couple of the women. She gave the women just enough of a look to let them know that they were messing with her man and she didn't like it. The women smiled and moved on to other passengers.

Once they made it to the cab, Chuck walked to the driver and whispered in his ear where he wanted to go. The driver smiled and nodded his.

On the drive over the two of them took in the sights of the island. The driver looked back in his review mirror. "Is this your first time to Hawaii?"

Sarah held Chuck's hand tightly as they both informed the driver that it was the first time for both of them.

"I think you both will be very happy with the place you will be staying at. Are you two on your honeymoon?"

Chuck spoke up this time. "No we're just here for a vacation but hopefully a honeymoon will be in our future soon."

Sarah's head shot over at Chuck. "Did you really mean that Chuck?"

Chuck turned in his seat and grabbed Sarah's chin. He lifted it so that her eyes were looking directly into his. "I meant every word Sarah and I don't plan on rushing you but I fully intend on asking you to marry me someday."

Sarah never took her eyes off of Chuck as she responded. "Just a little tid bit of information for you. When you're ready, you go right ahead and ask. I promise the outcome will please you." Sarah couldn't believe she just basically told Chuck she would marry him if he asked her. Never in her life did she ever envision getting married but now that she had Chuck, she couldn't imagine a life without him in it. Several years ago, the thought of getting married would have sounded absurd but now it sounded like the most natural thing in the world.

The rest of the cab ride was spent with each of them having their own thoughts on what had just been said by both.

About thirty minutes later the cab pulled into their resort. Sarah looked out the window and read the name out loud. "So this is where we're staying, The Turtle Bay Resort. How come you didn't want me to know about this place Chuck?"

"You'll see one we get to our room."

Sarah looked at the building. It was nice and all but it wasn't any better then what she had seen in other parts of the world. She figured she wait and see what Chuck had in store for her.

A bellhop came out and loaded all their luggage on a cart and followed them to the check in counter.

Once at the counter the clerk looked and greeted them with smile. "Welcome to the Turtle Bay Resort. My name is Alani and I will get you checked in. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do." responded Chuck, It should be under Bartowski."

Alani typed his name into the computer. "Ah here it is, very nice choice Mr. Bartowski, I think you'll both very pleased with your accommodations. If you would just have a seat in our lounge I'll get the concierge for your room."

"Why do we have our own concierge Chuck?"

"Just a few more minutes and you'll see Sarah, trust me."

Several minutes later and gentlemen dressed in a floral print shirt and white lacks walked up to the two of them.

"My name is Kimo and I'll be your concierge during your stay with us. If you will follow me, I'll show out to your cottage."

Sarah looked at the concierge and back at Chuck, "We're not staying in the hotel are we?"

Chuck couldn't help but smile. "That would be a definite no."

Kimo led them out of the hotel and towards the beach. As they rounded some palm trees, they were able to see groups of cottages. Each group had six cottages in it. He led them to the last one in the group and unlocked to door for them to enter.

Sarah was speechless. The cottage was elegant and impressively appointed. The ceilings were fifteen feet high and in the center of the room was a king size poster bed. It took a lot to impress Sarah but this cottage really impressed her.

Kimo handed them their room keys and told them that if they needed anything to call the front desk and ask for him. "The cottages are what I take care of so please feel free to call me for anything and I will be glad to help you in whatever it is you need."

Chuck gave Kimo a tip as he left the two of them alone.

"Chuck, this place is amazing. I can't believe we have a room right on the beach and this cottage is beautiful. How did you ever find this?"

"I just wanted something special for you and I knew that you had stayed in some of the best hotels in the world, so I looked for something that I felt would be new for you and ended up finding this place."

"Well, you definitely surprised me and I love it. I should have known that you would find the one place on this earth that would be perfect for us. I love you Chuck and I just want to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I love you too Sarah and I did this for us."

"I didn't mean to thank you for the room, I just wanted to thank you for being you. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I am so lucky to have you."

Chuck walked up and pulled Sarah into a hug and whispered in her ear. "We're both lucky sweetheart, we're both lucky." Chuck leaned down and pressed his lips to Sarah's. They stood and kissed for several minutes before finally breaking apart.

They both turned and walked through the rest of the cottage. It really was very impressive and both of them were quite pleased with the décor.

They were both hungry and decided to walk over to the hotel restaurant and get something to eat. After the meal they headed back to their cottage. It was getting late and they both stop on the front patio of the cottage and took in the view of the ocean as the moonlight glistened off of each wave.

Sarah stood in front of Chuck and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Chuck' shoulder. "You really did find the perfect place Chuck and you're right, I'm not gonna want to leave when our vacation is over."

Chuck didn't say a word, he just bent down and started to plant small kisses down the side of Sarah's neck. Sarah let out several moans of pleasure and bent her head to the side to give Chuck better access. After several minutes had gone by, they both agreed that it was time for bed.

Chuck stripped all his clothes and looked down at the bed. "This bed is huge. I hope I don't lose you during the night."

"It really is a big bed and I'm pretty sure that we'll use every inch of it tonight. Don't worry about losing me either because I'll be lying either beside you or on top of you the whole night."

They both made love to each other and it was late into the night before they both fell into a deep sleep. Sarah had one thought before she finally dozed off. This was going to be the best vacation she ever had and she planned to make sure that it was Chuck's best also.

The next morning, they both woke up at just about the same time. Neither one wanted to get up as they laid there and listened to the sound of the waves hitting shore.

Sarah was the first to move as she propped herself up on an elbow. "I know we're on vacation and everything but I was thinking that a run on the beach would be a great way to start the day."

"I think that's a great idea Sarah. In fact, I'll schedule a couple of massages for the both of us for when we're finished the run. If we get the Makai massage, then we can have it done as a couple and they'll do the massage on the beach."

"Sounds like a great way to start our vacation Chuck and unless you have a problem with it, I was planning on running in my sports bra and bikini bottoms."

Chuck gave her a huge smile as he responded. "I'm sure the scenery was going to be great during the run but now it'll be spectacular with you wearing that outfit. I hope you don't have a problem with me just wearing my swimming trunks."

"I've got the most gorgeous and well built guy in the world as a boyfriend and it's time I showed him off."

They both got dressed and head for the beach. They checked both sides of the beach and decided to run on the left side because it seemed to have a only a few people walking around.

During the run Chuck and Sarah didn't meet a lot of people out about but the people they did see couldn't stop staring at the two of them as they ran by. The sight of a gorgeous blonde with a super model body and a tall well muscled and tanned guy running by was hard to ignore.

After they finished their run, they took a quick shower together and only had to wait a few minutes before they heard a knock at the door. They were greeted by two very pretty women who informed them that they would be performing their massages.

Fifty minutes later and both Chuck and Sarah had just about fallen asleep during the massage. After the run, it was a great way to relax and listen to the waves hit the shore line. The rest of the day was spent seeing some of the sights in and around the hotel. Both of them had decided to head out tomorrow and tour the island.

The next morning, they finished their run and had already showered before eight o'clock. They had decided to go for a glider ride today and wanted to be there early.

They arrived at The Original Glider Rides location and with in thirty minutes they were in their glider and were being towed down the runway.

Once they were in the air, their pilot released the tow rope and their glider ride really began.

Sarah was really enjoying the ride. It was so peaceful and the scenery was some of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Chuck on the hand was a nervous wreck. In a normal plane, the lack of an engine sound meant you were going to crash but in this glider, the lack of noise was supposed to be peaceful. He did have to agree with Sarah. The scenery was spectacular and seeing the joy in Sarah's face as they glided over the island made it all worth while.

Sarah reached back behind her and grabbed Chuck's hand. "I know you're not a big fan of flying and I know you did this for just for me, so I just wanted to say thank you and I tell you that I love you more then anything in this world."

"I love you too Sarah and you know that I'll do anything in the world for you. You don't have to thank me for this, I'm actually starting to enjoy it. It is rather peaceful up here and the scenery is out of this world."

"I still want to thank you because you always think about my feeling or my needs over your own and I've never met another guy that would do what you do for me."

"Wow, are you guy's marriage counselors or something because after listening to the two of you talk, I feel like I haven't been the best husband and maybe I need to get my shit together and start treating my wife a lot better then I do."

Sarah couldn't help but smile because she knew that the ole Bartowski charm had worked on another person. "We're not marriage counselors but I can tell you this, my boyfriend is the kindest, gentlest and most caring man I've ever met and if the world had more men like him, it would be a hell of a lot better place then it is now."

Chuck couldn't stop the pride he felt after listening to Sarah's comment. "It's not hard to do when you love someone as much as I love you."

"Chuck, I've personally seen you show concern and passion for people you don't even know. That's just who you are and that is just one of the things that I love about you."

The rest of the flight was spent with Chuck and Sarah holding hands while enjoying the scenery and just being together. When the flight landed, the pilot got out and helped both of them out of the glider. The pilot shook their hands and before he walked off he turned and looked at the both of them. "I've been doing this for years and I've flown thousands of couples that were here on a honeymoon or vacation. I must say that I know most of them were in love but I never met a couple that share a love as strong as what you two have. You guys have given me a goal to strive for with me and my wife. I love her very much but after seeing what you two have, I think I need to work a lot harder at being a better husband and not just take my wife for granted. You guys have something very special together and I was honored to be able to take you on the flight this morning."

Chuck and Sarah said their goodbyes and headed back to the hotel. On the ride back to the hotel, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about what the pilot said to them about what she and Chuck had was special and it just reinforced what she already knew. Coming back to Chuck was the single most important decision she had ever made and they really were perfect for each other.

The next several days were spent doing everything from snorkeling at the reefs to mountain biking on trails through the forest. They rented Jet Ski's and even tried their hand at surfing. Chuck wasn't surprised that Sarah was able to pick up surfing pretty quick. She was very athletic and he knew that she would excel at anything she put her mind to.

The next day they had made plans to spend the day at the Polynesian Culture Center. The hotel staff had recommended it and suggested that they make a day of it.

Once they had the time of their lives. They had stopped in the Samoan village and watched the tree climbing that was going on. Once the performers were done, the audience was offered the chance to try and climb one of the trees. Several men raised their hands and attempted to make the climb. None of the men were able to get more then a few feet off the ground. One of the demonstrators had said that they had only seen a couple of people ever make it to the halfway point and that only two were able to make it to the top.

Sarah raised her hand and when everyone turned to her she moved out of the way and stated, "My boyfriend would like to try."

"Sarah, what in the world are you doing?" Chuck couldn't hide the embarrassment he was feeling from Sarah volunteering him for the tree climbing. He had watched the other men make fools of themselves and he didn't want to become one too.

Sarah turned and grabbed each side of Chuck's face. "Sweetheart, you can do it, I have faith in you. Go and show everyone else what I already know."

"And what would that be Sarah?"

She leaned in and gave him a kiss then looked him straight in the eye. "Show them how special you really are. I have faith that you'll make it to the top of the tree."

The presenter had heard Sarah talking and decided to make give her boyfriend extra incentive. "I am going to do something special that I don't normally do. What is your name sir?"

"My name is Chuck."

"Chuck, if you can make it to the top of the tree, then I will make you and your girlfriend king and queen for tonight's Luau."

Great Chuck thought, I'm not only going to make a fool out of my self, I'm going to let Sarah down and lose the chance for us to be king and queen of the Luau tonight.

Chuck walked over to the tree and listened to the instructions given by one of the performers. They told him that he should wrap his arms around the trunk of the tree and use his feet and thighs to move up the tree. They had Chuck remove his shoes and his shirt. Chuck couldn't stop the blush that started when he heard several women make comments about his physique.

The announcer walked up to Chuck. "Very impressive Chuck, now let's see if you can put all these muscles to good use."

Chuck turned and approached the tree. He wrapped his arms around it and got his feet into position. Once in position, he started to climb. He used his thighs and feet to help give his arms a rest after he had gone up several feet. Chuck actually had a lot going for him. One, he had long arms and legs and that helped with his leverage and two, all the muscle size and strength was really helping out a lot during the climb.

Chuck had made it about three quarters the way up and stopped to rest. The muscles in his arms and legs were burning. Now he knew why there were only a few that had ever made it. He looked down at Sarah and could see the pride written across her face.

"Come on sweetheart, you can do. You can do anything," Sarah yelled up to Chuck.

He took several big breathes and started the climb. The burning in his muscles was intense but he put it out of his mind and fought through the pain as he approached the top of the tree. Once Chuck had made it to the top of the tree a loud round of applause erupted from the crowd.

The announcer turned to Sarah and said, "I guess we will have a king and queen for our Luau tonight. I hope all of you will come and enjoy yourselves, it should be a lot of fun."

A small tear fell from Sarah's eye, she was so damned proud of Chuck at this particular moment that it overwhelmed her and her emotions boiled over. God, I love this man she thought to herself. As hard as it was to climb that tree, Chuck was determined not to fail in front of her and because of that, he pushed himself to the limit to accomplish something that very few had done before him.

Chuck slowly lowered himself down the tree and the minute his feet touched the ground and he turned, he was hit by Sarah who had hurled herself into his arms.

"I'm just so proud of you Chuck and I know I'm you're probably dead tired and you really don't need me hanging on you but I just needed to be in your arms for just a second. I just wanted to be held by the greatest boyfriend in the world."

Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and responded to her. "I don't care how tired I might be, I'll never give up the chance to hold the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms."

Sarah couldn't help it and attacked Chuck's lips with a little more passion then she intended to do in front of all these people but she couldn't help.

The announcer tried to lighten the mood by asking Chuck and Sarah a question. "Do you guys need a little private time before the Luau tonight? I'm sure we have an empty hut you guys could use."

Chuck and Sarah both turned bright red and let the announcer know that they would be just fine with moving on with the group. All the people got a good laugh and the group moved on. Chuck was congratulated several times by many of the men in the group.

As the group moved along they arrived at the next part of the center which was an area where everyone was given instruction on how to throw a spear. They were given a demonstration and instructions how to throw it correctly.

Sarah waited patiently for her turn, she knew that if this was anything like throwing a knife then she might be pretty good at it.

Just before it was her turn, Chuck came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "You show them how it's done Sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched as she stepped up and grabbed her spear.

The targets were coconuts that sat on top poles twenty feet away. No one had hit any of them yet. Sarah took aim and threw her spear. Everyone watched as it traveled through the air and impaled one of the coconuts.

After the shot, one of the instructors walked up to the group. "Well, it seems we have someone get lucky and actually hit one of the coconuts."

Chuck spoke up, "My girlfriend wasn't lucky. In fact, give her two more spears and I'll bet she can hit two more coconuts."

The instructor looked at Chuck and then at Sarah. "I'll tell you what, if she can hit two more coconuts then I'll make sure you receive a full refund for what you paid to come here today."

Sarah stepped up to the line and grabbed a spear. "You may want to get our refund ready because I don't plan on missing."

Chuck couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He knew that Sarah hated to lose and would do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen. He had to admit, they were both having the best time on this vacation and he was going to hate to see it end. It was nice seeing Sarah so relaxed and just acting like a girlfriend on vacation and not some super spy trying to save the world everyday.

Sarah calmed her breathing and then in one swift motion she sent the spear towards its target. Everyone watched as the spear flew through the air and struck the center of the coconut. Sarah turned around and received a kiss and a hug from Chuck and then turned back around and grabbed her last spear. The whole group of people stood watching in silence in as Sarah prepared to throw the last spear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she released it just like the second spear. Not a sound could be heard as the spear flew through the air. That changed the minute the spear tore through the third coconut. Everyone was given high fives to each other and Sarah turned around to see Chuck beaming with pride as he looked at his girlfriend. Chuck stepped up and pulled Sarah to him and then attacked her lips with his own.

Once the kiss was over Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear. "Wow, I might have to invest in some spears for the house if I'm going to get a reaction like that every time."

"I'm just really proud of you right now. First off, everyone here now knows that I have the most kickass girlfriend around and second, you really do look like you're having a good time and it's nice to see that."

Sarah smiled and looked directly into Chuck's eyes. "I have to admit that I'm having a great time and this is probably the best vacation I've ever been on but honestly, it all has to do with who I'm with. You're the reason that this is the best vacation ever. You allow me to act like a girlfriend, a lover and more important, a best friend and I've never been with anyone that allowed me to be all three. I love you Chuck Bartowski and you are the best thing to ever happened to me and just so you know, I'm proud just being your girlfriend."

The instructor walked over and shook Sarah's hand. "You two are definitely a couple I wouldn't want to screw with and as promised, you'll receive a full refund for the entire day. I've also been informed that the both of you will be the king and queen for tonight's Luau, thanks in part to your boyfriend's tree climbing abilities."

Everyone in the group came up and congratulated Chuck and Sarah and then the group moved on to the rest of the day's activities.

The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the Luau. Chuck and Sarah were brought up to the front and were seated at the head of the table. They were the first to receive their meals and no one was allowed to eat until the king and queen gave their approval. Chuck and Sarah both turned red as everyone in the Luau turned to them and waited for them to give their blessing to eat.

Chuck figured they better just get it over with and he grabbed Sarah's hand and they both stood up. "As king and queen of the Luau, we give our permission for everybody to dig in and enjoy your meal." Everyone gave applause and started in on their meals.

They both sat down and Chuck turned to Sarah. "I know that wasn't very fancy or anything but it seemed to work."

Sarah couldn't help but smile. "You did perfect Chuck and I couldn't think of a better way of saying it then the way you said it."

The rest of the Luau was fantastic and Chuck and Sarah had the best time of their life. During the meal, several women came and took Sarah backstage. When she came back out, Chuck could do nothing but stare as he watched Sarah walk out wearing a grass skirt and lei. She was with all the other dancers as they performed the hula dance.

Chuck's mouth was open the entire time as Sarah swiveled her hips back and forth along with the rest of the women. After the dance was done, Sarah came back and sat down beside Chuck.

Chuck looked over at Sarah and leaned towards her. "Is there anything that you can't do? Personally, I'd love to get a private showing in my room if you're free after the show."

Sarah giggled and moved in and gave Chuck a kiss. "When we get back to the room, I'll give you a private showing you'll never forget."

Just then a bunch of the men came out and grabbed Chuck and took him back stage. Sarah noticed that Chuck was back stage for quite awhile. She was beginning to wonder what was going on when she heard the drums start beating and watched as several Hawaiian men came out wearing their native outfits. They all had clubs that were on fire at both ends. They were performing a fire dance and were spinning the clubs around creating a spectacular view. This went on for several minutes and then Sarah watched as a couple of the men disappeared back behind the stage.

What happened next, almost made Sarah's jaw hit the floor. The two men that had run back stage and had now came back out and this time they brought Chuck with them. He was wearing the same native styled outfit, which consisted of a tan cloth skirt and nothing else. He was quite impressive with the size of his upper body but it was what he was doing that shocked Sarah.

Chuck had the same kind of club that was lit on both ends as the rest of them and was actually spinning it with a certain degree of confidence. He wasn't nearly as fast as the rest of them but Sarah thought he was doing a really good job for his first time. This went on for several minutes and when it ended, several of the men came over and took the club from Chuck and each of them gave him a pat on the back. He smiled over at Sarah and then ran back stage.

When Chuck came back to the table Sarah leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I need to ask you the same question that you asked me."

"And what question would that be?"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Chuck's face lit up in that famous grin of his and he responded to Sarah. "Since I've been with you, I feel like I can do anything. You give me the confidence to do things I would never have tried before I met you. You're always so supportive that I just feel like I can do anything when I'm with you."

Sarah's eyes started to fill with tears. "You always know the perfect thing to say Chuck. You truly are the most remarkable man I've ever met and I feel so lucky to have met someone like you."

Chuck grabbed each side of Sarah's face. "You listen to me and you listen good, it's not just me. It's the both of us, we inspire each other to be the very best that we can be and I'm just lucky to have met you also. My life would still be a dead end job at the Buy More if you hadn't walked into my life that first day. I really think we were meant for each other and there is truly no one on this earth that I would rather be with then you. I love you Sarah and don't you ever forget it."

Now Sarah couldn't stop the tears and she reached in and gave Chuck a hug. It was several minutes before they released there hold and noticed that everyone at their table was watching them and they also seemed to have a few tears falling.

One of the ladies sitting beside Sarah tapped her on the shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that it's been along time since I've seen a couple that love each other the way you two do. What you guys have is special and I really do envy you."

Sarah smiled at the woman. "Thank you and trust me, I know special our relationship is. I almost screwed up and let it go but thank god, I was able to get it back and now I'm never letting go again."

"I wouldn't because I can tell you right now, that there'd be a ton of women trying to get your man if they thought they he was available."

"As far I'm concerned, he will never be available again and that is a fact."

"I can see that you two will live a long and happy life together."

Sarah couldn't help the huge grin on her face after listening to the woman's last statement. She looked over at Chuck and just watched as he looked around at some of the other activities that were going on. When he noticed her looking at him and saw the huge grin on her face he was curious what she was grinning about. "Is everything alright Sarah?"

"Everything is perfect Chuck, I'm just really happy to be here and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world except sitting here beside my wonderful boyfriend."

The Luau went on for about another hour and finally it was time to head back to their beach cottage. Most of the night was spent having some of the most intense lovemaking that they had ever had.

"Wow," was all Sarah could get out after they were done. "I didn't think our lovemaking could get any more intense then we've had in the past but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not sure wow can cover it. That was amazing. You were amazing. I think were going to have to get you one of those Hula outfits for back home."

"As much as I'd love to see you do the fire dance at home, I don't think twirling the club on fire is the best thing to do in our apartment."

"I agree, that could get ugly if I dropped it."

They both cuddled up to each other and fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	18. Chapter 18 Island Vacation part 2

**A/N:****_ Well here we go with the second part of the Island vacation. Everything I wrote in this chapter and the last chapter are all real places and things you can do in Hawaii. Unfortunately, I've never been there to do any of them but who knows, maybe someday. I hope everyone enjoys this update and like I've said all along, I really do enjoy the reviews. I don't own Chuck. Enjoy the chapter._**

Chuck and Sarah both slept soundly during the night. Between the day they had at the Luau and the lovemaking they did afterwards, they were just worn out. They still had several days left of their vacation and the next two had been planned out by Sarah. She had talked to some of the hotel staff and they had given her some ideas of things to do. Chuck was a little nervous when he found out Sarah had the next couple of days planned. He knew she liked adventure and he wasn't sure what she would get them involved in.

Sarah was the first to wake. She reached up and gave Chuck a light kiss on the lips. "Hmmm, that has to be the best way to start the day that I can think of."

Sarah gave him a sly grin. "I'll bet I can come up with at least a couple another ways that you might find more enjoyable."

Chuck couldn't stop the blush that came over him. "Sarah, there are probably hundreds of ways you could wake me up and I'll bet I would love every single one of them." Now it was Chuck who had the sly grin on his face. "Of course, I'm pretty sure that you have a couple that would probably be on the top ten lists of ways to be woken up."

Sarah turned and got out of bed. "Do me a favor and remind me when we get back home."

"What is it that you want me to remind you of?"

"I want to start working on that list of yours. I want to know how long I can make the list and I really want to know which ones end up in the top ten."

Chuck couldn't stop laughing at Sarah's comment until he saw the she wasn't laughing. "You're really serious about this list?"

Sarah turned and walked to the end of the bed. She turned towards Chuck and removed her t-shirt. "You're damn right I'm serious and if you get that cute ass of yours out of bed and follow me to the shower, I'll show you just how serious I am."

Chuck couldn't get out of bed fast enough as he watched Sarah's naked form strut across the cottage and head for the shower. It didn't take him long before he had moved in behind her as she reached in and turned the shower on. Chuck used the time they were waiting for the water to heat up to heat Sarah up. He kissed the side of her neck and ear while taking his hands and massaging Sarah's bare breast. The moans that escaped from her throat, told him that it was working. When the water was warm enough, they both got in the shower. It was quite a while later before they actually got cleaned up in the shower and neither of them could stop the smiles that graced both of their faces. Their lovemaking was always intense and this morning was no different.

Sarah had never felt love like this before and sometimes it felt like it would overwhelm her. That is until her and Chuck made love. She could feel the love that each of them had for each other and it always felt so right and it made her realize that they were made for each other. Sarah was grateful that she had found a man as kind and caring as Chuck and knew that the love they felt for each other was a once in a lifetime love. She never wanted to have the empty feeling she had when she left Chuck before and knew that she would do everything in her power to be with Chuck for as long as he would have her. She hoped it would be forever.

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed while Sarah was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. He truly felt like the luckiest man in the world. Sarah was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was with him. She could have any man she wanted and yet she chose him. He was heartbroken when she had left before but now he was as happy as he'd ever been in his entire life and it was all because of Sarah. Even though Sarah had been one of the CIA's best agents who showed very little emotions when they first met, she had turned into a very caring and loving person. Chuck had fallen in love with her when they first met and now the love he felt for was a hundred times greater then that first meeting between the two of them. He had Sarah back and he never planned to let her go. He had something up his sleeve that would hopefully ensure that they were together forever. That day was coming soon.

Sarah came out of the bathroom to find Chuck lying naked on the bed. "As much as enjoy seeing you without your clothes on, I think you might want to get dressed before we go out."

"You haven't told me what it is that we're doing today, so I wasn't sure what to wear."

Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down beside Chuck. They had just made love in the shower and yet sitting here beside him was turning her on. Chuck's new and improved body was hard to ignore but she did her best and told him to wear a tank top and swim trunks.

Chuck smiled as he got out of bed. He made sure to walk just inches in front of Sarah's face as he walked over to the closet.

Sarah closed her eyes and steadied her breathe. "Oh you are not playing nice, you evil, evil man. Remember, paybacks can be a bitch."

Chuck couldn't stop laughing as he grabbed his swim trunks and a tank top. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just got out of bed and came over here to get my clothes."

Sarah opened her eyes and went to respond but stopped when she found that Chuck was standing directly in front of her and he still had put on the clothes. He was standing close enough that Sarah could smell the soap coming from his freshly washed skin. It took all the willpower she could muster to not grab Chuck's manhood and start another lovemaking session. She could feel her pulse quicken and the heat rise from within her. "Chuck, if you don't get dressed in the next few seconds, then I'm going to do things to you that are probably illegal in all fifty states and I'm sure that when I'm done, you'll have a hard time walking for the rest of our vacation."

Chuck stepped back and pulled his swim trunks on. He wasn't sure how much of what Sarah had just said was true and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Sarah watched as Chuck finished getting dressed. She had to admit that he could definitely get her motor running without even trying and if it wasn't for the schedule she had planned for the day and then she would have had her way with him on the spot.

Sarah got up from the bed and walked over to give Chuck a hug. "Are you ready for a day of adventure?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Care to tell me where we're going?"

Sarah hooked her arm through Chuck's and they headed for the door. "It's a surprise sweetheart and I really think you'll love it."

Once they got to the front of the hotel, Sarah went over to the cab driver and whispered where she wanted to go. The cabbie acknowledged her request and once they got in, they were off.

The cab ride over to their destination was like all the rest of them. You could just sit and enjoy the beautiful scenery of the island and it was quite relaxing. It wasn't long before the cab driver pulled into their final destination. When Chuck stepped out the cab he couldn't top the smile that spread across his face.

The sign said Sea Life Park's Dolphins. Chuck turned and gave Sarah a huge bear hug. "You are the best girlfriend ever. I can't believe we're going to get to swim with dolphins."

Sarah felt so much pride from hearing Chuck say that. "I got us the full package, we'll get to do everything with dolphins and that does include swimming with them." She never had a doubt that Chuck would love swimming with the dolphins but she wasn't sure how he would react to what she had planned for the afternoon.

They entered the park and checked in with an attendant. The attendant checked her clip board and found that they were on the VIP list. She escorted them to a seating area in the front. Once the show started they were brought up to a platform and were allowed to touch and shake the fins of the dolphins.

The second stage of the show allowed Chuck and Sarah along with some other people to get in the water with the dolphins. They were told that they could hang on to the dolphins fins and get pulled through the water. Sarah looked over and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Chuck looked like a little kid as he was get pulled through the water by one dolphin and then another.

The third stage of the show was what cost the most and Sarah knew that it would be worth every penny. There were only three couples that were in the water now. They listened to the trainer who instructed them on what to do. They asked for a volunteer and Chuck nudged Sarah, "Go ahead sweetie, I think since you came up with this wonderful idea, I think you should be able to go first."

Sarah gave Chuck a kiss and then raised her hand. "I'll give it a try."

The trainer had her come over to him and he explained what was going to happen. He told Sarah to lie on her stomach and keep her legs locked out straight and to keep her toes pointing down. He told her the two dolphins would come up behind her and use their nose against her feet to push her through the water.

Chuck watched as Sarah had a permanent smile on her face as the dolphins pushed her in a giant circle.

Sarah came up behind Chuck and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself tight against him. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever done. The dolphins were so gentle and yet they pushed me through the water at a pretty good clip. I'm ready to quit my job and just move here."

Chuck was shocked at Sarah's last statement. "You would really quit the CIA? I never thought I would ever hear you say that."

"Let me put it another way, I would love to quit my job and move here with you. You've shown me a whole different side of life that I never got a chance to experience until I met you. Now that I've experienced some of it, I can't imagine my life going back to the way it used to be."

Chuck moved Sarah around to the front of him. "As long as we're together, your life will never be the way it used to be. I will make it my life long mission to make sure that the remainder of your life will be filled with love and experiences that you will cherish forever."

Sarah hugged Chuck tightly as she responded. "As long as were together, I'll be the happiest woman in the world."

Chuck grinned at her last statement. He had a plan for their last night on the island and he was hoping that they would both be happy at the end of the night. It would be a couple more days and he would find out the answer to that question.

It was finally Chuck's turn and just like Sarah, he was thrilled to no end after getting pushed by the dolphins. It really was an incredible feeling.

They were both very happy with how the morning went and Sarah was just a tad bit nervous about what Chuck's reaction would be like when he found out what their plans were for the afternoon.

They called for a taxi and when it arrived Sarah whispered where she wanted to go to the driver. He nodded his head and drove them to their next destination. Chuck watched as they pulled up to a large row of boat docks.

He looked over at Sarah, "Are we going fishing? I just never really took you for being a big fan of fishing."

Sarah had a small smirk on her face. "You'll just have to wait and see." When she called and made the reservation, she made sure to talk to the captain and explain to him that she did not want anything said about what it was they were going to be doing until they were far from shore. She didn't want to give Chuck the chance to jump off the ship once he found out what they would be doing.

Chuck was getting a little nervous. He Sarah wasn't telling what they were going to do for a reason and he wasn't to sure he was going to like it.

They boarded the boat and both took a seat near the bow. Sarah made sure to stay very close to Chuck and never let go of his hand once they had got on board.

They had been going for about fifteen minutes when Chuck turned to Sarah. "Alright, are you going to tell me what it is we're doing out here?"

Sarah gripped Chuck's hand tightly and looked him in the eye. She took a deep breathe and as she slowly let the air out she told him. "We're going swimming Chuck."

"Why would you book a boat to take us out into the middle of the ocean to go swimming, when we could do that at our hotel?'

Sarah took another deep breath and responded. "Well, we're not going to be swimming alone."

Chuck's eyes grew big. "What do you mean we're not going to be swimming alone?"

Sarah reached out and grabbed both of Chuck's hands. "Do you trust me Chuck?"

"I trust you with my life Sarah, you know that."

"Well then I need you to trust me now and know that I would never put you in danger."

She could see fear and skepticism creep across Chuck's face. "We're going to swim with the sharks."

"HOLY SHIT, it sounded like you said we were going to be swimming with the sharks."

"That's because we are sweetie. They will put us in a steel cage and submerge it about three quarters of the way into the water. We will have mask on and it will allow us to go under the water and watch the sharks swim by. When you need a breath, all you just have to stand up and your head will be out of the water. We will be perfectly safe the whole time."

"Now I know why you didn't tell me before we got out to sea. Believe it or not Sarah, I'm not going to lie and tell you I wouldn't have been scared shitless if you had told me before we got on the boat but I still would have come because I really do trust you with my life. I know you would never do anything to put me in harms way and I hope you know that I would do the same for you."

"The CIA teaches you not to trust anyone and until I met you, I never did. I still have trouble trusting other people but not you. I trust you more then anything in this world and I know you would never do anything to harm me either."

They gave each other a kiss and then the captain walked up to them. "I'm Captain Thomas and I want to explain some rules to keep you guys safe while you're in the water. First, never ever stick any part of your body outside the bars of the cage. If you do there's a good chance that a shark with remove it from your body. Second, if you start to have a panic attack, then motion to one of the crewmen and we will raise the cage and get you out of the water. I don't want one of you to panic and try to climb out of the cage while it's still in the water. Any questions?"

Chuck responded. "How do you get the sharks to come by the cage?"

The captain gave a short laugh. "We feed them by throwing a bunch of cut up fish in the water and that usually attracts them close to the boat. We call it chum, just in case you were wondering."

Chuck and Sarah watched as several crewmen threw the chum into the water. It wasn't long before they saw several fins break the top of the water. Captain Thomas walked up to them. "Well, it looks like our guests have arrived, so we're ready when you are."

Sarah turned and grabbed Chuck's face. "Are sure you're ready for this? I'll understand if you don't want to do this."

Chuck leaned in and gave her a kiss. "As long as we're together, I'll be ready for anything and besides, there is no way I'd let you in that water without me by your side."

Sarah couldn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling she got when ever Chuck talked like that. She knew that Chuck would always be by her side and it really made her feel safe and secure.

They both stood removed all their clothing except for their swim suits. A couple of the crewmen were watching as they got ready.

"Damn, that is one hot looking woman. I'd love to be a pirate and have her be the damsel in distress."

The other crewmen looked over and responded. "She sure is but who the hell would want to mess with her if you had to deal with her huge ass boyfriend? I don't think we have enough guys on the boat to take him out. I wouldn't want to try, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, you're probably right but I can still look and daydream because that she definitely is a beauty."

The cage was hoisted over the side of the boat and lowered down so that the top of the cage was just below the deck level. One of the crewmen climbed out onto the cage and opened a large door into the top of the cage. Chuck walked out and lowered himself into the cage and then reached up and helped Sarah in. Once they were in, the crewmen closed the hatch and stepped back onto the boat.

The cage was lowered until three quarters of it was under water. Chuck and Sarah pulled their masks down and went under the water. They could see several sharks swimming off in the distance but there were none that were close. They came out of the water and told the crewmen that there were not sharks that were coming in close. Several of the crewmen grabbed the buckets of chum and started dumping them into the water.

"That should take care of that problem." one of them said.

Chuck and Sarah went back under the water and sure enough, there were several large sharks that were swimming close to the cage.

Chuck had to admit that it was quite a rush knowing that there were a couple of steel bars separating them from sharks that could kill them in an instant.

Sarah had spent most of her life dealing with danger and for the most part she enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came from being on dangerous missions. This was different for her, she chose to be here and she had the man she loved standing right beside her. It was still a rush being in the water with sharks only inches away but having Chuck beside her gave her a calming affect that she had never felt before. Maybe knowing that person would put their life on the line to save you was what gave her that feeling. She had always been the one to save the other person at all cost and never once did she ever have someone that would die to protect her. That is until she met Chuck and her life has never been the same since that first day in the Buy More.

Sarah reached over and grabbed Chuck's hand. It gave her butterflies in her stomach when she felt him give her hand a squeeze and refused to let it go.

They stayed in the water for about a half hour more and were amazed at all the sharks that came up to the cage. Chuck was really excited when a hammerhead shark came up to the cage. It was by far the largest shark they had seen and had actually bumped the cage while swimming by.

Chuck and Sarah had decided that they were ready to get out and Chuck gave one of the crewmen a wave to let them know that they were ready to come out. The cage was lifted to the bottom of the deck and both Chuck and Sarah climbed out and back onto the boat.

Captain Thomas came up to the two of them as they were drying off. "Well, how was it?"

Sarah spoke first. "That was amazing. They look so graceful swimming through the water. It makes you forget that they would kill you if they had the chance."

Chuck spoke up. "I have to agree with my girlfriend, that was amazing and I just want to thank all of you for the opportunity to come out here and do this today. I especially want to thank my very beautiful girlfriend for planning this day because it really was one of the most exciting days I've ever had and I've really enjoyed being able to experience it with her by my side."

Sarah turned towards Chuck and couldn't stop the few tears that fell from her eyes. "I don't know how you do it but you always know the perfect thing to say."

"It's easy when you have the perfect girlfriend." Chuck reached up and wiped the tears from Sarah's face. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they stayed that way while the boat headed back to the mainland.

There was no lovemaking in the cottage that night. Once they had cleaned up and got a bite to eat, they were both exhausted and ready for bed.

As they lay in bed Chuck spoke to Sarah who was in her usual spot on his chest. "I really do want to thank you Sarah. Between the dolphins and the sharks, I had a great time and I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"You don't need to thank me Chuck, I did it for the both of us."

"Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I never would've done those things today, especially swimming with the sharks. Don't get me wrong, I was scared shitless but also excited at the same time and that's what made it so awesome."

Sarah pulled herself even tighter against Chuck. "Well, I'm really glad you had fun and I hope you'll have just as much fun with what I have planned for tomorrow."

Chuck's eyes shot open, crap he thought to himself. He had completely forgotten that Sarah had made plans for two days. God only knew what she had planned and he knew that he would be wasting his breath trying to get her to tell him what it was. He knew that he just needed to get a good night sleep because something told him that he would need all his strength for what ever it was that Sarah had dreamed up.

Chuck and Sarah woke up pretty much the same way they did the day before. The only difference was Sarah woke up feeling quite aroused. She knew it was because they never made love the night before and she wasn't prepared to wait until the end of the day to have Chuck make love to her. She only had one problem though, they didn't have much time before they needed to be at the location for what she had planned. Sarah came up with an idea. They had made love in the shower the day before and there was no reason it wouldn't work today. She made sure that she rubbed Chuck's manhood through the sheet until it was rock hard. She stopped rubbing and got out of bed. She turned and looked Chuck dead in the eye.

"Chuck, as you can see, I'm pretty horny this morning but we don't have a lot of time before we need to leave so I suggest you get that fine ass of yours out of bed and come and make love to me while we take our shower. We'll kill two birds at once."

Chuck came flying out of bed and ran past her. "Your wish is my command."

She couldn't stop smiling as she watched Chuck's naked body go running past her. "God I love that man," she thought as she followed him into the bathroom.

After a longer then expected shower they both went to get dressed and again Chuck just stood around naked. Sarah looked over and knew what he was doing again. "Swim trunks and a tank top Chuck and you won't need anything else."

They made it into the hotel and grabbed a quick bite for breakfast and then walked out front to catch a taxi.

This time when the driver asked where they wanted to go, Sarah didn't whisper their destination. She told him the name of a beach and they were off. She knew that Chuck would have no idea what would be waiting for them at the beach so she didn't need to hide where they were going.

The ride wasn't very long before the taxi pulled up to the location Sarah had asked for. Chuck had a puzzled look on his face as he got out of the taxi.

"Sarah, couldn't we have stayed at our hotel and just enjoyed our beach in front of the cottage?"

"If I just wanted the beach, then yeah but I have other plans for us and they didn't offer what it is I wanted to do at our hotel."

"And what might that be?"

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as she walked towards the beach. "You'll find out shortly."

They walked down to the beach and Sarah located what she was looking for. Off to the left was a mid size boat that was sitting beside a small pier. As they approached the boat Chuck noticed a large bracket attached to the rear of the boat. I hope this isn't water skiing he thought because he knew that he had zero coordination when it came to that.

As they walked onto the small pier, they noticed a very tan gentleman lying on the end of the pier. He looked up as he heard them approach. "Are you Sarah Walker?"

"That would be me," Sarah responded.

"Well good, my name is Mike and I'll get you guys airborne in just a few minutes."

Chuck's grip on Sarah's hand tightened considerably after hearing what mike had just said. He turned towards Sarah. "Exactly what does in the sky mean Sarah?"

Sarah turned and cupped Chuck's face with one hand and placed the other hand on his chest. "Don't freak out but we're going parasailing. I'll be right beside you so we'll be doing it together."

Chuck looked at the boat and then back at Sarah. "The thought of being towed 300 feet off the ground behind a speed boat is not something I would normally do but knowing you'll be by my side the whole time makes it bearable."

"I've never been parasailing before either so it'll be the first time for the both of us and believe it or not, it'll make feel feel better knowing you'll be right there with me."

Mike walked up to the both of them. "Don't worry guys, I've had hundreds of couples go up for their first time and they all ended up having the time of their lives."

Mike led Chuck and Sarah over to a box over by the boat where there were several harnesses. They both tried on different ones until they found a pair that fit them comfortably. Mike helped them get the harnesses on correctly and then walked them over to where he would attach them to the parasail.

Mike told them that he would launch them off the back of the boat and when it was over, he would try to get them to land on the beach. Hopefully it would be on the beach and not in the water.

Once they were out in the water, Mike and another crewman got them hooked up to the parasail. Mike gave the boat more power and the sail opened up. He pressed a button and a winch that was hooked to the sail started let more and more line out until Chuck and Sarah felt themselves start to lift out of the boat. It wasn't very long before they were floating several hundred feet above the water.

Chuck had to admit that the view was spectacular and the feeling of the air rushing by was exhilarating. Again, Sarah had picked something that he never would have done on his own but now that he had tried it, he actually liked it.

Sarah looked over and was overjoyed at what she saw. Chuck had a huge grin on his face and he really looked like he was enjoying himself. She had never parasailed before but she had skydived many times and so she had experienced the feeling of floating in a parachute before. Being here with Chuck made it feel different though and she knew that it was just another way that Chuck had made her feel like an ordinary person and not a top secret agent.

Chuck reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand. "I'm really glad you picked this Sarah because I'm really enjoying myself. The view is spectacular and I don't just mean the view of the island."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand after listening to his comment. "I'm so glad your enjoying yourself and I do have to agree with you. The view is definitely spectacular."

Chuck looked over to see that Sarah was staring directly at him. She gave him a wink and a sly smile. He felt the slight blush take over his face. He could be eighty years old and she still could affect him with a wink and a smile.

It was twenty minutes later when they slowly started to float down towards the beach. Their landing was without any major mishaps and there were several people that came up and helped them get out of the harnesses.

They had walked back to the pier and Chuck looked around to see what was next. "Ok sweetie, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking of getting lunch and then we'll get to what I have planned for the afternoon."

"I am getting hungry, so lunch is sounding pretty good right now."

There were several places along the beach to eat and they just picked the first one they came to. They both were starving which made the food taste even better then it probably was. After they finished Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand.

"Are you ready for our next adventure?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm ready for whatever you have planned for the afternoon."

"Well actually, I think you'll really enjoy this afternoon because it's something you may have done before."

They walked a ways down the beach until they came to a building which had a sign that advertised jet ski rentals.

Sarah turned and pulled Chuck towards the door. "I hope your up for some jet skiing because that is the plan for the afternoon."

Chuck was like a little kid after hearing Sarah. "Are we really jet skiing? I've wanted to do this for years but never got around to doing it."

"I've rented a pair of the jet skis for the afternoon, so I hope you're ready for some fun."

Chuck gave Sarah a huge hug and planted a kiss on the side of her cheek. "Thank you for doing this Sarah and yes, I'm more then ready for an afternoon of jet skiing."

They were giving the keys to two jet skis and told that the only rule they had was that Chuck and Sarah had to wear life preservers while they were on the jet skis.

They took them out and had a blast. It took Chuck about fifteen minutes before he felt comfortable enough to go full throttle and start trying some tricks. Sarah showed him how to hit the waves and make the jet ski fly into the air and couple other tricks that Chuck had no problem trying.

They rode into the late afternoon and towards the end of the day they decided that they would turn in Sarah's jet ski so she could ride with Chuck. They both enjoyed being so close to each other and rode together until it was time to go.

On the ride back to their hotel, Sarah laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. "I hope you had a good time today."

"Sarah, the past two days have been fantastic, I never would have done any of it if it hadn't been for you. I really enjoyed having you holding on to me on the jet skis and it makes me want to buy a motorcycle when we get back just so I can have you hang on to me again."

"You know, that's not a bad idea Chuck. We could plan some day trips and ride up the coast."

"I guess we have something to look forward to when we get back home."

The rest of the cab ride went by in silence as they both just enjoyed the view and each others company. They had a great supper and then just sat on their front deck and watched the sunset and the waves crash onto the beach. They only had a day and a half left of the vacation and they had both decided to use the remaining time to relax and do nothing.

Chuck's plans for tomorrow night were already in place. He just had to keep his cool and not let Sarah know what it was he had planned. He was getting a little nervous thinking about it but knew it was absolutely what he wanted more then anything in the world. He only hoped that Sarah felt the same and knew that he would have the answer to that question soon enough.

The next day, both Chuck and Sarah had decided that they wanted to relax on their last full day on the island. They had pretty much done some kind of activity every day they had been here and figured that a good relaxing day together would be a fitting end to an otherwise fantastic vacation. The two of them slept in and when they finally pulled themselves from the bed it was only because they were both starving.

By the time they had showered and dressed, it was time for lunch. They walked over to the hotel and had their lunch. Once they were finished, they both went back to their cottage and changed into their swimwear. They grabbed a blanket and walked down to the beach. Today, there would be no sharks, tree climbing and spear throwing or even swimming with the dolphins. Today would be spent just lying around relaxing and soaking up a little sun. They had ventured off the blanket several times when they needed a break from the sun and needed to cool down by going for a swim in the water but that was the extent of their activities for the remainder of the day.

Chuck had talked to their concierge Kimo a couple of days ago and had set everything up for this evening. He just had to keep Sarah in the cottage at a predetermined time and then bring her out and surprise her.

Evening arrived and everything had worked out perfect. Chuck had told Sarah to dress nicely because he was taking her out to dinner for their last night.

"Chuck we don't need to go out tonight, I'd be just as happy to go get something and bring it back here to eat."

Chuck walked up and wrapped his arms around Sarah. "I know sweetie but I wanted our last night of our vacation to be special."

"Everyday we're together is special to me Chuck. I love you and just being together makes me happy."

"I love you too Sarah and there is nothing that makes me happier then being with you but I've had this night planned for a while and I'm hoping that it'll be a night you'll never forget."

Sarah tightened her arms around Chuck. She was thinking of what Chuck had just said about never forgetting about dinner tonight. She knew that she would never forget this vacation. It was the best vacation she had ever been on and she knew that it was all because of Chuck. There was just something about him. Hell, he could make grocery shopping fun and usually did. This truly was a vacation that she would remember for the rest of her life.

They were still hugging each other when there was a knock at the door. Chuck walked over and smiled when he saw that it was Kimo.

"Mr. Bartowski, dinner is ready when ever you are."

Chuck turned around and held out his arm to Sarah. "Are you ready Ms. Walker?"

Sarah wondered why Kimo came to their cottage but was soon distracted by Chuck's question and the huge smile he had on his face. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

Just before they walked out the door, Chuck spoke to her. "I really hope you like this Sarah."

"I'm sure I….."

Sarah never finished her statement as they walked out the door and was speechless at what she saw.

There several wait staff standing on each side of a table that was set up in the sand. There were several tiki poles that were set around the table. The fire from them lit up the beach and sparkled off the water. As they approached the table Sarah could see that there were rose petals spread all around the table and on the table was vase containing Gardenias. As they neared the table Chuck leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He reached out and pulled out her chair for her.

After they were both seated Sarah looked over at Chuck. "I would really like to know one thing Chuck."

"What would that be Sarah?"

"What planet are you from? Because I know that there couldn't be anyone on this planet that could be as caring and as thoughtful as you are."

"It's pretty easy when you have the most beautiful, caring and thoughtful girlfriend in the world."

Sarah couldn't stop her eyes from watering up. Chuck was just an amazing man and he always found ways to make her feel special and loved.

One of the waiters came up and handed them their menus. After several minutes they had both gave him their orders and decided to stroll down to the water while waiting for their meals to arrive.

"I wish we could stay here forever Chuck. I've had the best time of my life being here with you the past two weeks and I hate to see it end."

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand as they walked down the beach. "I know what you mean Sarah, this is the happiest I can ever remember being and you're the only reason for that."

They walked a little further until they were just beyond were the light from the tiki poles went.

Chuck stopped them and turned towards Sarah. He was as nervous as he had ever been in his life but this was something that he wanted from the first day he met Sarah. He took her hands in his and looked down at her.

"Sarah, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've decided that I don't want to have a girlfriend any longer."

Before Sarah could process what Chuck had just said, she watched as he dropped down to one knee.

"Sarah, like I just said, I don't want a girlfriend any longer. I would like to have a wife instead. I fell in love with you the first day we met and my love has grown for you everyday since. When you left, you actually helped me become a better person who learned to push himself and it allowed me to make changes to myself that gave me confidence that I never had before. Once you returned I knew that instant that I couldn't go the rest of my life without you in it and that's why I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?" Chuck produced a blue velvet box that he opened and inside Sarah saw a beautiful diamond ring that Chuck was hoping to put on Sarah's' finger.

Sarah had both hands to her mouth and tears were flowing none stop from her eyes. She looked at Chuck and then back at the ring and then back to Chuck. She dropped down to her knees in front of Chuck and reached out and grabbed his face.

"Yes Chuck, I would love to marry you. I've been in love with you from the first day we met and my life has never been the same since. You have made me a better person just by being you and I'm so sorry for leaving you. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I just thank god that you took me back or else I would have lost the chance to become Mrs. Sarah Bartowski."

Chuck pulled the ring from the box and grabbed Sarah's hand. He slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger and watched as Sarah's face broke out into huge smile. He reached out and pulled her close. He leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he could put into the kiss. She responded with the same amount of passion and both of them were lost for several minutes until they remembered that they were still on the beach in front of the wait staff.

They stood up and started to walk back towards the table. Sarah had her arm through Chuck's and as they walked back to the table she couldn't stop from grinning. "I'm really glad you decided that you didn't want a girlfriend any longer because I'm going to enjoy being a fiancée instead."

"As good as that sounds, I'm waiting for the day when I can call you my wife. That will the day when a nerd's dream comes true and I get to marry the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Chuck that will be the day when both of our dreams come true. I never thought about getting married when I was growing up but now, there's nothing in this world that I want more then becoming your wife."

They finally made it back to their table just as their food arrived. Sarah had a hard time eating because she could never take her eyes off her finger that held the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

Chuck reached out and grabbed Sarah's. "You should eat Sarah, the ring isn't going anywhere."

Sarah looked up at Chuck's face. "I'm just afraid this will turn out to be a dream and I'll wake up and all this will be gone."

Chuck gave Sarah's hand a squeeze. "This isn't a dream Sarah, this is as real as it gets. When you wake up in the morning, you'll still have that ring on your finger. The only time that ring will come off your finger is if you take it off."

"Other then missions Chuck, this ring will never come off my finger and I do mean never. Oh and if this did turn out to be a dream and I woke up and found out that none of this was real. Someone would have a really bad day."

"Trust me sweetheart, it's as real as it can get and I will make sure that you never regret saying yes to me."

The rest of the evening flew by and before either knew it, the dinner was done and they were inside their cottage lying beside each other on the bed.

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes and could see the love he had for her. "Chuck could you do something for me?"

"Anything Sarah, you just name it."

"I want you to make love to me for the first time as my fiancé and not my boyfriend."

Chuck pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I would love to make love to you as my fiancée and honestly, the only thing that will top that is when you become my wife."

Hearing Chuck talk about her becoming his wife made Sarah realize that her life was going to be changing and things were never going to be the same again. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. All the changes would be definitely different but it would all be worth it because she had found the man of her dreams and now she would be marrying him in the near future.

When they made love that night it wasn't filled with lust or need. It was completely filled with the love that they felt for each other. They realized that they were actually making love on this night and it was never about how they were performing. This time was filled with emotions that caused each of them to fall deeper in love with each other then they had ever been before. It amazed both of them that the physical part of it had no bearing on what they felt. It was pure love that gave them the satisfaction that came from the love making and it was something that neither had ever experienced ever before.

After they finished Chuck couldn't contain himself. "That was the most emotional satisfying thing I've ever experienced. I can honestly say that I now know what it feels like to actually make love to a person that I love. Sarah, I'm not even sure what I said even makes sense but I do know that you're the first person I've ever experienced or felt this way with and I just want you to know that I will cherish you for as long as I live."

Sarah couldn't stop the flow of tears from running down her cheeks. Part of them came from the lovemaking and part them came from listening to Chuck. "Chuck, you put that beautifully and I can't find any other words to make it sound any better then what you said. I do know this, we have a love that is so special that I could only hope that other people in the world get to experience even a fraction of what we feel for each other and I want you to know that I will also cherish you for as long as I live."

The rest of the night was spent cuddled up to each other They both had grins on their faces because they were sleeping together for the first time as an engaged couple.

Sarah never in her life thought she would be in the position she was in at this moment. Before she had met Chuck, her life was the C.I.A. And now it was all about her and Chuck. She was going to become a wife in the near future and also gain a husband. She never wanted a life like this before she met Chuck but now she couldn't imagine her life the way it used to be.

Chuck lay beside Sarah and held her tight. He always thought that Jill had been his one true love and that he would never get another chance to meet and fall in love with anyone again. Once he met Sarah, it turned his world upside down. She was such an amazing woman that he never thought he had a chance to be with her. That never stopped him from falling in love with her though. It still amazed him that Sarah actually fell in love with him and that she agreed to marry him. He would make sure that she never regretted marrying him and would spend the rest of his life making sure Sarah knew how much she was truly cared for and loved.

The next morning was busy getting everything ready for their return back to Burbank. Neither of them wanted to leave, they just had the best vacation either of them had ever had and it was going to be hard to leave and go back to their lives back in Burbank. The one thing both had agreed on was this is where they wanted to come for their honeymoon. In fact they wanted to stay at the same resort and in the same cottage and would make sure they booked it in plenty of time to make sure they got it.

The flight back home was a lot more somber then their previous flight. Both were going to be happy to see Ellie, Devon and Morgan again but they just didn't have that desire to jump right back into work as soon as they got back. They knew general Beckman would probably have something lined up for them and was just waiting for them to return so she could get her best team back in the field.

When the plane finally landed, they knew then that the vacation was over and it was time to get back to reality. They didn't have to like it but they knew they didn't have any other choices for the time being.

When they walked into the terminal they were greeted by the smiling faces of Ellie and Devon.

Ellie's loud screech told them that she had already spotted the ring on Sarah's hand and came running at the two of them. They knew the rest of the afternoon would be spent telling Ellie about the ring and everything they did on their vacation.

They both looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Welcome home."


	19. Chapter 19 ch 19 Epilogue

**A/N: _Well here we go with the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story and has left a review. I have appreciated it very much. I have learned that it takes a lot of work to write a story and I have complete admiration for all those who work hard to put up stories on Fanfiction. Until I attempted to write this story I never new what it took to write a mupti chapter story. Never mind making good enough that people would care to read it. I've gone well beyond what I thought I would get for reviews so again, I say thank you. I've been extremely busy with my son playing little league baseball and I had to squeeze in getting this Epilogue done. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make shore I covered everything but I'm sure I missed some things and I apologize a head of time if I did. I just didn't want to leave this story unfinished because I always hated that when I read a story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again, thank you for all the great reviews. Hopefully I can write another story in the future once life slows down just a tad. I don't own Chuck. _**

Epilogue

_**Two years later**_.

Chuck sat on the porch and enjoyed his coffee and a bagel. He watched as the wave after wave crashed onto the beach. He pretty much made a habit of this every morning and as far as he was concerned he would keep doing it until he grew tired of it. His attention was averted from the waves to his very beautiful wife as she walked out on the porch.

"Do you mind if I join you Chuck?"

"Sarah, you never have to ask to be with me."

"Well, I know how much you like coming out here and watching the waves and eating your breakfast and I didn't want to mess up your routine."

Chuck held his arms open towards Sarah. She smiled as she walked over and he wrapped her up in a huge hug. "Sarah, you could never mess up my routine. Having you out here with me only enhances everything I experience. You make an already fantastic view into an amazing view just with your presence. I would love for you to be out here with me every morning if you'd like."

Sarah turned in Chuck's arms and faced him. "I would love to come out here with you every morning. I just don't want to take away any of your time for just you."

"Honestly Sarah, I'm the happiest when it's us time, not me time."

"Well, when you put it like that, I would love to join you out here every morning."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's coffee and set it down. She then grabbed what was left of his bagel set it down also. "Now, let me show you how having your wife out here with you is the only way to start the day." She kissed Chuck with just enough passion that he gave out a small moan and pulled her to him even tighter. The kiss ended when they both ran out of oxygen.

"Wow, you're right, that is the only way to start the day."

They both walked off the porch and strolled down to the beach. They both agreed that moving here and buying this house was one of the best decisions they ever made. Their lives were never the same after they got back from their Hawaiian vacation. It ended up being the best time either of them had ever had and that's all they could think about once they got back.

_**Two Years ago.**_

It weighed on them so heavily that they decided to sit down and look at all their options. They ended up staying awake all night as they made plans for their future. The first thing they did was set a date for their wedding. Once they had that figured out they planned out where they wanted to be in two years and how they were going to get their.

Surprisingly, the wedding was the easiest part of their plan to accomplish. Having Ellie around was a god send and she pretty much took care of all the details. When it came to the wedding day, all Chuck and Sarah had to do was show up on the beach and get married. They both waited throughout the ceremony for two certain parts. The first was when the preacher announced "you may kiss the bride" and the other was when the preacher introduced them to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartowski. Sarah was elated at having Bartowski as her last name. She was determined that this was the last time she would ever change her name again. They ended up going to Paris for the honeymoon and had a fantastic time but once they returned, they were right back to getting the next step put into motion.

They knew that money was going to be one of their biggest hurdles and Chuck came up with an idea for that.

Chuck got with Morgan and started brainstorming on ideas for creating a new video game. Chuck figured that with his technical know how and Morgan's imagination, they should be able to come up with something decent. They stayed up many nights going over different ideas and had finally settled on what they thought would be a great game.

They both took all their ideas and created a game called Laser Block. The idea of the game was that a whole city block was being used for several teams to go in and compete against each other in laser tag. The idea was to get as many online teams as possible to compete against each other and see who came out on top and had the bragging rights. They showed their idea to several people and each gave a positive review.

Chuck worked on the game when ever there wasn't a mission or he was working his regular shift at the Buy More. Sarah worked with him as much as possible and gave him a lot of ideas on how the characters should move in and out of combat. She even gave him the idea to create a laser knife that could be thrown at the enemy just like a real knife. It took several months to get the game put together and then another month to work out all the bugs.

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan took the completed game to several companies and then just sat back as each one put their bids in for the game. Chuck was amazed at how much each company was willing to spend to get the game and when the amount surpassed three million, he was speechless. The final bid ended up being three million nine hundred and ninety five dollars. Chuck gave Morgan his share and then he and Sarah were ready to move on to their next step of their plan.

The next phase was going to be for them to leave the C.I.A. Sarah knew that she could put her resignation papers at anytime. She had fulfilled her initial obligation to the agency years ago and was under no obligation to continue if she chose not to.

Chuck on the other hand was a different story. Having the intersect in his head made matters a whole lot more complicated. One thing that had been in Chuck's favor was he had refused to receive any more updates over a year ago and he noticed that his flashes were happening less frequently. In fact, it had been several weeks since his last flash and even Beckman had started to notice.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey sat down with the general and discussed their plans. After many hours of debating back and forth, the general finally gave in and allowed both of them to resign from the agency.

The general stared back at all three of them. "I want you to understand Chuck that we will be sending someone to see you periodically to have you look at recent photos to see if you flash and hopefully as time progresses your flashes will probably be nonexistent."

"I hope that is the case general and just so you know, it has been an honor to work for you the past several years and it's definitely something I will never forget."

"I can honestly say that even though you could make me madder then Hades sometimes, I'm going to miss you. I will also say that you three were the best team that I've ever had working for me and I don't think I'll ever find another team that could ever replace you."

Sarah spoke up next. "General, I know we have had our differences at times but I will have to agree with Chuck when I say that it has been an honor to work for you."

"Well thank you agent…I mean Sarah. I'm just glad you came to your senses in time and ended up back where you belonged with Chuck. I made the mistake of choosing the job over someone I loved and don't think a day goes by that I don't agonize over that decision. Knowing what I know today, I'm not sure I would make the same decision that I made then."

"I almost let my insecurities cost me the love of my life and I'm so grateful that Chuck found it in his heart to take me back and forgive me. That's not a mistake I will ever make again."

"I have one question and that would be for Colonel Casey. What are your plans John? Are going to accept a transfer or do you have other plans?"

"Ma'am, my whole life has been serving my country and it is something that I did without reservation and would do it all over again in a heart beat. That being said, I agree with one of your earlier statements where you said that this was the best team ever. After working with these two over the past several years, I've come to realize there's not a chance in hell that I would or could find another team that would come close to what we've had and to be honest, I'm to damn old to be waiting for that to happen. I guess what I'm saying is, once you've been with best, there's no way you can ever settle for less and that's why I'll be turning in my resignation papers as well."

"Again Colonel, all I can say is it's has been quite the experience to have worked with you for all these years and I want you to know that you will be missed. I want all of you to know that anytime something comes up and you need some help, you just give me a call and I will do everything in my power to help."

All three stood and saluted the general. A thank you ma'am was heard from three and the transmission was cut.

Chuck and Sarah turned to Casey. Chuck spoke up first. "So, do you have anything planned big guy?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Just like you guys, I had a great vacation up in Alaska and I've really been thinking a lot about it since I got back. I'm planning on moving up there and starting my own business as a hunting and fishing guide. It's something that I love to do and it would still allow me access to weapons, which is always a good thing."

Chuck had a large grin on his face after hearing Casey's plans. "That actually sounds pretty cool Casey and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

"I've told you my plans but you guys haven't said what you have planned for the future."

Sarah spoke up this time. "Well, it sounds like we both enjoyed our vacations a lot because Chuck and I our planning on moving to Hawaii. We had the best times of our life there and we both can't wait to get back there and start our life together."

"That sounds all nice and everything but what are you going to do for work. Wait let me guess. Chuck is going to go into the computer business."

"Nope, he may still work on some games with Morgan but the only thing I want his fingers working on is me."

"Alright, I really didn't need to hear that but that still didn't answer my question."

"Chuck has already looked into it and put down a deposit for our very own gym. We wanted to do something we both enjoy but also have the freedom to set our own hours and be able to have the business run perfectly fine if we had to be gone for a day or two. Chuck is going to do self defense and weight training for the males clients and I'm going to handle the women."

"I'm impressed, it sounds like you guys have really done your homework and really thought this through."

Chuck spoke next. "The day we returned from our vacation, we knew that the only thing that would make us happy was to get married and move to Hawaii. From that day on we've made plans and followed through on every one of them. It's taking us two years to get to where we are today but it was well worth the wait. I just want you to know that if your situation ever changes in Alaska, you're more then welcome to come stay with us and see if the Hawaiian life is for you."

"I appreciate that guys and who knows what'll happen in the future. I may just need to get away some day and you'll wake to find me on your doorstep."

Chuck walked up to Casey and held up his hand. He was shocked when Casey pushed his hand aside and gave him a hug instead. "You've changed me Chuck and honestly, I feel like I'm a better man from knowing you. This has been a unique experience working with the both of you and I couldn't imagine going on anymore missions with anyone other then you two. You take care of yourself and you make sure to take care of the best partner I've ever had."

"You take care of yourself too Casey, you've been like a big brother to me for a long time. You could be brash at times but you've been a great mentor in teaching me things that I never would have learned if it wasn't for you. I just want to say thank you. I know my so called lady feelings drove you nuts at times but you never gave up on me and I really do think of you as a very good friend and that will never change."

Chuck stepped away and then Sarah moved in. "Sarah, you've been the best partner anyone could ever have and I have to say that it has been a privilege to work with you. You've made the world a safer place over your years in the agency and I'm not sure they'll ever be able to fill your shoes again. You take care of yourself and you make sure to watch out for the kid. He can take care of himself but it never hurts to have that extra security blanket around for him. I will miss you partner and your one of a kind Sarah Walker. Sorry about that, I mean Bartowski."

Sarah couldn't stop the flow of tears that were running down her cheeks. "All I can say is thank you Casey. You were there for Chuck when I was not and you kept him safe when I couldn't. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping Chuck out of harms way while I got my head straight and realized what was most important to me. You accepted me back onto the team and again I have to thank you for that. I've had many partners over my years in the agency and I can honestly say that you have been the best partner that I've ever had the privilege of working with. Your gruff exterior only hid what a truly caring person you could be when someone you cared about was in danger and then we got to see the real Casey and it was quite the sight. Just like Chuck said, you're welcome anytime. Don't be a stranger."

All three walked up the stairs of Castle for the last time. They got to the top and turned back to take in one last look before all three walked out the door. They knew that in a couple of days, there would be nothing left but concrete and wires. Castle would be completely dismantled and shut down. They walked into the parking lot knowing that they were about to start a new chapter in their live and they were ready for that.

Chuck and Sarah took a week after they resigned and flew over to Hawaii on a house hunting trip. They wanted something on the beach and they also wanted a location that gave them some privacy. It was on the third day of traveling around with a realtor before they walked into their dream house. The minute they pulled into the driveway they both looked at each other and just knew that they would be buying this house.

As soon as they finished touring the house, they asked the realtor to give them a minute alone to discuss the house.

"Chuck, I want this house. I don't even want to look at another house. This is my dream house and I hope you agree with me."

"Sweetheart, I agree with you one hundred percent. I don't think there is any reason to look any further. This place is perfect and I can see many years of happiness happening under this roof."

They walked over to the realtor and informed her that this is the house they wanted. They also left the house after getting the paperwork started for the purchase and drove over to their new gym.

They met with the contractor who was going to make some modifications to the building for them and also make the new sign for the gym.

The contractor walked through the interior and wrote down all the changes they wanted to make. "Before I go, I just need the name that you want on the sign?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and then to the contractor. "We want it to be called the Workout Hut."

"That name definitely fits into the island way of life. I hope your business does well. By the looks of you two, you're pretty much a perfect advertisement for the fitness life."

"Thank you and we hope it does well."

They enjoyed relaxing the last couple of days and then headed back to Burbank.

Chuck had been talking with Ellie about Hawaii ever since he had returned from their first vacation. He talked so much about it that Ellie and Devon looked into the possibilities of moving over there also.

Ellie researched the hospital on the island and found that it was very highly rated in the medical community. Her and Devon made some inquiries to the chief of staff and were stunned at the positive feed back they received. With both of their experience and high praise from their current hospital, they were both offered positions that at least equaled to or even better than their current positions.

After much deliberation, Ellie and Devon decided that once Chuck and Sarah moved, there was nothing holding them in Burbank any longer and Hawaii sounded like a nice change of scenery. They took a week off and found themselves a nice four bedroom house that was located inland. They wanted a beach house but they wanted to keep the house payments within reason and the house they found worked perfectly for that.

The last thing Chuck had done was to see if he could get Morgan to move to the island too. Chuck was surprised that Morgan was very interested in the move. He found out that Morgan had looked into becoming a Benihana Chef and the move to Hawaii would work perfect for that but that wasn't the main reason he agreed to move. "Chuck, we've been best friends since were little and I couldn't imagine what life would be like without seeing you on a regular basis. I know your married now and I won't pester you all the time but I still want to get together when we can and hang out like we always have."

"Don't worry Morgan, we'll still get some time to do some serious gaming and I want to get together with you and see if we can create another game that will help both of us financially for the future."

"Hey, after you and Ellie move, I wouldn't have any friends that I really cared about anymore around here, so I would have no need to stay here any longer. As far as creating another game with you, that sounds great and I can't wait to get started."

_**Present Day**_

They sat on the beach and watched the wave's crash onto the shore. Sarah laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. "We may need to hire another female to teach the women self defense."

Chuck turned and looked at Sarah. "Has your class gotten to big to handle on your own?"

"Nope, it is pretty good size but nothing I can't handle."

"Then why do we need to hire another woman to teach the class?"

Sarah turned and climbed up in Chuck's lap. She straddled him and leaned in close to his ear. "I just don't want anything to happen to our son or daughter."

It took a second and then Sarah smiled as she watched Chuck's face break out into a huge grin. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes you are honey and I'll dare to say that you'll be the best daddy ever."

"Sarah, I don't know if you're worried or not about becoming a mother but I can tell you with out any doubt that you are going to be a wonderful mother and you've already shown me that you are the best wife a husband could ask for. With all the love we have for each other, there is no way our children won't have best family atmosphere to grow up in."

"I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be but that's probably because I have you by my side and as long as I have you I feel like I can do anything."

Sarah leaned in and pressed her lips to Chuck's. It wasn't long before the heat started to rise in the both of them. Sarah pulled back and caught her breath. "There's nothing I'd like more then to drag you back to our bed and have you make love to me for the rest of the morning but I think we need to get going and get things started for the Luau before everyone gets here."

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right and right now, is one of those times."

They both walked back up the beach and back into the house. They had a caterer coming before noon to start setting things up for their Luau on the beach. They were going to have a pig roast and everything that went along with a Luau. Ellie, Devon, Morgan and all their employees from the gym would be showing up. They even invited their neighbors to come over and join the party.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father. I guess we'll have something to announce at the party now."

The rest of the day flew by and before either of them knew it, guests were arriving at a steady pace. It didn't take long before the Luau was in full swing. The highlight of the day was when they stood up and let everyone know that they were going to be parents. Once everyone recovered from Ellie's screech of joy, they all came over and congratulated the parents to be.

It was later on that evening when Sarah stood back and watched her husband talking with some of their employees from the gym. She couldn't stop the huge smile that graced her face. The gym that her and Chuck had opened was doing great. They even had to add on to the building to accommodate all the new members they were getting. Word traveled fast about how well run and professional the gym was and that brought in a ton of new members. Financially, they didn't have any worries at all. Chuck and Morgan were just about to finish up another game and the same company that had bought the last one had already made a huge bid to get the game. The money from the game alone would mean they would never have to work again but they enjoyed the gym for now and both of them wanted to keep working. She rubbed her stomach and smiled again at the thought of what was growing inside of her. The love that her and Chuck shared had created a wonderful life and she couldn't be happier.

Sarah realized that her life had made a very big change and it all started when she walked into the Buy More and fell in love with a tall lanky nerd. She almost lost all of it by letting her insecurities get the best of her but thankfully Chuck accepted her back and her life was in a place that she never thought was possible before she met Chuck. She had become a wife and now she was going to be a mother. As far as she was concerned, she had the perfect life and she was never going to let it go. She looked up at the stars and then back over to her husband. I guess fairytales do come true if you wish for them hard enough. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"I love you Chuck and thank you for just being you."

"I love you too Sarah and thank you for making my life a dream come true."


End file.
